Aventures - La Fanfiction
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Cette fanfiction est la retranscription longue et périlleuse d'Aventures, à l'écrit, sous les mains de nombreuses auteures de la fanbase de la série. Différents styles d'écriture, différentes manières d'aborder les événements. Laissez-vous porter par la plume de nos auteures au détour des chemins du Cratère.
1. Préface

**PREFACE – MISE A JOUR LE 04 AVRIL 2017**

Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous, lecteurs de tous horizons.

Il y a toujours des choses qui nous marquent, lors de nos innombrables voyages sur la Toile. Certaines de ces choses sont temporaires, d'autres tiennent sur le long terme. D'autres encore vous prennent aux tripes. C'est le cas d'Aventures. Lorsque nous avons commencé cette fanbase, nous étions juste de simples fans, comme des milliers d'autres. Puis nous avons commencé à avoir du succès. 55 fanfictions en un mois, ce n'est pas rien, ça prouve que de simples fans peuvent bien atteindre des sommets avec comme simples outils, une feuille et un stylo. Et regardez où on en est aujourd'hui :3

Aventures, c'est devenu bien plus qu'une simple série, c'est devenu un fandom entier, uni, soudé, et qui ne recule devant rien. Et on le prouve encore une fois, ici-même, dans un travail collaboratif de longue haleine.

Cette fanfiction, c'est le fruit de dures heures de labeur et de visionnages intensifs. Nous avons décidé de reproduire le plus fidèlement possible _Aventures_ , à l'écrit, avec une poignée d'auteures de la fanbase, en faisant un roulement au niveau des épisodes. Vous aurez le droit au nom de l'épisode avec sa fanfiction writer dans le titre des chapitres. Comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, cette fanfiction n'est donc pas encore achevée, c'est même un travail titanesque. On va essayer de poster le plus souvent possible pour vous faire plaisir, à raison d'un épisode toutes les une ou deux semaines, selon la vitesse à laquelle nous avançons.

 **Elles écrivent en ce moment :**

 **Myfanwi :**

Maman de la Fanbase depuis plus d'un an et demi maintenant, je parcours le web la nuit et je bosse trop soi-disant. Aventures, c'est devenu bien plus que « juste » des vidéos sur Youtube dès lors que j'ai commencé à m'investir là dedans. Et j'avoue, on s'amuse plutôt bien :3 J'espère que mes épisodes vous plairont, je fais aussi les remplacements quand l'une des auteures en dessous est indisponible :D

 **Mastroyal**

19 ans bien comptés ^^Et toujours l'envie d'écrire ^^ J'ai commencé à une époque assez sombre, et ça m'a permis de tenir le coup. Je peux écrire de tout (nouvelles, critiques, poèmes, etc...) mais c'est dans la FanFiction que je m'y retrouve le mieux ^^ J'ai déjà retranscrit quelques épisodes d'Aventures en FanFiction (vous pouvez d'ailleurs les retrouver sur ma page Facebook, La Page de Mastroyal), mais l'idée de participer à une FanFiction générale sur l'ensemble d'Aventures/Starventures/Survivants me plaît énormément (surtout avec cette équipe de rêve et de filles :p ^^). Allez, des bisous à tous ^^

 **JuliaBakura :**

(Mamie arrive tout doucement à bon port, après avoir été traînée par une Myfanwi qui désire qu'elle fasse sa présentation. Après quelques grognements et qu'elle a fini de bouder.)

Bonjour mes gens ! Juliabakura est arrivée à bon port après une multitude de questionnements. Heureusement, tout est arrivé en un seul morceau et je vais pouvoir me présenter. On me connaît un peu sur la toile pour plusieurs passions : le dessins, avec des fan arts de plusieurs fandoms (dont celui qui nous intéresse ! Aventures !), des écrits (Fanfiction oblige xD) mais également en tant que MJ pour certaines parties de jeux de rôle (même si je suis moins active pour le moment. Mais je me rattraperai bientôt).

Comment j'ai connu Aventures ? L'histoire serait longue a raconter, je vais tenter d'être brève. A l'âge de 5 ans, j'ai commencé mes premières parties de jeux de rôles (oui, c'est jeune, mais j'en garde de bons souvenirs) Durant toute mon enfance, j'ai cherché des traces du jeu de rôles dans différents médias, car je ne pouvais pas entrer dans un groupe. (Bah oui, banane t'étais encore trop jeune.) Du coup, j'ai fouillé, cherché, observé partout, m'amusant à dessiner les personnages que je m'imaginais et les petites histoires que l'on jouait avec mon frère et mes soeurs. Et puis, un jour un manga. PANG ! Yugioh ! (Dont vient une partie du Pseudo : Bakura).

Ce Pseudo résume rapidement tout en moi. xD Ce personnage dans le manga est un MJ. Le premier MJ sur lequel j'ai flashé : Bakura Ryo. J'avais d'ailleurs commencé la série à cause de lui ! J'ai lu le tome 6 et 7 parlant des jeux de rôles et je ne cesserai jamais de le relire. Je m'égare…^^' Bref, ce gars représente mes passions : Les bouquins (surtout les mangas), la passion de l'écriture, le dessin et enfin les jeux de rôles !

Du coup, vous comprenez pourquoi je me suis mise à aimer Aventures. Huhu. Il faut avouer également, qu'en ayant un grand frère qui s'amusait à faire des Let's Play avant l'heure sur des consoles rétro (Megadrive, Playstation, PC), je ne pouvais qu'aimer les émissions sur les jeux vidéos. Je ne pourrais pas vous décrire la joie qui a bousculé mon coeur quand j'ai appris qu'ils faisaient du jeu de rôle. Et quel plaisir de découvrir toutes ces personnes. Dont Krayn et Mahyar que je ne connaissais pas et qui m'ont offert encore plus de plaisir !

Du coup, nous enchaînons rapidement sur un autre point. En Mars 2014, j'étais prête à abandonner fanarts et fanfics, avant de rencontrer Bob et Fanta en vrai. Les voir devant moi et ma soeur. Leur offrir mes dessins et entendre de la voix du Bob : "Ah oui, je l'ai vu sur DA. C'est toi qui l'a fait ! C'est cool."

Voilà mon premier moteur de motivation, avant de voir Aventures. Puis Myfan pour tout ce qui concerne les Fanfictions. Et continuer mon petit bonhomme de chemin avec mes dessins, grâce à ma passion des calendriers de l'avent (combinaison Histoire et dessin. Nyyaaa)

*toussotte* Bref, arrêtons nous là maintenant, et laissons place à la lecture des épisodes.

Bacciolino et cookie sur vous.

 **Juuri San :**

Ayayaya à tous ! Je suis JuuriSan, une petite écrivaine du dimanche et une dessinatrice du fandom Aventures ! Je vais donner de mon mieux pour cette fanfiction et pour que vous l'appréciez !

 **Azarith :**

Alors moi c'est Azarith, de mon vrai nom Alice et je fais partie de la fanbase Aventures depuis Janvier 2016. J'ai un compte ffnet à moi mais osef parce que je ne publie plus dessus. En revanche, je suis rentrée dans cette équipe de mise à l'écrit des épisodes d'Aventures le premier Avril (parce que ma présence dans l'équipe en question est une blague). Dans le milieu, je me connais toute seule sous le nom de "l'autre qui va trop vite".

 **Drackalys :**

Salut,

Je me nomme Alice, mais répond le plus souvent au pseudo _Drackalys_. J'habite en Bretagne, malgré mon aversion prononcée pour cet endroit.

J'adore écrire, lire ( principalement du médiéval fantastique dans les deux cas, bien que j'apprécie aussi les histoires de meurtres ou les histoires horrifiques. J'aime bien les trucs gais, quoi XD). J'aime aussi beaucoup dessiner, et je compte bien en faire mon métier. Je fais autant du tradi' que de la tablette graphique.

Que dire de plus… Ah, j'ai 20 ans, au fait. Parfois je fais moins, parfois plus… En fait, il ne faut jamais se fier à mon âge ^^

Enfin, je suis quelqu'un d'assez calme, réservé. Des fois XD

 **Millena Tilleul :**

Salut les petits gens ! Je suis Millena Tilleul, glandeuse professionnelle, rédactrice folle, dessinatrice de sujets variés, animatrice et doubleuse en amateur, et je suis très fière d'intégrer aujourd'hui l'équipe de la fanfiction Aventures ! Ma vie n'est pas passionnante, mais j'ai plein de temps libre, ce qui est plutôt agréable quand, comme moi, on est passionné de création. J'espère que les quelques chapitres écrits de ma main vous plairont, et je vous fais pleins de bisous les gens ^^.

 **Elles ont quitté le projet, mais on les remercie quand même :** Kimisukiro, Maddey, Rubeale, Temtaranne, Gwen La Sanglante, Coeur de Braise, Tyessa, Hakukai, Mimilia Rêveuse.

Et passons maintenant à la paperasse habituelle, celle qui concerne les fanfiction writers. Faisons-le en grand, pour que ça aille avec la grandeur de la série.

 **Disclaimer :** Théo de Silverberg est la propriété de Frédéric Molas, le seul et l'unique, que l'on remercie pour son... Euh... Coup de bouclier ? Même si je persiste à dire que cette petite fille est en vie. Je défendrai Théo jusqu'à la mort, foi de Myfanwi. Shinddha Kory est la propriété de Sébastien Rassiat, plus connu désormais sous le nom de Sebeyoncé, roi des échecs critiques et meilleur ami des animaux de la forêt. On y croit. Grunlek von Krayn est la propriété de Krayn, que l'on remercie pour être le seul personnage que l'on est content d'avoir quand on veut faire du fluffy. Balthazar Octavius Barnabé est la propriété de Bob Lennon. Je ne m'étalerai pas, je pourrais faire un très long pavé de 2 000 mots sur pourquoi Bob est génial et magnifique. Mais je vais en rester à ça. Aventures est la propriété de Bazar du Grenier, mais surtout et à jamais la propriété du grand maître des dès, Mahyar Shakeri, roi des Mojitos, enfant de la prophétie du Cratère et survivant de l'enfer. Nous rappelons que nous ne touchons pas d'argent pour nos écrits, notre coeur ne fonctionne qu'à l'amour des reviews que vous nous offrez. N'hésitez donc pas à en laisser.

 **Warning :** Nous reprenons trait pour trait les paroles des personnages, même les plus... Voilà. Donc il y aura du langage violent, ainsi que de la violence en général. C'est Aventures après tout, on se tape dessus, c'est la joie, c'est la vie. Et ça fait plaisir au MJ !

 _Aventures_ sous une forme inédite, c'est maintenant. N'hésitez pas à venir redécouvrir la meilleure série de tous les temps sous forme écrite !

Bonne promenade dans les méandres du Cratère.

Soyons fous. Vivons RP. Bavons sur Mahyar.

La Team des Fanfics Writers d'Aventures.


	2. Episode 1 : L'inconnue Par Maddey

**AVENTURES**

 _Les nains sont une invention.  
Les Dieux ne portent pas de noms.  
Les Diables trompent leur monde.  
Les vivants refusent de mourir_ _._

 **Episode 1: L'inconnue**

Il était une fois…durant une nuit noire sans lune…

Au cœur de la sombre forêt d'Émeraude se tenait un petit campement. Celui-ci était modeste : quatre couches et un petit feu servant à maintenir les voyageurs au chaud dans cette zone humide du Cratère. Il éclairait faiblement la zone, mais il nous permettait de distinguer cinq individus. La nuit était calme. Les seuls sons brisant le silence étaient le crépitement du bois se consumant, le bruit du vent à travers les feuillages épais et les hululements de quelques chouettes lointaines.

Concentrons-nous désormais sur le groupe en question. Celui-ci était on ne peut plus étrange et incongru. Le plus remarquable des voyageurs était sans aucun doute l'homme vêtu d'une armure étincelante, marquée du sceau de la Lumière. C'était un paladin, qui se tenait debout près d'une forme recroquevillée sur l'une des couchettes.

Ensuite, un autre homme encapuchonné. Un demi-élémentaire, scrutait les environs, un arc à la main. Le troisième compagnon était un nain, possédant un bras de métal. Celui-ci s'afférait au coin du feu. Puis un mage, assis sur un petit rocher et qui observait les flammes danser avec une fascination que l'on pourrait presque qualifier de malsaine son bâton de voyage posé près de lui. D'une main, il raviva légèrement le feu. Enfin, sur l'un des lits de fortune gisait une femme.

Théo, le Paladin, l'avait trouvé quelques instants plus tôt, errante et fiévreuse, dans les bois. De quel mal souffrait-elle pour délirer ainsi ? Nos héros l'ignoraient. Même les pouvoirs de guérison du serviteur de la Lumière n'avaient pu identifier la cause du délire de la jeune femme. Théo restait agenouillé près d'elle, inquiet car l'échec de ses pouvoirs de guérison ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : le mal de la demoiselle était plus profond que cela.

« Bob ! Viens par ici ! Tu pourras peut-être identifier ce qu'elle a. » fit Théo en incitant le mage, Bob, à se rapprocher.

« Eh Shin ! Essaie de voir si tu reconnais une écriture sur l'une de ses affaires ! » demanda alors Bob. « Histoire qu'on ait une petite idée de qui c'est. »

Pendant que ces deux amis observaient l'inconnue, Théo se leva et décida de retourner inspecter l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé, au cas où il y aurait un indice de son identité qui serait tombé. Il fit briller son armure de plaques – il y avait des avantages à être affilié à la Lumière-, et partit explorer.

Pendant ce temps Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, prénommé Bob par ses compagnons, allait inspecter leur jeune invitée inattendue, afin de savoir de quel mal elle pouvait souffrir. Une malédiction ? Un empoisonnement ? Une maladie? Déjà, Bob remarqua avec un certain étonnement qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune elfe de la forêt.

Et un druide en plus de ça.

Grunlek, lui, préparait une tisane de son côté, avec l'infime l'espoir que cela pourrait soulager un peu la pauvre femme, et ce, malgré leurs réserves qui étaient presque épuisées. Et enfin Shin, suivant les instructions du demi-démon, fouillait délicatement ses affaires, afin de voir s'il pouvait identifier quelque chose. Il aurait aimé lui demander l'autorisation, mais la pauvre délirait à cause de sa fièvre et n'était pas en état de répondre à quoi que ce soit.

Le Paladin, de son côté, était revenu à l'endroit où il avait trouvé l'elfe. Dans le sol humide, des empreintes de pas erratiques, et un léger creux à l'endroit où il l'avait trouvée inconsciente. Au vu des traces … elle était déjà délirante depuis un moment. Il remonta les empreintes, cherchant si elle avait fait tomber quelque chose au passage. Il repéra, après quelques minutes de recherche, des bouts de parchemins. Après observation, il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait les déchiffrer. Il soupira et se résolut à les ramener au camp, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance Bob parviendrait à comprendre quelque chose…

En parlant du mage, celui-ci n'avançait pas beaucoup. Il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas penser qu'une jeune elfe, d'une beauté défiant toute concurrence, était allongée, inconsciente, devant lui, et qu'il allait la dénuder. Dans un premier temps, il se contenta d'observer ses vêtements. Ils étaient relativement simples : une jupe verte, un haut blanc. Aucun bijoux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il déglutit et l'ausculta délicatement. Ses observations lui confirmèrent qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une druide. Bon. Son mal était donc sans doute magique….sinon la magie de guérison de Théo aurait du, en théorie, fonctionner. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de se remémorer les leçons qu'il avait reçut sur les elfes à l'Ecole des Mages…

Si sa mémoire était bonne, les elfes druidiques pouvaient se lier à un animal ou à la nature. Peut-être que son mal était-il lié à ce lien ? C'était déjà une piste….

A côté de lui, Shin était en train de fouiller les affaires de la jeune femme.

Il hésita un instant, puis sortit une épée du sac. Cette lame était étrange. Le semi-élémentaire le remarqua immédiatement. Taillée d'un seul bloc de métal pur, elle était gondolée par endroits. Ce n'était pas une épée de combat comme celle de Théo, ce n'était même pas une épée faite pour la guerre. Elle était plus prévue pour l'auto-défense, la survie. Il la fit tourner dans ses mains, et son œil fut attiré par des symboles cabalistiques gravés. Ces inscriptions lui rappelaient quelque chose… Dans les leçons de son maître, ceux-ci ressemblaient aux symboles liés au respect de la Nature. Shin se sentit d'un coup quelque peu lié à cette jeune elfe. Après tout, ils partageaient une passion pour la Nature…

Soudainement, ladite elfe, toujours dans un état second, se retourna et saisit vivement la main du semi-élémentaire. Paniqué, Shin reposa précipitamment l'épée et fit de même. Il lui tapota doucement le main, tentant comme il pouvait de lui apporter un peu de réconfort, de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Il remarqua du coin de l'œil Grunlek s'approcher d'eux, une tasse fumante à la main. Avec l'aide du mage, ils redressèrent suffisamment la jeune femme afin que celle-ci puisse boire sans problème. Elle se laissa faire, n'ayant pas vraiment d'autre choix, n'étant plus réellement consciente du monde qui l'entourait.

Une fois la tisane ingurgitée, l'elfe se rendormit. Mais Bob remarqua que ses spasmes semblaient se calmer…peut-être reprendrait-elle conscience avant l'aube. Il leva le nez vers le ciel, qui commençait déjà à s'éclaircir. L'aube était proche, ils avaient peut-être une ou deux heures devant eux avant que le soleil ne se lève …

Bob se mordit la lèvre inférieure et jeta un regard en coin à Shin. Peut-être qu'avec son pouvoir mental, ils pourraient entrer dans son esprit et avoir quelques réponses….Mais elle délirait. C'était un plan idiot. Sans parler du fait que n'étant pas consciente, elle ne pouvait lui accorder « l'autorisation »…

Et puis surtout il faudrait faire appel à l'autre là. Bob se renfrogna légèrement. Son plan impliquait de faire appel à son côté démoniaque. Il n'y avait pas que des avantages à être demi-démon, et ça, c'était un putain de désavantage. La plupart des gens avaient peur d'eux, principalement à cause de cette partie d'eux qu'ils ne contrôlaient pas toujours…Bob regarda à nouveau Grunlek et Shin, et jeta un coup d'œil dans là direction où était parti Théo. Oui…ces trois là étaient les seuls à l'accepter tel qu'il était. Ils étaient ses seuls amis…

Il secoua la tête, tentant de chasser ces pensées parasites. Ce n'était pas le moment de rêver. En tout cas, il était hors de question de faire appel à sa moitié démoniaque. Le mage désirait limiter au maximum ses appels à sa partie obscure.

Entendant un bruit d'armure, il releva la tête pour voir son ami Paladin revenir, son armure brillant légèrement, telle une petite luciole, des feuilles à la main.

« Bob ! J'ai trouvé ces parchemins, tu peux venir y jeter un œil ? Je ne connais pas la langue…

-J'arrive. » soupira le pyromage en avançant vers son ami.

Mais au moment où Théo s'apprêtait à lui donner les parchemins, il se pétrifia. Les yeux écarquillés, le Paladin se mit à trembler, lâchant les parchemins, avant d'hurler à pleins poumons, sous le regard hébété du mage.

Le hurlement paniqué du Paladin alerta immédiatement Shin et Grunlek, qui se tournèrent vers l'origine du cri, juste à temps pour voir Théo se retourner en se tenant le cou, juste à temps pour voir l'énorme araignée accrochée à lui, les pattes plantées dans les séparations de son armure.

Théo hurlait, sentant les mandibules froides de la créature pénétrer sa chair, devant le regard d'un Bob pétrifié, sous le choc, incapable de réagir.


	3. Episode 2 : L'araignée Par Myfanwi

_Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous ! Ici Myfanwi pour vous conter le seconde épisode d'Aventures ! Comme d'habitude, merci à LaPetiteRousse, Peter Queen et MultiSedz pour les reviews, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir, et on en a besoin pour continuer ! On se jette dans l'action ! Bulliaaa !_

 _LaPetiteRousse : Ton commentaire nous a fait énormément plaisir :3 Mais faut pas pleurer enfin, ce n'est que le début d'une amitié qui, je l'espère, durera sur le long terme :3_

 _Peter Queen : Merci pour ton commentaire, il nous fait grave plaisir :D Contentes que l'idée te plaise à ce point et j'espère que tu apprécieras donc ce second épisode :D_

 **Episode 2 : L'araignée dans l'ombre**

Théo de Silverberg, notre paladin de la lumière, se met à hurler. La morsure de l'araignée est puissante, elle s'ancre dans sa chaire. Le guerrier se met à vibrer, sous cette aura maléfique qui le prend jusqu'au fond de son âme. Cette énergie qui est en parfaite contradiction avec son esprit, elle le fait hurler de plus belle.

Ses compagnons ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qui était en train de se dérouler devant eux. Bob le pyromage était figé sur place, la mâchoire presque pendante, incapable du moindre mouvement, tel un magicien des villes. Ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête ? Il est plus en admiration devant la taille de la bestiole qu'autre chose. Théo se met à hurler de plus belle, attirant l'attention de Grunlek, près du feu, qui se retourne d'un coup, aperçevant l'énorme araignée sur le dos de son ami.

Il jette un coup d'oeil à son bras mécanique, puis à la créature. Un des grands avantages de son joli bijou de technologie était une insensibilité à ces horreurs. Ni une ni deux, le nain bondit au dessus des couchettes, et, de toute la force dont il est capable, arrache l'araignée du dos de son ami. Théo se remet à hurler, certes, l'araignée quitte son dos, mais elle emporte avec elle un bon bout de chair, alors que l'arachnide s'accroche désespéremment au cou du paladin, par le biais de la morsure. Du sang coule le long du dos du guerrier, alors qu'il tombe à genoux sur le sol, son armure tâchée du précieux liquide qui compose son corps.

Grunlek tiens l'araignée qui se débat dans ses mains, essayant probablement de fuir, ou d'attaquer.

"Bob ! Cautérise la plaie ! hurle Grunlek à son ami, tout en se débattant avec la créature. Cautérise la plaie !

\- LE CON ! geignit Shin par derrière, même si personne ne semble réellement y faire attention.

\- Je... Je me soignerai, déclara calmement Théo, en serrant les poings, gardant tout de même sa fierté malgré la situation pour le moins critique."

Bien sûr que c'était juste un élan de fierté ! Le paladin perdait beaucoup de sang, au point que les puissances supérieures se demandèrent comment il était possible qu'un être humain contienne autant de liquide rouge. Il semble blanchir, de seconde en seconde.

Non loin de là, Grunlek se bat toujours avec son araignée, qui essaye de se retourner contre celui qui la retient prisonnière. Si d'ordinaire ces petites bestioles ne le gênent pas plus que ça, celle là en revanche n'était clairement pas commode. Même Shin, pourtant proche de la nature observait la scène, un air dégoûté sur le visage. Dans un hurlement sauvage, l'ingénieur jette la créature au sol, l'écrasant de toute sa force contre la terre ferme. L'araignée pousse un cri, deux ou trois craquements retentissent, mais elle continue de gigoter, et soudain, lui échappe, par un glissement imprévu, sauf peut-être du destin.

Elle tourne, cherchant visiblement une proie, quand ses huit yeux visqueux se posent sur le pyromage, Balthazar, le personnage le plus puissant du groupe, beaucoup moins rassuré pour le coup.

Théo tente un sort de soin sur sa blessure, profitant du peu de temps qu'il avait devant lui, alors que Shinddha, de son côté, se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. Il était fort possible que l'araignée soit empoisonnée, et que, par conséquent, ce n'était pas exactement une bonne idée.

Bob, toujours face à l'araignée, fait un magnifique bond en arrière, quitte à tomber dans feu, sortant par la même occasion Shin de sa rêverie. Le mage était en train de hurler d'une voix aïgue, apeurée, à la limite de la panique, qui, dans un autre contexte, se serait attirée des moqueries de ses trois autres compagnons.

"Gèle cette saloprie ! Gèle cette saloprie !"

Shin, qui avait déjà préparé une flèche de glace l'agitait désormais vers l'araignée, essayant de viser au mieux.

"Aligne la ! Aligne la putain !"

Shin eut alors une idée, celle de traverser Bob, ou tout du moins sa robe. Mais le mage s'agitant de partout en hurlant, il avait un peu peur de mal viser et de... Le tuer, que la flèche se coince dans un organe vital. Alors que la crystallisation de la flèche devient parfaite, malgré les risques élevés de toucher son ami, l'objet part. Par chance, il se trouvait que Shin avait l'oeil agile, et que mémoriser la taille de guêpe du mage était chose facile. La flèche parcourt l'espace, le temps se fige. Elle transperce le très beau tissu qui compose la robe de Balthazar, dans lequel le mage avait investi ses dernières économies, puis vient se planter entre l'une des pattes et la carapace de l'arachnide, qui se met à pousser un effroyable cri. Elle se retrouve clouée au sol, ses sept autres pattes s'agitant dans l'unique but de se libérer, et d'attraper la première personne venue... C'est à dire Grunlek.

L'araignée n'a visiblement pas pour but de le faire tomber, mais de lui donner un joli coup de griffe, pour lui faire du mal. Elle lève sa patte, mais le nain est plus rapide, il bondit en arrière, se mettant hors de portée de la folie meurtrière de l'arachnide. Il s'apprête à contre-attaquer, quand une forte lumière sur sa gauche capte son attention. Théo de Silverberg, blessé et au bord de la fatigue se relève doucement. Il se retourne. Et il est pas content. Son sang coule doucement le long de son cou, se glissant dans son armure, mais il n'y fait plus attention. Il dégaine son épée à ce moment précis et s'apprête à frapper la bestiole.

Grunlek, déconcentré par Théo, essaye de toucher l'araignée d'un coup de bras métallique. L'arachnide recule au dernière moment, se retrouvant nez à nez avec le nain, à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. Le paladin de la lumière, toujours prêt à frapper, aurait bien utilisé son cheval. Malheureusement, ce dernier étant trop loin, il allait devoir se contenter de sa bonne vieille épée. Et si possible en évitant de tuer son ami nain, un peu trop près de lui. Il lève son épée au dessus de sa tête.

"FILS DE PUTE !"

L'épée s'abat sur la créature, qui glisse au dernier moment, dans une tentative de sauver sa vie, probablement. Les quatre pattes droites sont tranchées nettes, dont celle où la flèche était plantée, la clouant au sol. Le sang commence à couler, l'araignée blessée gigote dans tous les sens, poussant d'horrible cris.

"Bob !"

La voix de Théo s'était fait insistante. Le pyromage releva la tête vers son ami. Il était resté un peu à l'écart. Pas qu'il avait peur, mais juste par mesure de... Précaution. Il semble légèrement gêné.

"Bah finis la ! lui cria le paladin, sur un air de défi."

Notre mage aurait bien gardé cette petite bestiole dans un bon état, mais elle était définitivement dangereuse. Tant pis, il se contenterait des pattes. Il s'apprête à tenter un sort, du bout du bâton, léger si possible, pour éviter de déclencher un enfer sur terre qui le tuerait non seulement lui, ses amis, et peut-être bien la planète toute entière. Il prend un petit air détaché, sûr de lui.

"Prends ça fumier ! Du bout du bâton !"

Malheureusement, les pensées toujours un peu dispersées par le magnifique acte de son collègue archer, le rayon rata l'araignée de peu. Il secoua la tête. Comme si cette araignée allait lui échapper.

"A gauche ! Gauche ! Saleté !"

Le rayon dévie devant le visage impassible d'un Shin pas le moins du monde impressionné par la magie de Bob, et touche l'araignée en plein centre. Elle pousse un cri terrible, strident, avant de commencer à rôtir doucement sous les douces flammes crées par notre pyromage. Après quelques secondes, elle se retourne sur le dos, et ses pattes se replient sur elle-même, alors que la vie l'abandonne enfin. Bob, satisfait de son travail, arrêta brillament les flammes -et sans mettre le feu au camp, s'il vous plaît !- avant d'avoir un petit remord. Il aurait bien analysé cette bestiole, pour savoir comment elle fonctionne, si elle était magique, mais, de toute évidence, il était trop tard pour ça. Shin devina le fond de ses pensées.

"On a une femme malade au campement, dit-il calmement. On s'en fout de l'araignée.

\- Mais elle ne sera pas réveillée d'ici deux heures... Entre temps, j'aimerai savoir si la manger est sain. Ce serait déjà ça."

Shinddha lança un petit regard vers la druidesse, allongée au sol. Il se demandait bien comment elle pouvait continuer à dormir malgré toute l'agitation alentour. Grunlek se mit à fixer intensément l'araignée, se demandant si, en effet, ça pouvait être comestible, sous le regard interloqué de ses trois autres compagnons qui comprirent immédiatement ce que le nain voulait faire. Et c'était hors de question qu'ils mangent cette saloprie, même sous la torture. Grunlek se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers les restes de la créature, pour voir s'il pouvait en faire quelque chose. Il l'attrapa et la mit sur le feu.

Le centre d'intérêt de Bob se focalise à la place sur Théo, toujours blessé. Il avait bien envie d'essayer de le soigner. Le paladin sembla entendre ses pensées, puisqu'au même moment, il prit la parole, pour demander si une âme charitable pouvait lui faire un bandage. Théo se laissa tomber sur un bout de bois, non loin du feu, en bougonnant.

"Ca fais chier les voyages ! ... Grunlek, tu peux me soigner ? Ou me faire un bandage ? T'as l'habitude de...

\- Je vais m'en charger, l'interrompit Bob.

\- Juste un petit bandage de rien...

\- JE VAIS M'EN CHARGER JE T'AI DIT !"

De toute manière, Grunlek semblait plus préoccupé par la cuisson de son araignée qu'autre chose. Théo lança un regard suspicieux au mage. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance, mais... Avec Bob, on ne sait jamais.

"Je vais pas te mettre le feu, je vais te soigner !"

La confiance évidente qu'accordait le groupe à Bob était adorable. Tous détournèrent le regard, gênés, préférant ne pas répondre à cette phrase. Finalement, le pyromage se lève et se dirige d'un pas décidé vers le paladin. Il l'aide à enlever son armure et commence à lui appliquer des soins rudimentaires, avec le peu de connaissance en médecine qu'il connait. Cependant, en tripotant le dos de Théo, Bob est soudain... happé, dans son subconscient. Pour les personnes présentes, ça ressemblait à un moment d'absence. Le regard du pyromage était braqué sur Grunlek, fouillant la carcasse de l'araignée joyeusement, dans des craquements atroces.

"Tu fais chier."

La voix de Théo sort doucement le mage de sa rêverie. Il sent soudain le corps de son ami lui glisser entre les mains. Il revient à lui juste à temps pour se rendre compte que Théo est tombé dans les pommes. Grand silence sur le camp, tous les regards sont braqués sur lui. Bob, gêné, se gratte nerveusement la tête.

"Un bandage, ne put s'empêcher Grunlek. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Un bandage."

Shin, blasé, secoue la tête de désespoir avant de retourner au chevet de la druidesse, toujours allongée sur une des couchettes. Il avait une principale préoccupation en tête, le fait que la mort de l'araignée ait pu l'affecter. Les elfes étant aussi proches de la nature qui lui l'est actuellement, il craignait que la mort de la créature puisse provoquer une baisse de l'état de santé déjà médiocre de la jeune femme. Ce moment de silence n'était interrompu que par les craquements de la carcasse de l'araignée sur laquelle Grunlek continuait à s'acharner et par le bruit de métal raclant le sol, dû au fait que Bob traînait l'imposant paladin sur une des couchettes, pour le mettre à l'aise.

Bob se mit une claque, sous les regards fatigués de Shin et Grunlek, qui ne cherchèrent même pas à comprendre quelle mouche avait encore piqué le mage. En vérité, une certaine tension s'était installée chez Balthazar, ses mains tremblaient doucement, et il savait parfaitement que la cause de tout ce stress était son autre lui, celui dont il aurait préféré ne jamais connaître l'existence, sa part démoniaque, héritée de son père démon. La claque n'était là que pour s'assurer de se remettre les idées en place, pour se reconcentrer sur l'état de son ami, probablement tombé dans l'inconscience de sa faute.

Shin commençait sérieusement à se demander si leur ami n'avait pas un petit problème de masochisme, quand son regard fut attiré vers la seconde couchette, celle où Théo était allongé. Il commençait à remuer doucement, reprenant visiblement ses esprits, au grand soulagement d'un Balthazar légèrement sonné par la baffe qu'il venait de se mettre, mais néanmoins soudainement interessé par le dos du paladin. En effet, à partir de sa morsure se dessinaient des veinules noires, qui semblaient de toute évidence s'étendre.

L'elfe s'agita également, elle aussi, s'attirant les regards des trois personnes en bon état du groupe. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était avec eux, elle prononce quelque chose d'audible, dans un murmure, comme si elle rêvait, que seul Shin, à côté d'elle est capable d'entendre.

"Le... Le royaume... Le royaume est en danger. Il faut prévenir... La vieille tour et l'intendant. Un grand danger menace le... le royaume. Il faut les prévenir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."


	4. Episode 3 : Le danger Par Hakukai

_Coucou ! Nous sommes de retour avec l'épisode 3 d'Aventures, cette fois écrit sous les petites mains de notre Hakukai ! Merci à tous ceux qui nous soutiennent ! Et avant de commencer ce (très) long chapitre (la vache, on le découvre en même temps que vous, et il est long XDDD)_

 _LaPetiteRousse : Contente que le "Et il est pas content" te fasse rire XDD J'avoue, je l'ai piqué à Mahyar, parce que je le trouvais excellent, j'pouvais pas passer à côté. Et un gros gros merci pour tous les compliments, chacune de tes reviews nous met des petites étoiles dans les yeux, même si t'as pas de Mojito. Merci d'être là :D_

 _Peter Queen : Mon cher Peter Queen. OMG, tu as manqué de nous laisser là toute une nuit, c'est honteux ! Vilain /SBAAF/ Oui, c'est vrai que nos styles sont très différents x) On se découvre un peu plus à chaque nouveau chapitre, j'trouve ça super chouette. Et owi, fanboyise sur nous, ça nous fait extrêmement plaisir de te voir à chaque chapitre toi aussi (même si on a des théories bizarres sur qui tu es réellement XD). Et vive le Mahyar en peluche et le Bob Neko ! \o/_

 _Bonne lecture de ce troisième épisode !_

 **Episode 3 : Le danger approche**

La druidesse venait d'achever, avec peine, sa phrase à l'oreille du demi-élémentaire attentif, qui serrait doucement la main tremblante de la jeune femme entre les siennes.

A l'entente de cesmots plutôt alarmants, le cœur des quatre aventuriers se serra douloureusement, notamment celui de Théo, qui s'était fait assommer par le pyromage ayant eu un moment d'absence au mauvais moment, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée mouvementée.

Il était allongé sur ce qui lui semblait être une couchette, à côté de l'elfe alitée tenant la main de Shinddha. L'esprit encore embrumé par le coup de ninja de Bob, il sentait courir dans ses veines quelque chose d'étrange, qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer. Du poison ? Autre chose ? Dans tous les cas, il était sûr et certain que cela avait une origine magique.

Affairé à analyser et à comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il reprit peu à peu connaissance et ouvrit doucement ses paupières lourdes, dévoilant ses yeux verts troublés, légèrement brillants de fièvre et de douleur. Stabilisant sa vision brouillée, il put voir, penché au dessus de lui, le visage sincèrement inquiet et désolé du demi-diable responsable de son évanouissement, qui guettait fébrilement son réveil. Cependant, plus qu'une moue peinée, il lui trouva plutôt une grande ressemblance avec le chat Potté … Il chassa cette pensée absolument ridicule de son esprit embrumé et décida d'informer l'homme coupable de son inconscience imprévue :

\- Je sens qu'il y a un truc bizarre qui coule dans mes veines, commença-t-il d'une voix faible et fatiguée. Je sais pas si c'est du poison ou autre chose, mais si je perds le contrôle de moi-même, j'espère juste que je défoncerai Bob en premier ! rajouta-t-il, un ton plus haut, en le fusillant du regard.

\- T'en fais pas !, le rassura le demi-diable, qui ne semblait pas désarçonné le moins du monde par l'agressivité manifeste de son ami allongé.

\- T'en fais pas, t'en fais pas … On va trouver, continua-t-il sous les rires étouffés de ses autres camarades, qu'il ignora royalement. Shin !, reprit le pyromancien, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé dans le sac de la druidesse ? On s'est fait attaqués par une araignée, et t'as jamais pu nous dire ce que t'avais trouvé, dis nous ! Si ça se trouve, elle a un remède cette conne !, s'insurgea-t-il inutilement.

L'archer secoua la tête de gauche à droite en haussant les épaules et balbutia :

\- Nan, je … mais euh … Oui, mais non … Mais j'ai pas eu le temps en fait : j'ai tout reposé …

Ayant remarqué la situation critique des trois autres, il avait tout laissé en plan pour venir leur porter secours. Il avait donc tout lâché avant d'avoir vraiment eu le temps de fureter dans les affaires de la jeune femme malade. Impatient, le mage lança fébrilement :

\- Ben fouille ! Fouille, fouille, fouille, fouille, fouille !

\- Mais tu as les parchemins aussi à lire, Bob, intervint Grunlek, occupé à arracher la carapace de l'araignée pour pouvoir la cuisiner ensuite.

\- Oui ! C'est justement ce dont j'allais m'occuper en fait … Sauf qu'un parchemin à moins de chance de soigner quelqu'un qu'une fiole de … de … d'antidote.

Le Nain hocha la tête et reprit son activité culinaire. Observant la chaire filandreuse de la bête prévue au repas du soir, il prit un air appréciateur et, tandis que ses réflexes de tant d'années passées à cuisiner revenaient rapidement, il se mit à siffloter gaiement tout en séparant la viande de l'enveloppe dure de l'arachnide. Dans sa tête, il chantonnait un air guilleret, mais dont les paroles étaient assez cruelles pour le reste de ses compagnons : _« Je suis heureux, tout va bien ! Je cuisineuh-sineuh-sineuh … Tout est super génial ! Mes potes sont empoisonnés et en train de mourir, tout est super génial ! Ca va bien finir ! »_

Malgré sa désinvolture manifeste, il sut qu'il pouvait faire en sorte que cet animal puisse être tout à fait mangeable. Fouillant dans ses possessions, il retrouva une outre de bière et, il se décida à faire cuire l'immonde carcasse dans ce liquide alcoolisé.

\- De l'araignée à la bière …, marmonna-t-il.

Cela avait l'air _super bon_ , en effet … Les trois autres regardèrent ce qu'il faisait, un air de dégoût peint sur le visage.

\- Délicieux !, s'exclama Grunlek, ravi de son plat.

Réussissant à détourner ses yeux du spectacle peu ragoûtant, le paladin redirigea son attention vers le pyromage et le questionna :

\- Qu'est ce que tu vois, exactement ?

Seul le chant des cigales lui répondit, tandis que Bob se caressait distraitement la barbe, le regard perdu dans le vague. Apercevant l'air d'attente du chevalier peu commode, il reprit brutalement ses esprits et bafouilla, gêné :

\- Ah, pardon ! Euh … le …

\- Encore un moment d'absence ?!, plaisanta à moitié Théo, un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin sur les lèvres.

\- Il y a effectivement un poison qui coule dans tes veines, mais t'en fais pas, on va trouver une solution, dit-il en ignorant la blague. Ça a l'air magique, c'est noir … Et toi, comment tu te sens … physiquement, mentalement ? Rien ? A part affaibli ?

\- Non, pour l'instant ça va, mais je sens que ça ne va pas aller longtemps, annonça l'inquisiteur d'une voix sombre.

Heureusement pour Bob, malgré le fait qu'il l'avait mis K.O pendant quelques minutes, il ne ressentait pas pour autant une envie accrue de l'embrocher sur place, étonnamment.

\- Allonge-toi, on va essayer de trouver une solution, bouge pas … SHIN, cria le pyromancien comment ça avance la fouille ?!

\- Je ne fouille pas, répliqua le demi-élémentaire d'un ton presque candide. Mais, j'ai reçu un message un peu alarmant …

Il s'interrompit, indécis, et décida de demander d'abord comment leur ami paladin se portait. Préoccupé par la druidesse et sa situation critique, il n'avait pas vraiment écouté les paroles échangées entre le chevalier et le demi-démon et il voulait savoir comment le guerrier allait, avant d'annoncer la terrible nouvelle qui lui pesait sur la conscience.

Détaillant son ami en armure allongé, l'archer ne sut pas déterminer si le visage de Théo était crispé de douleur ou de colère … Peut-être les deux. Il prit donc le parti de ne pas mettre au courant tout de suite les autres, par crainte de la réaction de l'homme empoisonné.

L'Inquisiteur de la Lumière, lui, n'avait envie que d'une seule et unique chose : secouer violemment la jeune elfe en lui hurlant à la figure, de toute la force de ses poumons «Soignez-moi ! J'vous ai soigné, sale puuuuuuuuute !»

Malgré sa face partagée entre ire et souffrance, Shinddha s'aperçut que le chevalier allait légèrement mieux mais … ce n'était pas encore ça : grâce à sa vue supérieure aux humains, héritée de son côté élémentaire, il put voir des veinules noires courir sur le reste de la blessure, que le paladin avait soigné juste après l'attaque de l'araignée, avec l'aide de sa Foi.

Au même instant, l'elfe saisit de nouveau la main gantée de Shin, attirant l'attention de celui-ci sur sa personne. Il remarqua qu'elle avait un regard un peu perdu, chargé à son encontre. Elle commença à parler, mais, étant beaucoup trop faible, sa voix portait peu et le demi-élémentaire dut se pencher sur elle afin de pouvoir recueillir les mots qu'elle prononçait avec une difficulté manifeste :

\- Un danger … menace le Royaume … Avec ma meute et mon ami Nain, Drinn … nous avons parcouru la Forêt D'Émeraude … et nous sommes tombés sur … un grand danger …

Elle se tourna légèrement vers Théo et son regard se posa sur la plaie récente de celui-ci. Elle sembla alors reconnaître ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, comme si elle y avait déjà eu affaire par le passé :

\- Mes Loups … Mes Loups se sont fait attaqués, ils ont … Ils ont eu les mêmes blessures … Et à ce moment là, on s'est séparés avec Drinn … On s'est séparés … mon ami Nain a commencé à courir après ces … ces prédateurs pour connaître leur … leur repaire et, j'ai senti mes Loups mourir les uns après les autres. Ils sont en grand danger … et … je … je crains de moi-même … ne pas passer la nuit … Ils … ils meurent tous les uns après les autres …

A l'entente de ses mots plein de désespoir, Bob put ainsi affirmer avec certitude que c'était un lien magique qui unissait la druidesse et sa meute de Loups décimée par une chose encore inconnue, mais qu'il soupçonnait être de la famille de **s** arachnides.

\- C'est une Louve, déclara le demi-diable avec une grande conviction.

\- C'est encourageant pour Théo !, lança Grunlek, sans que les quatre aventuriers ne puissent déterminer s'il ironisait ou s'il était sérieux.

\- Ouais, merci …, lança d'un ton las le paladin souffrant, un sourire amer sur le visage.

\- Combien de temps ils ont mis pour mourir ?, demanda Shinddha.

\- Combien de temps il lui reste …? murmura sinistrement le pyromage, complétant à la perfection les paroles de l'archer.

\- Si je vous tue tous avant de crever, j'm'en fous !, grogna le chevalier avec un rictus cruel.

\- C'est ce qu'on voudrait éviter, c'est pour ça qu'on veut te soigner, espèce de naze !, répliqua Balthazar en riant presque nerveusement.

Avec dépit, et un peu de dérision, le guerrier songea à leur niveau de compétence catastrophique : pire que les Tortues Ninjas ! S'ils continuaient dans cette voie, il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau… Il pariait même qu'ils ne survivraient pas une semaine.

\- Est-ce que vous avez-vous la moindre idée du mal qui est en train de vous occire ?, reprit sérieusement le mage à l'adresse de l'elfe.

\- Je … Je pense que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que … Il a fallu … je …

Elle dirigea son attention vers la voûte céleste piquetée d'étoiles plus ou moins brillantes. Théo leva les yeux au ciel et espéra de tout son cœur qu'elle ne périraitpas avant de finir la phrase : il entrerait dans une colère noire si cela s'avérait être le cas !

Elle regarda un instant la position des corps lumineux pour pouvoir leur dire approximativement combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis les précédents événements :

\- Il y a trois, quatre jours à peu près … Je … Mes Loups commencèrent à se faire attaquer. J'espérais … J'espérais trouver de l'aide et j'étais désorientée dans la forêt, alors que le poison a tué mes Loups et a pris ma vie petit à petit … Il ne doit rester qu'un seul Loup vivant … A l'heure où je vous parle … Alors s'il vous plaît, faites quelque chose …, les supplia-t-elle d'une voix larmoyante.

\- Qu'est ce qui a attaqué vos Loups ?, s'enquit Shinddha, Est-ce que vous avez vu le prédateur ? A quoi il ressemblait ? Qu'est ce que c'était ?

\- Je crains … Je… Je crains …, commença-t-elle avant de jeter un œil vers le plat que préparait Grunlek avec délectation, Je crains que ceci ne soit qu'un avant-goût …

\- Où est Drinn ?, reprit le demi-élémentaire sans la presser, est-ce que vous savez dans quelle direction il est parti ?

Elle se mit alors à fouiller ses vêtements, à la recherche de ses précieuses affaires, qu'elle avait sur elle avant de s'être fait attaquer.

\- Comment on me soigne, putain ?!, rugit Théo, en colère, le corps tendu par la souffrance due au venin qui l'empoisonnait lentement mais sûrement.

\- J'y viens, j'y viens !, rétorqua Bob, pour tenter de le calmer un tant soit peu.

Après cela, le pyromage s'éloigna et alla ramasser les parchemins abandonnés sur la couchette du chevalier pour les ramener à la druide occupée à chercher ses biens.

Soulagée, elle passa avec délicatesse la paume de sa main sur les lettres, quelque peu ésotériques, qui ornait le papier ancien. Elles bougèrent et s'assemblèrent pour finalement former une carte de la région. Sur ce plan, au Nord, se trouvait l'un des points de contrôle du Royaume, qui était _La Vieille Tour_ : cet endroit se trouvait à environ deux jours de voyage du campement des aventuriers, peut-être un peu moins : tout dépendait de leur allure et des obstacles qui se trouveraient sur leur chemin.

Pendant ce temps, Bob, le plus avancé dans le domaine de la magie, était plongé dans d'intenses réflexions, de la plus haute importance pour la vie du chevalier : il se disait qu'il était peut-être possible de préparer un anti-venin avec une source plus pure du poison, la génération première de l'araignée qu'ils venaient d'affronter il y a quelques instants.

Voulant soigner son ami blessé immédiatement, même un peu, il demanda au cuisinier de lui donner les glandes contenant le produit toxique de l'arachnide, ce que le Nain fit de bonne grâce, tout en le questionnant intelligemment :

\- Mais, est-ce que tu as les ustensiles ? Les outils nécessaires … ?

\- De toute façon, il reste encore un peu de temps, et puis on ne va pas partir au petit matin, il faut que les deux autres se reposent …, éluda le mage en se caressant le menton, songeur.

Le demi-élémentaire posa ses yeux d'un bleu abyssal sur l'elfe mourante et se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas survivre au voyage … Voire, qu'elle ne passerait pas la nuit, tant elle était affaiblie par le mal qui la rongeait.

\- Le problème c'est que si son Loup meurt, elle a de grandes chances de mourir derrière… Est-ce que l'on n'aurait pas la possibilité de retrouver le Loup et d'essayer de la sauver et peut-être en même temps de … Si le Loup est à l'endroit où il y a la maman des araignées ou la source du poison … On pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups, exposa le Nain au bras mécanique.

\- Elle a une meute de Loups, c'est ça ? Il y en a plusieurs qui sont morts déjà …, dit Shin, un peu perdu.

\- Elle AVAIT une meute de Loups, l'éclaira le pyromage, c'est ça, il en reste plus qu'un.

\- Et il est où ?, souffla le paladin d'un air las.

Pour répondre à la question de Théo, la druidesse montra promptement le Nord avec son bras. Ayant une connexion magique avec ses animaux, elle pouvait savoir où ils se trouvaient sans aucun problème.

\- Je suis sûr que notre ami Théo, le paladin, ne serait pas contre risquer sa vie pour essayer de la sauver elle …, le nargua Grunlek d'un ton moqueur.

L'Inquisiteur leva un sourcil suite à la pique insidieuse de l'artisan souriant. Bob, ne comprenant pas que c'était une plaisanterie, proposa d'un ton solennel :

\- Moi je dirais d'attendre l'aube, au moins…

\- Ça serait aussi pour se sauver lui-même …, dit l'archer de glace, sans tenir compte de l'intervention du demi-démon.

\- Est-ce que mon sourcil est assez haut là ?, lança Théo en pointant son visage du doigt.

Ignorant totalement la druide agonisante, les quatre héros se mirent à rire de bon cœur, relâchant ainsi la pression qui pesait sur eux depuis l'attaque. Le demi-élémentaire s'autorisa même une blague :

\- Ah merde, c'est un symptôme, aaaaaaaah !

Reprenant vite un comportement raisonnable, le demi-démon prit de nouveau la parole :

-Je conseillerais d'attendre l'aube, ça me laisserait peut-être le temps de préparer un anti-venin primitif de base et de le tester sur Théo pour ensuite partir, y voir à plus de trois mètres et éviter les embuscades à la con par des araignées ninjas of doom de l'apocalypse empoisonnées …

-Mais là, le temps est super compté, intervint Shin, alarmé, elle a dit que ça fait trois jours que … tous ses Loups étaient en train de mourir donc …

\- On a le choix, l'interrompit le mage de feu, soit on va rusher au Nord pour tenter de sauver le Loup et donc tenter de sauver la gonzesse, soit on patiente ici le temps que je concocte quelque chose-

\- Et moi ?!, grogna le chevalier de la Lumière, n'appréciant pas d'être délaissé pour une inconnue.

\- -Qui pourra retarder l'échéance de Théo, continua-t-il en levant la main pour interrompre son ami.

\- Si on va au Nord, est-ce que Théo pourra nous accompagner et combattre ?, s'enquit Grunlek

\- Je pense oui, affirma le concerné avec aplomb.

Se concertant du regard, et sachant tous qu'elle n'arriverait pas à finir la nuit, le paladin prit les commandes, se levant en grimaçant et lui demanda brusquement en se tournant vers elle :

\- Vous avez envie de mourir par l'Eglise de la Lumière, ou vous avez envie de mourir par la Nature ?

Choqués par les propos inattendus de l'Inquisiteur, tout le monde se figea, laissant l'ambiance nocturne, assurée par les oiseaux et les insectes, prendre place pendant quelques longues minutes tendues.

\- … Je veux pas mourir, répondit la druidesse d'une voix étranglée.

A ses côtés, Shin s'était repris et murmurait doucement des prières presque inaudibles, tenant entre ses doigts graciles l'épée de l'elfe :

\- Je jure sur mon sang d'abattre cette lame sur la source de votre mal …

Le paladin réitéra sa question, une petite lueur de folie dans ses yeux émeraudes, plus cru encore que précédemment :

\- Alors … Tu veux mourir comment ?!

La druidesse mourante fut ébranlée par tant de violence en si peu de temps, et cela accéléra les derniers battements de son cœur ... La vie quitta son corps, sous les yeux hébétés de Bob, Shin et Grunlek.

\- Le pire paladin du monde …, lâcha l'ingénieur, dépité par l'action de Théo.

\- Oh le sac, dit l'archer, amusé malgré lui, oh le paladin …

\- Plus jamais tu nous fais la morale sur quoi que ce soit, le menaça le Nain. Et t'as tué une innocente …

\- J'ai pas tué une innocente, elle allait mourir de toute façon ! Maintenant, on peut bouger plus vite !, s'écria le « meurtrier », indigné par cette accusation, qu'il jugeait fausse.

Le pyromage éclata d'un rire aigu sous ses mots cruels. Il en pleurait presque, tant la situation était cocasse malgré le froid qui s'était installé dans le groupe.

\- C'était pour abréger ses souffrances !, continua le chevalier, pour se défendre.

\- Ah bah, pour le coup ça a marché !, s'exclama le demi-démon, encore hilare, Elle est morte !

\- Bah, voilà ! C'est quoi le problème ?, demanda le guerrier en armure.

\- Respect … murmura le Kory, fasciné par sa méthode efficace.

\- Ok ! Allez, en route !, ordonna l'Inquisiteur d'un ton autoritaire.

Grunlek bouda puérilement en entendant cela de la part du chef du groupe : il n'avait pas pu finir sa délicieuse araignée à la bière …

Bob prit automatiquement la tête, sur le dos de Brasier, n'acceptant pour rien au monde de laisser passer Théo à cause de sa trop récente blessure. Il fit grimper Shin derrière lui, tandis que le Nain se hissa tant bien que mal sur Lumière, avec l'aide du chevalier. L'artisan mécanicien jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié d'important.

\- Elle avait rien d'autre que l'épée dans son sac ? Je me tue à le demander depuis tout à l'heure, dit Bob, qui n'avait pas fait avancer son cheval pour, au cas où, redescendre chercher des objets utiles.

\- J'ai pas fouillé plus en fait, j'étais porté par le truc …, lui annonça Shin d'un ton désintéressé, tandis que le Lennon soupira longuement en se cognant le front du plat de la main.

\- Ah bah oui, se renfrogna l'archer, vexé, je suis désolé !

\- C'est pas ça ! Elle est _druide_ donc, quelque part elle doit être magicienne, donc quelque part elle doit avoir du matos !, exposa le mage avec une logique implacable.

\- Elle a pas grand-chose d'autre, souffla le demi-élémentaire, excédé par le comportement du demi-diable.

\- Ah putain, ça veut dire qu'elle se torchait le cul avec des feuilles ?! Ok, on se barre ! On s'tire, on s'tire …, dit-il en talonnant sa monture obéissante.

\- Non, elle à un rouleau de PQ dans son sac, évidemment !, ironisa son interlocuteur à l'élément opposé.

\- En acacia, ça compte pas, ça reste des feuilles !, répliqua-t-il en riant.

Ils quittèrent alors définitivement leur camp, direction le Nord. Ils arrivèrent dans une autre partie de la forêt et, après l'avoir parcourue un long moment, un écho parvint aux oreilles sensibles des deux demi-créatures, qui ouvraient courageusement la marche. C'était un son qui venait de loin, très loin devant eux : un long, poignant et lancinant hurlement … _de loup._


	5. Episode 4 : Un nouveau par DoctorKoschei

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ici DoctorKoschei, je tenais avant tout à m'excuser de mon monstrueux retard eh oui, la reprise des cours a été très très dure et j'ai préféré prendre mon temps avant de reprendre mes bonnes vieilles habitudes._

 _Je tiens à remercier tous mes reviewers, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur, d'ailleurs petit spoiler, une nouvelle fic sur Aventures devrait bientôt sortir mwahaha :D_

 _Voilà, je crois que c'est tout donc je vous présente : AVENTURES épisode 4 : Un nouveau compagnon_

 _Note par Myfanwi : Merci à LaPetiteRousse et Peter Queen pour les reviews, c'est adorable! Et Peter, on a pas encore de preuves concrètes, mais on examine chacune de tes reviews avec attention mouhahahahaha. Un jour tu verras /SBAAF/_

* * *

 **Episode 4 : Un nouveau compagnon**

 _par DoctorKoschei_

Cela faisait depuis quelques heures que les quatre Aventuriers étaient route vers le Nord et plus précisément en direction de la Vieille Tour. Ils suivirent les indications sur la carte déchiffrée magiquement par la druidesse agonisante à travers la forêt d'Émeraude. Le groupe était guidé par Shin qui avait la lourde tâche d'orienter nos héros vers leur destination. Le soleil se levait tandis que Bob et Shin ouvraient la marche à cheval sur la monture du pyromage, Brasier, suivi de près par Théo et Grunlek sur Lumière. Les premiers rayons du soleil pointaient à la cime des arbres, illuminant de leur splendeur dorée la somptueuse forêt. Le chemin semblait tracé par la lumière de l'astre se réveillant doucement de sa nuit de sommeil. Le paladin revivait sous les lueurs divines et semblait recouvrer ses forces qu'il avait tant sollicité quelques heures plus tôt. Le petit groupe était surpris d'entendre le paladin fredonner quelques paroles d'une chanson bien connue de tous :

« -Encore une belle journée... »

Les cavaliers en tête furent les seuls pour le moment à entendre les jappements d'un animal. Leurs regards se plongèrent dans celui d'un animal blessé, un loup, affaibli et des tâches de sang perlaient, autour de lui. Il était couché sur le côté et semblait en position de faiblesse.

« -Shin ? Le loup je le vois, tu veux bien descendre et l'ausculter s'il te plaît ? »

Le demi-élémentaire descendit du cheval et commença à avancer prudemment vers l'animal tandis que celui-ci se retourna vers lui. A l'approche du Fils de l'Eau, le loup grogna et montra les crocs. Il était sur la défensive, prêt à se battre au prix de sa vie malgré sa fourrure tachetée d'hémoglobine. Les yeux menaçant du loup perçaient en sa direction qui étaient rythmés par sa respiration saccadée de bête agonisante.

Shin s'avança doucement en faisant un mouvement étrange avec sa main dans l'espoir de calmer le loup. Le pyromage regarda son ami avancer de plus en plus près de l'animal blessé.

« -Tente un truc, c'est toi qui est le plus proche de ces saloperies que moi

-Je pensais sortir la lame de la druidesse, proposa l'Archer

-T'as vu, c'est moi qui l'ai tué ! Se moqua le paladin qui suivait la scène de son œil Inquisiteur.

-Non, c'est toi derrière ! Répliqua Shin, non mais avec l'odeur, peut-être qu'il pourrait reconnaître vu que c'est un objet connecté à l'elfe

-C'est pas con, vas-y essaye, conclut le mage »

Le demi-élémentaire changea d'avis au dernier moment et rangea l'épée magique dans son fourreau, pas la peine d'effrayer davantage cette pauvre bête. Shin possédait une connexion intime avec la nature, ressentant la vie de la faune et la flore autour de lui mais il se concentra sur le loup. Il voulait l'apaiser, le rassurer et par la suite, peut-être le soigner. Il se baissa et avança précautionneusement, la main en avant.

« -Petit petit, petit petit, petit pet… AAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Le loup bondit et mordit de toute ses forces le bras de Shin, celui-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur et de surprise face à la réaction de l'animal. Ses comparses éclatèrent de rire et se moquèrent en cœurs de leurs échecs répétés.

« -Il manque plus que Grunlek et on y est presque, s'esclaffa le mage

-Tu m'as porté la scoumoune Bob, se défendit l'Archer, visiblement agacé de son échec

-Mais c'est pas ma faute, c'était ton destin ! On y est passé nous avant, allez bibiche. »

Shin se demanda si ce n'était pas le karma finalement, le responsable de sa malchance. En effet, il avait quand même fouillé les poches d'une druidesse en détresse. Le groupe redevint sérieux, il n'allait quand même pas laisser leur ami dans cet état. Le pyromage proposa un plan :

« -Est-ce qu'il est possible d'ouvrir une connexion mentale avec un animal ?

-Mais pour l'instant, il faut sauver Shin qui est en train de se faire bouffer, l'interrompit le paladin, visiblement amusé du sort du Fils de l'Eau

-Non, non attends, il est en train de se faire choper par un loup mourant, il va survivre, relativisa Bob. »

Plus il y pensait et plus le demi-démon se disait que son idée valait le coup d'être tentée. Surtout que le loup était un animal druidique et donc, lié magiquement à un être humain. C'était peut-être quelque chose dont l'animal avait l'habitude et pourrait ainsi, supporter cette connexion.

Le paladin se dirigea lentement vers le loup, il prévoyait de l'achever au cas où Bob ne réussirait pas à sauver la main de Shin. Grunlek descendit du cheval, prêt à aider son ami souffrant mais l'Archer ne croyait pas les intentions du Nain.

« -Je suis sur qu'il veut cuisiner le loup, c'est obligé, osa le demi-élémentaire

-Attendez, attendez, le butez pas, putain ! Intervint le pyromage, visiblement outré de cette soif de meurtre de la part de ses compagnons. »

Balthazar se concentra, fermant les yeux et laissa sa part démoniaque prendre légèrement le dessus afin d'ouvrir cette connexion avec le loup. Il devait faire attention car celui mordait encore la main de Shin et la moindre erreur risquerait d'aggraver la situation, déjà épineuse. Le paladin glissa un petit « Ta mère suce des... » à ses compagnons qui éclatèrent de rire. Mais ce qui se déroulait à ce précis ramena les trois amis à la réalité. Bob perdait lentement le contrôle de sa part démoniaque et les traits physiques démoniaques caractéristiques changeait petit à petit le pyromage en monstre sanguinaire. Sa peau rougeoyait doucement tandis que ses pupilles devenait jaune soufré. Avec l'apparition des canines tranchantes comme des lames de rasoirs, Balthazar revint à la raison, refrénant avec difficulté ce démon qui ne demandait qu'à répandre le chaos et la destruction sur Terre.

La tension redescendait lentement tandis que la paladin remarqua que la loup s'acharnait non pas sur la main de Shin mais sur le cuir d'Archer qui protégeait le membre des frottements de la corde de l'arc.

« -Ça va ? » Demanda Théo, par simple moquerie plutôt que par réelle inquiétude pour son ami.

Mais Shin n'était pas enclin aux plaisanteries, la peur d'une contamination le rongeait. Toutefois, il était soulagé que l'animal ne lui ai fait que des dégâts contondants et ne lui ai pas arraché un bras.

« -Bah, t'auras un bleu ! Relativisa le pyromage

-Shin, ça va ? Tu veux que je lui foutes une calbote dans la tête pour le calmer ? » Demanda l'Inquisiteur, tout en commençant doucement à dégainer son épée. »

Shin resta bouche bée devant le regard interrogateur de Théo. Le temps parut durer une éternité tandis que le demi-élémentaire était en train de juger le ton du paladin.

« -Je te pose la question, Shin ! S'impatienta le paladin

-Ah, j'ai cru que tu voulais me mettre une calbote à moi

-Non non, pas à toi mais je peux lui mettre un coup de pied dans la gueule, ça le calmera

-Oui, oui je veux bien parce que là vu que je suis en train de souffrir, je suis en train de renier toutes mes origines par rapport à la nature. AH PUTAIN SALOPERIE DE NATURE DE MERDEUH ! S'énerva l'Archer, visiblement au bout de ses limites

-On est les pires héros que le monde ai jamais vu, je tiens à le dire, désespéra le demi-diable, agacé pour cette situation. »

Théo, 12 ans, proposa quelque chose qui surprit tout le monde :

« -Attendez, je sais ce que je vais faire ! Je vais derrière le loup et je lui écrase la queue ! Proposa la paladin, apparemment très sérieux.

-Ah bien ! L'encouragea le Fils de l'Eau qui avait à présent, perdu toute sympathie pour la pauvre bête agonisante. »

Bob glissa un petit « Question, quelle queue ? » dans l'espoir de faire rire la galerie mais un silence gêné suivit immédiatement après cette blague un petit peu hors sujet.

« -Non mais, je lui écrase la queue comme ça, il va faire AAH ! Et tu pourras enlever ta main, expliqua l'Inquisiteur. »

Sans attendre les avis de ses compagnons, Théo se glissa derrière le loup et lui écrasa la queue de tout son poids d'armoire à glace en armure de plates de 300 kilos. Un hurlement animal de douleur déchire la forêt et le loup finit pas relâcher le membre meurtri du demi-élémentaire. Shin recula en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles et en faisant la gueule.

L'épée tomba lourdement à côté du loup, il la renifla et émit soudain des gémissements qui fendirent le cœur de nos quatres aventuriers.

« -Je voulais lui annoncer pour me venger, ta maîtresse elle est morte, elle est morte ! S'amusa Shin

-Je lui écrase encore la queue, s'esclaffa Théo

-Ta maîtresse, elle est morte et tu sais ce qui l'a tué ? Les mots… Renchérit Bob

-Oui, il est là, il t'a marché sur la queue ! PO PO POOOO ! Enchaîna le demi-élémentaire tout en pointant l'Inquisiteur du doigt

-J'ai tué ta maîtresse et tu es le prochain ! Acheva le paladin dans un rire malsain

-Mais qu'est ce que je fous là ? » Se demanda Grunlek, secouant la tête, dépité

Le Nain regardait la scène, une expression de dépit sur le visage malgré la pattes d'araignée qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« -Je vais essayer de calmer un peu la bête, dit calmement le mécaniste

-Ah ouais, en plus tu as un bras en métal donc si elle veut te niquer, c'est cool, répondit l'Archer »

Grunlek s'approcha précautionneusement de la bête agonisante et tendit sa main en métal vers son museau. Le loup sembla reconnaître la partie humaine du nain derrière l'objet et vint se frotter contre le mécaniste.

« -C'est devenu mon meilleur ami, j'ai un familier loup maintenant, se moqua le Nain »

L'animal se releva avec difficulté, Grunlek pouvait à présent voir sa petite blessure à la patte. C'était une petite blessure, rien de bien méchant. A quelques mètres de là, Shin regardait la scène, dégoûté.

« -Mais c'est pas possible, il pue l'araignée, il arrête pas d'en bouffer depuis tout à l'heure ! Geignit le demi-élémentaire.

-Non, je lui fait des papouilles, répliqua le nain, amusé de la situation »

Le loup se blottit contre Grunlek et pointa du museau le chemin derrière lui. Le chemin se dessinait lentement sous les yeux des aventuriers, révélant l'endroit d'où venait la bête.

« -On peut lui faire un petit bandage, au cas où ? Demanda le Nain

-Laisse Bob faire les bandages, il est fort pour ça, répliqua le paladin, une once de rancœur dans la voix

-Non, non justement, je vais prendre quelques minutes pour me calmer…

-Détruire l'humanitééééé ! Plaisanta Théo

-C'est exactement ça, je vais essayer de passer mon temps à me dire, tout est bien, je suis bien, la la la la la. TOUT EST SUPER GENIAL ! JE NE VEUX SURTOUT PAS TUER PLEINS D'ÊTRES HUMAIIINS ! Chantonna le pyromage. »

Finalement, c'est Grunlek qui se chargea de faire un bandage au loup, laissant Bob se calmer et reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

« -J'aurai bien tenté mais non…

-Moi, il m'a niaqué, il peut crever, annonça Shin

-Moi, j'ai pas envie, déclara froidement Théo »

Les cinq compagnons se dirigeaient vers la direction signalée par le loup. L'animal avait complètement changé d'attitude, c'était comme si, par la seule approche de Grunlek, il avait… Non mais tu chevauches pas le loup !

« -Non mais il chevauche le loup, lui ! S'esclaffa Shin »

La tension venait de retomber et Bob était à présent totalement calme et serein. Il retrouvait le contrôle de son esprit et il remarque que le loup ne portait pas les marques d'empoisonnement comme le paladin. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et ils se remirent en route. Grunlek ouvrait la marche avec le loup en direction de l'ouest, suivis des trois amis qui marchaient dans leurs pas. Tandis que les rayons du soleil se posaient sur l'armure et la peau de Théo, il se sentait revigoré d'une nouvelle foi et prêt à affronter tous les dangers. Les aventuriers traversent la forêt d'Émeraude en passant par un sentier. Bob entonna une chanson paillarde mais se tut sous les regards interloqués de ses amis

« -A travers les plaiiiiiiines, oh pardon. »

Après deux heures de routes, des cris et des hurlements se firent soudain entendre et un cri monstrueux résonna, faisant trembler les environs. Les quatres compagnons se rappelèrent du cri de l'araignée agonisante sous les flammes de Bob mais celui qu'ils entendirent était bien plus puissant.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, une petite review fait toujours plaisir :D_


	6. Episode 5: L'araignée géante Par Rubéale

_Coucou ! Et voici donc le cinquième épisode, cette fois signé de Rubéale :D Merci à tous ceux qui suivent notre travail, c'est encourageant pour la suite :D Et bien sûr, on s'occupera également de la saison 2 et peut être du Live, on verra bien :3 Bisouilles et bonne lecture !_

 **Episode 5 : L'araignée géante, par Rubéale**

Alors qu'ils étaient toujours sur les traces des créatures ayant attaqué les loups de la druidesse elfique ainsi que Théo, les quatre Aventuriers de la Compagnie des Bras cassés avançaient, lentement mais sûrement, au cœur de la Forêt d'Émeraude. Cette forêt, bien que lumineuse, semblait dégager comme une atmosphère de menace, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire aux aventuriers, qui restaient sur leurs gardes.

Soudainement, des cris vinrent briser la quiétude qui emplissait auparavant l'air. Le premier était horrible, terrifiant et inhumain, et le second, quant à lui, s'apparentait plus à un appel à l'aide. Ils semblaient provenir du bout du chemin suivi par les aventuriers, à un bon quart d'heure de marche de l'endroit où ils se situaient actuellement.

La première réaction de Grunlek fut d'observer avec encore plus d'attention les alentours, tout en continuant d'avancer avec précaution. Les premières choses à attirer son regard furent les cadavres de loups, ce qui, compte tenu de son lien avec Eden, le fit légèrement frémir. Ceux-ci lui semblaient relativement récents, ce qui voulait dire que la chose responsable de ce carnage devait encore rôder dans les environs. En plus de cela, une odeur âcre et persistante lui agaçait les narines.

Au même moment, le paladin de la lumière, toujours juché sur son destrier, remarqua des flaques d'acide vertes, disposées ça et là, et l'effluve remarquée plus tôt par le nain semblait provenir directement de celles-ci et des bulles qu'elles dégageaient. De plus, les montures du groupe refusèrent catégoriquement de s'approcher de ces flaques vertes immondes.

« Hey, Fizz, euh non, Naruto » commença le paladin '' Mince, comment il s'appelle déjà ?'', se demanda Théo, qui souffrait d'un léger trou de mémoire.

« Je m'appelle Sakura, si tu ne t'en rappelle pas.» le taquina le demi-élémentaire.

''Ah oui, Shin ! Il s'appelle Shin !'', se souvint enfin l'humain.

« Hey, Shin »reprit donc le guerrier de la lumière, « Tu saurais analyser ces flaques au sol, là ? »

« Non. », répondit du tac-au-tac l'archer.

Au vu de la mine légèrement surprise de Théo, il s'expliqua. « Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ? Que je la boive ? »

D'un air quelque peu moqueur, Grunlek renchérit à l'adresse de l'archer « T'as qu'à tremper un doigt, voir ce que ça fait ! »

« Moi je le vois bien en train de tremper son doigt dedans puis de dire 'Ouais, c'est du cyanure.' pour finir par tomber raide par terre. » rajouta Bob en riant.

« Mais j'en sais rien moi, c'est toi le mec de la forêt !» se défendit Théo.

« Oui mais je suis prudent, je me suis fait bouffer la main tout à l'heure,maintenant j'arrête les conneries, on va arrêter de foncer tête baissée dans les dangers, et de toute manière je pense pas que ce soit du tango de kiwi, donc on va y aller tranquille, hein ? »répliqua Shin.

« Par contre ces flaques ne vous évoquent pas quelque chose ? »reprit-il. « Je sais pas, Bob, c'est toi qui a le plus examiné ces horreurs et leurs blessures, non ? Tu n'aurais pas remarqué un lien entre ces flaques et les arachnides ? »

« Et bien, en fait si. Quand j'ai examiné la plaie de Théo, avant qu'il ne fasse son apposition des mains, il y avait une espèce de liquide vert dans la plaie, qui semblait ronger sa chair. Et ce liquide vert est, pour moi, identique à celui contenu dans ces flaques d'acide. » répondit le pyromancien.

« Ouais, en fait il y a des aliens par ici, quoi.», commenta Théo.

A peine Théo eut-il fini sa phrase que les appels à l'aide entendus plus tôt retentirent de plus belle.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent, puis Bob déclara :

« Attendez avant d'avancer plus que cela. Si ces flaques sont des limons des marais... »

Le pyromage arrêta de parler, et entreprit de fouiller ses souvenirs. Il se souvenait partiellement d'un cours de l'Académie de Magie où la manière de distinguer ces monstres avait été établie ….

« Haha ! » s'exclama-t-il. « J'en suis sûr maintenant, ce ne sont pas des limons des marais. Désolé pour l'alerte, mais on ne peut pas être trop prudent, hein ? »

« Et bien, vu les morceaux d'os à l'intérieur de ces flaques, je dirait que tu as eu raison de te méfier, Bob », commenta le nain.

« On a quand même eu de la chance, parce qu'avec le fait qu'il y ait des morceaux d'os à l'intérieur et autres, on était à ça d'avoir des limons des marais sur la gueule. »reprit Bob, en rapprochant son pouce et son index l'un de l'autre. « Parce que déjà que les flaques d'acide c'est pas drôle, mais si en plus elles bougent et elles essayent activement de nous chopper, c'est encore _moins_ drôle. », finit le mage.

A ce moment, et pour une troisième fois, retentirent les appels au secours.

« Ah ouais, c'est vrai, y a ça aussi à aller voir » fit distraitement Bob. « Bon les mecs faudrait peut-être se magner. »

« Ouais, on avait oublié. »remarqua le paladin, alors qu'intérieurement celui-ci se fustigeait pour son manque d'attention. ''Je blâme Bob et son foutu charisme à la con qui nous font oublier les trucs importants, du style quelqu'un a besoin d'aide et faudrait peut-être aller le sauver ! ''

Grunlek, légèrement en avant du groupe, fut le seul à voir clairement d'où provenaient ces cris. Il s'agissait d'un nain, dos à lui, qui donnait des coups de hache dans quelque chose.

En voyant cela, le mécanicien se précipita en avant, souhaitant lui porter secours. Et, en s'approchant davantage de la zone de combat, il put voir quel était l'ennemi de la personne en difficulté. Celle-ci se battait contre une énorme araignée, noire et velue, dont la taille était bien supérieure à celle de l'arachnide qui avait attaqué Théo au campement. Le combat faisait rage depuis quelques temps déjà, et le nain inconnu, épuisé, ne put éviter une des pattes de l'araignée, qui le renversât sur le dos. L'énorme créature leva haut ses deux pattes avant, comme si elle voulait embrocher le nain avec...

Grunlek, en voyant cette situation, se dit que ses ressources étaient minces pour intervenir. Il était trop loin pour pouvoir tirer son compatriote de petite taille d'affaire, mais peut-être qu'en transformant son bras en arbalète, il pourrait tirer sur le monstre pour attirer son attention ? Ni une ni deux, le cuisinier du groupe joignit le geste à la parole. Le carreau d'arbalète fendit les airs en direction de sa cible, et….explosa sur la carapace chitineuse de l'arachnide. Pas le moins du monde embêtée par ce tir, la créature fit retomber une de ses pattes, et embrocha la jambe du nain, toujours à terre.

Théo, resté en arrière avec les deux autres membres du groupe, décida de charger sur sa monture en direction du combat. L'une de ses armes de prédilection était la lance, après tout.

De son côté, Bob vit le paladin partir en avant à la vitesse de la lumière, et décida qu'utiliser sa propre monture, Brasier, comme tank ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Cependant, après avoir pris la peine de réfléchir quelques secondes de plus, le pyromage se rappela que, bien que son destrier soit une invocation, il se comportait comme une simple monture et pas comme un cheval de guerre, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'acceptera probablement pas de charger l'araignée comme un idiot. ''Bon, tant pis pour cette idée'', pensa l'homme en robes ignifugées. ''Plan 2 : je vais me concentrer, je vais pas me précipiter, et je vais lancer une boule de feu. Je vais la chouchouter, la poupougner, la brosser, tout ce que tu veux, mais je vais pas la foirer !''.

Le demi-élémentaire du groupe, lui, s'avança à petites foulées pour venir se placer derrière Eden. ''Elle me servira de bouclier, tiens !''. Effectivement, il avait gardé une légère rancœur contre la louve. Toujours est-il qu'ainsi placé, l'araignée affrontée par le nain se trouvait à portée de tir de son arc. Cependant l'action sera complexe car sa vision était en partie obstruée par Grunlek et Théo. Enfin, surtout Théo, car vu la taille du nain…. Et ce fut en regardant son ami que Shin eut une idée.

« Grunlek, je peux me servir de toi comme d'un tremplin ? » lui criat-il

Sans répondre, le mécanicien courba son dos, craqua ses os, et se mit en position pour propulser l'archer. Voyant cela, Shin n'interrompit pas sa course, prit appui sur le dos de son ami, et décocha sa flèche en visant les yeux de l'araignée. Théo, toujours dans sa charge, observait tout cela du coin de l'œil, d'un air mi-blasé, mi-abasourdi, mi-galle. ''Mais c'est n'importe quoi… Ils se croient au cirque, là, c'est pas possible autrement...''

La flèche de cristal, fendant les airs, capta les rares rayons lumineux encore présents qui firent reluire l'armure du paladin, et atteignit enfin l'œil de la créature. Celle-ci hurla de plus belle et se leva sur ses pattes arrières, révélant un dard terrifiant situé sous son ventre. Ce dard s'abattit sur le nain à terre, et commença à lui injecter en masse une substance inconnue. La victime de cette injection poussa un hurlement terrible, mais, toujours cloué au sol, ne put se dégager de cette emprise.

C'est à cet instant-là qu'arriva Théo sur son fier destrier Lumière, lance au poing. Celui-ci, en voyant la scène, fut saisi d'un horrible pressentiment. Il chargea en avant avec sa lance en visant l'arachnide, vit que la peau du nain infecté commençait à virer au noir, et au dernier moment changea sa lance de direction pour venir la planter dans le nain. Répondant à l'appel du paladin qui invoquait les foudres divines en criant « PI-KA-CHUUUUU ! », les cieux se grisèrent en quelques secondes, et de multiples éclairs s'abattirent sur le guerrier de la lumière. La foudre passa à travers son corps, suivit la lance, et au moment où elle toucha la malheureuse victime de l'araignée, une explosion se produisit. Surpris, Lumière recula de quelques pas mais Théo parvint à le faire rester suffisamment sur place pour que l'électricité atteigne l'araignée géante. Touchée, celle-ci vacilla et tressauta, alors que des éclairs courraient de part en part sur sa carapace. Le paladin fit reculer sa monture tout en laissant sa lance plantée dans le nain. ''Bob devrait pouvoir finir le boulot, normalement'' pensa-t-il.

De son côté, le pyromage était toujours occupé à préparer sa boule de feu. ''Je suis tellement content d'être loin de tout ce bordel !'', soupira-t-il mentalement de soulagement. Et, parce qu'il n'était pas en situation immédiate de combat, il fut le seul à remarquer, à droite et à gauche, des araignées semblables à celle ayant attaqué Théo, s'apprêtant à prendre en tenaille Shin et Grunlek…


	7. Episode 6 : L'embuscade par Temtaranne

_Coucou ! Le sixième épisode d'Aventures est enfin en ligne :3 Il est signé cette fois-ci de Temtaranne. Merci à Peter Queen pour les reviews, elles nous font extrêmement fangirler à chaque fois, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire :3 Bonne lecture !_

 **Episode 6 : L'embuscade**

 _ **Par Temtaranne**_

Bob vit les créatures autour des aventuriers, et cria au nain devant lui:

« Ils nous encerclent! Attention Grunlek, sur la droite! »

Il tira ensuite sa boule de feu, qu'il invoquait depuis plusieurs minutes, à sa gauche. Shin, un peu plus loin, alerté par le cri du pyromage, fit un rapide tour d'horizon et remarqua une araignée juste derrière Bob.

Le cheval du pyromage se trouvait sur le passage de la boule de feu de son maître, mais celui-ci décida que la vie de son canasson importait peu. Il n'aurait qu'à attendre un peu pour le réinvoquer. Les flammes brûlèrent légèrement les mains de Bob, qui se félicitait d'avoir pris du temps pour invoquer son sort, limitant les chances d'explosion entre les doigts, même s'il était immobilisé par son invocation. Il se fit la réflexion de ne pas avoir de chances d'habitude dans les situations critiques, ratant sort sur sort depuis le début de leur aventure. Mais cette fois, il réussit à produire une explosion au milieu des trois araignées venant de la gauche.

Shin se dit que les flammes étaient trop jolies, avant d'applaudir mentalement Bob d'avoir enfin réussi un sort lors d'un moment critique, comme le reste du groupe. Grunlek se réjouit d'avance d'avoir de l'araignée grillée après le combat.

Le mage triomphant entendit les cris stridents des araignées prises par l'explosion magique, heureux de faciliter le travail du cuisinier du groupe.

Shin continuait de fixer l'araignée s'approchant derrière Balthazard, tandis que Grunlek, prévenu par son ami à la veste rouge, voyait une araignée s'approcher à sa droite. Pendant ce temps, Théo regardait l'araignée géante brûler sous l'effet de la foudre qu'il avait fait tomber plus tôt. Elle n'était pas morte, il en était certain, mais elle tournait, entièrement calcinée, n'ayant absolument plus de poils sur son corps. Averti par Bob, il vit sur sa gauche une autre araignée avancer vers le centre de la zone des combats.

N'ayant pas le temps de recharger l'arbalète intégrée à son bras mécanique, Grunlek se dirigea vers le monstre qui se dirigeait vers lui dans le but de le plaquer au sol, sur une suggestion de Shin.

Théo décida de charger une dernière fois la grosse araignée, malgré sa lance fragilisée par le venin corrosif de celle-ci. Il savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas plus d'un coup, mais il voulait l'achever pendant qu'elle était encore secouée par l'éclair.

Le nain arriva au corps-à-corps avec l'araignée, et tenta de l'agripper. Quand il essaya de la saisir au niveau de la tête, elle bondit avec une telle force que Grunlek se retrouva sur le dos, pendant que le petit dard de l'araignée émergea de son ventre et s'approcha dangereusement vers lui. Pendant qu'il essayait de se débattre, opposant son bras à la créature, il siffla son loup pour qu'il vienne l'aider, tout en priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que l'animal obéisse.

Le paladin arriva face à l'araignée géante, l'épée tirée au clair. Trop préoccupé par ses blessures, le monstre ne vit pas l'humain lui foncer dessus, coupant une de ses pattes. Le sang éclaboussa l'inquisiteur, qui était soulagé que celui-ci n'était pas corrosif comme le venin. Elle est gravement blessée, elle se retourne vers son agresseur qui est sur le point de lui asséner un dernier coup fatal.

Le loup de Grunlek s'approcha, hésitant, mais vint tout me même secourir son maître. Il attrapa une patte de l'araignée et tira pour dégager le nain menacé par le dard de la créature. L'animal entraîna le monstre en mordant très fort une de ses huit pattes.

Shin, pendant ce temps, restait focalisé sur l'araignée s'approchant derrière le pyromage. Il eut un petit sourire en imaginant Bob hurler « J'ai réussi! Je suis trop fort! Je suis le meilleur mage de tous les... » avant de se retrouver avec une créature accrochée au visage qui lui faisait avaler son venin. Il banda son arc en direction de son ami toujours triomphant de sa boule de feu qui avait touché les bonnes personnes, qui se demandait bien pourquoi l'élémentaire le pointait avec sa flèche, quand l'archer lâcha cette dernière. Balthazard pensa alors très fort qu'au moins il mourra en ayant réussi quelque chose, et qu'il montrerai àShin comment meurt un mage. Mais la flèche passa au niveau de sa nuque pour se planter dans l'araignée qui bondissait sur lui avec un cri horrible, se cristallisant au niveau de sa tête. LeFilsdel'Eau, fier de lui, se dit que la scène rendrait bien au ralenti, avec la flèche qui tourne sur elle-même.

Bob tenta d'envoyer une boule de feu, moins puissante que celle qu'il avait longuement préparée, pour atteindre l'araignée qui se dirigeait dans le dos de l'archer qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais il n'avait pas visé assez loin, et son sort explosa juste à côté de son ami. Il voulut le prévenir du danger, mais les flammes et les hurlements d'araignées couvrirent sa voix, et le monstre bondit sur le semi élémentaire. Le mage se maudit de toujours rater ses sorts, et songea un court instant à abandonner la magie.

Shin, lui, regardait Bob avec un air qui voulait très clairement dire « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, pourquoi moi? » avant de recevoir l'araignée dans le dos, le faisant plonger au sol. Les pattes de la créatures plongèrent dans sa chair.

De son côté, Grunlek tentait d'attraper l'araignée qui lui faisait face avec son bras mécanique afin de lui arracher le dard. Mais il rata son coup, rejoignant Bob dans ses échecs, et tandis que le dard grattait contre sa paume métallique, les mécanismes de son bras s'alarmèrent.

Devant l'araignée géante, Théo vit une ouverture. Il savait que s'il plaçait bien son coup, il pourrait tuer son adversaire. Après tout, n'était-il pas le hérosprincipal du groupe? Son accès de mégalomanie passée, il trancha la tête du monstre dans un bruit qui lui rappelait celui d'une pastèque que l'on découpe. La créature tomba lourdement au sol dans une gerbe de sang. Dans un dernier soubresaut, elle se retourna vivement sur le dos et recroquevilla ses sept dernières pattes contre son corps brûlé. Fier de lui, il renonça à sa danse de la victoire en jetant un regard derrière lui et en voyant la situation de ses compagnons. Il fit faire demi-tour à Lumière, son cheval, et chargea en direction de ses amis.

Shin remarqua avec appréhension le cheval foncer sur lui, comme s'il voulait le piétiner. Connaissant Théo, il ne voulait pas finir comme le nain que le paladin avait essayé de sauver il y a quelques minutes …

Quant à Grunlek, son bras mécanique s'affolait, puis se crispa d'un coup et se tordit sous l'effet du venin injecté entres les pièces métalliques par l'araignée. Dommage qu'il ne pouvait pas décrocher le membre de son épaule. Il essaya de calmer son bras, mais l'inverse sembla se produire. Presque en transe, le nain vit son extension métallique s'ouvrir en deux comme la gueule d'un crocodile. L'araignée ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il se passait, avant d'être happée puis broyée par le bras désormais incontrôlable. Le corps de la créature semblait fusionner avec les mécanismes, pendant que Grunlek fut pris de tremblements. Le loup hésita, puis recula, ayant visiblement vu assez de choses étranges pour toute sa vie de loup. Le corps de l'araignée explosa sous la pression des mécanismes étranges, diluant son venin acide dans le métal.

Théo chargeait toujours en direction de Shin et de son araignée, pendant que celui-ci tentait désespérément de dissuader du regard Balthazard qui voulait balancer une boule de feu sur son dos. Après l'échec qui s'était produit il y a quelques minutes, l'archer faisait relativement peu confiance, à juste titre, au pyromage. Mais ledit pyromage voulait tenter, se disant que la troisième fois c'était la bonne, quitte à puiser dans son démon. S'il visait bien, il pourrait toucher très précisément l'araignée. S'il visait mal, il pouvait toucher Shin, Théo, voire même Grunlek, et tout le monde mourrait. Mais finalement, il arriva à brûler avec précision le monstre qui menaçait son ami, même si le sort lui brûla les doigts. La créature qui s'apprêtait à planter son dard fut soufflée par la gerbe de flammes du mage, très fier de rendre la pareille à l'archer qui par deux fois avait réussi à tuer une araignée qui s'approchait trop de lui.

Théo, voyant que Bob avait la situation bien en main, se dirigea vers Grunlek et son bras mangeur d'araignée. Il côtoyait le nain depuis des années, et savait que la maîtrise de soi pouvait calmer la magie emballée qui courrait sur le membre métallique. Mais cette fois, son ami ne semblait plus se contrôler. Le paladin mit pied à terre et demanda au Golem:

« -Grunlek, tu peux réparer ton bras?

Le nain pensa sérieusement à lui répondre « bien sûr, je te fais ça! » d'un ton ironique, pendant que l'inquisiteur, lui, réfléchissait à le menacer de son épée pour accélérer le temps de réponse du nain, et au besoin arracher le bras emballé. Le possesseur du bras mécanique vit briller la lame de Théo qui pointait vers le ciel pendant que le tonnerre grondait.

Balthazar regardait faire le paladin en se disant qu'il valait mieux couper le bras, plutôt que d'invoquer la foudre. Mais l'inquisiteur ne voulait pas trancher l'extension métallique du nain, car il mettrait un certain temps à le réparer, si toutefois il était réparable après ça. L'homme en armure avait un plan.

Le plan? Faire appel à la foudre tout en attrapant Grunlek, afin de lui faire reprendre ses esprits.


	8. Episode 7 : Pas de répit par Maddey

_En ce jour de gloire éternelle pour tous les fanfiction writers d'Aventures, voici l'épisode 7 d'Aventures à l'écrit ! Merci à Peter Queen pour la review, t'es un amour ! - Myfan'_

 _Maddey : Hey les gens ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 7 des épisodes d'Aventures !_

 _Je m'excuse sincèrement pour le retard énorme de ce chapitre et j'espère que vous prendrez néanmoins plaisir à le lire !_

 _MERCI A HAKU POUR SA BETA LECTURE_

 **Episode 07 : Pas de répit**

 _ **Par Maddey**_

Nos héros venaient tant bien que mal de se sortir d'une situation périlleuse. Cependant, alors que tout semblait résolu, le bras métallique de Grunlek était devenu totalement incontrôlable.

Théo, ne voulant pas abîmer le précieux membre de son ami, était en train d'invoquer un éclair, espérant que le choc électrique serait suffisant pour ramener le Nain à la raison.

La main du paladin était levée haut vers le ciel, pendant que de sombres nuages noirs s'amassaient au-dessus de lui, menaçants. L'électricité statique commençait à s'accumuler dans l'atmosphère lourde.

La foudre allait bientôt tomber.

Néanmoins, le chevalier hésitait : devait-il plutôt foutre un coup de poing à Grunlek ? L'électrocuter quand même ? Lui parler, malgré ses faibles compétences sociales ?

L'ingénieur, de son côté, tentait désespérément de se calmer. Par le passé, se concentrer et un peu de soutien suffisait… même si une fois, Théo avait du utiliser un sort de soin pour l'aider à regagner ses esprits ainsi qu'une certaine paix intérieure…

Mais l'Inquisiteur n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris que cela l'aiderait, surtout que son énergie magique avait du se régénérer depuis.

Il avait plus l'air décidé à lui mettre un taquet.

Bon.

Son ami semblait être en proie à un véritable dilemme intérieur. Et le Nain espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il n'allait pas l'électrocuter.

Soudain, Théo baissa la main et soupira. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de son compagnon, qui tenait toujours son bras mécanique dissident, et lui tapota le dos gentiment en lui parlant doucement :

« Grunlek, ça va aller. Il faut que tu te calme. Tu en as la capacité. Tu es capable de le faire. Aller, écoute ma voix. Allez. On est bien. Tu es calme.»

Plus loin, Bob et Shin observaient la scène, quelque peu éberlués par le comportement incongru du paladin.

Etonnamment, le plan de Théo fonctionna, même s'il est raisonnable de se demander si ce n'est pas la bizarrerie de son action et son caractère insolite plus que les paroles en elles-mêmes qui firent que le Golem reprenait lentement le contrôle de son membre.

Son ami, à côté, continuait de répéter inlassablement.

« Grunlek ? Calme-toi Grunlek. Calme-toi. »

Mais si son compagnon de route voulait être rassurant, c'était raté : le Nain avait plus l'impression de voir un psychopathe avec un grand sourire lui dire de se calmer. Autant dire que cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et le ramena à lui illico presto.

Le bras du cuisiner se reforma, éjectant au passage une sorte de bouillie, qui devait être composée des restes de l'araignée et de son venin avant de reprendre son apparence originelle, au grand soulagement de son porteur.

Théo avait presque l'air déçu en rangeant son épée dans son fourreau, mais Grunlek ni fit pas plus attention que ça, trop heureux d'avoir à nouveau son membre sous contrôle.

« Calmé ?, lança le paladin.

-Ouais. Va voir les autres. répondit le Golem. »

Bob, qui s'était approché, constata avec bonheur que personne ne semblait gravement blessé. Il observa alors les alentours : autour d'eux, une dizaine de cadavres d'araignées. Toutes mortes, c'était déjà ça.

Eden s'approcha doucement de Grunlek et frotta affectueusement sa tête contre son bras. La louve s'était inquiétée pour son ami, et cherchait un peu de réconfort à son contact.

De son côté, Théo s'éloigna un peu du Nain, revenant vers le centre du champ de bataille. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut, près de l'araignée géante qu'il avait carbonisée quelques instants plus tôt, les restes du pauvre Drinn.

Enfin… les restes, c'était beaucoup dire : l'équipement était resté ainsi que les vêtements, l'armure et l'arme mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'organique de visible. Cependant, ce qui attira le regard aiguisé du paladin fut le grimoire qui dépassait du sac abandonné par le défunt demi-homme.

Plus loin, le feu crée par Bob pour carboniser les araignées finissait de se consumer, pendant que le cheval invoqué disparaissait lui aussi, s'étant pris l'attaque de plein fouet.

Grunlek, après avoir gentiment papouillé Eden, se releva difficilement, essayant de contrôler ses jambes encore tremblantes après l'incident.

Théo se dirigea en boitant vers la carcasse du nain en demandant à Bob de le suivre. Celui-ci soupira avant d'obtempérer, conscient que contrarier son ami maintenant serait une stupide idée. Il se fit une note mentale afin de penser à vérifier la progression du venin dans les veines du chevalier de la Lumière : après tous ces efforts, il valait mieux être prudent…

Shin, lui, tentait d'évaluer du mieux qu'il pouvait les blessures causées par l'araignée qui lui avait sauté dessus : des griffures, mais pas de brûlures. Bob avait vraiment bien réussi son coup. Ses vêtements n'étaient même pas roussis !

De son côté, le mage observait l'énorme bête abattue par le guerrier. Avec les glandes à venin, il pourrait sans doute faire un antidote… Mais chaque chose en son temps, se dit-il.

« Théo, enlève le haut de ta cuirasse, ordonna-t-il, d'un ton impérieux.

Devant le regard éberlué de son compagnon, Bob résista à l'envie de soupirer et s'expliqua :

\- Je veux voir la propagation de la maladie causée par le poison dans tes veines, idiot. On avait pu voir sa propagation avant… Je veux savoir si le combat n'a pas aggravé ta situation. », grommela le demi-diable.

Le paladin, toujours sous l'effet de l'adrénaline due à ses actions précédente, enleva son armure en ronchonnant.

Balthazar retint un cri de surprise, pendant que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines : le venin avait énormément progressé et Théo n'avait probablement plus qu'une heure ou deux devant lui avant de mourir.

Il fallait agir. Et vite. Ou alors … Le pyromage refusa de seulement penser à cette hypothèse.

Ne voulant pas inquiéter le paladin belliqueux, l'érudit décida de se rapprocher de l'araignée géante sans rien dire, mais en faisant bien attention à ne pas marcher dans la flaque d'acide juste devant la bête.

Parce que ça sentait la merde hein.

Il demanda à l'Inquisiteur d'aller voir comment ça se passait auprès des deux autres, son esprit tournant déjà à plein régime pour tenter de comprendre comment élaborer un antidote : il allait avoir besoin de calme, d'un espace clair, et d'un feu de camp. Et au passage, s'il pouvait mettre les cadavres d'araignées dans les flaques d'acides, juste au cas où ces saloperies pouvaient revenir… Mais en gardant leurs sucs à venin. Grunlek ne devait pas cuire la moindre de ses bestioles avant d'avoir récupéré au préalable ce venin.

Le paladin aurait bien aimé savoir son état mais le silence du mage à ce sujet était éloquent. Il lui dirait le moment venu, songea Théo, en obéissant donc aux diverses injonctions de son ami.

Bob fouillait au niveau du dard de l'araignée et avec soulagement, trouva rapidement la poche à venin qu'il se dépêcha de ramener au centre du champ de bataille où Grunlek, Théo et Shin avaient établi un camp.

Le demi-élémentaire cherchait d'autres poches à venin dans les araignées alentours, avec l'aide de l'Inquisiteur.

Une fois les glandes récupérées, l'archer décida de baliser rapidement la zone, histoire de savoir si une autre bande de bestioles grouillantes ne s'apprêtait pas à leur sauter dessus.

Pour une raison incongrue, sans doute due à la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée, aussi bien physique qu'émotionnelle, un simple courant d'air dans les buissons suffit à le faire bondir de peur.

Il revint vers ses amis en hurlant et agitant les bras telle une fillette éplorée et tourna en rond pendant plusieurs minutes, affolé.

Une fois ses esprits repris, Shin, pas très fier de lui, conclut que, comme ça faisait bien deux heures qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque, ils devaient être en sécurité.

Bob s'essuya le front en souriant : 2h qu'ils y étaient avec Grunlek, mais ça y étaient : ils avaient réussi à créer un onguent et une potion.

Bob commanda à Théo d'enlever son haut, lui disant à demi-mot que sa situation était dramatique quand le paladin commença à protester puérilement.

Quand celui-ci comprit qu'il n'avait plus qu'une heure trente à vivre tout au plus si Bob ne le soignait pas, il se tut et finit par obéir.

Le demi-diable observa son ami retirer une nouvelle fois son haut d'armure, grimaçant en voyant les veinules noirâtres qui lui couraient partout dans le dos, lui montant même jusqu'à la nuque.

D'une main tremblante, il appliqua la pommade, tout en faisant boire à l'empoisonné la potion préparée.

Une fois la potion ingurgitée avec difficulté – car mauvaise-, Théo se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux : l'adrénaline était retombée, et grâce aux bons soins du mage, il reprenait de la vigueur.

En parlant de Bob, celui-ci vit avec soulagement les veinules se rétracter, mais son front se plissa quand il remarqua que le noyau de poison semblait subsister au niveau de l'omoplate, près de là où il avait été mordu en premier lieu par l'araignée.

D'un côté, ce n'était pas anormal : la décoction qui lui et Grunlek avait préparé n'était qu'un antivenin, et non un vrai antidote qui détruirait le poison et le sauverait une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais bon, au moins, Théo avait désormais un peu plus que quelques heures devant lui.

Il annonça ce fait au paladin, qui sembla soulagé.

Pendant ce temps, le Nain, après avoir aidé Bob, était parti examiner le grimoire précédemment repéré par Théo.

Le Golem reconnut des écritures naines qu'il pouvait donc déchiffrer : Drinn, était visiblement sur les traces des créatures arachnides qu'ils avaient affrontés.

Ce grimoire contenait principalement le résumé de la traque et des observations effectuées par la druidesse et son compagnon.

Apparemment, ces araignées n'étaient pas là par hasard : elles obéiraient à un maître, étaient commandées et possédaient donc une certaine intelligence.

L'attaque était donc le résultat d'un ordre.

En fouillant un peu, Grunlek tomba sur une carte, portant les indications sur les personnes à avertir et où les trouver. Ces personnes, la druidesse les avait déjà évoqués sur son lit de mort.

Le plus proche endroit était la Vieille Tour. Là-bas, d'après les notes, un intendant devrait pouvoir avertir le royaume sur les dangers encourus par la population.

Plus bas encore, une note indiquait que le poison des créatures provenait sans aucun doute de ce « maître » ou de cette «mère ».

Grunlek ne perdit pas un instant. Il retourna au campement et expliqua la situation à ses amis.

Les aventuriers récupérèrent leurs paquetages et la petite troupe repris la route, en direction de la Vieille Tour.


	9. Episode 8 : A qui sait par Myfanwi

_BON-SOIR ! Après un peu d'attente, voici enfin la retranscription de l'épisode 8 ! Le 9 arrive très vite, il est déjà écrit :3 C'est qu'on avance bien, petit à petit, mine de rien ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Episode 8 : A qui sait attendre, le temps ouvre ses portes.**

 **Par Myfanwi**

Forts de ces nouvelles informations, il est maintenant temps pour nos aventuriers d'en déduire des choses. Le loup s'approche doucement de Grunlek, alors que celui-ci se met à fouiller dans le grimmoire, à la recherche d'une information importante pour lui, le nom du loup. Il trouve en effet dans les informations le nom de l'Alpha. Il se tourne vers l'animal, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

"Eden ?"

Les oreilles de l'animal se relève, ses yeux s'ouvre en grand et sa queue se met à battre joyeusement l'air. Oui, de toute évidence, c'est bien son nom. Grunlek lui sourit, en lui grattant la tête.

"Et bien heureux de te rencontrer Eden. J'espère que tu voudras bien faire un petit bout de chemin avec nous. Tu as ici une nouvelle famille.

\- C'est un mâle ? demanda Bob, derrière lui."

Oui, la scène avait beau être totalement attendrissante, Bob n'avait qu'une chose en tête, le sexe de la bête. Grunlek leva les yeux au ciel, c'était bien le genre du pyromage ça, de poser des questions pareilles. Après un léger coup d'oeil -juste au cas où- il en déduisit que c'était une femelle.

"- Non, c'est une louve, déclara patiemment le nain.

\- C'est une femelle ? C'est une louve ! reprit Bob, enthousiaste."

Tout le monde semblait ravi par l'arrivée de l'animal dans le groupe. Elle pourrait amener un peu de bonne humeur au sein du groupe d'aventuriers solitaires, et elle représenterait un allié précieux en cas de combat, comme elle avait déjà pu le montrer. Tout le monde, ravi ? Tous. Sauf Shin, qui voyait d'un très mauvais œil l'arrivée de cette chose dans leur "famille".

"On... On va se le taper sur toute la route... bougonna t-il. Mais il m'a mordu ce con quand même, hein."

Sa remarque déclencha l'hilarité générale. Il se renfrogna, légèrement vexé, pour une fois qu'il était sérieux, personne ne comprenait. Cet animal était un danger public à ses yeux, mais ça, bien sûr, il était le seul à le voir.

"Il est vexé, c'est tout, enchérit Grunlek, souriant. Tu sais pas y faire avec les animaux.

\- Ouais, rajouta Bob. Mais il a sauvé le cul de Grunlek, et du coup t'as pu sauvé le mien et j'ai pu sauvé le tiens. Donc au final on s'en sort.

\- Shin, c'est toi qui as la carte, on est loin de la grande tour ?"

Tous se tournèrent vers Théo, qui venait d'intervenir. Le paladin était légèrement en retrait, peu touché par la scène. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était en finir avec cette histoire, sauver sa peau, et partir d'ici. Shin détourna le regard du clebard pour se tourner vers son ami, en dépliant le bout de papier.

"Non, ça va. On est pas trop trop loin.

\- Combien de jours pour y aller ? demanda Théo.

\- Un peu moins d'une journée si on s'arrête pas.

\- On aura largement assez d'onguent pour ça, intervint Bob, ça va."

Ils étaient déjà au début de l'après-midi, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de manger, trop préoccupés à courir dans les bois pour sauver l'ami de la druidesse décédée... Même s'il n'avait pas fait long feu, lui non plus. Shin en avait marre, et il avait bien envie de se reposer un peu, avant de reprendre la route.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda t-il. On fait un campement ici ? Au milieu des cadavres d'araignées et de loups ?

\- Je suis pour qu'on bouge, dit Bob. Mais avant j'aimerai vérifier tes blessures Théo, changer les bandages."

Tout le monde en profita pour se soigner, se reposer un peu, afin de reprendre un peu de forces pour le voyage qui les attendaient ensuite. Bob s'inquiéta un peu de l'état de la louve, qui était blessée, mais elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Et puis, après ce qui était arrivé à Shin', il s'abstiendrait de l'approcher. Théo jeta un regard autour de lui, cherchant à se repérer.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- Paumés, ne put s'empêcher Bob, dans un sourire. On est pas au sud de la Tour ? »

Théo hocha la tête. Heureusement qu'il y en avait un qui suivait. La Tour était clairement visible. Le paladin estima qu'il restait une petite journée de route. S'ils partaient maintenant, ils y seraient rapidement. Bob sembla avoir la même idée.

« Si on part maintenant, on peut s'éloigner de ce champ de morts, de bordel de l'absolu et trouver un coin assez sympa et dégagé pour pouvoir bivouaquer, sans se faire embusquer dans les arbres par ces salopries d'araignées à la con...

\- De toute façon, l'interrompit Shin, si on s'approche de la Tour, on la verra de loin. »

Théo décida qu'ils avancerait jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et qu'ils se reposeront ensuite, mettant fin au débat.

Un peu plus tard, nos aventuriers se rapprochant de la Vieille Tour étaient en train d'examiner le Grimoire de la druidesse, et plus particulièrement le portrait de l'Intendant, que Théo avait déjà pris pour une dame. D'après ce que le livre racontait, il aurait une origine divine, mais, contrairement à notre Paladin, ce Dieu était le Dieu des Ténèbres, de l'Obscurité, ce qui fit d'ailleurs un peu grincer des dents l'inquisiteur. Bob qui tenait le Grimoire dans le mains appris alors qu'il était le relai entre le Royaume et les contrées, en particulier en cas de danger ou en cas d'alerte, ou encore s'il y avait un message à faire passer.

Un autre problème se posa rapidement, celui de l'entrée. Il n'y en avait qu'une seule, un énorme rempart, à l'entrée de la ville, qui elle était cernée par les montagnes. Alors que Bob cherchait déjà comment contourner tout ça, Théo avait une toute autre vision des choses. Il referma le grimmoire au nez du mage.

"Il n'y a pas besoin ! On va leur demander d'ouvrir et puis voilà."

Ils étaient tous fatigués, ayant voyagé de nuit, et Bob espérait au minimum trouver une auberge pour se reposer, histoire de faire quelques amplettes en ville avant d'aller voir l'Intendant. Et c'est dans cet état qu'ils arrivèrent, après encore quelques heures de marche, aux murailles de la Vieille Tour.

Théo ouvrit la marche, sur Lumière. Il repéra deux personnes sur la muraille, qui ne semblaient pas encore faire attention à eux. Bien sûr, son esprit d'Inquisiteur reprit le dessus, et il ne put s'empêcher de hurler.

"Théo de Silverberg, inquisiteur de la Lumière, nous demandons le droit d'entrer afin de nous reposer !"

Grunlek toussota derrière lui.

"T'as même pas dit bonjour.

\- J'ai pas besoin de dire bonjour je suis un Inquisiteur."

Bob accéléra légèrement le pas pour rejoindre son compagnon. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance, mais il savait que côté diplomatie, il y avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire pour notre Paladin. L'archer sur la muraille haussa un sourcil, puis lança un regard à son camarade, qui haussa les épaules.

"Excusez-moi, dit-il, je n'ai pas bien entendu. Théo Sil... Silvar... Barg ? Berg ?"

Théo s'énerva très légèrement et haussa le ton, utilisant sa présence pour paraître un peu plus impressionnant.

"Théo Silverberg, Inquisiteur national ! Nous requerons le droit d'entrer afin de pouvoir nous reposer, nous avons eu une longue journée, ouvrez nous !"

Bob, exaspéré, décida d'intervenir juste derrière, histoire que Théo ne devienne pas ingérable.

"Nous sommes aussi porteurs de terribles nouvelles ! Nous avons la preuve qu'un mal sévit, bien plus grand, et que votre Seigneur doit être prévenu à l'instant. Nous...

\- Seigneur Théo de Silverberg ! L'interrompit le garde. Vous laissez ainsi parler vos... euh... Sbires ?"

Bob écarquilla les yeux de colère.

"SBIRES ?!"

Théo l'ignora.

"Ouvrez nous et on pourra en discuter immédiatement avec votre maître, je n'ai pas à m'adresser à vous, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à discuter avec les gardes de la Tour."

Le second garde lança un regard à son collègue puis haussa les épaules à son tour.

"Je... Euh... Je vais aller voir mon supérieur. Je reviens. Ne vous en allez pas !"

Shin se demandait bien, vu le ton de leurs voix, s'ils n'avaient pas un peu abusé sur l'alcool. Du côté de Bob, il était déjà en train d'envisager la possibilité de tirer une grosse boule de feu dans la porte, histoire que ce soit réglé, parce qu'ils l'avaient quand même bien vexé les cons. Le garde revient quelques instants plus tard, avec une autre personne que nos aventuriers purent apercevoir au dessus de la muraille.

Cet homme, d'allure plutôt mystique, leva la main vers eux et prit la parole.

"Amis voyageurs ! Il paraît que... Vous êtes venus de la part de l'Inquisition ici ?

\- Salutations chef des lieux, reprit Bob, coupant instantanément Théo qui s'apprêtait à répliquer. Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon et voici mes compagnons, l'Inquisiteur Théo Silverberg, notre ami le mécaniste Grunlek et enfin le fier et fidèle demi-élémentaire... Euh...Le fier Shin qui nous suit depuis le début de nos aventures. Nous avons la preuve qu'un mal sévit sur vos terres et nous devons impérativemet en informer le tenant de ces lieux."

L'homme ne sembla pas le moins du monde impressionné.

"Oui oui oui, euh... Bal... Barna... Euh...

\- Bob, répondit l'intéressé dans un soupir.

\- Bob. Oui messire oui ! Sauf que... Je suis désolé, j'ai des ordres.

\- Quels sont-ils ?

\- Je ne dois pas ouvrir les portails."

Théo, énervé, reprit de plus belle.

"Est-ce qu'il faut qu'on défonce la porte pour que vous nous laissiez rentrer ?! Ouvrez nous putain de merde !

\- Oulàlà, oulàlà, reprit l'homme. Vous allez dire gentiment à votre soldat de se calmer. Pardon. L'inquisiteur.

\- Techniquement c'est pas un soldat, reprit Bob, mais mon supérieur légal. Et le votre d'ailleurs. Pour le coup...

\- Le mien ? Mais je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir que de l'Intendant Bragg."

Bob, qui commençait également à s'impatienter, lança un regard vers Théo, puis se retourna vers le garde, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

"Et vous n'avez donc absolument aucun ordre à recevoir de l'Inquisition ? En déduiserais-je que vous êtes un hérétique ?

\- Je... Euh... Déduisant... Dés... Dé..."

Il se penche légérement, réfléchissant.

"Déduisez-en ce que vous voulez ! Messire le mage."

Bob se figea, légèrement énervé, essayant de garder le éo se mit à détailler la porte, tandis que son ami continuait en vain d'essayer de soutirer des informations au garde.

"Très bien, reprit le pyromage, changeons de sujet... Pourquoi ne devez-vous pas ouvrir les portes ? Connaissez-vous la raison de votre ordre ?

\- C'est un ordre, lui répondit l'homme sur un ton las. C'est un ordre de notre intendant.

\- N'y aurait-il donc aucun rapport avec le mal terrible qui sévit sur vos terres et élimine vos partisans depuis le début de cette année ?

\- Ah bah si, justement. Puisque vous le dites, euh... Puissant mage."

Bob saisit l'opportunité tant espérée.

"Et nous avons des informations à ce sujet !

\- Et ne me coupez pas la parole ! C'est très impoli ! J'vous explique. J'ai des ordres. Alors oui, il y a des dangers à l'extérieur, dans les contrées. Et c'est parce qu'il y a du danger à l'extérieur que je vais sûrement pas ouvrir le portail."

Théo avança d'un pas. Cette fois, il en avait vraiment, vraiment marre.$

"Okay, on va arrêter de jouer. Vous savez ce que je vais faire ? Je vais aller à la ville la plus proche. Je vais mobiliser une armée d'inquisiteurs. Je vais revenir, je vais mettre le feu à votre village et je vous pendrez par les couilles au milieu. Alors vous allez ouvrir cette PUTAIN de porte, ou j'vous jure que j'vais faire ça."

Le garde leva un sourcil, nullement impressionné par cette brute en armure.

"Oulàlà. Oulàlà. Vous allez descendre de deux degrès là ! Inquisiteur ou pas inquisiteur.

\- Quelqu'un a dit de redescendre de quelques degrès ? Intervint Shin, légèrement en retrait, avec Grunlek.

\- La situation est particulière, déclara calmement le Nain, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Peut être que vous devriez aller demander à votre Intendant si, dans le cas présent, vous ne devriez pas ouvrir. On peut attendre."

Leur interlocuteur plissa les yeux, méfiant, alors qu'un silence prenait place doucement dans la conversation. Après quelques secondes, un peit "Mouais" se fit entendre en haut des remparts.

"Shin, tue le, ordonna Théo.

\- Pour le moment j'ai pas entendu de formules de politesses hein, reprit le garde, impassible.

\- Vous la voulez la formule de politesse ? Demanda Shin, coupant Bob qui s'apprêtait à protester. Entre les deux yeux ?

\- Au nom de l'Inquisition et de la guilde officielle des mages, reprit Bob, plus fort pour les faire taire, auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de nous accorder l'insigne honneur de bien vouloir informer votre maître et séant teneur des lieux que nous avons des informations capitales sur le mal qui sévit et qui vous force ainsi à fermer vos portes aux gens, et aux braves gens et honnêtes commerçants qui souhaite venir dans votre ville ? Monsieur."

Grunlek lâcha un petit rire nerveux face au changement de ton soudain du mage et de la bouille de nounours qu'il avait pris pour sortir cette longue phrase. Les autres se demandaient encore comment il pouvait sortir autant de mots en si peu de temps sans respirer. Le garde sourit, jouissant intérieurement.

"C'est pas mal. Je... Je vais voir ça. En attendant, parce que je vois quand même que votre inquisiteur est un peu chaud...

\- Oui, oui, c'est dans sa nature... ne put s'empêcher Balthazar.

\- Donc je vais avertir mes hommes, histoire qu'ils soient bien préparés à ce genre de choses. Le temps que j'aille voir l'Intendant et que je revienne, je compte sur vous pour ne pas bouger d'ici.

\- Parfait."

Le regard de Grunlek fut attiré soudainement par Eden, s'agitant étrangement en reniflant le sol. Elle releva la tête, quelque chose semblait avoir attiré son attention, visiblement le long de la muraille. Elle se mit à avancer vers son objectif, en trottinant. Il la suivit du regard, curieux, alors que la voix du garde résonnait de nouveau au dessus des fortifications.

"Donc, Messire Bob, puissant mage, et Grand Inquisiteur de la Lumière, ainsi qu'honnorable archer et grand mécani...ci...cien... Mécanien ? Mécanain ? Grand Nain. Je... Attendez ici, je dois en avoir pour... maximum huit jours, et je reviens donc avec le document officiel vous permettant de passer ces murailles. En attendant, je vous suggère, Messieurs, de ne pas trop insister, mes hommes veilleront sur votre bonne conduite."

Théo lança un regard désespéré vers le garde, puis vers le loup.

"On va suivre le loup ?"

Grand silence.

"Je vous préviens. Je les tue tous.

\- Ouais, l'interrompit Shin. Mais t'es mourrant là. T'es en train de crever !

\- Et il ne fait qu'obéir à ses ordres, tenta vainement le ménicien.

\- Non, reprit Théo. Une fois qu'on est dedans. Je. Les. Tue. Tous."

Seul Bob était resté devant les remparts, visiblement fier d'avoir réussi à tirer quelque chose de cet imcompétent.

"Très bien, le coupa Bob. Très bien, très bien. Nous avons entendu votre demande, dit-il à l'attention du garde, nous vous remercions d'accéder à notre noble requête, noble Messire...

\- Mais c'est normal !

\- Nous serons à cet endroit précis dans huit jours lors de votre retour avec l'annonce officielle de votre maître.

\- Mais c'est normal ! Vous savez, j'ai à coeur de faire correctement mon travail, et c'est en voyant des personnes aussi investies que vous, et aussi... Euh... Euh... Polies ! Et euh... Et euh... Voilà."

Le garde se retourne, titube légèrement, puis se penche vers un archer.

"Tant mieux. On ne défie pas l'autorité du gardien de la porte."

Bob eut alors un éclair de génie. Comme leur cher ami était bourré, il était donc inoffensif mentalement. Notre mage songea à l'envahir mentalement, pour lui transmettre tout ce qu'ils avaient subi ces derniers jours. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que ça le ferait réagir plus vite ? Le seul problème c'est qu'il allait devoir faire appel à sa part démoniaque, un risque qu'il était prêt à prendre si ça pouvait aider. Il se concentra, prie une grosse voix, à l'intérieur. Et se mit à hurler, sous l'incompréhension totale de ses trois compagnons.

"ABANDONNE TON ESPRIT ! JE. TE. VOIIIIIIS !"

Un cri de fillette ne tarda pas à résonner au dessus du rempart.

"Avertissez l'intendant ! Hurla le garde. Avertissez le Roi ! Avertissez le... Aaaaaaah ! Aidez moi ! Donnez moi encore un verre !"

Et il s'éloigne. Bob, fier de lui, se tourna vers ses compagnons.

"Bon, je pense qu'il mettra pas huit jours, mais huit heures maximum. On campe ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait demanda Shin. On suit pas le clebs pour voir ce qu'il a trouvé ?

\- On va le suivre, répondit Bob. Mais s'il a trouvé un trou dans la muraille, c'est bien pratique, mais j'aimerai sincèrement pouvoir rentrer de manière officielle. Parce que s'il revient avec le message qu'on lui a envoyé le gamin..."

Un mal de tête le prit soudain, et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Surcharge magique, sans doute.

"Il nous accordera le prestige et tout ça. Attendons donc, abrégea t-il.  
\- Ce serait plus facile d'élaborer nos stratégies à nous, dit le demi-élémentaire, moins convaincu. Ce serait plus pratique. Plutôt que de se faire encerclés et conduire par les forces armées.

\- Mais on aura une audience plus rapide avec l'Intendant. Si on entre de manière illégale...

\- Je le sens pas moi, Jojo l'Intendant."

Bob, toujours persuadé du contraire, proposa de rester sur place, avec Théo, pendant que Shin et Grunlek suivraient la louve, histoire de voir ce qu'elle voulait ou ce qu'elle a trouvé. Le groupe se sépara. En perçant à traver la forêt, à quelques kilomètres, ils trouvèrent Eden, grattant un peu, près d'un trou étroit dans la muraille, couvert de branchages morts. Le loup se retourne vers ses deux accompagnateurs. Grunlek l'aida instantanément à retirer les branches, Shin, lui, se mit à analyser le sol, à la recherche d'empreintes. Cependant, rien. Depuis visiblement très longtemps, mais l'humidité présente lui indiqua que le chemin devait probablement se poursuivre sous terre.


	10. Episode 9 : Si vous ne Par Hakukai

**Episode 9 : Si vous ne trouvez plus rien, cherchez autre chose …**

 _Par Hakukai_

Grunlek, grâce à son bras mécanique, arrachait les branches obstruant le passage qu'avait découvert Eden il y a quelques minutes. Au fur et à mesure de sa lente progression, il perçut de plus en plus distinctement un courant d'air froid, provenant de l'ouverture qu'il dégageait depuis un bon moment déjà. Pendant ce temps, Shin analysait le sol aux environs, ne prêtant aucune attention au Nain et chassant la Louve quand elle s'approchait trop près de lui à son goût.

Se redressant après avoir terminé son travail d'observation minutieuse de la terre, l'archer demanda à l'ingénieur qui s'acharnait sur la végétation dense, sans monter le moindre signe de faiblesse :

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Tu vas continuer à crapahuter là dedans ? Parce que visiblement, y ' a pas eu des traces de souillage, de passage donc voilà … C'est un chemin vierge depuis très longtemps. On peut l'emprunter.

\- A la limite, pendant que j'essaye de dégager l'entrée, tu devrais aller chercher les autres. Je pense que c'est beaucoup plus judicieux de passer par là : je les sens pas du tout les autres, répondit l'artisan mécanicien, sans cesser son activité.

Le demi-élémentaire approuva l'intelligente suggestion de son ami et prit le chemin du retour, afin d'aller informer Théo et Bob, restés à deux devant les hautes portes gardées de la ville.

Les deux jeunes hommes, eux, étaient plantés en face des murs, la tête haute et les bras croisés sur le torse dans une posture agressive. Ils étaient dévisagés par un garde se trouvant au dessus d'eux et qui avait posé ses coudes sur la pierre froide de la muraille, soutenant sa tête avec ses mains, dans une attitude nonchalante. Il prit, après quelques minutes d'affrontement visuel, un verre de bière et fit couler son contenu le long des remparts, dans un but purement et manifestement provocateur.

Bob se contenta de se gausser de cette action plus que risible, tandis que l'Inquisiteur restait étonnement impassible, malgré la colère qui montait en lui face à tant d'irrespect venant d'une simple sentinelle.

\- Tu te laisses pas décontenancer, conseilla sagement le mage. Théo, tu te souviens de son visage s'il te plait … Tu graves son visage dans ta haine …-

\- Ouais !, s'exclama le chevalier avec un petit rire en hochant la tête, coupant le pyromage dans sa lancée.

\- …-Tu laisses faire, reprit le demi-diable, tu laisses pisser, tu laisses pisser. Tu vois, c'est les rares moments en tant qu'Inquisiteur-

Il se fit de nouveau interrompre par la voix bourrue de l'homme impoli, qui les pointa du doigt, voulant user d'une autorité qu'il ne possédait aucunement :

\- Hop hop hop hop hop hop ! Qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

\- Ah bah on discute, c'est illégal ? répliqua du tac au tac le pyromancien avec assurance.

\- Mouais …, lâcha simplement le garde, peu convaincu.

\- Vous avez une famille ? demanda abruptement Théo, le regard froid. Je suis sûr que votre famille va vous regretter dans quelques jours …

\- J'ai huit enfants !, répondit avec fierté la sentinelle.

\- Sérieux ?!, s'étonna le mage.

\- Oui !

\- Avec combien de femmes ?, s'enquit Balthazar avec un ton méchamment moqueur.

\- Euh … Ca ne vous regarde pas !

\- Ah bah … Forcément ! Ca regarde les enfants, au moins !

\- Papa pourra rien leur offrir pour Noël …, intervint l'Inquisiteur d'une voix monocorde, parfaitement inadaptée à la situation présente.

Le mage de feu, suite à cette phrase, manqua de s'étouffer de rire à ses côtés, ce qui fit se dessiner un sourire sur les lèvres du paladin qui arborait, il y a seulement quelques secondes, un visage complètement fermé.

\- Holà là !, tempéra le guetteur, J'vous sens un peu tendu là euh … Inquisiteur !

\- Théo ! Théo, Théo, Théo, Théo, Théo, Théo !, commença Bob, qui perdit de nouveau le monopole de la parole.

\- Les mecs, on s'calme, intervint Shin. On a trouvé un passage avec Grunlek et l'autre saloperie de louve …

Ignorant totalement le demi-élémentaire, qui en fut blasé au plus haut point, la sentinelle agressa le paladin avec des mots n'ayant aucun rapport avec le contexte actuel :

\- Ca se voit que l'Inquisition là, dans vos églises là, on ne vous a pas appris la méditation …

\- Théo ! Théo, Théo, Théo, Théo ! Sans déconner, apprécie ces moments rares dans ta vie ou tu dois faire preuve de l'exact opposé que tu es, afin de le comprimer, de le sublimer dans quelque chose de glorieux d'ici quelques jours … Un plat qui s'mange froid, ça te dit quelque chose ? Ca vient de ton église !, dit le pyromage.

\- Ouais …, approuva-t-il, avec une satisfaction presque malsaine visible sur sa face.

\- Ouais, ouais, euh … Comme … Comme y dit votre … votre copain, lança le garde pour appuyer les paroles du demi-démon.

\- Ignore-le, ignore-le ce sac à bière …, enjoignit Bob et Théo en agitant la main pour balayer la phrase de l'homme en haut de la muraille, du coup, tu … c'est bonheur avoue ! Avoue, tu goûte d'avance !

Le paladin hocha la tête et s'adressa ensuite au pauvre Shinddha, ignoré et délaissé par tout le monde depuis déjà de longues minutes :

\- Vous avez trouvé un passage ?

Un ange passa. L'archer fixait le vide droit devant lui, attendant qu'on lui prête juste un minimum d'attention. Ce fut le silence soudain qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits :

\- … Oui … Oui … Ca y est, vous êtes reconnectés avec ce qui est important ?, demanda-t-il sous le rire du paladin amusé. L'aventure se passe là-bas, les mecs, ok ?, continua-t-il en montrant le chemin d'où il venait. Donc, laissez le poivron tranquille en haut et …-

\- Hola ! Je vous ordonne de ne pas quitter cet endroit !, cria le dit « poivron », interrompant l'élémentaire une nouvelle fois.

\- Allez vous faire foutre !, rétorqua le chevalier désormais irrité, en insistant bien sur chaque mot de sa phrase.

\- Houlala ! Vous m'avez mal parlé, monsieur l'Inquisiteur !, s'offusqua le guetteur.

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Il vous a mal parlé !, affirma Shinddha en levant le pouce en l'air, souriant.

\- Ouais, ouais … ! I speak English !, prétendit Balthazar, pressé.

\- On va aller pisser entre hommes, là, contre l'arbre ! Allez, salut !, lança l'archer, marchant déjà vers l'endroit où se trouvaient Eden et Grunlek, Bob avançant à ses côtés.

\- Je vous ai dit que je vous ordonne de rester !, hurla le garde, en colère.

Si le mage et le demi-élémentaire ignorèrent sans scrupules l'homme bruyant, avant de partir pour de bon, le chevalier lui demanda :

\- C'est quoi votre nom ?

\- Et il l'écrit sur un petit carnet, dit Shin au demi-diable, en plaisantant. Nom, prénom, s'il vous plait ! Je n'oublie jamais un visage !

\- Euh … Pourquoi ?, s'enquit la sentinelle, sur la défensive.

\- C'est quoi votre nom ?, répéta Théo, sans répondre à la question posée.

\- Pour vous féliciter de votre assiduité ! Et en reparler quand votre chef sera revenu !, dit le pyromancien pour le convaincre, les mains en porte-voix pour être mieux entendu.

\- Aaaaaaah ! C'est Elyren !, s'exclama-t-il, heureux d'être complimenté.

\- Elyren … Parfait, on se reverra, sans doute très bientôt !, se réjouit le demi-démon.

\- A bientôt …, fit le chevalier de la Lumière, sans émotion particulière.

Après un départ plutôt précipité, ils avancèrent vers le passage obstrué de la muraille, à quelques lieues des portes de la ville. Devant cette ouverture, Grunlek s'affairait toujours à arracher les branches, sans faiblir.

On pouvait voir que le tas de bois, que le Nain délogeait à grands coups de bras mécanique, était composé de feuilles et de restes d'arbres qui avaient poussé ici mais qui, par manque de place, avaient simplement fini par dépérir tristement.

\- Grunlek, s'il te plait … Toi et ton loup, écartez vous. Enfin avec ta louve, pardon …, demanda le pyromage en s'approchant.

\- Attends, attends, attends, tempéra le demi-élémentaire, inquiet des conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer, euh, ne commence pas à tout faire cramer, car ça va faire de la fumée …

\- Oui, gâche pas tes forces, gâche pas tes forces, conseilla l'ingénieur au mage, on peut y arriver, on peut tout dégager …

\- Mais le temps qu'ils arrivent, on sera loin ! On aura déjà passé …, avança le pyromancien, un peu surpris par la résistance imprévue de ses amis.

\- Nan, mais c'est vrai que, par contre, ils peuvent trouver l'entrée du coup …, dit calmement le chevalier.

\- Pfffffff … D'façon, on a besoin que de rentrer une fois, souffla le demi-démon en levant le pouce pour indiquer le chiffre un. Au pire, s'ils trouvent l'entrée, ils vont la reboucher : on évitera les attaques, ah !

\- Ou alors, ils vont nous suivre aussi !, rétorqua avec intelligence Théo.

\- Quoi, les méchants ?, s'enquit Bob.

\- Oui, il vaut mieux faire ça discrètement, cautionna le Golem, prudent.

Le mage de feu grommela dans sa barbe, ce qui fit rire l'élémentaire, qui le charria gentiment, avec une voix plus aigue :

\- Je peux pas utiliser les flammes … m'énerve !

\- On réussira si on s'y met tous ensemble !, affirma le Nain avec aplomb.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Shin ?, demanda Balthazar, désireux de savoir ce que l'archer pensait de sa proposition.

\- Ah bah, c'est ce que j'ai dit : c'est qu'il faut pas brûler, parce qu'avec la fumée, on va les alerter. Ils vont nous suivre et tout le patacaisse donc … Il faut déblayer à la main, on va se faire chier à quatre ...

\- Trois contre un, dit le mage en agitant les mains devant lui, j'me soumets, sauf que je vais pas aider à déblayer, je vais essayer de calmer mon démon personnel.

\- Dès qu'il faut travailler un peu manuellement …, lui reprocha doucement Grunlek.

\- Han, l'excuse de flemmard !, s'exclama le Kory, sous le petit gloussement de l'ingénieur amusé, Bon, je vais essayer de … de repenser à ma vie dans mon coin … pendant que … vous faites le boulot. Non, non, tous les quatre, allez, huile de coude et tout …

\- Je vais _d'abord_ calmer mon démon personnel, _puis_ , je vais aider, insista Bob. Parce que merde, voilà …

\- Je vais aider, lança l'Inquisiteur, avant de changer d'avis. Ah, euh non, avant ça, je vais juste trouver un … un … Parce que les chevaux ne pourront pas nous suivre … Donc je vais euh … je vais euh … mettre une … attacher Lumière …, balbutia-t-il, indécis.

\- L'attache pas !, objecta le Lennon, choqué. L'attache pas ! Il est suffisamment dressé pour rester là dans le coin et s'occuper de sa propre vie tout seul. Mais, si on se fait attaquer ou si jamais _lui_ se fait attaquer, il sera attaché et il va se faire défoncer !

\- Il peut clignoter comme un gyrophare s'il a des problèmes ?, s'interrogea Shin en ponctuant sa phrase d'une imitation réussie d'un système d'alerte, sous le fou rire du demi-diable. Non mais sérieusement, ça pourrait être cool !, compléta-t-il.

\- Le cheval antivol !, s'exclama le pyromage, hilare. T'as un mec qui lui met une claque sur le cul …

Il compléta sa phrase en contrefaisant le bruit d'une alarme.

\- Non, non, t'as raison, je ne vais pas l'attacher, lui dit le paladin de la Lumière, ne réagissant pas aux bêtises déblatérées par ses deux compagnons. Je le laisse par là …

Il montra vaguement la droite avec son bras, vers un endroit plein de verdure. Il s'adressa ensuite à sa monture obéissante, dans laquelle il avait une confiance complète :

\- Allez, bouge pas Babette. On se reverra dans quelques jours.

Après cela, Théo et Grunlek reprirent le dégagement du passage ensemble, à grands coups d'épée et de bras métallique. Au prix de gros efforts, ils réussirent enfin à bouger le tas de bois gênant et, les deux purent sentir un courant d'air froid, beaucoup plus conséquent que tout à l'heure, qui semblait parvenir des sous-sols. Ayant enfin assez d'espace pour passer, les quatre personnes décidèrent de s'y aventurer.

\- On peut pas envoyer le clébard en reconnaissance, comme ça, s'il crève, c'est pas grave ?, exigea l'archer, faisant rire une nouvelle fois Balthazar.

\- Ah non, je l'aime pas !, insista-t-il après l'éclat du mage.

L'Inquisiteur s'avança le premier, faisant briller son armure de plates avec sa Foi afin de mieux voir devant lui. Il était suivi par Grunlek et Shin, tandis que Bob fermait la marche, faisant brûler le bout de son bâton : ainsi, les aventuriers avaient une vision plus que correcte de l'endroit qu'ils visitaient.

Le paladin vit, en face de lui, que le sol rocailleux était assez pentu. Etant vêtu d'une lourde armure, cet environnement présentait de grandes difficultés pour le chevalier. Heureusement, étant suffisamment entrainé et fort, il put entamer la descente sans trop d'efforts. Arrivés en bas du chemin, ils débouchèrent sur un tunnel qui semblait être composé, en majeure partie, de cristaux coupants, au grand dam des héros. Par chance, les rares endroits où ils pouvaient poser les pieds sans danger étaient assez plats pour progresser facilement.

Le meneur du groupe guida, sans hésiter, les trois autres hommes vers la lumière qu'il apercevait devant lui, au loin. De là-bas, leur parvenait l'écho de gouttes d'eau tombant des stalactites cristallins jusqu'aux flaques au sol, irritant Théo et Bob, dont les nerfs étaient presque à vif après l'altercation avec Elyren. S'ajoutant au bruit constant de ces perles liquides, les pas plus qu'audibles du paladin en armure ricochaient sur les parois du corridor, agressant les pauvres oreilles des aventuriers.

Ils arrivèrent finalement, après quelques minutes de marche, dans un endroit donnant sur un fleuve souterrain. Durant leur trajet, Bob avait donné un bon coup de bâton sur des cristaux se trouvant au sol afin d'en récupérer un morceau pour l'étudier un peu plus tard. On sait jamais, se dit-il, si ça se trouve, c'est des trucs ultra puissants of doom … ou c'est des cailloux de merde.

Ils s'approchèrent tous jusqu'au bord de la berge pour jeter un petit coup d'œil vers la rivière coulant en contrebas, dans de petits clapotements. Ils se mirent ensuite à avancer prudemment le long du rebord surplombant l'énorme torrent, le demi-démon et le chevalier en tête de cortège.

Hésitant, Théo ne savait pas vraiment où poser les pieds sur la surface friable, si bien que, par totale inadvertance, il marcha sur un morceau de roche qui, sous son poids, s'effrita, le faisant chuter. Avant de disparaitre aux yeux de ses amis, il commença une phrase qu'il ne put jamais terminer :

\- Attention, c'est … !

Immédiatement après le début de la mise en garde inachevée, Grunlek et Shin se plaquèrent contre le mur, tandis que Balthazar, insouciant, se penchait dangereusement vers le bas :

\- Hein de quoi ? Attention quoi ?

Son pied râpa sur le bord et il rejoignit le paladin dans sa glissade le long de la pente rocheuse. Leur chute, de quelques dizaines de mètres, se termina dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussures : les deux hommes maladroits trempaient maintenant dans le fleuve jusqu'aux genoux.

Analysant leur nouvel environnement, le pyromage comprit rapidement comment s'était formé le passage qu'ils avaient emprunté tout à l'heure : devant lui coulait un fleuve qui s'était formé de façon naturelle et qui, avec le temps, avait provoqué l'effondrement de la terre et de la muraille.

Pendant que le mage se faisait ces réflexions intelligentes, l'Inquisiteur de la Lumière avait plongé son épée dans le liquide glacé et, grâce à cela, il put observer un phénomène plutôt étrange : les remous provoqués par les mouvements de sa lame ne semblaient pas naturels … Ayant des bases solides dans tout ce qui touchait au domaine mystique, il put affirmer avec certitude qu'il y avait là une force, ou une vie, qui n'était pas censée être présente ici, normalement.

Il décida alors de tenir au courant son compagnon, tout en parlant assez fort pour que les deux restés en haut puissent l'entendre parfaitement :

\- Bob, dans le fleuve y'a un truc pas naturel.

\- Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh … Ouais, mais je peux pas balancer un truc à la boule de feu dedans ... On est dans la merde, claironna le pyromancien, un coup de main, les enfants au-dessus !

\- Y'a pas moyen que tu éclaires les eaux pour qu'on puisse voir à travers un peu … ?, demanda Shin.

\- Fizz, t'as pas une corde ?, quémanda le chevalier.

\- Bah non, mais je …, commença le demi-élémentaire, semblant un peu perturbé par l'emploi de ce prénom.

\- Je dois avoir ça dans mon barda, une corde, affirma posément le Nain tout en débutant la fouille dans ses affaires.

\- C'est pour ça que j'avais dit qu'on avait besoin de passer par une auberge !, s'énerva faussement le demi-démon.

Il toussota ensuite et, pour ne pas rester sans rien faire et, en passant, pour aider son ami paladin, il décida de créer une armure autour de lui : son énergie magique l'entoura rapidement et bientôt, les flammes apparurent autour de son corps frêle, vives et protectrices.

Durant ce temps, l'ingénieur avait cherché dans sa besace et, malheureusement pour ceux qui avaient chuté, il ne trouva pas cet objet tant désiré. Shin, de son côté, ayant remarqué les branchages qui recouvraient les murs, songea à s'en servir pour fabriquer une échelle de fortune pour hisser les deux aventuriers jusqu'en haut. Mais hisser un paladin en armure complète sur une distance supérieure à dix mètres … ? Il aurait énormément de mal.

S'approchant du demi-élémentaire qui semblait un peu perdu, le Nain prit en charge la confection de ce qui pourrait peut-être tirer ses compagnons d'affaire.

Théo, accédant à la demande de l'archer, fit briller fortement son épée, profitant du fait que Bob luisait à ses côtés grâce à son sortilège. Il fut d'ailleurs dérangé par celui-ci, qui lui posa une question bien curieuse :

\- Tu peux générer de la foudre sans ciel ?

\- … Je pense … que je ne sais pas, répondit l'Inquisiteur, prit de court.

\- … C'est moins théâtral quoi, dit le Kory après un temps de silence.

\- Oui, c'est voilà … P't-être que je peux générer de l'électricité sur mon épée mais pas invoquer la foudre…, marmonna le chevalier.

\- Mais ça sera moins puissant que de faire tomber la putain de foudre … Parce que si tu fais tomber ça dans le fleuve, bon, on crève aussi mais si on arrive à trouver un coin …, réfléchit Bob à haute voix.

\- J'y ai pensé, l'informa le jeune homme en armure, mais effectivement, sans le ciel au-dessus de la tête, je pense que …

\- Ouais, c'est moche c'est moche …, approuva le demi-diable. Ca pue la merde je t'avoue.

\- Je te vois bien en train de t'acharner à essayer de faire tomber la foudre, et puis il se passe rien … Tu t'y reprends à plusieurs fois, mais en fait, au-dessus …, plaisanta Grunlek en montrant le plafond, ayant interrompu la confection de la corde.

Bob partit dans un fou-rire monumental, qui résonna dans toute la caverne alors que Shin et Théo esquissaient des sourires amusés.

\- A l'extérieur, c'est le chaos, continua le Nain, y'a la foudre qui tombe de partout et les gens ne savent pas pourquoi … Toi, t'es là en train d'essayer « Ah bah bon, ben ça marche pas ! ».

\- LES DIEUX NOUS ATTAQUENT !, s'exclama le pyromage. Le châtiment !, continua-t-il en faisant semblant de frapper sur un gong.

\- Le mec avec sa bière « Ah putain, merde ! », rajouta Shin, ne manquant pas une seule occasion pour rajouter sa petite touche rigolote.

Reprenant son sérieux, tandis que les trois autres riaient encore, le paladin plongea son regard émeraude à travers la surface du liquide : il put alors voir des silhouettes immenses, vers le milieu du fleuve, appartenant à des élémentaires d'eau en sommeil.

\- Il faut pas parler trop fort !, chuchota Théo, alerté, attirant l'attention de Balthazar, qui fit exprès de le narguer, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle fois l'hilarité du Nain et de l'archer :

\- POURQUOI ?

\- Y'a des élémentaires d'eau endormis sous la flotte, souffla le paladin sur le même ton.

\- DES QUOI ?, hurla le demi-démon, ayant décidé de jouer avec la patience du chevalier de la Lumière.

\- Mais c'est un peu la famille !, se réjouit Shinddha, les yeux brillants.

\- Bah c'est … C'est plutôt ta famille éloignée …, le tempéra l'homme en armure.

\- Des élémentaires d'eau … ?, s'assura le mage, plus posé.

\- Des _vrais_ élémentaires d'eau, pas des Jin, des élémentaires d'eau, insista l'Inquisiteur.

\- Ah moche …, chuchota le pyromancien en se grattant la barbe. Moche … Ils vont pas m'aimer, ils vont genre me focus ...

Après un intense moment de réflexion de la part du guerrier, celui-ci prit les choses en main :

\- Ecoute Bob, on bouge pas, on va attendre que les deux là-haut nous remontent …

Indiquant patiemment ce dont il avait besoin pour fabriquer la fameuse corde de fortune à Shin, grandement occupé à faire une introspection ayant pour but de déterminer à quel proche il pourrait associer les élémentaires présents dans l'eau, Grunlek commença son minutieux travail.

Les remous se faisaient de plus en plus forts dans la rivière, ce qui poussa Théo à demander à l'artisan d'aller plus vite dans son entreprise. Obéissant à l'invective urgente, le Golem finit en un temps record son œuvre et le chevalier put alors sentir le câble en fibre végétale lui tomber sur l'épaule gauche. Il soupira alors de soulagement, mais ce sentiment d'euphorie ne dura, hélas, pas très longtemps : devant lui, un bras énorme perça la surface de l'eau, de l'autre côté du fleuve …


	11. Episode 10 : Une menace Par Myfanwi

_BON-SOIR ! Koschei ayant quelques problèmes d'inspiration, c'est Mamie Myfan qui prend le relai pour ce dixième épisode ! On espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents :D_

 **Épisode 10 : Une menace éthérée**

 _Par Myfanwi_

Un bras géant se lève de l'eau, de facilement dix mètres de haut, puis un début de tête. Théo lève la tête vers la créature, un sourire bêta collé au visage, alors qu'une corde lui tombe le long de l'épaule. Il resta un moment planté sur place, puis revint à lui. Il lança un regard à Bob et lui tendit la corde.

« Euh... Monte ! Monte, monte, monte ! »

Le mage ne se fit pas prier, il lui arracha presque l'ustensile des mains, grimpant même sur Théo, effrayé, déjà parti en tête. La créature choisit ce moment pour immerger totalement de l'eau. Bob lui lança un regard effrayé. Il est courant de dire que la peur donne des ailes. Grunlek, qui était penché au dessus du précipice, pu voir un Bob monter très rapidement, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de cette corde.

Théo, toujours en bas, prononça un « Il est à moi » avant de sortir son épée de l'eau, pour faire face à ce titan imprévu. Il était prêt au combat, bien que l'immense créature ne semblait pour le moment pas montrer de signes d'agression. Sur la rive, Grunlek, Shin et Bob purent voir alors apparaître le sommet de la tête du monstre, pour les deux premiers, ce fut l'occasion de se rendre compte de l'étendue du danger. Le nain garda son sang froid, et se pencha vers le ravin.

« Théo dépêche-toi ! Je peux t'aider, je peux tirer la corde pendant que tu montes ! »

Le paladin ne bougea pas d'un pouce, préférant attendre que le géant ait fini de naître, puis calmement, il se saisit de la corde, et décida de grimper, comme si le monstre derrière lui n'était pas là.

« Bonjour monsieur, dit-il calmement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Bob, en haut, qui se mit à rire.

\- Oh l'autre ! Le seul moment où il dit bonjour c'est quand le monsieur fait cent cinquante mètres de haut ! Sinon tout le reste du monde, le garde, sa femme, le chien, la boulangère, c'est « Je suis l'Inquisition. Servez-moi. » Le meeeeec. »

Shin, qui était lui resté silencieux, plissa légèrement les yeux. Cette créature lui était clairement familière. Il tendit les mains devant lui, ferma les yeux et une connexion magique, élémentaire s'établit presque immédiatement avec le géant. Il comprit alors que le titan possédait la même provenance magique que lui. Le monstre ne semblait pas agressif, mais plutôt essayait de communiquer avec lui. En effet, étant élémentaire, la créature n'avait pas les même moyens de communiquer que les hommes. Shin hésita quelques secondes, puis décida d'ouvrir son esprit, pour entrer en symbiose avec elle.

Grunlek, qui l'observait faire, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Moi j'ai récupéré un loup, toi tu peux récupérer un titan de deux cent cinquante mètres.

\- C'est cool comme familier, lui répondit Shin, tout en se concentrant.

\- Mais c'est pas ultra discret, intervint Bob, surtout pour un rôdeur qui essaye de cacher ses pas en forêt ou autre. »

Shin lista dans son esprit toutes les utilités que ce golem pourrait avoir. Faire la vaisselle dans son estomac, tremper ses mains dans ses fesses pour se rafraîchir le matin. Il pensa également à Théo, qui allait probablement finir par lui sauter dans le ventre pour essayer de le désintégrer. Il devait agir, et vite. La connexion entre l'élémentaire d'eau et le demi-élémentaire finit par s'établir, alors que, de l'autre côté, Grunlek continuait d'aider Théo à grimper la paroi. Shin sentit son esprit disparaître, ou tout du moins se substituer à quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de nouveau.

Sous le regard de ses compagnons, Shin s'éleva doucement dans les airs, et se mit à parler avec une voix d'outre-tombe.

« Depuis les temps immémoriaux où les grands héros ont conquis la terre, les mers et les panthéons, les Dieux et les Diables fuirent leur monde et celui des mortels. Des années durant, les Divins se mêlèrent aux hommes rependant une progéniture sacrée comme autant de maladies. Ils commencèrent ainsi à comprendre la nature profonde des mortels et les millénaires qui suivirent firent germer dans leurs cœurs... Des sentiments. Les Divinités comprirent la mort, la vie, mais aussi l'amour et la haine. Malheureusement, ils se mirent aussi à nourrir de noires ambitions... Contemplez donc les premiers signes du chaos ! Nous, Elémentaires, quittons ces terres tandis que l'histoire des Hommes doit s'écrire à nouveau. Vous, né humain, demi-diable, nain et demi-élémentaire : choisissez l'avenir de votre monde. Choisissez de rejoindre les Dieux, les Diables ou les Mortels. Rétablissez l'équilibre avant que tout ne cesse d'exister. »

Des images étranges apparurent aux yeux de Shin, alors que du côté de Théo...

« QUOI ?

\- J'ai compris la moitié de ce qu'il a raconté, dit rapidement Bob, alors que Théo partait dans un monologue avec lui-même.

\- Choisissez, choisissez la forme de votre destructeur !

\- Donc... reprit Grunlek. On doit choisir entre les Dieux, les Diables et les Mortels ?

\- Non, non, intervint Bob. On ne doit pas choisir. On doit faire un équilibre. »

Shin retomba au sol, puis revint à lui. Le pyromage était déjà en train de réfléchir aux mots du demi-élémentaire pour sa part.

« Okay. Okay, okay. Donc l'équilibre entre les Dieux, les Démons et les... Hommes. Et les Elémentaires qui se cassent parce que c'est plus leur pays à cause des Dieux et des Diables qui ont déposé leurs semences un peu partout, histoire qu'ils aient plein de descendance, des sentiments, mais aussi les côtés bons et les côtés négatifs. On est tous dans cette équipe, par un plus grand des hasard, tous représentatifs d'un aspect ou d'une partie des gens qu'il va falloir réformer, ou du moins apporter sur un pied d'égalité, et rétablir l'équilibre. Mais l'équilibre entre quoi et quoi ? Entre toutes ces factions à la con, parce que ça risque d'être un sacré boulot ça les enfants. »

Alors que Théo finissait de grimper sur la berge, que Shin reprenait ses esprits, un peu perdu, et que Bob réfléchissait à voix haute, l'Élémentaire semblait se déplacer. Théo, toujours perplexe, se tourna vers Bob.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- C'est ce que j'étais en train d'expliquer, réplique le demi-diable, exaspéré. En gros, toi avoir contact avec les grands dieux, moi avoir contact avec les démons, Grunlek être le contact avec les peuples de la Terre, humains, et Shin avoir contact avec tous les élémentaires. Nous devoir rétablir équilibre pour éviter fin monde. C'est bon ? Ça mouline ou... ?

\- Il y a quand même l'Élémentaire qui vient de disparaître style on a rien vu quand même, le coupa le Nain, en pointant l'emplacement vide où se tenait auparavant le Titan. »

Alors que le géant ne reformait plus qu'un avec l'eau, cette dernière se mit à grossir étrangement, grignotant la berge, la faisant s'effriter. Les aventuriers comprirent alors que la cause de l'effondrement de la muraille par le dessous n'était autre que le résultat de la fuite des Élémentaires, quittant ce monde par cet endroit, pour des endroits plus vastes, comme la mer, faisant s'effondrer par certains endroit le monde à la surface. Théo garda néanmoins le sens des priorités.

« Bon, on peut y aller ? Parce que je suis toujours empoisonné ! D'abord on sauve mon cul, ensuite on sauve le monde, okay ?

\- Mais les deux sont sans doute liés ma biche tu sais, déclara calmement Bob. T'as pas entendu la méga-prophétie que les Élémentaires viennent de faire ?

\- J'ai rien compris, geignit l'Inquisiteur. »

Bob laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Oui, il en était certain maintenant. Théo de Silverberg était un cas perdu.

« Il faut avouer que son texte était un peu long, enchérit Grunlek. Il aurait pu résumer en deux, trois phrases.

\- Mais... Mais non, tenta désespéramment Bob. Il fallait juste écouter ! Il a expliqué, en bref, qu'il était plus vieux que le temps lui-même, que c'était un Elémentaire qui en avait vu des belles et des pas mûres dans sa vie, et qu'il avait vu l'apogée et la venue des Dieux et des Démons dans ce monde, et du peuple mortel de ce monde. Et un jour il s'est dit, ah tiens, ils se sont frités grave, grave, grave et se sont réduits et dispersés dans la population mortelle, qui ont niqué pleins de gonzesses de partout pour laisser des fils de Dieux et des fils de Démons un peu partout, ce qui m'a donné moi, par exemple, bonjour Bibi qui est juste là, et sans doute Théo, qui est un paladin capable d'invoquer de la putain de foudre et lui aussi, dit-il en pointant Shin. Mais toi t'es un Elémentaire, t'es pas un Dieu/Démon, t'es directement lié.

\- Ouais, je suis un bâtard, intervint Shin d'une voix grave.

\- Oui, on est tous des bâtards !

\- Je suis un fils de Dieu moi ? Demanda Théo, d'une voix pleine d'admiration.

\- Ouais, ouais, intervint Grunlek. Il faut pas exagérer quand même. Ne dis pas ça, on est foutus sinon. »

Bob pointa Théo du doigt, imperturbable.

« Tu dois forcément avoir une goutte de ça quelque part, sinon tu serais pas capable de faire appel à de la magie divine aussi facilement que tu le fais. Du côté de Grunlek c'est différent, il ne fait pas partie des peuples humains, c'est un Nain, par définition, c'est une créature magique, sans offense. De ce fait, on a tous les quatre un aspect représentatif d'un des aspects de la vie de ce monde, l'élémentaire, le démoniaque, le divin et la créature mortelle magique comme euh... Comme les licornes. Pas d'offense encore une fois. Basiquement, les Elémentaires se sauvent parce qu'ils savent que ça va se friter tellement fort pour le pouvoir que ça va déclencher une fin des mondes si on arrive pas à mettre un terme à tout ce bordel.

\- Donc, tenta Grunlek, il faut qu'on arrive à combiner nos pouvoirs ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai compris. »

Le groupe décida de se remettre en route, pour quitter cet endroit. L'esprit de Bob était toujours préoccupé par cette prophétie annonciatrice de mauvaises nouvelles, celui de Théo était plus concentré par son sort futur, cette mort certaine pesant sur ses épaules, Grunlek pensait aux mots de Bob, à des responsabilités qu'il pourrait être amené à reprendre, alors qu'il les avaient reniées, et Shin, enfin, resta songeur, toujours en connexion avec son élément. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils se sentirent grandis de cette aventure. Mais... Au sens littéral, comme si le destin avait finalement décidé de leur donner un coup de pouce, comme s'ils étaient devenus... Plus forts.


	12. Episode 11 : Araneae Par Myfanwi

_BON-SOIR ! Après un très long temps d'arrêt, on reprend l'écriture d'Aventures ! J'ai repris le flambeau une fois encore, puisque les obligations IRL obligent certains de nos auteures à lâcher le projet. De nouvelles personnes vont donc nous rejoindre en cours de route, c'est tout à fait normal ! Les publications devraient normalement être plus régulières désormais ^^_

 **Episode 11 : Araneae**

 _ **Par Myfanwi**_

Après une journée de voyage, nos aventuriers gagnent finalement les prairies et les quartiers un peu plus habités composant les territoires de la Vieille Tour. Inquiets après les étranges révélations dont ils avaient été les témoins, le groupe se dirigeait maintenant vers leur objectif principal, contacter l'intendant des lieux. Ils approchèrent d'un petit hameau, d'où un chant provenait, féminin, mélodieux qui résonna en eux. Grunlek repéra également un enfant, en haut d'une tour de guet, et en avertit directement ses compagnons, histoire de faire attention. Le nain était assez anxieux, préférant longer les arbres. Ils n'étaient pas censés se trouver ici, ils se devaient donc d'être extrêmement prudents. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'avis de Théo, ni celui de Balthazar.

Pour le paladin, un enfant ne représentait pas un danger immédiat, il décida d'ignorer les conseils de sécurité du nain, pour continuer sur le sentier. Pour le mage, trop heureux de retrouver ENFIN un paysage citadin, personne ne savait pour leur cas, ils auraient donc de toute manière la paix. Il se dirigea vers l'enfant, un grand sourire aux lèvres, leva un doigt, dans le but de lui adresser la parole, avant de se faire pousser légèrement par Théo, qui le perturba. Il bouda en constatant que toute l'attention était désormais posée sur l'Inquisiteur, et non plus sur lui.

« Eh gamin, on est loin de la ville ? Lança le guerrier d'une voix rauque au garçon. »

Shin, Grunlek et Bob ne purent réprimer un petit rire devant le ton bourru qu'il avait employé. Le social, ce n'était pas vraiment le fort de leur ami. L'enfant, qui était en train de rêvasser, tourna la tête vers le groupe. Ses yeux se mirent instantanément à briller en voyant la personne qui lui avait adressé la parole. Théo gonfla un peu la poitrine. Contrairement aux autres classes sociales, les paladins étaient un modèle pour tous les enfants, passant dans les villes dans leurs armures luisantes. C'est comme ça qu'il se voyait, en tout cas. Pour Bob, qui avait été la victime de paladins pendant toute sa vie, le point de vue était radicalement différent. Mais il resta distant, laissant Théo et le gamin parler.

Shin, peu intéressé par la scène, reporta son attention sur autre chose. A sa droite, lavant son linge dans un petit étang se trouvait une jeune femme. C'était elle qui chantait. Grunlek, bien qu'un peu plus rassuré, restait lui sur ses gardes, toujours persuadé que quelque chose clochait dans le coin. Il avait toujours été le plus prudent des quatre. Les voir partir comme ça sans protection lui hérissait le poil, mais il restait silencieux, à l'arrière, bougonnant de temps à autre.

Alors que Balthazar s'en allait explorer les environs, la tête haute, vexé au plus profond de son honneur, Théo s'approcha de la cabane où l'enfant se trouvait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous... Vous êtes un vrai paladin ? Demanda ce dernier, les yeux toujours remplis d'admiration.

\- Ah ah ah ! Bien sûr ! Lui répondit Théo d'une voix forte. »

L'ego de ce dernier était comblée par tant de considérations et d'honneurs. Le gamin descendit de sa tour, et s'approcha lentement de lui, avant de tendre la main vers son armure et de l'effleurer du bout des doigts.

« C'est... C'est une vraie armure ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est une vraie armure, elle a été forgée dans les Églises de la Lumière.

\- Woooooaw. Moi quand je serais grand, j'aimerai être paladin. Comme Papa ! … Avant qu'il ne meurt.

\- C'est... C'est... bégaya Théo, légèrement pris au dépourvu. C'est parce qu'il est dans un monde meilleur maintenant ! Il est avec la Lumière, et il veille sur toi de là haut Billy. »

L'enfant écarquilla les yeux, légèrement surpris. Un grand sourire illumina son visage, il se tourna, courut chercher un seau d'eau et vint lui tendre, les yeux brillants.

« Écoute Bi... Écoute Gamin, est-ce que tes parents...

\- Je m'appelle Hans !

\- Écoute Hans, est-ce que tes parents sont par là ? »

Hans pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté et fit une petite moue triste.

« Ma tante est par là-bas... Mais ma mère et mon père sont morts...

\- Très bien, on va aller voir ta tante, viens avec moi et...

\- Mon père il est mort en protégeant ma mère et...Euh... Oui ! Venez, venez. »

Grunlek, qui avait observé la scène de loin, se serait volontiers claqué la tête contre un mur. Le gamin lui annonçait que ses parents sont décédés, et la seule chose que trouvait à répondre Théo était « Très bien ». Shin, qui était à côté du nain se frappa le visage en marmonnant un petit « Putain, il a recommencé » de désespoir. Théo sembla l'entendre, et fronça légèrement les sourcils, et fit un geste bizarre avec ses mains indiquant clairement « Mais non ! Je suis gentil là ».

Shin détourna le regard, légèrement gêné, pour reprendre l'observation lointaine de la jeune femme en train de chantonner, en lavant son linge dans un petit étang bordé par quelques fleurs. Théo et Hans passèrent devant lui, le sortant de sa rêverie. Le gamin se précipita vers l'inconnue, qui s'avéra être sa tante, et lui secoua le bras, surexcité.

« Tante ! Tante Elisabeth ! Il y a... Il y a un paladin ! Regarde, c'est lui ! Hurla t-il en pointant Théo du doigt tout en sautillant sur place. »

La jeune femme tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée par l'enfant. Elle était ravissante, de longs cheveux bruns, dépassant d'une capuche sombre, un regard plein de malice et un teint de peau clair qui plurent immédiatement à Shinddha, qui se mit à sourire stupidement. Cependant quelque chose d'autre attira bien vite le regard de l'archer, à travers les feuillages. Des cocons, il en était sûr, d'araignées, pas encore à maturité, étaient suspendus aux branches, s'agitant doucement sous la brise matinale du Cratère.

« Excusez-moi ! Lâcha timidement Shin, en rougissant légèrement derrière son masque, à l'attention de la jeune femme. Est-ce que vous avez remarqué que... Que le buisson derrière vous est rempli de salopries ?

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Lui répondit-elle d'un ton distant.

\- Re... Regardez-bien ! Vous pouvez identifier ces formes ? Ce sont des cocons d'araignées. »

Elle se tourne vers l'arbre, lève la tête, mais ne vit rien. Les sens des demi-élémentaires sont plus développés que ceux des humains normaux, il était donc normal que la vision de la jeune femme soit moins évoluée que la sienne. La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'arbre et commença à écarter les branches, pour mieux voir, sous le regard médusé de Shin et un avertissement de Théo.

Pendant ce temps, Balthazar, toujours un peu boudeur, revint de sa balade, après n'avoir remarqué que des choses qu'il savait déjà, à savoir qu'il y avait de grands champs à l'ouest, et la Vieille Tour qui approchait au nord. Rien de bien intéressant. En retournant sur ses pas, il vit Grunlek partir en courant vers la scène, pour essayer d'éloigner la jeune femme du danger. Shin, qui avait une connaissance de la nature un peu plus précise, savait que le temps pressait. Les araignées normales, celles qui ne font pas plusieurs mètres de haut, se réfugient dans l'eau à leur éclosion, pour se protéger le temps de grandir et de devenir plus fortes. Avant d'en informer ses compagnons, il s'avança vers un second arbre, la boule au ventre. Encore des cocons. Le village semblait totalement infesté.

Théo, comprenant rien qu'au regard du demi-élémentaire que la situation était une catastrophe, décida néanmoins de garder son calme et de s'adresser à la tante de Hans.

« Madame, est-ce que vous habitez par ici ?

\- Oui, en fait je me suis un peu éloignée avec mon neveu pour laver le linge, puisqu'en ce moment l'eau du puits est en train de se tarir. On pense que des algues obstruent l'alimentation, ou quelque chose comme ça. On a du mal à avoir de l'eau à la périphérie de la Vieille Tour, donc je suis venue ici pour laver le linge. Mais... Je peux vous emmener, vous guider vers le village, si vous voulez.

\- Oui, bah on va faire ça. Rassemblez vos affaires, on va aller au village.

\- Si vous pouviez répondre à ma question par contre, Messire, que fais un paladin par ici ? Nous avons à craindre quelque chose ? »

Théo ne laissa rien paraître, au grand soulagement de ses compagnons. Ou presque.

« Pas du tout ! Les paladins sont là pour protéger les gens. Nous... Euh... Nous nous promenons dans les endroits où les gens ont besoin de notre aide et... Tout va bien. »

Elisabeth lui lança un regard suspicieux, cherchant à décrypter ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du paladin. Shin chercha quelque chose du regard, derrière lui.

« Bob ! »

Le mage, concentré depuis quelques minutes sur le dialogue de Théo et de la jeune femme, se tourna vers le demi-élémentaire, ravi qu'on s'intéresse enfin un peu à lui. Il se stoppa dans son élan, surpris par une intervention de Théo, qui s'était penché sur Hans, un grand sourire (malsain) aux lèvres.

« Écoute Hans, j'ai une mission à te confier. Tu vas me tenir cette épée, fais attention à ne pas te couper.

\- C'est... C'est vrai ? Lui répondit l'enfant avec un grand sourire. Merci Monsieur ! Merci ! Je... Je peux... Je faisais souvent ça avec mon père, je préparais ses armes avant qu'il parte à la guerre. Je sais que c'est sacré pour vous votre arme, mais est-ce que je peux... Euh... »

Balthazar sourit doucement en pensant « Astiquer votre épée » avant de suivre quelques instants Hans du regard, et de revenir à sa mission initiale, Shin.

« Bob, Bob, tu sais, tous les jours tu râles parce qu'on te laisse pas utiliser tes pouvoirs pour tout crâmer ? Eh bah là c'est ton jour Bobby.

\- … Quoi ? Tu veux que je tue ces enfants ?

\- Non ! Pas le gosse, laisse le polir son épée et s'amuser avec Théo, regarde là. … Dans les buissons, là! Des cocons d'araignées. Des cocons d'araignées de partout. »

Bob leva la tête, avant de se frotter la barbe en marmonnant. Il donna un petit coup de coude à Grunlek, non loin de lui.

« Eh, regarde dans l'eau s'il y en a pas, lui chuchota t-il, pour ne pas alerter la jeune femme et son neveu. »

Il fit ensuite signe à Shin de distraire Elisabeth, en l'emmenant un peu plus loin, en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter et de lui expliquer calmement la situation, afin qu'elle ne panique pas et ne le gêne pas. Théo plissa les yeux.

« Bob, tu sais que le feu ça s'étend pas vrai ?

\- S'il te plaît, mon travail c'est de contrôler le feu. J'ai réussi à en éteindre un. Je vais pouvoir en empêcher un autre.

\- On peut pas juste les décrocher et les tuer ? S'ils sont pas à maturité c'est comme écraser des larves hein.

\- Le problème, c'est qu'il y en a beaucoup, intervint Shin, on va devoir nettoyer ça par le feu.

\- Le problème, reprit Bob, c'est que la capacité principale de ces araignées est de créer un suc ou un produit qui est capable de créer l'infection qui te ronge les veines. Donc si leur sang ou leur bile est à moitié développée à l'intérieur, et que tu presses ça entre tes doigts, je donne pas cher de ta peau. On a peut être de la pommade pour soigner ce bordel, mais on en a peu. »

Théo souligna d'un coup d'œil qu'il pourrait très bien en avoir dans les autres arbres, et indiqua à Bob que le feu risquait de les réveiller, ce qui aggraverait la situation plus qu'elle ne l'arrangerait. Et de plus, le village à côté risquerait tout bonnement d'être alerté, et qui dit village, dit gardes et potentiels ennuis. Ce plan ne fonctionnerait pas de toute manière.

Bob se rappela soudain d'un détail important. Les araignées sont connectées entre elles par un esprit de groupe. Quand l'une souffre ou meurt, toutes les autres le ressentent. Leur vitalité fonctionnant par nid, en imaginant qu'ils puissent en découvrir l'origine, ils pourraient avoir un moyen de cesser tout ça, de vaincre le mal rongeant cette région.

« Shin, dit calmement Bob. Va dire à la lavandière de vider son seau, et condense en, pour lui faire un seau propre. Pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, dis lui que l'eau est trop calcaire, ou une connerie dans le genre.

\- On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il y a dans l'eau, le coupa Grunlek. Si ça se trouve elle n'est pas infestée. »

Ils se lancèrent tous trois un regard, avant de s'avancer doucement vers l'étang, et de se pencher au dessus de ce dernier, prudemment. Grunlek fut le premier à repérer, sous la surface de l'eau, quelque chose bouger dans des cocons. Il semblerait que les créatures arachnoïdes aient évolué.


	13. Episode 12 : A travers par Temtaranne

_BON-SWAR ! On enchaîne avec l'épisode 12, signé cette fois Temtaranne ! Bonne lecture :)_

 **Épisode 12: A travers champs**

 _Par Temtaranne_

Pendant que les trois amis discutaient de la meilleure marche à suivre, Grunlek se pencha au-dessus de l'étang. Les œufs qu'il voyait dans l'eau lui firent penser, à juste titre, que les araignées avaient évoluées. Les futurs monstres se développant dans ces cocons tissés pourraient sûrement se déplacer en milieu liquide, et seront peut-être de meilleures prédatrices. Enfin, seulement dans l'hypothèse où ces œufs éclosent.

Le nain tendit son bras sur le côté, faisant reculer la paysanne qui lavait son linge.

« -Mais qu'est ce qui se passe? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda t'elle, curieuse. Laissez-moi voir!

-Reculez, reculez, ordonna Grunlek, ne faites pas trop de bruit.

-Mais ça a l'air bien ce que vous avez vu, c'est quoi? Une pièce? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose? osa la jeune femme.

Shin se fit la réflexion qu'elle était conne, tandis que Balthazar se plaça près d'elle en prenant la parole.

-Madame, madame, madame... Vous avez demandé tout à l'heure pourquoi un inquisiteur et paladin se rendait en ces terres, en voilà précisément la raison.

Théo jeta un regard désapprobateur à son ami en robe rouge. Il aurait préféré ne rien dire à la paysanne.

-Nous allons vous demander de garder votre calme et le silence pour l'instant, tout est sous contrôle ne vous inquiétez pas, continua le mage avec un sourire rassurant.

A ce moment là, le petit Hans intervint, s'adressant à sa tante:

-Écoute, tu, tu es trop curieuse hein vraiment, tu devrais les écouter. C'est quand même un très grand paladin qui parle!

Il se tourna vers l'homme en armure.

-Et d'ailleurs, comment vous vous appelez? Risqua-t'il.

-Théo Silverberg, à la rescousse!

Le nain et l'élémentaire pouffèrent, et Balthazard se demandait bien à la rescousse de qui le chevalier voulait aller... De tous les gens qui « veulent mourir comment »? Il eut une pensée pour la druidesse morte dans la forêt en réprimant à grand peine un éclat de rire.

La curiosité de la jeune femme redescendit de quelques degrés, regardant son neveu d'un air un peu dépité.

-Hm, bon d'accord, acquiesça-elle en se tournant vers les aventuriers. Excusez moi, je ne suis qu'une jeune fille de la campagne, ne le prenez pas mal si je suis trop curieuse...

-Ah non non non, c'est tout à fait normal Élisabeth, rattrapa Bob.

Les quatre aventuriers regardaient avec un certain intérêt la jeune paysanne, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Ils étaient entre hommes depuis un bon moment, alors dès qu'un joli minois se présentait...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas dame Élisabeth, nous avons tout sous contrôle, la rassura le pyromage.

-Je vous fait confiance, dit la femme.

-Par contre, vous voudrez sans doute reculer de quelques pas, conseilla l'homme à la robe rouge, essayant de l'éloigner de l'étang infesté d'œufs d'araignées. »

Pendant ce temps, Grunlek chercha Éden du regard. Leur compagnon à quatre pattes s'était sans doute un peu éloignée pour marquer son territoire, vivre sa vie de loup. Le nain la repéra en train de gratter en-dessous d'un arbre plus loin, pendant que Shin imaginait le canidé disparu ou en train de mordiller un villageois. Son ego ne s'était pas encore remis de la morsure de la louve à leur première rencontre. Bob se dit avec un humour un peu noir que s'ils perdaient le loup, l'élémentaire n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour qu'Éden y soit accrochée.

« -Aller madame, suivez-moi, on va aller préparer votre chariot, déclara Théo à Élisabeth. Ensuite, nous irons au village.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son neveu.

-Bon, Hans, tu as fini de t'occuper de l'épée maintenant? Je te rappelle qu'il faut tirer la charrette!

Le paladin se promit d'aider le petit garçon à tracter le chariot, tout en disant à ses compagnons que cela ne servirai à rien de les tuer maintenant, autant trouver le « cerveau » et le tuer directement, ce qui ferai disparaître tous les monstres d'un coup plutôt que de s'ennuyer à tout tuer sur leur passage. Shin proposa alors de geler le petit point d'eau par précaution pour arrêter le développement des créatures aquatiques.

Pendant ce temps, Hans redonna son épée au paladin, qu'il avait soigneusement préparé. La plupart des gens croyaient son épée toujours affûtée, mais l'inquisiteur avait l'œil entraîné, et remarqua le fil désormais plus tranchant de la lame.

-C'est du bon travail Hans, le remercia Théo, admiratif. Tu feras un excellent écuyer un de ces jours. »

Shin murmura tout bas un « si tu survis », provoquant l'hilarité de Grunlek et de Balthazard.

Le gamin bloqua un moment, le regard pétillant en entendant les paroles de l'homme en armure. Ces paroles l'emplirent d'une nouvelle énergie, et il se retrouva presque à tirer le chariot tout seul tant les mots de l'inquisiteur l'avaient motivé.

Pendant ce temps, l'élémentaire posa ses mains à la surface de l'eau afin de la geler, sous le regard amusé du pyromage qui imaginait bien son ami ayant trop enfoncé ses mains dans le liquide et se retrouvant bloqué par sa propre glace. La pellicule glacée s'étendit sur tout le point d'eau, gelant les œufs monstrueux et les créatures qui s'y développaient, qui cessèrent de bouger. Le jeune garçon s'émerveilla devant cette démonstration de magie, redoublant son énergie alors qu'il était déjà assez intenable.

La jeune femme se plaça devant le chariot pour mener les voyageurs dans la bourgade où elle habitait. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'ils cherchaient, mais elle et ses amis étaient prêt à les aider si besoin est.

« -Ne vous en faites pas dame Élisabeth, je vais ouvrir la marche avec vous, vous vous sentirez moins seul ainsi, clama Balthazard d'un ton avenant.

-C'est bien la première fois qu'on m'appelle dame, dit la jeune femme. »

Théo jeta un coup d'œil à son ami pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'appeler dame, ce n'était qu'une paysanne. Bob s'en moqua et continua sa conversation avec Élisabeth. Grunlek, quant à lui, congédia la louve. S'ils se dirigeaient vers un village, mieux valait que les habitants ne voient pas l'animal avec eux. Bob aurait bien invoqué son cheval, mais lui aussi risquait de faire peur aux gens. Éden avait bien comprit qu'elle faisait sa vie, revenant vers le nain car elle était devenue affectueuse envers lui. Le canidé avait de toute évidence été élevé de manière un peu sauvage. Le groupe rejoint par la paysanne et son neveu continua son chemin vers le nord. Malgré les quelques tentatives de Théo, Bob et Shin, ils ne se mirent pas à chanter un air paillard au milieu des champs.

Sur le chemin, l'archer et le pyromage tentèrent de séduire Élisabeth, malgré les quolibets de leurs amis, qui essayèrent d'imiter les techniques de drague douteuses des deux courtisans par un magnifique dialogue chuchoté:

« -Hé t'as vu, moi je...Moi j'ai un arc! Tenta Théo, qui tirait la charrette avec Hans, en souriant.

-Je le bande comme personne, rajouta le nain d'un ton graveleux, provoquant l'hilarité du paladin et le regard perplexe du petit garçon qui n'avait visiblement pas comprit la blague. »

La jeune femme se situait à l'arrière du groupe, encadrée par ses deux prétendants. Mais il ressortit de la discussion que la paysanne était plus intéressée par le mage que par l'homme masqué, qui les laissa seuls pour le restant du chemin.

Quelques heures de marche plus tard, le groupe arriva dans une zone plus urbanisée, située dans le creux des collines. Grunlek, qui observait les environs, voyait un puits au centre d'une sorte de place, et la Vieille Tour au loin, qu'il estimait être à de longues heures de voyage. Les gens présents dans le petit hameau avaient une bonne tête, paraissant sympathiques et complètement déconnectés de la réalité telle que les aventuriers la connaissent. Ils ne se doutaient pas le moins du monde de ce qui pouvait se passer dans le reste du Cratère. Quelques poules et vaches, regardant le groupe passer avec le même regard que Shin ou Bob posaient sur la jeune paysanne, complétaient le paysage rustique. Hans, toujours très enthousiaste, ne cessait de regarder le paladin à ses côtés. Celui-ci avait demandé à Élisabeth, pendant le trajet, le nombre d'habitants, ou s'il y avait un maire dans ce village. Balthazar, lui, avait cherché à savoir s'il y avait une taverne ou un magasin dans les environs. La bourgade était répartie d'une manière éclatée sur toute la périphérie de la Vieille Tour, au milieu des champs. La tour était entourée d'un village plus consistant, composé majoritairement des maisons des bourgeois de la région, car la personne qui la dirigeait n'était autre que l'Intendant Bragg. Celui-ci se chargeait de récolter les informations du Royaume de l'Ouest afin de les transmettre aux personnes dirigeant le Cratère. Mais à part ça, tous vivaient en autarcie. L'événement le plus incroyable de ces dix dernières années était la venue d'un paladin de la Lumière, en l'occurrence Théo de Silverberg, il y a quelques heures. A part cela, des fêtes étaient organisées dans la Vieille Tour, mais les festivités n'étaient pas accessible au premier paysan venu. Le seul dirigeant de la communauté était l'Intendant, mais les anciens du village, dont faisait partie la mère d'Élisabeth, pouvaient répondre aux interrogations des aventuriers. La dame à l'âge vénérable interpellait justement sa fille à voix haute, lui demandant de lui présenter ses compagnons.

La jeune paysanne avait été facilement courtisée par Bob, mais celui-ci sentait qu'elle l'oublierai tout aussi facilement. Mais cela convenait parfaitement à Balthazar, qui ne cherchait nullement une relation à long terme, mais plutôt une romance passagère. Le pyromage était heureux de ne pas être considéré comme le prince charmant par la femme qu'il essayait de séduire. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas de taverne où il pourrait tranquillement se...reposer avec Élisabeth. Il n'y avait dans la région que très peu de voyageurs, les portes de la murailles souvent closes et le passage de la caverne abritant des élémentaires d'eau peu utilisé. La plupart des visiteurs étaient des nobliaux des régions voisines essayant d'acquérir des parcelles dans les environs de la Tour, ou des commerçants. Mais cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il n'y avait plus aucun visiteur venant de l'extérieur, les portes étant visiblement fermées. Les habitants ne s'en étaient pas plus inquiétés que ça, mais les voyageurs comprirent que l'ordre les empêchant d'entrer ne leur était pas spécialement adressé.

Balthazar demanda à sa conquête de leur indiquer un endroit où lui et ses compagnons pourraient être hébergés, le temps de se reposer et de changer les bandages de Théo et d'appliquer la pommade curative sur sa blessure au dos. Ce dernier, détaillait le village qu'ils traversaient en tirant toujours la charrette avec le jeune Hans, remarquant le chemin se dirigeant vers leur objectif, la Vieille Tour de l'Intendant Bragg. Grunlek, quant à lui, profitait de sa vue d'ensemble des maisons pour observer les habitants paisibles de cette partie du monde.

Pendant ce temps, l'archer remarqua, dans les arbres et les buissons environnant les habitations, qu'ici aussi se trouvaient de nombreux cocons d'araignées.

La menace était non seulement imminente, mais elle était aussi totale.


	14. Episode 13 : Abri de fortune par Kimi

_BON-SWAR ! Nous nous retrouvons pour un nouvel épisode d'Aventures à l'écrit, cette fois signé Kimisukiro. Merci à ceux qui nous soutiennent sur cette longue épopée, l'emploi du temps est tracé jusqu'à Starventures eheh. C'est parti !_

 **Épisode 13 : Abri de fortune**

 _Par Kimisukiro_

Les quatre amis, accompagnés d'Elisabeth et de Hans, s'approchèrent de l'ancienne du village. Shin déglutit, pensant qu'il était le seul à avoir remarqué cette menace qui planait autour d'eux, il fallait faire attention. L'archer en informa ses amis qui se réunirent finalement autour du puits. Ils entendaient une sorte de gargouillement dans le fond, comme si un bébé de deux cents kilos faisait des rototos. Théo prépara son énergie afin d'éclairer le fond du puits pour y voir plus clair, Shin proposa de geler l'eau, mais cette idée fut vite oubliée. En effet, il fallait que le demi élémentaire soit en contact avec l'eau, ce qui pouvait s'avérer être dangereux.

-On pourrait faire passer Billy ! S'exclama Bob un sourire sadique au lèvres.

-Il serait tellement heureux d'aider Théo, renchérit Grunlek un brin d'ironie dans la voix.

Leurs compagnons rirent à cette remarque, ils imaginaient bien l'enfant sautant dans le puits promettant à Théo de polir son épé. Pendant ce temps, Balthazar s'approcha de l'ancienne afin de la distraire de ses trois amis qui étaient en train de bidouiller le puits. Il lui raconta leurs mésaventures et leur rencontre avec Elisabeth et Hans. La vieille dame le regarda avec un air circonspect, alors qu'Elisabeth glissa sa main dans celle du mage en adressant un grand sourire envers sa mère.

-Bon….eh bien pas de problèmes vous pourrez être les bienvenus chez moi. Annonça l'ancienne, toujours aussi impassible.

-Merci bien, cela nous aide beaucoup ! Dit Balthazar.

-Et vous êtes connus comment ? Demanda la vieille, curieuse.

-Nous sommes des voyageurs en mission, nous sommes passés par la grande porte sur ordre du roi, mais nous nous sommes perdus par la suite, à force de gambader dans les près, puis nous nous sommes retrouvés nez à nez avec votre fille et votre petit-fils et nous on conduits ici, cela nous aide vraiment, euh, parce qu'on s'était perdus.

Le pyromage fit un demi sourire, cherchant à rassurer son interlocutrice

-Vous pourrez loger chez moi, il n'y a pas de problèmes, par contre, si je peux me permettre, un homme de votre éducation ne devrait pas profiter de sa stature.

Elle le regarda avec le même air inquisiteur que l'inquisiteur.

-Vous savez madame, je suis comme n'importe qui, je ne fais que profiter de ce que la vie m'offre….tant qu'on l'a possède encore.

Du côté du puits, Théo illumina son gant de métal, orienta la lumière et vit que le bas du puits était légèrement toilé, tel une toile d'araignée à l'aube. Le Paladin soupira :

-Il y en a partout ! Il y en aura dans les arbres, les caves, les ruisseaux, les greniers, les trous de lapins.

-Oui mais ici, il y a de l'activité contrairement aux autres endroits. Fit remarquer Grunlek. Ce n'est pas seulement des toiles d'araignées comme il y a partout, il doit y avoir quelque chose de gros en dessous…

-Oui mais on ne peut pas y toucher sans que ces choses se réveillent. Expliqua Shin.

Ils continuèrent à réfléchir pour trouver une solution, en effet ils ne pouvaient pas priver tout ce village d'eau potable, et le temps d'aller trouver la source du problème, les habitants seraient déjà assoiffés. L'ingénieur eut soudain l'idée de construire un genre de tamis pour filtrer l'eau. Il fût vite approuvé par ses amis. Finalement, ils entrèrent tranquillement dans la demeure de la vieille dame, tandis que Grunlek se rendait à la grange afin de préparer son ouvrage.

-Entrez mes amis, asseyez vous je vous en prie. Mettez vous à l'aise, dit leur hôte, je vais vous apporter un peu de nourriture, votre route à dû être longue.

Balthazar jeta un œil sur Théo afin de voir si la blessure s'était aggravée, malheureusement il observa que les veinules noires de poison reprenaient le dessus, malgré les sorts de soin du Paladin.

-Putain Théo, je t'avais dis de faire gaffe… lança le Mage, agacé.

Le patient ne répondit pas, il se laissait juste soigner par Bob en ruminant qu'il ne faut pas perdre de temps.

-Je peux vous laisser mon lit pour que vous puissiez vous reposer, Inquisiteur.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, il se leva et longea le mur pour accéder au dit lit. Mais, par curiosité, il tira un rideau qui séparait la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et quelque chose attira son attention, il s'approcha doucement et vit par la fenêtre un visage légèrement en retrait, avec un œil mauvais en train de vous épier. L'espion remarqua le Paladin, il eût un regard coupable comme si il était prit la main dans le sac. Il regarda à droite et à gauche avant de partir à toute vitesse. Théo sortit de la pièce, bourra Bob qui s'écrasa contre un mur. Et….sous le regard tranquille de Shin qui mangeait une pomme il sauta par la fenêtre et explosa la vitre en mille morceaux. Il traversa la fenêtre, saisit le fuyard au vol, se tourne sur le dos en déséquilibrant sa victime. Ils tombèrent au sol, Théo le tenant par le col :

-Ce n'est pas moi ! Ce n'est pas moi ! J'y suis pour rien, c'était juste des ordres ! Cria l'homme.

-QUI ETES VOUS ! Demanda l'inquisiteur en prenant une voix menaçante.

Intimidé, l'étranger commençait à pleurer tout en implorant son agresseur de le laisser tranquille, qu'il ne suivait que des ordres. Mais ses lamentations furent interrompues par une gifle donnée par l'Aventurier.

-Calmez vous et dites moi qui vous êtes !

-Je….je suis Jenko…c'est mon nom…je…je travaille dans les champs….je suis un honnête travailleur.

Théo lui mit une seconde gifle, ses yeux inspiraient la terreur et des bouts de verre étaient encore incrustés dans sa peau.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous regardiez par cette fenêtre.

-On m'en a donné l'ordre.. ;depuis la vieille Tour…

-Qui vous en as donné l'ordre ?

-C'est l'intendant, c'est l'intendant qui m'a donné l'ordre de surveiller tout les passages….depuis trois semaines….On est quelques uns à avoir ce travail… Il se mit à pleurer de plus belle. ARRETEZ J'AI PEUR.

Il fut relevé et emmené dans la chaumière (par la porte, précisons le !)

-Mais… ma fenêtre ! Mais que faites vous à Jenko ? S'écria la vieille dame, à peine revenue de la cuisine.

-Je paierais les réparations, assura le Paladin, silence.

-Mais ce n'est pas une question de…

-Silence.

-Mais..

-Silence !

-Monsieur…

-SILENCE !

-Les pommes sont vachement bonnes quand même…. Dit tranquillement Shin pour couper court à la conversation étrange des deux interlocuteurs qui se trouvaient en face de lui.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'était ce bordel les mecs, mais qu'est ce que tu as fais Théo ?! C'est qui ce glandu ? Demanda Bob

Le mage demanda une corde à leur hôte et attacha leur prisonnier à une chaise, alors que le captif était en larmes

-S'il vous plait, je vous dirai tout, laissez moi en vie, je n'ai rien fais !

-J'espère bien que tu vas tout nous dire, annonça tranquillement l'enfant de la lumière en faisant un double nœud dans le dos de Jenko.

-Cela dépendra de tes réponses ! Dit Balthazar avec une voix faussement menaçante.

La scène paraissait presque banale aux yeux de Shin, il se disait qu'il y a deux jours ils se battaient contre des araignées et que la veille ils s'étaient retrouvés face à un monstre de cinq mètres de haut. Il croqua dans sa pomme, encore une soirée banale.


	15. Episode 14 : L'interrogatoire par Tyessa

_Et nous sommes repartis avec un chapitre signé par l'une de nos nouvelles recrues, Tyessa !_

 **Episode 14 : L'interrogatoire**

 _Par Tyessa_

Théo regardait Jenko d'un mauvais œil.

« C'est pas moi, gémit-il, il y a méprise.

-Ta gueule, lui répondit le paladin méchamment. »

Le chevalier prit une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit.

Bob se tourna vers la mère d'Elisabeth et lui dit d'un ton impérieux.

« Madame allez nous chercher des cordes et des bougies si vous avez. (Puis se tournant vers Jenko) Je serais vous je lui dirait tout, tout de suite car il n'est vraiment, vraiment pas commode, surtout quand il est énervé comme ça. »

Shinddha, qui était occupé à manger une pomme, se tourna vers Théo et le vieux se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

« Je…, bégaya l'homme, mais…les murs ont des oreilles.

-Moi je vous conseillerais de tout dire, dit la mère d'Elisabeth en apportant au demi-diable ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Mais si vous avez peur, pas de problème je vais fermer les volets.

-Merci, remercia le pyromancien, si vous pouviez nous attendre dehors, on aura vite fini.

\- Je vous laisse 5 minutes, dit-elle d'une voix sévère, je vous rappelle que vous êtes chez moi ici. Est-ce bien clair ?

-Parfait, sourit Balthazar, c'est tout ce qu'il nous faudra.

\- On peut avoir plus de pommes ?, demanda Shin complètement hors sujet.

-Allez-vous servir ! De toute façon, j'ai bien compris que vous aviez pris ma maison comme étant la vôtre.

-Madame, tenta de calmer le paladin, madame du calme, on ne restera pas longtemps. »

La vielle femme regarda d'un œil septique les aventuriers et sortit dehors fermer les volets.

« Jenko, demanda Théo pendant que, la lumière n'entrant plus dans le bâtiment, son armure s'allumait, écoute tout va bien se passer…

-Je ne suis pas sûr, coupa le vieux.

-C'est bien, se moqua d'un rire mauvais Bob, c'est très bien de ne pas être sûr.

-Si jamais, assura l'enfant de la lumière, si jamais, tu nous donnes les informations, celles dont nous avons besoin, tu partiras et tout ira bien. On n'est pas là pour te torturer, tu as deux choix : tu peux sortir d'ici vivant ou mort. »

Balthazar esquissa un sourire mauvais, et posa une main sur le vieil homme.

« Rectification, corrigea-t-il, lui, il n'est pas là pour te torturer, mais moi, en revanche, je souhaite, je souhaite à tout prix que tu résistes et que tu ne nous donnes aucune information. S'il te plaît résiste et ne nous dis rien.

-Jenko, demanda Théo en ignorant les dires du pyromage, de quoi as-tu peur ?

\- Heu…je…de…, balbutia le vieux paysan, de mourir…de souffrir…de perdre la vie dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Ah mais il faut pas, s'exclama Bob, mourir c'est rapide, c'est sans douleur presque. Non, c'est ce qu'il y a avant qui est drôle. »

Et il éclata de rire, d'un rire malsain qui fit trembler encore plus l'homme attaché. Théo soupira, puis reprit calmement.

« Qui te fais peur ?

-J'ai le ventre noué, esquiva Jenko, est-ce que je peux prendre…s'il vous plaît… »

Son regarde se figea sur Shinddha, en effet le demi-élémentaire dégustait encore et toujours une pomme. Le pyromage, comprenant ce que le prisonnier demandait, prit un fruit, lui tendit et mordit à pleine dents dedans.

« Pas d'info, dit-il sous le regard limite outré de son ami paladin, pas de pomme.

-Bob, murmura l'inquisiteur d'un ton las, enfin….est-ce que tu as soif Jenko ? Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Oui…je, hésita-t-il, je veux bien.

-C'est ça, grommela dans sa barbe le pyromage, et tu veux lui sucer la bite aussi ?!

-On va te servir un verre de vin Jenko, reprit Théo en ignorant la remarque de son compagnon, tu vas prendre une pomme, tu vas manger, tu vas boire et ça ira mieux après. »

Le vieil homme se calma peu à peu, tandis que son interlocuteur lui tendait un verre de vin et une pomme. Le paladin le regarda, il était vraiment famélique et il fut pris d'un peu de pitié envers cet homme, ce qui est étrange venant de Théo si on y réfléchit bien.

« Bon Jenko, commença Bob, mon ami Jenko, mon meilleur ami Jenko de toujours, maintenant que tu es en train de manger et de boire à ta faim est-ce que tu pourrais nous dire, même si tu parles la bouche pleine c'est pas grave, pourquoi tu nous espionnais comme ça Jenko ?

-Jenko, demanda l'inquisiteur, c'est quoi ton métier ?

-Je…je suis paysan, répondit-il en haussant légèrement la voix, je travaille la terre, je suis un honnête travailleur.

-Est-ce que tu as une ferme Jenko ? Est-ce que tu as une famille qui est à toi ?

-Non, je…je n'ai pas de famille.

-C'est dommage, le plaignit ironiquement Balthazar, c'est triste.

-C'est vrai Jenko, insista Théo ?

-Il n'y aura personne pour te pleurer, se moqua alors Shin.

-Je ne te crois pas, soupira le paladin, Tu as une femme ? Tu as une famille ? Des enfants ?

-Ou…oui.

-Est-ce que tu as une ferme, qui est à toi ?

-Oui.

-Donc….

\- Je sens, coupa Jenko, que…que vous êtes profondément bon, messire.

\- Évidemment, acquiesça Théo, je le suis. Tu vas nous donner les infos, et personne ne sauras que tu les auras donné.

-D'accord, l'homme marqua une pausa avant de reprendre. En fait vous êtes, vous-même, en quelque sorte, en quête de vérité ici, à savoir ce qu'il se passe…le…danger qui menace le royaume, c'est bien ça ?

-Bah oui, affirma Bob, sinon on te poserait pas de question mon petit Jenko, alors du coup…

-Oui, il faut, reprit le paysan, il faut, en fait, que je vous dise…quand…quand j'avais quatre ans, en fait, j'étais maltraité et….c'est pour ça que je suis devenu quelqu'un de pas très fréquentable et…et j'ai développé une certaine méchanceté et…et…et donc pour ça, c'est évident que si je travaille pour des personnes peu recommandables, c'est parce que, à la base, je suis…moi-même j'ai vécu un passé terrible et…

-C'est passionnant, souffla le paladin, heu…sinon…

-Mais moi ça m'intéresse, contredit alors le demi-diable, son histoire de passé terrible, mais ce qui est plus intéressant encore c'est en quoi ton avenir va être terrible ! (Il éclata d'un rire encore plus mesquin) Du coup, on peut revenir au sujet…

-Pour qui tu bosses, lâcha brutalement Shin ? »

Jenko fronça légèrement les sourcils, se gratta les lèvres et reprit.

« Bon, alors…donc vous êtes un groupe d'aventurier qui…vous prétendez pouvoir résoudre les problèmes c'est ça ?

-Comment ça prétendre, demanda le demi-élémentaire ?

-Vous, sourit le vieux en laissant apparaître le peu de dents qu'il lui restait, vous ne vous êtes pas dit que vous alliez avoir des problèmes ?

-Bon écoute Jenko, soupira Théo plus qu'agacé par le manège de l'homme, il y a une chose très simple, ou tu vas me répondre à moi, ou tu vas lui répondre à lui. »

Le paladin pointa du doigt Bob qui, avec un sourire sadique, alluma une bougie et regarda la cire fondre.

« Holà, clama le paysan, mais vous n'avez pas besoin, messire le…pyromage, d'allumer ces bougies, je pense que…votre sort est fait. Vous croyiez quoi ?

-Fini de jouer, coupa le fils d'Enoch !

-Excusez-moi, tenta Jenko, Excusez-moi !

-FINI DE JOUER ! hurla Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon en attrapant le vieux par le col. Qui vous a dit que j'étais pyromage ?

-Mais, se moqua-t-il, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Mais…en fait…mais…en fait vous êtes vraiment…des bleus ! Vous prétendez pouvoir résoudre les problèmes, et vous croyez quoi ? Vous croyez que vous êtes ici…Vous êtes ici, là, où exactement je le voulais ! »

L'homme éclata d'un rire sadique. Bob fronça alors les sourcils, quand une grande chaleur s'imposa dans le bâtiment ainsi qu'une odeur de brûlé. Le sol, les poutres, les murs se mirent à roussir.

« Vous êtes là exactement où je le voulais, hurla avec triomphe le couard !

-Le mec, se moqua le demi-diable, il essaye de nous tuer en foutant le feu, c'est pitoyable. »

Sous le regard inquiet de Théo et de Shin, Bob, écroulé de rire, lança une boule de feu en pleine figure de Jenko qui courut dans toute la maison.

Pendant ce temps-là, Grunlek était occupé, avec l'aide du jeune Hans et de sa tante, à fabriquer un filtre pour le puis, quand il perçut une odeur dérangeante ainsi que les deux autres personnes avec lui.

« Mon avis, dit-il, là, ça sent le roussit. Restez là, je vais allez voir ce qu'il y a. »

Le nain se dirigea vers la maison, et vit qu'elle était en flamme. Il aperçut aussi, quatre hommes armés devant le bâtiment. Quand il voulut s'avancer discrètement, il marcha sur une brindille et cela fit se retourner un des hommes, armé d'une rapière.

« Théo, cria alors le golem, Shin, Bob, est-ce que vous êtes en vie ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

-Grunlek, répondit alors le pyromage d'une voix étouffé, on est dans la maison, essaye d'éteindre le feu, fais quelque chose !

-Il y a plein de monde à l'extérieur !

-Tue les, hurla Théo !

-On arrive, annonça Balthazar, éloigne toi des fenêtres ! »

Puis le nain se tourna vers les hommes.

« Messieurs, vous êtes entre moi et mes amis, j'espère que vous êtes là pour aider si ce n'est pas le cas, on va avoir un problème.

-Je n'irais pas, répondit l'homme à la rapière, jusqu'à vous appeler monsieur, vous n'êtes qu'un demi-homme après tout.

-Apparemment, je suis tombé sur quelqu'un étroit d'esprit, je vous écoute.

-Et donc ? Demi-homme, je suis peut être entre vos amis et vous, mais en attendant nous sommes en surnombre, vous êtes…à peine la moitié de l'un d'entre nous. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? Franchement, moi, ce que je vous suggère, semi-homme, c'est de prendre vos jambes à votre cou et de partir. Peut-être, éventuellement, nous vous laisserons crier comme une fillette dans votre fuite. A moins, que vous ne désiriez mourir maintenant.

-J'ai un très gros problème depuis que je suis tout p'tit, répliqua Grunlek, oui je sais je n'ai pas beaucoup grandi, c'est : je ne fais pas ce qu'on me dit. Donc…je vous invite, vraiment, à bouger parce que là, je suis peut-être tout seul mais, quand mes amis vont sortir, ça va mal se passer.

-SI, ils sortent ! Réagit l'homme. Mais allez y…fuyez et…peut-être que, je vous laisserais la vie sauve. »


	16. Episode 15 : Gestion de crise par Gwen

**Épisode 15 : Gestion de crise**

 _Par Gwen La Sanglante_

Grunlek était agacé.

On lui avait manqué de respect en lui demandant de s'enfuir en hurlant comme une fillette.

La maison flambait derrière cet homme qui s'était moqué de lui. Et ses amis étaient coincés à l'intérieur.

Le Nain le chargea donc.

Mais sa route, bien entendu fut barrée par les deux sbires qui accompagnait sa cible.

Alors que pendant ce temps là, l'homme recula et sortit un cigare artisanal et dans une aberrante classe, recula pour l'allumer avec le feu de l'incendie.

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

Grunlek ne se laissa pas démonter et continua de charger.

Mais au dernier moment il hésita dans son mouvement, au même moment, celui qui semblait être le plus jeune des deux sbires hésita également dans son action.

Finalement aucun des deux, que ce soit le Nain ou le sbire ne termina son action, faisant de ce moment, un moment incroyablement ridicule, aucun des deux ne ressemblant à quelque chose.

Le second sbire regarda la scène, visiblement blasé, hésitant surement entre achever son collègue ou attaquer Grunlek.

Il choisit finalement la deuxième option, arrivant sur le côté du Golem, sortant un bâton.

Il lui donna un violent coup dans les côtes et le Nain s'éleva de quinze centimètres – doublant de taille.

Du côté du reste du groupe, coincé dans la maison, Théo inspectait chaque fenêtre, guettant une ouverture, un volet qu'il aurait pu défoncer.

Le bois noircissait.

Le feu commençait à bien prendre, les flammes léchaient doucement le sol et le plafond, s'étendant assez rapidement .

Le paladin commençait à avoir vraiment très chaud sous sn armure.

Il allait cuire comme une tortue si personne ne dégageait une ouverture !

Alors qu'il commençait à suer comme pas possible, Bob se mit à crier :

_Ecartez-vous, j'vais défoncer la porte d'entrée !

Puis il se mit en position avant de recrier :

_Ecartez-vous HAHAHAHA !

Le feu s'étendait rapidement. Trop rapidement.

De son côté, Shin suivait ses deux compagnons du regard, indécis sur la chose à faire.

Il n'y avait aucun cohésion c'était fou !

_Hé les gars on fait quoi ? s'exclama-t-il avant de décider de laisser Bob faire son action et de suivre le paladin.

Théo continuait son inspection.

La fenêtre face à lui était embrasée, dans la pièce voisine, il y avait eu une légère brèche et le feu s'était engouffré à une vitesse hallucinante.

Il vit que le seul pilier de la maison, le pilier principal qui soutenait toute la maison était léché par les flammes de bas en haut et de haut en bas et cela risquait de prendre très rapidement sur l'autre pilier qui faisait le coin du mur.

Shin observa Bob et réfléchit.

La situation était claire.

Dès qu'une partie du bâtiment serait fragilisée, avec la fragilité de la maison dûe au feu, cela allait probablement s'effondrer.

Théo s'approcha de l'entrée, se mettant juste à côté et attendant que le demi-démon fasse son sort alors que celui-ci lui hurla :

_Mais te mets pas aussi près espèce de débile, tu vas te prendre l'explosion en pleine face !

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Grunlek, la situation dégénérait.

Une idée lui avait traversée l'esprit et c'était le moment ou jamais de voir si ce serait efficace.

Il était énervé.

Terriblement en colère de s'être fait humilier, insulter.

Son bars mécanique se mit à se mouvoir, ses mecanismes commençant à tourner de façon circulaire, sa main elle-même tournant dans le sens inverse.

Le plus jeune des deux sbires – nommé expressement Jimmy – s'agita et regarda Grunlek :

_Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous en train de faire monsieur ?!

Et le second sbire, sembla très énervé lui aussi, levant sa masse en criant :

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois semi-homme ?! Reste au sol !

Le Golem leva ses yeux plein d'énervement et abbatit violemment son poing au sol, créant une onde de choc spectaculaire alors que des mécanismes sortait de son bras et s'enfonçaient dans la terre comme pour prendre racine, explosant le sol.

Jimmy fut projeté sur lui même, reculant vers l'incendie .

Cherchant un équilibre, il appuya son bras contre un chariot, son seul point d'appui disponible et mit sa main sur des morceaux de bois incandescent.

Il hurla comme une fillette et se mit à brûler, courant dans tous les sens.

Alors que l'un brûlait, le second sbire, sonné, fronça les sourcils, résolu, s'apprêtant à attaquer le fauteur de trouble.

Et au même moment, leur chef, qui fumait toujours son cigare, fronça également les sourcils, circonspect et dégaina sa rapière dans un geste souple.

Et il se mit en garde.

Grunlek, le bras enfoncé dans le sol les regarda, résolu à leur faire mordre la poussière.

Bob était prêt.

Prêt à faire exploser ce mur, concentré au maximum.

Sa volonté était bandée.

Il invoqua son pouvoir, hurlant une incantation pleine de fierté :

_Par les Flammes du Phénix !

Une colonne de feu traversa la maison et une grande explosion ébranla la demeure.

A ce moment là, un horrible doute parcourut l'échine de Théo et Shin.

Le paladin leva légèrement les yeux au plafond.

En même temps que le devant de la maison était pulvérisé, tout le haut se fissura.

Bob, les bras tendus, ne vit pas la main de Théo passer à côté des flammes et le saisir au vol pour passer et sortir de ce bâtiment instable.

Un petit « Wooh ? « s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'une terrible demi-seconde d'inattention s'empara de Shin...


	17. Episode 16 : Rixe ! Par Mimilia-Rêveuse

_Et on continue avec l'épisode 16 ! :D_

 **Episode 16 - Rixe !**

 _Par Mimilia-Rêveuse_

Shin quitta des yeux l'éclat rouge de la pomme qui l'avait interpellé sur le buffet, cet éclat qui lui avait ôté une demi-seconde d'attention, peut être était-ce la demi-seconde de trop. Un débris enflammé lui tomba sur le visage, le faisant définitivement revenir à la réalité. Ses amis traversaient la devanture de la maison dans l'enfer de flammes déchainées par Bob un peu plus tôt, Théo en tête, passant à travers l'explosion de la façade. Il trainait derrière lui un Bob qui, contrairement à tout ce qu'ils auraient pu penser, venait de sauver leur vie grâce à sa colonne de flammes infernales.

-Attendez moi les mecs! Cria le demi élémentaire à travers les flammes avant faire un saut prodigieux traversant les flammes, invoquées ou non.

Grunlek, à l'extérieur, vit dans l'explosion du mur de la maison l'armure étincelante de Théo capter chaque lueur des flammes et de la journée et traverser la façade, entouré des fumées de l'incendie. Et juste derrière lui était traînée une petite silhouette rouge, qu'il crut être au début un torchon en train de brûler avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de son ami mage. Son adversaire qui venait de le mettre en garde se retourna, surpris par l'explosion aussi soudaine que non-désirée. Le nain haussa un sourcil circonspect, devinant rapidement la cause de cette explosion prodigieuse.

L'explosion, aussi gigantesque qu'elle fut, n'empêcha pas les larbins de l'homme à la rapière de ne pas fuir -la réaction normale de tout individu face à une explosion digne de Micheal Bay-, au grand malheur des aventuriers qui, au fond, auraient étés bien heureux d'être débarrassés de quelques ennemis. Le nain, sortant lui aussi d'un action glorieuse, tenta de surenchérir.

-Attends, ça va être ton tour! S'exclama Grunlek à l'intention de son adversaire, tout en tentant d'ôter son bras ancré dans le sol, tentative se révélant sans succès, le faisant uniquement proférer des menaces inefficaces par sa position d'infériorité.

Avec un dédain involontaire, son adversaire ne lui jeta pas même un regard, son attention attirée par l'explosion, envoyant encore plus la provocation inutile de Grunlek dans le vent. Au moins sa honte ne serai pas -trop- prise en compte.

Théo sortait des flammes, étincelant tel un champion de la Lumière, traînant derrière lui le corps frêle de son ami mage. Il vit un larbin de l'homme à la rapière passer devant lui en courant, tentant de rejoindre son chef. Il dégaina son épée, lâchant le mage derrière lui. Malheureusement, tout réussir semblait trop beau pour être vrai, et au dernier moment, alors que l'épée semblait trancher en deux sans aucun problème le corps du larbin, ce dernier trébucha et tomba à terre, son geste maladroit lui sauvant la vie.

Légèrement derrière, Bob se relevait, encore légèrement sonné après avoir été traîné sans aucun ménagement par le paladin. Il regarda ses main et tâta son corps avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

-On est en vie! Je suis en vie! s'exclama t-il en laissant exploser sa joie, peut être au mauvais moment.

A peine prononça t-il ces mots qu'un fracas assourdissant retentit derrière lui. La chaumière en flamme s'écroulait. Et le demi élémentaire n'était pas sorti. Le mage commença a paniquer, avant de voir dans l'épaisse fumée une forme se faire expulser. C'était Shin. Dans la précipitation et dans une succession de gestes parfaitement maîtrisés, le demi élémentaire, à peine sorti, avait prit appui sur le bord d'une charrette laissée devant la chaumière effondrée, et avait sauté, emportant avec lui quelques volutes de fumées. Le mage vit son ami passer devant le soleil, à deux mètres au dessus de lui, dans une posture exagérément stylée et l'arc à la main.

En moins d'une seconde, il décocha une flèche et visa l'ennemi que son ami paladin venait de manquer. Ce dernier, plaqué au sol suite à sa maladresse salvatrice, n'eut que le temps de voir l'ombre de Shin, ou de la mort, se dessiner sur lui. La flèche d'eau cristallisée partit à toute allure vers le malheureux qui, sans qu'il n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, se fit traverser de haut en bas par cette flèche mortelle. A peine atterri qu'il se fit violemment bousculer par Théo, qui courait porter de l'aide à leur ami nain, brisant sa joie et son adrénaline suite à son bond prodigieux.

Plus loin, le nain venait de réussir enfin à ôter son bras enfoncé dans la terre, emportant au passage un bout de roche. Il jeta un regard noir à son adversaire qui, le temps d'un instant, eu une étincelle de doute dans son regard, étant donné que se prendre un bloc de roche en pleine figure ne faisait pas trop parti de son contrat.

-"Non, pas encore…" supplia t'il.

Le nain l'ignora copieusement et écrasa le bloc de roche sur son crane dans un craquement effroyable d'os et de cartilage. Encore tout fier de lui face à sa réussite "écrasante" pour ainsi dire, Grunlek ne vit pas arriver l'homme à la rapière derrière lui. Il ne le vit encore moins glisser furtivement son estoc entre deux côtes, mais par contre il le sentit. Il entendit l'homme à la rapière rire légèrement.

-"Comme je vous l'avais dit… déclara t-il insolemment

-Je ne suis pas entièrement convaincu que toutes les choses se soient passées comme vous l'avez dit…" grommela le nain en se retournant légèrement.

Le salaud ne l'avait pas raté… Déjà qu'il avait des côte de cassées de l'autre côté… Il vit son ami paladin courir vers lui, prêt à lui porter assistance. Rien que pour ça il était content que le paladin ne soit pas mort dans les flammes et sous les gravas.

Le pyromage regarda un instant ses compagnons en plein combat (ou en pleine bouderie pour Shin) avant de percuter et de se mettre à rire machiaveliquement, tel un savant fou, ignorant copieusement la chaumière en flammes derrière lui.

-MOUAHAHAH! J'AI FAIT DE LA MAGIE! JE SUIS UN VRAI MAGE, JE SUIS INVINCIBLE, AHAHAHAHAHAH! REGARDEZ MOI CONTRÔLER LES FORCES DE LA CRÉATION ET DE LA MORT, AHAHAHAH! explosa t-il sous le regard dubitatif de l'archer, qui avait peine à croire à la gloire d'un homme à moité brûlé et à terre.

Bob se calma légèrement et se reconcentra. C'était pas tout mais il en restait deux à désintégrer, et il voulait encore une petite part de gloire. Il puisa légèrement dans son énergie vitale, lui arrachant un petit frisson au passage. D'un grand geste, il ordonna aux flammes qui réduisaient en cendre la chaumière de se diriger droit sur sa cible, qui prit feu dans un hurlement de douleur rapidement étouffé par sa mort, qui arracha un sourire, puis un rire démoniaque au pyromage, son rire fou résonnant dans tout le petit village.

Et c'est alors qu'un vache s'enfuit, les poils roussis par les flammes démoniaques du pyromage.


	18. Episode 17 : Course-Poursuite par Maddey

**Épisode 17 : Course-Poursuite !**

 _Par Maddey_

Les aventuriers et le chef des bandits, responsable de l'embuscade, se fixaient depuis quelques minutes déjà. Celui-ci jonglait négligemment avec sa rapière, lançant de temps à autres des invectives moqueuses aux quatre amis, en particulier à Grunlek.

Observant sa rapière, qui gouttait avec le sang du Golem en personne, il lui lança un sourire.

Grunlek grinça des dents, sentant son sang bouillir dans ses veines. D'ordinaire, il était le plus calme de la bande avec Shin mais il n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Hors de question ! Gardant une posture défensive, il progressa lentement en direction de son ennemi. Un bruit d'armure dans son dos lui apprit que Théo l'accompagnait, ayant visiblement également envie d'en découdre avec l'individu.

De leur côté, Bob et Shin se dirigèrent vers la maison en flammes, pour tenter, tant bien que mal, d'étouffer le brasier pour éviter que celui-ci ne se répande sur tout le village. Les villageois étaient déjà bien assez terrorisés comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Le pyromage, faisant appel à sa maîtrise du feu, commençait son travail tandis que le semi-élémentaire s'interrogeait sur l'utilité d'utiliser son pouvoir pour créer de la brume…

Pendant ce temps, l'homme à la rapière continuait d'observer les deux compagnons avancer vers lui avec dédain, regardant le nain de bas en haut et le Paladin comme s'il ne valait pas mieux. Sortant un objet de sa manche à l'aide de sa main gauche, il se mit à jongler avec tel un pirate avec une pièce.

Grunlek s'immobilisa en reconnaissant une gemme. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu ce type de pierre précieuse, c'était….lors de la pose de son bras mécanique.

Cette gemme pouvait l'intéresser, lui être utile car elles étaient précieuses, coûteuses, et rares étaient les personnes qui en connaissaient les usages mystiques.

Sans parler du fait que ces gemmes étaient la source principale d'énergie de son bras. Donc, il avait tout intérêt à la récupérer.

Théo de son côté avait bien remarqué l'intérêt soudain de Grunlek pour la pierre.

« Que tu veuille lui acheter ou la lui voler, ça commence par le tabasser avant. » grinça-t-il en direction de son ami. Grunlek hocha la tête, et commença à faire le tour pour attaquer l'individu par la gauche.

Soudain, celui-ci lança la gemme en direction de Théo, un peu comme s'il avait lancé un galet sur un lac pour faire des ricochets. Par réflexe, Théo leva son bouclier, se prépara à l'impact…

Qui n'arriva jamais.

Surpris, Grunlek vit passer la gemme entre lui et Théo. Aucun d'entre eux n'était ciblé !

La gemme continua son chemin avant d'atterrir…dans le puits. En voyant cela, Bob, toujours concentré pour éteindre les flammes, laissa échapper un « J'le savais ! » entre ses dents mais ne put rien faire pour bloquer la gemme, étant trop occupé à contrôler son pouvoir.

Le chef des bandits se mit en posture défensive devant ses deux adversaires, esquissa quelques pas d'escrime aisément, et sourit aux deux êtres devant lui, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

A cet instant, une explosion retentit sous terre, suivie par un bruit sourd.

Bob et Shin, se retournant vivement, aperçurent de petites étincelles vertes sortir du puits. Le sourire de l'homme à la rapière s'agrandit encore plus si cela était possible.

Le mage entendit des sifflements provenir des profondeurs du puits. Il remarqua soudain que la nuit tombait. De ce fait, la lumière se réverbérait partout et le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort. En y rajoutant le bruit des animaux effrayés par l'incendie, les cris des villageois paniqués et le bruit des flammes crépitantes, cela créait une véritable cacophonie. Personne d'autre ne semblait avoir entendu ces sifflements pourtant déjà connus de nos quatre aventuriers, sauf Shin et Bob.

De son côté, Grunlek s'efforçait d'ignorer la douleur sourde de ses côtes, et était entièrement concentré sur son ennemi. Il se redressa légèrement, et continua son chemin sur la gauche.

Arrivant au corps à corps, il chargea son ennemi, en criant en même temps :

« Eden ! Attaque ! » dans l'espoir que sa fidèle louve pourrait arrêter l'homme avant qu'il ne cause plus de bazar.

Il envoya son poing de toutes ses forces vers son adversaire. Mais celui-ci para à l'aide de sa rapière, tourna autour du bras mécanique, et lança sa lame vers le visage du nain.

Au moment où elle arrivait sur le visage du Golem, elle ripa sur sa joue, laissant un filet de sang. Les deux ennemis s'étaient manqués l'un l'autre. Ils restèrent figés.

Pendant ce temps, Théo s'était rapproché, avançant plus péniblement à cause de son armure. Voyant la proximité entre les deux hommes, il opta pour une stratégie assez simple, et chargea à l'aide de son bouclier, espérant faire reculer voire sonner un peu l'homme en face de lui.

En effet, celui-ci fut repoussé d'un petit mètre, légèrement sonné. A cet instant, Eden bondit sur l'homme à la rapière dans un grondement.

Cependant, profitant de l'élan donné par le bouclier, celui-ci tourna sur lui-même et la louve ne put arracher qu'un morceau de vêtements.

Il se retrouva dos à Grunlek et Théo, en position de départ, prêt à détaler.

De son côté, Bob avait vite comprit la situation. Il ne perdit pas une seconde.

« LES ARAIGNEES SE REVEILLENT ! VENEZ M'AIDER ET LAISSEZ CET ENFOIRE ! » beugla le mage de toute la force de ses poumons. Se précipitant vers le puits, il mit son bâton à l'intérieur, avec la ferme intention de cramer tout ce qu'il y avait dedans avant que ça ne puisse sortir. Cependant, à cet instant précis, quelque chose saisit le bâton et commença à le tirer dans le puits, entraînant du même coup le pyromage à l'autre bout.

Celui-ci n'hésita pas, et déchaîna l'enfer sur terre, faisant appel à ses pouvoirs de demi-démon. Des cris stridents retentirent. Bob lâcha son bâton juste après avoir lancé son sort, s'empêchant ainsi de tomber au fond pour subir un sort funeste. Il retomba à terre et prit une seconde pour constater la situation : il avait perdu son bâton chéri, mais au moins, il était en vie. C'était mieux que rien.

Les cris retentirent de plus belle. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'un ou deux, mais des dizaines de hurlements. A l'intérieur du puits, ça fourmillait, ça grondait, grouillait de vie.

Et, d'un coup, des dizaines de créatures jaillirent du puits. Vivantes ? Mortes ? Nul ne le savait. Et personne n'avait envie de s'approcher pour voir.

Les hurlements des villageois retentirent de plus belle également, dans tous les sens.

Tous se mirent à fuir, tout comme le chef des ennemis qui avait détalé.

Voyant la direction que prenait l'homme à la rapière, l'un des paysans s'exclama :

« Oh non…il s'en va vers la maison abandonnée ! Nos enfants…ils sont en train de jouer là-bas ! » Seuls Bob et Shin entendirent ces paroles.

Shin se précipita vers Théo et Grunlek, afin de les mettre au courant, il fallait aller sauver les enfants à tout prix. Pendant tout ce temps, des araignées continuaient de gicler hors du puits. Certaines se recroquevillant tout de suite sur elles-mêmes, carbonisées, d'autre éclatant sur place…c'était un vrai festival.

« Eden ! Poursuis-le ! » cria Grunlek avant de se mettre à la poursuite de son ennemi qui venait de partir.

Théo était sur le point de siffler Lumière pour en faire autant, quand il se souvint que celui-ci était resté…à l'extérieur des murs de la ville. Il allait mettre bien trop de temps à arriver ! Le Paladin se résigna donc à courir. Mais étant en armure de plaques, il n'espérait pas vraiment pouvoir rattraper son ennemi.

De son côté, Bob se releva, s'épousseta un peu. Fit volte-face, souleva sa robe de mage pour pouvoir mieux courir, et partit à toute jambe en direction du Nord, là où se dirigeait ses amis, tout en hurlant aux villageois derrière lui :

« Fuyez ! On va s'occuper de vos enfants mais barrez-vous ! »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit avec soulagement les villageois suivre son conseil, et partir à toute vitesse. Il reprit sa course de plus belle.

Shin était trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin ! Il aurait aimé tirer sur l'ennemi mais celui-ci avait déjà une avance considérable et s'était placé hors portée de son arc. L'archer décida donc d'avoir recours à son déplacement élémentaire. Il accéléra brusquement, et devint, l'espace d'un instant, presque flou pour ses camarades qu'il dépassa. Eux ne virent qu'un filet d'énergie composé d'eau et de glace les dépassant dans un sifflement.

Il se retrouva devant Eden, également à la poursuite de l'ennemi comme le lui avait ordonné son maître.

Les quatre aventuriers ainsi que la louve se retrouvèrent donc à courir côte à côte à la poursuite de l'homme à la rapière, alors que derrière eux retentissaient les hurlements des villageois.

L'homme à la rapière aperçut Shin sur ses talons du coin de l'oeil. Alors que ce dernier passait près d'un rocher, l'homme saisit quelque chose dans sa manche, quelque chose de brillant : une autre gemme.

L'usage de ses gemmes dérangeait assez Shin, de part son rapport particulier avec la psyché, mais également Grunlek qui avait déjà vu utiliser ces gemmes de pouvoir. Les deux trouvaient cela anormal que cet individu plutôt louche les utilise ainsi.

Le nain avait en effet déjà vu cette technologie. Et ces gemmes étaient sensées n'être qu'aux mains d'une élite, que représenterait donc leur ennemi.

Le Golem avait un très mauvais pressentiment concernant la gemme, Shin allait avoir des ennuis si son impression était juste.

Et en effet. L'homme en fuite se tourna vers le semi-élémentaire, saisissant dans sa main un autre type de gemme, non de couleur verte mais plus or et la lança en direction de son poursuivant et du rocher.

Shin venait à peine de poser le pied sur le rocher après la translation énergétique qu'il venait d'effectuer grâce à son don. A cet instant même, la gemme toucha la roche, provoquant une formidable explosion. Le rocher fut projeté en arrière, faisant presque des tonneaux. Il frôla Grunlek. Le rocher en était presque devenu une arme de destruction massive !

Shin réussit, de part sa nature élémentaire, à bondir dans les airs pour éviter l'explosion.

Eden n'eut pas eu cette chance. La louve se prit de plein fouet l'explosion, et fut projetée avec une force terrible contre un second rocher qui se trouvait presque en face du premier.

Les aventuriers entendirent un cri horrible qui leur serra le cœur. Grunlek, en particulier, se sentit mal en entendant un craquement sonore au moment de l'impact.

Eden était neutralisée.

Ils ignoraient l'étendue des dégâts subits par la louve, mais de ce qui était visible, tout son flanc semblait carbonisé. Elle était encore vivante, mais faible. Très faible.

Grunlek se précipita en direction de la louve, suivi de près par Théo.

Le Paladin avait en effet l'intention de soigner la blessée. Certes, il allait gaspiller de la magie, mais il n'allait pas laisser cette pauvre bête mourir.

« Fiche le camp et reprend la course. Je m'en occupe. » gronda le Paladin en direction de son ami, qui hocha la tête avant de recommencer à courir, enragé par ce que l'homme a la rapière avait osé faire subit à sa louve.

Théo se mit à genoux aux côtés du loup blessé, et, faisant appel à sa foi, commença à réciter un sort de soin, dans l'espoir de sauver l'animal.

Il sentit un soubresaut sous ses doigts, et le regard d'Eden regagna un peu de vitalité. Elle était restée en vie et n'était pas passée de « l'autre côté ». Il l'avait probablement empêchée de mourir d'une mort atroce et très douloureuse. Le Paladin soupira de soulagement.

Bob s'approcha.

« Attend je vais essayer de la mettre en sécurité…

\- Surtout pas ! Ne la déplace pas. Elle est blessée et a visiblement pas mal d'os brisés. » rétorqua le Paladin. Le mage de feu hocha la tête.

De leur côté, Shin et Grunlek continuaient de poursuivre leur assaillant, qui était rapide !

Ils virent celui-ci se retourner et leur jeter un sourire mauvais. Il tendit sa main, et entre chacun de ses doigts, se trouvait une gemme. Il continua ensuite sa course vers la maison abandonnée, les gemmes en main.

Shin réalisa soudain avec horreur que cela devait être la maison mentionnée par le paysan !

La maison où devaient s'amuser en toute innocence des enfants, comme à leur habitude…

Et vers qui fonçait un fou furieux.

Oh non…


	19. Episode 18 : Assaut Par Myfanwi

_Et voilà, après une petite période d'absence, voici l'épisode 18 d'Aventures à l'écrit :3 Un épisode mémorable x)_

 **Episode 18 : Assaut**

 _Par Myfanwi_

Le groupe d'aventuriers est en train de poursuivre leur assaillant, à quelques mètres devant eux. Il semble souriant, comme satisfait de son action. Shin et Grunlek restent néanmoins prudents, ayant repéré les gems de pouvoir qu'il tient entre chacun de ses doigts. L'homme court en direction d'un bâtiment abandonné, là où, d'après la paysanne, des enfants jouaient habituellement. Théo venait de soigner Eden, Bob lui commençait à se demander ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire pour le stopper.

Les aventuriers décidèrent de faire une pause dans leur course effrénée pour mettre au point un semblant de stratégie qui leur permettrait de ne pas mourir stupidement de suite en affrontant l'homme. Ce fut Shin qui ouvrit le bal.

« Je suis le seul à l'avoir à distance, j'ai envie de lui tirer dans les pattes, pour l'immobiliser.

\- Et moi non ? Bougonna Grunlek.

\- Il a une arbalète, rappela Théo, mais Shin est spécialisé dans ça.

\- Oui, mais il est pas loin, je peux l'avoir facilement.

\- On s'en fout, juste tirez lui dessus.

\- Vu la distance, je pourrais même lui balancer mes propres couteaux, termina Bob. »

Théo se dit lui que le fait que leur assaillant cherchait à les entraîner était le signe qu'il était content qu'ils le suivent, et que c'était de toute évidence un piège. Balthazar se frotta la barbe, toujours à la recherche d'une stratégie.

« Shin, tu vas essayer soit d'utiliser une flèche, soit un petit sort de glace près de ses jambes si c'est possible. Ou sinon balance une salve de flèches et...

\- Vas-y Shin, obéis à Bob ! Grogna Théo, visiblement mécontent de voir la direction du groupe lui échapper. »

Bob se figea, et fronça les sourcils, légèrement vexé. Shin leva les yeux en l'air.

« Bon, déjà, on va se calmer. Le but c'est pas de le tuer, c'est de le stopper net.

\- Bah... Quand il aura plus de jambes, il va s'arrêter, lâcha tranquillement le paladin.

\- … Shin ! Reprit Bob. Focus sa jambe ! Tu auras plus de chance de le toucher. »

Le demi-élémentaire, las de voir ses compagnons se chamailler, décida d'agir de lui-même. Son œil avisé braqua le bout de la flèche vers les jambes de l'homme. Ils devaient à tout prix le stopper pour avoir plus d'informations, connaître ce qui l'avait motivé à tenter de les tuer. Et il fallait le faire vite.

Grunlek le devança cependant, en dégainant son arbalète. Pour le nain, les informations arrivaient en second plan, d'abord les enfants, quitte à ce que l'homme perde la vie. Le carreau partit, fendit l'espace... Et vint se loger dans l'armure du fugitif, dans l'épaule droite. L'impact sembla le déstabiliser légèrement, mais pas suffisamment pour l'arrêter. Grunlek poussa un grognement de mécontentement et reprit sa course derrière lui.

Théo s'assura de la stabilisation de l'état de santé du loup, se releva, et tenta de rattraper ses compagnons. Bob dégaina un couteau, dans une tentative un peu désespérée. Il le lança dans la direction du fuyard... qui se trouvait un peu trop loin. L'arme termina sa course dans l'herbe.

Devant cette suite d'échecs, Shinddha décida de passer à l'action. Il se figea, confortable sur ses appuis, banda son arc, et visa les jambes de l'homme. Il pensait déjà à la gloire et aux lauriers que ce tir lui rapporterait. Ou plutôt lui aurait rapporté si la flèche n'avait pas lamentablement raté sa cible. L'ennemi prend néanmoins de la distance, les chances de le rattraper s'amenuisaient de secondes en secondes.

Grunlek, toujours sur ses talons, voit progressivement apparaître devant lui un adolescent, qui court dans sa direction, une grosse blessure à l'épaule gauche, survenue il y a très peu de temps. Le jeune homme semble paniqué, effrayé, probablement en état de choc au vue de la pâleur de son visage. Il agrippa Grunlek comme s'il était son dernier rempart.

« Il y a mon... mon frère et ma sœur qui sont là bas ! J'ai croisé... Il y avait un agresseur, un bandit, il a essayé de me donner un coup et il a continué sa course ! »

Grunlek serra la mâchoire, visa l'homme toujours en fuite et tira un carreau, qui rata sa cible. Ralenti par l'adolescent, le nain fut rapidement rejoint par Théo. Bob jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la blessure de l'enfant, pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas trop grave. Son sang se glaça, il avait déjà vu ce genre de blessure, mais dans un autre contexte, dans des académies plus sombres, où on apprenait aux jeunes apprentis... La torture. Ce n'était pas une attaque pour tuer, mais une attaque pour faire souffrir volontairement. Il serra les dents et se tendit. Ce malade devait absolument être arrêté. Il décida de prendre un autre chemin, pour essayer de prendre le fugitif à revers, ou tout du moins de voir si d'autres complices ne l'accompagnait pas, craignant de tomber à nouveau dans une embuscade.

Shin, à la traîne, accéléra la course. Il se positionna à une dizaine de mètres, et tenta un nouveau tir. La flèche rata de nouveau sa cible. L'homme leur lance un regard, avant de s'engouffrer dans la maison abandonnée, d'où un cri strident ne tarda pas à s'échapper. Balthazar hurla immédiatement au piège. Il cherchait à les attirer, il fallait qu'ils restent sur leurs gardes.

« Bob ! Cria Théo. Met le feu à la maison ! Je rentre dedans, s'il y a des enfants je les sauvent.

\- Mais... Mais si c'est piégé ?! S'il y a d'autres gemmes à l'intérieur ?! Je vais tout faire péter, on va tous crever !

\- C'est des gosses Théo... marmonna Shin à côté. Ils sont plus sensibles que des adultes.

\- J'ai buté des dizaines d'araignées, continua Bob, je vais pas tuer deux gosses là maintenant ! »

Théo serra la mâchoire, pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils contestent toujours ses ordres ?

« S'il y a des gosses, je vais les sortir de là. Je me prendrai un coup de rapière, tant pis.

\- Je vais tenter de faire une télépathie pour voir s'il y a des êtres vivants à l'intérieur, reprit Bob, l'ignorant. Ah merde, il me faut un contact visuel...

\- Mais... Mais met le feu à la maison ! Continua inlassablement le paladin. S'ils meurent... Bah... Tant pis.

\- Mais non ! T'es un paladin ou... ? C'est qui le méchant, c'est qui le gentil ?! C'est moi qui suis à moitié démoniaque ! Et toi tu me demandes de mettre le feu à la maison ! »

Shin et Grunlek approuvèrent le mage d'un hochement de tête désespéré. Les décisions de leur ami laissaient clairement à désirer.

« Met le feu à la maison et laisse moi les sauver ! Grogna Théo. Fais-moi confiance !

\- Non... J'en meurs d'envie ! J'en meurs d'envie ! Je mentirai si je disais pas que j'en mourrais d'envie ! Mais là, c'est pas la chose à faire !

\- Mais siiiiii ! Tu mets le feu à la maison, et nous on sauve les gosses.

\- Mais arrête de me tenter... »

Balthazar était à deux doigt du craquage mental. Shin prit le relai.

« On peut pas se mettre en deux groupes ? Un qui attaque, un qui évacue les enfants de l'autre côté ?

\- C'est pour ça que je faisais le tour, dit Balthazar, en essayant de se calmer.

\- Mais la maison elle est toute petite, geignit Théo. Ils sont quatre au pire à l'intérieur ! »

Le pyromage décida finalement de continuer à faire le tour, en espérant que les boulets qui lui servaient de compagnons ne commettent pas de grosse imprudence. L'envie de crâmer la maison était forte, mais il gardait ce plan en dernier recours, au cas où tout allait vraiment très mal. Théo jeta un regard à Shin et Grunlek, à ses côtés, qui ne semblaient pas convaincus. Il poussa un soupir, il était temps d'agir. Il se dirigea vers la maison, Grunlek sur les talons. Shin décida de rester en retrait, Bob continua lui à faire le tour.

Le nain en profita pour ressortir son bouclier, pour couvrir les arrières du paladin. En s'approchant, ce dernier put apercevoir son adversaire, tenant en joue avec sa rapière une jeune adolescente. Il sourit sadiquement à l'inquisiteur, et se mit presque à chantonner.

« Chacun son bouclier, paladin.

\- Dans quelques minutes, vous allez mourir de toute façon. Au pire vous allez tuer l'enfant avant, mais après vous allez mourir.

\- Très cher paladin, peut-être que je mourrai, probablement même, si on va plus loin que ce qui est prévu, mais... Mais j'ai d'autres plans pour vous. Veuillez m'excuser. Même si vous avez combattu avec ardeur et que tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, je veux bien le reconnaître. »

Il pointa la rapière vers l'inquisiteur, tout en serrant son emprise sur la jeune fille avec son bras gauche.

« En garde.

\- Vous allez vraiment utiliser une fillette pour vous défendre ?

\- Oh. Je crois sentir poindre un sentiment de cul... culpabi... En fait non. »

L'adolescente se débattait, Grunlek se demanda si elle n'allait pas être un poids pour l'homme plus qu'autre chose, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier, et pour cause, elle était en train de s'étouffer lentement. Théo, qui en avait marre, commença à se demander s'il ne devait tout simplement pas rentrer dans le tas, quitte à ce que la jeune fille se prenne un bouclier de la lumière dans la face. Avec un peu de chance, il serait assez déséquilibré pour lâcher la fillette. Grunlek, qui comprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, hocha négativement la tête.

« Il la tiens par le bras, tu vas lui briser la nuque...

\- Mais nooooon. »

Grunlek, dépité, vit passer devant lui un paladin en armure de plates complète, bouclier en avant, fonçant droit sur l'homme à la rapière et la gamine. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le massacre. Il put néanmoins entendre clairement un bruit sourd, suivi d'un craquement violent derrière le bouclier.

« … Oups ? Lâcha doucement Théo. »

Le paladin n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise, il se retrouva propulsé en arrière, déséquilibré. Il baissa doucement le bouclier, juste à temps pour voir l'adolescente s'écrouler, inconsciente, dans le comas... Ou morte, un peu des trois... Et l'homme à la rapière, en pleine possession de ses moyens, le bras tendu vers le ciel, la main remplie de gemmes de pouvoir, qu'il vient juste de lancer dans les airs.


	20. Episode 19 : L'hécatombe par Hakukai

**Épisode 19 : L'hécatombe**

 _Par Hakukai_

Les gemmes explosives lancées par l'homme à la rapière captèrent les dernières lueurs du soleil couchant.

Bob et Shin, se trouvant à l'extérieur du bâtiment encore debout, purent apercevoir sans mal d'étranges étincelles dans l'obscurité, qui prenait place lentement : elles semblaient absorber la moindre lumière qu'il y avait encore, alors que la nuit tombait doucement mais sûrement sur le Cratère et que la Lune montait doucement dans le ciel.

Le demi-élémentaire comprit immédiatement l'origine de ces scintillements, ayant été confronté à cela i peine quelques minutes durant leur course poursuite avec leur agresseur.

Se rendant compte du nombre de gemmes plutôt important – dix, s'il comptait bien – qu'il y avait en l'air, l'archer ne put qu'émettre un son étouffé de surprise en restant planté au même endroit, stupidement, des sueurs froides lui coulant dans le dos.

Après de longues secondes d'inaction qui lui semblèrent être des siècles, Shinddha finit par reprendre ses esprits et se dirigea en courant vers Théo et Grunlek, sans vraiment se rendre compte que, arrivé au coin de la bâtisse branlante, une gemme de pouvoir était tombée non loin de lui, dans l'herbe. Il cria alors à l'attention de ses deux compagnons de route, fébrile :

\- Les gars, ça va péter !

Le pyromage, de son côté, avait réagi plus vivement que le demi-élémentaire et essayait de se reculer le plus possible de la zone des explosions qui suivraient, ayant vu plus tôt leur utilisation, il faut le dire efficace, par leur ennemi.

Toujours en reculant, Bob décida de tenter le tout pour le tout pour arranger la situation qui devenait critique, à mesure que le temps filait : un _Enfer sur Terre._

Il tendit les bras vers le ciel, laissant sa partie démoniaque prendre légèrement le dessus et provoquant de légères modifications de son apparence physique : ses yeux prirent une apparence plus reptilienne et des griffes acérées poussèrent à la place de ses ongles.

Un immense brasier sembla sortir du corps frêle du mage et un immense jet de flammes traversa l'air, dans un effroyable rugissement. Cependant, malgré sa volonté bandée au maximum, il sentait la fatigue l'envahir rapidement et le sortilège prit fin au bout de seulement quelques secondes, sans avoir provoqué la moindre explosion, au grand damne du demi-diable.

Comme pour l'enfoncer plus encore dans sa misère et son échec cuisant, une pierre explosive tomba à ses pieds, avec quelques rebonds. Il leva alors les yeux au ciel :

\- Ow. Fils de pute, lâcha-t-il simplement à l'intention d'une entité invisible, résigné à son sort funeste.

Des explosions successives, d'une puissance incroyable retentirent alors dans cet endroit auparavant paisible et empli de chants de sauterelles et des derniers pépiements d'oiseaux. Bob fut violemment projeté vers l'arrière, passant à toute vitesse à côté de l'élémentaire d'eau étonné et légèrement sonné, traversant sans peine le tronc d'un arbre épais se trouvant sur son chemin et finissant sa douloureuse course dans les folles herbes, quelques mètres plus loin, totalement inconscient. Son corps était recouvert de brûlures graves, malgré sa longue robe écarlate et ignifugée, le laissant dans un état plus proche de la mort que de la vie.

Shin eut beaucoup plus de chance que son ami pyromancien : malgré une déflagration s'étant produite assez proche de lui, il n'avait subi que des blessures mineures, mais le souffle provoquée par cette détonation l'avait forcé à reculer de quelques pas.

Du côté de Grunlek et Théo, qui avaient royalement ignoré l'avertissement pressé de l'archer, le Nain maudissait avec virulence dans sa barbe fournie la maladresse de son ami paladin, qui s'excusa à peine pour sa violente bousculade et protestant sur le fait que la fille ETAIT TOUJOURS EN VIE PUT- pardon.

Le coupant dans son monologue inutile et répétitif, une gemme de pouvoir atterrit entre les deux compères râleurs et détonna, propulsant l'Inquisiteur de la Lumière, déjà presque inconscient suite au choc, à l'intérieur de la maison.

Le Golem, qui s'était entouré d'une barrière énergétique absorbant les dégâts magiques - capacité qu'il n'avait jamais utilisée jusque là- et dont les pierres étaient bourrées, fut soufflé par l'explosion, finissant dans un tas de bois non loin de là.

Il se releva immédiatement, malgré son état plus que mauvais, se débarrassa des branches gênantes d'un mouvement de bras agacé et fonça vers le bâtiment qui commençait à prendre feu, dans l'espoir de protéger Théo, qui tentait tant bien que mal d'aller chercher l'enfant évanoui, semi comateux et boitillant.

Une fois entré dans l'habitation rongée par les flammes, Grunlek chargea l'homme sans hésitation, pour essayer de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Le poing en métal en avant, il frappa rageusement dans les côtes exposées de son ennemi, avec toute sa force et sa haine : un sinistre craquement put alors se faire sentir sous les phalanges métalliques du maitre artisan, lui apportant un bref sentiment de satisfaction.

Pourtant, loin de se démonter face à la violence du mécanicien, son adversaire porta un coup de rapière en direction de la tête exposée de l'ingénieur, de façon à le blesser gravement. Le Nain ne put esquiver et cette attaque contondante lui fit perdre brutalement connaissance, à la grande joie de son ennemi.

Pendant ce temps là, Théo avait réussi à ramasser délicatement le corps de l'adolescente, qui lâcha un léger –dernier- soupir. Cependant, s'étant débarrassé de son opposant, l'homme à la rapière s'était approché par derrière et avait posé, sans appuyer, sa lame dans le cou du paladin incapable de se défendre, encombré par le corps de la jeune fille. La seule chose que le chevalier put dire avant de se prendre un coup dans la tête et sombrer dans l'inconscience fut :

\- Aie.

A l'extérieur, Shin était totalement désemparé face à cette situation et surtout, était le dernier debout, sans qu'il ne le sache.

Il doutait de la marche à suivre : devait-il aller vers le mage pour apaiser ses souffrances et procéder aux premiers soins, ou aller tuer leur agresseur, en supposant qu'il n'ait plus de gemmes explosives ?

Pesant le pour et le contre, il finit par prendre sa décision et se dirigea vers Balthazar, dans l'espoir de pouvoir le sauver : s'agenouillant à ses côtés, il entreprit d'arroser abondamment le corps calciné de son ami, afin de ralentir l'aggravement de ses blessures.

Parmi les ruines fumantes de l'habitation et les rares explosions qui retentissaient encore, il put entendre des bruits de pas, lents, qui se rapprochaient de lui, alors qu'il était occupé depuis un moment à maintenir le demi-démon en vie.

Emergeant de la fumée noire et âcre, il put voir que c'était l'homme à la rapière, en bien piteux état : il se tenait les côtes et boitillait, usant de sa rapière pour avancer péniblement vers le semi-élémentaire d'eau agenouillé.

Le regard fatigué mais victorieux, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Shin et s'adressa à lui, nonchalant :

\- Alors, que fait-on maintenant ? On combat jusqu'à la mort ou … vous vous rendez ?

\- Alors là … Tu vas le payer !, gronda rageusement Shin, après un silence lourd de sens.

\- Vous avez le choix, répéta l'homme sans se démonter. On s'affronte jusqu'à la mort, au risque que vous perdiez la vie et que vos amis perdent la vie aussi, ou alors… vous vous rendez.

Il soupira longuement, malgré la douleur qui devait être occasionnée par cette action et reprit sur le même ton badin:

\- Tout repose sur votre décision. Après tout, vous avez été un brave adversaire jusqu'à maintenant.

Se remémorant ses tirs de flèches complètement ratés, le benjamin du groupe retint un sourire désabusé face à l'hypocrisie de son interlocuteur. Pourtant, pour le jeune élémentaire désespéré, il était absolument hors de question de capituler ici : il fallait juste trouver un moyen de s'en sortir sans l'aide de ses amis, qui s'avérait être précieuse à certains moments… Comme maintenant, par exemple.

\- A-Après ce que vous avez fait à m-mes camarades … Après c-ce que vous avez f-fait à ce village … A-A ces pauvres gens, bégaya-t-il sous le trop plein de colère.

Il fut interrompu par la voix mesurée et calme de l'homme à la rapière, qui souriait à présent, amusé.

\- Si vous ne vous étiez pas mêlés de ce qui ne vous regardait pas … Honnêtement, on en serait pas arrivé là. Tout, finalement, est de votre faute à vous, je suis désolé de vous le dire ! C'est juste que vous avez du mal à le reconnaitre, finit-il avec un ton condescendant et un sourire en coin horripilant pour le Kory.

-Pourquoi moi personnellement, demanda sombrement l'archer, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est ce que j'ai à voir avec tout ça ?

Ignorant la question, le maitre d'armes fit un pas dans sa direction, puis deux, faisant se tendre le demi-élémentaire, qui généra un poignard de glace et attaqua. Nonobstant la fatigue plus qu'évidente et l'inattention de son adversaire, ce qui aurait du rendre son action plus facile et efficace, sa précipitation fit qu'il n'égratigna que la tenue de son opposant et il arriva tout contre l'homme, totalement à sa merci, n'étant pas du tout à l'aise au corps à corps.

Saisissant cette chance inouïe de retourner la situation à son avantage, son ennemi en profita pour saisir Shinddha à la gorge de sa main gauche et de l'autre, pointa sa rapière vers la gorge de l'archer de glace, les yeux injectés de sang et à bout de souffle.

C'était le combat du dernier espoir pour les deux hommes épuisés : l'élémentaire avait sa dague au niveau des côtes de son agresseur, qui lui, menaçait de l'égorger tout en l'étouffant doucement.

Un voile noir recouvrit peu à peu la vision du Kory, suite au manque d'oxygène et bientôt, tout comme ses camarades, il finit par sombrer dans les méandres sombres de l'inconscience.


	21. Episode 20 : Comme des rats par Myfanwi

_Après une loooongue absence, on reprend du service ! Episode 20, go !_

 **EPISODE 20 : COMME DES RATS**

 _Par Myfanwi_

Les yeux de Shinddha Kory sont clos. Il est en plein rêve, revivant des événements qui se sont produits récemment, à cette symbiose avec l'élémentaire de l'eau. Puis les songes changent, le rêve se transforme en cauchemar. Des morts. Leur mort, celle de ses amis. Sont-ils morts ? Est-ce seulement un rêve ? Une nausée le prend, quelque chose ne va pas. Il sent ses propres cheveux, sur ses joues, et quand il se décide finalement à ouvrir les yeux, gêné par sa masse capillaire, il découvre horrifié... Qu'il se trouve à l'envers, les bras écartés et bloqués par des chaînes. Sa première pensée fut « Est-ce que je suis nu ? », puis soulagé, il se rendit compte que non.

« Celui-là est réveillé. »

La voix venait du dessus. Shin secoue un peu la tête, pour se réveiller un peu plus, réalisant progressivement la gravité de la situation. Il est pendu par les pieds, bras attachés, au dessus d'un puits sans fond, et il fait très sombre.

Grunlek, à son tour, revient à lui. Il est d'une part en colère, de l'autre fatigué. Couché contre un mur froid, le bruit métallique des chaînes emprisonnant ses bras l'a réveillé. Il essaye de tirer un peu, remarquant alors qu'il est également attaché par le cou, comme un vulgaire animal. Il cherche un point de repère, mais la seule chose que ses yeux trouvent est une porte close, devant lui, avec des barreaux. Il s'inquiéta immédiatement pour ses amis. En tournant la tête, il vit Théo, à sa droite, se réveillant lui aussi difficilement. Il n'a pas son armure, et est lui aussi attaché au mur. En face de lui, à travers les barreaux, il voit aussi, étendu sur une table, la tête de Bob, dépassant d'un paravent.

Bob, qui était lui en plein rêve érotique d'un autre temps, peuplé de scènes sordides et étranges impliquant d'être attaché, finit à son tour par ouvrir les yeux, enchaîné à une table en bois. Quelqu'un se trouve au dessus de lui, sifflotant, en train de déchirer les restes de ses vêtements avec un scalpel.

Grunlek secoue un peu la tête, reprenant ses esprits. Il jette un coup d'œil à son bras métallique, espérant pouvoir s'en servir pour briser les chaînes. Il ne se sent pas encore en état pour ça, mais remarque néanmoins quelques griffures, entre son épaule et le début du métal. Quelqu'un a sans aucun doute essayé de désosser son bras. Inquiet pour ses amis, il tire un peu sur ses chaînes pour observer les personnes entourant Bob.

Théo, de l'autre côté de la cellule, constatant qu'il n'avait ni épée, ni bouclier, décida de laisser les autres se débrouiller et de dormir. Les émotions fortes, tout ça. Il sentait déjà les reproches de ses compagnons. Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait aucune preuve qu'elle était morte, donc ils n'avaient rien à lui dire. Il en était convaincu. Et puis c'était de la faute de Bob, s'il avait foutu le feu à la maison comme il lui avait dit de le faire, cette gamine ne serait pas dans l'état où elle était actuellement. Au lieu de pleurer sur son sort, il décida de rentrer en transe et de méditer, pour récupérer un peu de magie et leur prouver à ces hérésies ambulantes qu'il était utile au groupe.

Bob, sur sa table, est en plein questionnement sur sa condition, alors que ce qui a tout l'air d'être un scientifique lui déchire le reste de sa robe. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Où est-ce qu'il est ? C'est qui ces glandus autour de lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait et compte faire l'autre avec son scalpel ? Son cerveau était en ébullition, d'autant plus qu'il avait connaissance de diverses pratiques de dissection peu enthousiasmantes et qu'il n'avait pas envie de les expérimenter. Il entrouvrit les yeux, assez pour ne pas être remarqué. Il put distinguer à sa gauche un plateau, sur le sol, rempli d'instruments peu encourageants. La voix d'une vieille dame lui parvient distinctement aux oreilles. Elle lui tourne le dos, et parle à voix basse à deux hommes, qui hochent la tête à ses propos..

« Quand vous aurez fini ça, vous savez... vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Vous verrai ensuite ce qu'i l'intérieur. Dépêchez-vous, on a pas toute la nuit quand même. »

Okay, il était dans la merde. Il se mit à chercher diverses solutions, certaines consistant à laisser sa place à son démon. Mais le risque était trop grand, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

« Eh, madame, je crois qu'il est revenu à lui. »

Grillé, pensa amèrement Balthazar.

Pendant ce temps, coincé dans son puits, Shin, la tête à l'envers, cherche lui aussi une solution pour se sortir de cette position pour le moins... Embarrassante. En se balançant un peu, il repère du mouvement au dessus de lui, une ombre. Quelqu'un l'observe depuis le haut. Il se contorsionne pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue, et finit par distinguer un homme en blouse blanche, calepin à la main, en train de noter des choses, probablement sur lui. Il prit sur lui et décida de lui adresser la parole.

« Eh ! Vous-là haut, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On... On est pas des sujets de laboratoire messieurs-dames.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui répondit le scientifique. Quand on en aura fini avec vous, on vous libérera.

\- Écoute mon petit bonhomme, on va faire un petit pari. Dans trente secondes, je me libère de mes liens et je te plante un truc dans la jugulaire.

\- Moi ce que je vous propose c'est que dans vingt-cinq secondes je vous lâche et vous tombez dans le fond de je ne sais pas où.

\- Pari tenu. »

L'homme en blanc fait un pas en arrière, et se met à compter, pour le provoquer ouvertement. Shin bande sa volonté, en essayant de glacer ses chaînes, mais ça ne se passe pas comme prévu. Se rendant compte de son erreur, il jette un regard paniqué au dessus du puits.

« Nan mais je déconnais ! Reviens ! Reviens !

\- Quatre... Trois... Deux... Un... »

Un clac retentit au dessus de lui, ses pieds se libèrent d'un coup. Point positif, il est de nouveau dans le bon sens. Pour le négatif, il a l'impression que ses épaules ont fait un tour complet sur elles mêmes et il est maintenant uniquement retenu par les mains, au dessus du vide. Et pour bien l'énerver d'avantage, le scientifique continue de le narguer.

« Euh... Je suis pas encore mort, hein. C'était prévu ?

\- Ouais, ouais... C'était pas trente secondes mais... Laissez-moi du temps ! »

Il agite les pieds, légèrement énervé. La vieille dame qui se trouvait près de Bob court dans la direction du scientifique, visible paniquée.

« Pauvre sot ! Que faites-vous ? Si vous le libérez, nous ne pourrons pas récupérer les gemmes.

\- Nan, mais c'est lui, répondit l'homme. Il m'a menacé de mort, je ne pouvais pas le laisser passer quand même...

\- Mais taisez-vous bon sang ! Vous savez bien que le maître vous sanctionnera si vous continuez sur ce ton. Je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas décisionnaire ici. »

En relevant la tête, Shin peut voir sa « proie » se décomposer, visiblement agacé. Ça lui arrache même un sourire. La tête de la vieille dame apparaît au dessus du puits, Shin se crispa.

« Ça … Ça va aller ? Lui demande t-elle d'une voix complètement hypocrite.

\- Écoute-moi la vieille, dans trente secondes... Alors attention hein ! C'est pas un petit puits de rien du tout qui... Voilà hein ! Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez de nous bordel de... Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous ?!

\- Votre tour viendra, répondit-elle simplement. On s'occupe d'abord de votre ami sur la table.

\- … Mon ami ? Quel ami ? De qui vous parlez ?

\- En attendant, n'essayez pas de causer des ennuis. Ça m'embêterait de vous lâcher au fond du puits. »

Dans sa cellule, profitant de l'absence de la vieille, Grunlek commence à tirer sur ses chaînes, pour essayer de les briser. Il était en train de se dire que s'il arrivait à déployer son bouclier magique à l'endroit de la chaîne, il pourrait la faire céder. Mais ça prendrait un peu de temps, en avait-il seulement ? La voix de Théo l'interpella, il se tourna vers lui.

« Tu peux faire un truc ? Demanda t-il à voix basse au nain.

\- Je suis en train d'essayer, répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- C'est pas moi qui est tué la fille au fait. Je suis innocent. N'empêche que si vous aviez écouté mon plan... Parce que si l'autre était mort par le feu et bah on en serait pas là !

\- C'est pas grave, lui répondit Grunlek, sarcastiquement. Si elle était vraiment innocente elle est partie au paradis... »

Grunlek se tut en voyant un des sbires autour de Bob tourner la tête dans sa direction. Le mage, par ailleurs, était toujours en train de bouillonner, mourant d'envie d'engager la conversation. Il avait envie d'hurler qu'il était le grand et magnifique Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, pyromancien de la Tour Rouge, qu'il voulait être libéré et qu'il allait leur défoncer la gueule, mais la seule chose qui parvint à sortir de ses lèvres fut :

« J'suis... J'suis Balthazar ! Pyromancien de la Tour Rouge. Sans déconner, j'vais vous pourrir vos mères. »

Ce qui en soit était plutôt pitoyable. Il lui restait deux solutions pour regagner un peu d'honneur. Soit ouvrir une connexion télépathique avec les autres, soit tenter d'imposer sa volonté à l'un des gardes, mais sa faiblesse magique le poussa à choisir la première solution. Un point stratégie, c'était bien un truc dont ils avaient besoin là tout de suite. Il banda sa volonté, et projeta son esprit dans celui de ses trois autres compagnons avec brio. Néanmoins, la vieille dame l'interrompt avant qu'il ne commence à hurler son désarroi dans la tête de ses amis.

« Sûrement pas, vous n'allez sûrement pas nous atteindre avec quoi que ce soit mage. Voyez-vous, deux des pieds de la table sont bien plus fragiles qu'ils en ont l'air. S'il s'agite trop, dit-elle à l'un des sbires, si vous n'arrivez pas à récupérer les gemmes, faites basculer la table.

\- … Gné ? Quelles gemmes ? Lâcha faiblement le mage.

\- Celles de votre engeance, demi-diable. »

Un des sbires appuie légèrement sur le bas de la table, avec un sourire sadique. Bob jugea judicieux de se taire, et commença à parler aux autres, par télépathie.

 _« Messieurs, je suis attaché à une table, il y a deux soldats et une vieille qui veulent m'ouvrir en deux pour des cailloux, que se passe t-il ?_

 _\- J'entends pas des bruits de fillette de puis tout à l'heure ? Demanda Shin._

 _\- Non, ça c'est la culpabilité de Théo qui résonne dans la connexion, lança Bob sur un ton plein de reproches._

 _\- Eh ! Je me sens pas du tout coupable d'abord, grogna le paladin._

 _\- Je les entends parler de gemmes depuis tout à l'heure, reprit Grunlek, pour redevenir sérieux. Je pense qu'ils veulent puiser dans notre essence pour en créer de nouvelles. »_

Grunlek lança un regard sombre aux sbires occupés près de Bob. Sa théorie était tout à fait plausible, il en était certain, d'où l'urgence de sortir le mage de là. La question des gemmes de pouvoir n'était pas revenue sur le tapis depuis quelques années, mais il en avait entendu parler un peu néanmoins, et ça ne lui plaisait guère. Utiliser les gemmes de pouvoirs, les extirper de Bob, pour former d'autres technologies semblables à celle animant son bras mécanique lui semblait complètement possible.

 _« Mais ils veulent faire quoi exactement ? Demanda l'esprit de Théo dans sa tête. Nous transformer en gemmes ?_

 _\- Non, puiser notre essence vitale, répondit sombrement Grunlek. C'est un principe alchimique, j'imagine..._

 _\- Non, non, l'interrompit Bob. S'ils veulent m'ouvrir en deux et qu'ils fouillent les vêtements, c'est que c'est pas les principes alchimiques qui les intéressent. Ils pensent que nous les avons physiquement sur ou dans nous, pour les cacher._

 _\- Mais ils auraient pu nous fouiller quand on était tous inconscient, répliqua Shin._

 _\- Mais c'est précisément ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, ils sont en train de fouiller mon cul pour voir si j'en fais pas passer. »_

Bob entrouvrit un œil, pour s'assurer que ses bourreaux n'avaient pas encore commencé le travail.

 _« Bon, outre les gemmes et tout ça, reprit Bob. Je sais que vous aimez pas quand je vous donne des ordres._

 _\- Bon, accouche, c'est quoi ton idée ? Lâcha Théo._

 _\- Le seul moyen qu'on a de s'en sortir, c'est pas par un échappatoire individuel. Sitôt qu'ils vont entendre un peu de bordel, ils vont rappliquer et faire chier. Le seul moyen qu'on a de s'en sortir, c'est que tout le monde fasse une tentative en même temps, en espérant qu'au moins trois de nous quatre réussissent._

 _\- Mais on est attachés, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?_

 _\- Oui, et moi je vais me faire éventrer. Donc j'aimerai que la fuite soit relativement instantanée pour le coup... On a l'avantage de pouvoir faire une action concertée parce qu'on est en communication. »_

Théo leva les yeux au ciel, en jetant un regard à Grunlek et à ses bras attachés.

 _« A part secouer nos chaînes comme des débiles, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?_

 _\- Je vais me libérer d'ici peu de temps, intervint Grunlek._

 _\- Et après tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas forcer les barreaux ?_

 _\- Non, quand je me libère, j'appelle les gardes, et au moment où il s'approche, je passe à l'action et j'attrape les clés. Il faut que je fasse ouvrir la porte à un garde._

 _\- Dis lui que les gemmes sont planquées dans ton bras et que t'es prêt à négocier ! Tenta Bob._

 _\- Non, répliqua Théo. Moi je vais l'attirer, toi tu fais le mort et tu l'attaques ensuite quand il rentre. »_

Après quelques débats, le plan sembla finalement se mettre en place. Théo attirerai les gardes pendant que Grunlek fera le mort. Pendant ce temps, Shin se libérerait et générerait une brume, et Bob éteindrai les lumières et lancerai des flammes partout pour faire diversion. Le plan était complètement foireux, mais c'était de toute évidence le seul qu'ils avaient.

Les mécanismes du bras de Grunlek s'activent, tous sont prêts pour mettre en place la stratégie qu'ils viennent d'établir. Les dès étaient désormais dans leur camp (ou pas en fait).


	22. Episode 21 : Tentatives par Myfanwi

**Épisode 21 : Tentatives d'évasion**

 _Par Myfanwi_

La stratégie était maintenant prête. Il ne restait plus qu'à la mettre en place. Par mesure de sécurité, et pour prévenir la lenteur d'esprit de ce pauvre Théo, Bob se chargea de résumer le plan à tout le monde, toujours par connexion mentale.

 _« L'objectif, c'est que Grunlek va feindre l'inconscience. Ferme les yeux, sort un peu la langue, pour que ça soit réaliste. Théo va ensuite faire du bruit, dans quelques secondes, pour attirer les gardes, pour les informer de l'état de Grunlek, et leur hurler « Au secours, au secours, il va pas bien, venez voir. » Avec de la chance, il va réussir à les attirer, et les gardes vont se pointer vers Grunlek. Lorsque les gardes seront suffisamment proche de Grunlek, j'utilise mes pouvoirs spéciaux et formidables pour éteindre les deux bougies et braseros, qui sont situés juste derrière moi, et derrière le mur, mais je peux sentir la flamme, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Une fois que les lumières sont éteintes, Grunlek ouvre les yeux, ce qui fait qu'avec sa vision nocturne de nain il y verra comme en plein jour, il se libère en déployant son bouclier, ou tu fais comme tu veux, et active son bras mécanique et assomme les deux gardes, libère Théo, qui va ensuite forcer la porte. Et Shin... Shin utilise ses pouvoirs de glace pour essayer de ne pas mourir, et se libérer du trou, alors que l'homme en blanc qui le surveillait sera attiré vers la cellule et le bordel. A ce moment-là, on crâme tout, on tue tout le monde, et on s'évade. Vendu ? »_

Il y eut un long silence, les trois autres aventuriers se demandant certainement comment il était possible qu'il parle aussi longtemps mentalement que physiquement. Théo finit par répondre.

 _« Allez, on y va._

 _\- Parfait, cria Bob._

 _\- Euuuuh... Vous pouvez répéter ? Demanda timidement Shin, sous les rires de ses camarades. J'ai pas compris..._

 _\- Ne tombe pas dans le trou, lâcha Grunlek._

 _\- Exactement, ajouta Bob. Toi, ton plan, c'est : essaye de ne pas mourir. »_

Sur ces mots, la grande évasion put débuter. Grunlek entendit un petit « clic », au niveau de son bras, annonçant l'ouverture de son bouclier, suivi d'un « crac » discret, celui de la chaîne qui le retenait prisonnier. Le nain ne bougea pas, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il ferma les yeux, laissa sa tête retomber, et, une fois en position, murmura à Théo :

« Je suis prêt. Appelle-les quand tu veux. »

Théo leva les yeux en l'air. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment : celui que ce plan était voué à l'échec. C'est probablement ce qui donna à sa voix ce ton bien peu convaincu et crédible lorsqu'il se mit à appeler la garde pour poursuivre le plan.

« Au secours ! Au secours ! Monsieur le geôlier ! Mon ami s'est évanouiiii ! »

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, l'un des gardes à côté de Bob, qui était en train de se curer le nez, se tourna vers la cellule, avec un regard suspect. Il finit par s'approcher, une main sur son épée, méfiant. Il jeta un regard aux deux individus enchaînés. Celui en face de lui, le nain, semblait presque mort, la lèvre pendant de sa bouche. L'autre ne semblait pas non plus aller bien.

En effet, Théo venait de se prendre une grosse bouffée de chaleur dans la figure. Il sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer. Le poison. Depuis quand Bob n'avait pas regardé sa blessure ? Il eut un hoquet. L'air commençait à lui manquer. _Respire_ , _du_ _con_ , s'hurla t'il mentalement.

Le garde, entra lui dans la cellule. Il se plaça immédiatement dans un coin, toujours méfiant, dévisageant le nain du regard. Il ramasse un caillou, aux pieds de Grunlek, qui se tend légèrement. Il attendait le « go » de Théo ou Bob. Mais un souffle rauque, à sa droite, l'alerta quelque peu. Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu.

« Gaaaaaah, cria Théo, cherchant à former un mot. Ackake carkake ! Aaaah. »

La voix de Bob, inquiète, résonna immédiatement dans l'esprit de Grunlek.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_

 _\- Tuer. Elyren. Et Bob ! Lâcha Théo, dans sa tête._

 _\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? Dit Bob, dans un rire nerveux, se demandant s'il était sérieux._

 _\- Poi... Poison, veines, du con !_

 _\- Ah, il fait une rechute, merde... »_

Grunlek, tendu, ne savait plus quoi faire. Théo était en train de convulser, et il craignait de le perdre s'il ne faisait rien. Mais le garde n'était pas assez proche pour qu'il puisse le mettre à terre d'un coup de poing métallique.

 _« Il est à deux mètres, lui dit Bob mentalement. Je le vois de là où je suis. »_

Mais une autre voix alerta le nain. Le garde avait de toute évidence lui aussi remarqué l'état de Théo.

« C'est le poison des araignées ! Cria t-il à ses autres gardes. Je crois que ça se répand. Il faut pas qu'il infecte les autres. On devrait peut-être le brûler. »

Grunlek décida de passer à l'action. Mais lorsqu'il tenta de bouger les bras, une petite impulsion psychique le secoua. Le nain lâcha un petit « Oh-oh. » mentalement, à ses amis, faisant soupirer d'exaspération le pauvre Bob. Le plan tournait au désastre. Le bras métallique du nain se disloqua violemment, pris d'une volonté propre. Il s'étendit d'un mètre au moins, et saisit au col le garde, qui poussa un cri de détresse quand la chose le plaqua au sol. Le garde lança un regard terrifié à Grunlek, désolé. Il ne contrôlait plus rien.

De son côté, Bob se décida à agir. Il commença par éteindre toutes les lumières, histoire de provoquer la panique. Il savait aussi que deux personnes étaient près de lui. Il avait repris suffisamment ses esprits pour tenter un lance-flammes au pif, mais sans lumière, il risquait de ne pas viser correctement, voir pire, d'enflammer la table le retenant prisonnier. Il se grandit un maximum, tendant les mains approximativement vers là où il entendait du bruit, et il lâcha tout. Une gigantesque salve de flammes sortit de ses mains, et il ne tarda pas à attendre la vieille et le garde qui était resté près de lui se mettre à hurler de douleur. Une bonne chose de faite.

« Bob, attention ! Il y en a un autre qui se rapproche de toi ! »

Cette phrase, c'était Shin qui l'avait hurlé, en voyant son ravisseur fuir au dessus du puits, paniqué. Bob se crispa, la voix résonnant très fortement dans son cerveau, et la caverne. Le demi-élémentaire, tenta lui de geler une nouvelle fois les chaînes le retenant prisonnier. Sa mana ne se dispersa pas comme il l'aurait voulu, tout ça allait lui coûter du temps précieux qu'il n'avait pas. Il serra la mâchoire. La liberté n'était plus loin.

De son côté, Grunlek commençait à doucement paniquer. Son bras avait pris un angle assez inédit, bien loin de sa position habituelle, et il était désormais en train de broyer le garde, lui éclatant la tête au sol par accoues violentes, éclaboussant le visage de son propriétaire d'un mélange de sang et de cervelle. Profitant des mouvements violents de son bras, et ne voyant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autres, Grunlek tenta de libérer son bras humain, en tirant sur les chaînes. Un « crac » se fit entendre du côté de son bras métallique. Le crâne du garde fut réduit à l'état de compote, et les doigts en métal pénétrèrent son cerveau, arrachant une grimace de dégoût au nain, qui n'arrivait pas à se libérer, malgré tous ses efforts. Le bras finit par se replier, lentement, reprenant sa position d'origine, tout en traînant les restes du garde, toujours accroché à sa main. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que les clés étaient désormais à sa portée, même s'il était toujours coincé. De l'autre, son bras, toujours animé d'une folie sanguinaire, pivota doucement vers lui, menaçant. Paniqué, Grunlek essaya d'attraper les clés avec les pieds. Son bras se rapprocha de son visage... Et retomba lourdement au sol, sans vie. Il venait d'épuiser toutes les gemmes de pouvoir disponibles, il allait falloir le recharger pour pouvoir le réutiliser.

A côté de lui, Théo, toujours en proie aux convulsions, fit appel à sa foi pour se calmer. Et ça fonctionna. Son corps retomba lourdement au sol, alors que, haletant, il reprenait doucement sa respiration. Il recouvra doucement ses esprits, analysant la situation. Le corps du garde, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait, se trouvait à côté de Grunlek, dépité, essayant de bouger son bras métallique avec l'aide de sa jambe. Le nain, en le voyant réveillé, lui lança le trousseau de clé d'un mouvement habile de jambe. Le paladin les récupéra, et se libéra enfin de ses chaînes. Il se releva difficilement, et se traîna vers le nain, en faisant briller le bas de son armure, que les gardes avaient eu la gentillesse de lui laisser.

« Ça va ? Lui lâcha le paladin, un peu chancelant.

\- Tout marche comme prévu, c'est parfait, lui répondit Grunlek, amer.

\- J'adore quand un plan se déroule sans agro, gro, croc. Accrocs. »

Le scientifique qui avait nargué Shin, passa devant la cellule, paniqué, puis tenta de contourner les flammes de Bob. Le pyromage fronça les sourcils, et contrôla les flammes pour les jeter sur lui. Le scientifique s'embrasa dans un grand cri de douleur, faisant jouir de plaisir le démon à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Il ne restait donc plus que Shin, toujours coincé dans son puits. Il avait entendu beaucoup de choses bouger au dessus de lui, mais pour ce qui était de sa situation, elle était toujours la même : lui, pendu par les bras, au dessus d'un puits sans fond.

 _« Les gars ? Demanda t-il mentalement. Vous êtes libres ? J'entends Théo faire « Gneu-gneu » dans ma tête._

 _\- Bah... Disons qu'on aurait bien besoin d'une personne de libre, lui répondit mentalement Bob. On aurait bien besoin d'un petit coup de main, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »_

Shin banda sa volonté. Allez, cette fois, il en était certain, il allait réussir à se libérer. Il ne pouvait pas rater trois fois. Ses amis avaient besoin d'aide, il fallait qu'il arrête de faire n'importe quoi. Il ne sut pas si c'était normal, mais il se sentit soudainement très faible, alors qu'il essayait d'invoquer la glace. Il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas normal.

Théo et Grunlek, traînant son bras derrière lui, se dirigèrent eux vers la porte de la cellule. Il était temps de mettre fin à cette partie de leur histoire assez embarrassante. Ils n'avaient qu'un souhait : sortir d'ici et aller oublier cette histoire autour de pintes de bières dans une auberge paysane.

La situation semblait enfin s'améliorer. Si Shin se vidait toujours lentement de sa volonté dans son puits, le nain et le paladin désormais libres, allaient pouvoir enfin faire progresser leur aventure. La liberté n'était plus très loin pour nos aventuriers.


	23. Episode 22 : A l'aveugle par Myfanwi

**Épisode 22 : A l'aveugle**

 _Par Myfanwi_

Théo et Grunlek ont finalement réussi leur coup. Ils se dirigent vers l'entrée de la cellule, pour mettre fin le plus rapidement possible à cette expérience relativement déplaisante. Le nain traîna son bras, du mieux qu'il put, pendant que le paladin se démenait pour trouver la clé qui ouvrait la porte, ce qu'il réussit à faire, après quelques essais.

« Va libérer Bob, je m'occupe de Shin, ordonna le guerrier sur un ton autoritaire.

\- Non ! Vous occupez pas de moi, cria Bob à leur attention. Je vais bien, occupez-vous de Shin.

\- Je peux au moins tirer ta table, grogna Grunlek, toujours un peu aigri par l'agissement étrange de son bras.

\- Ouais. Ouais, merci. Mais je m'inquiète plus pour Shin, on a perdu contact. »

Grunlek s'occupa donc de ramener le mage sur la terre ferme, pendant que Théo s'approchait du puits, où, toujours suspendu et désormais à moitié gelé, Shin attendait, désespéré. Il releva faiblement la tête en entendant du bruit au dessus de lui.

« Vous m'entendez ? Th... Théo, c'est toi ? »

Théo se pencha un peu au dessus du trou, pour avoir un contact visuel avec le demi-élémentaire. Des émanations gazeuses semblaient s'échapper des chaînes, comme si l'environnement et le corps de l'archer étaient à une température complètement différente. Dans un soupir, le paladin remonta le bleu, en tirant ses chaînes, et sans prévenir, contre toute attente, le serra dans ses bras, contre son torse nu, pour le réchauffer.

« Han nan, pas ça... marmonna Shin. Pitié, remettez-moi dans le puits... »

Voyant que sa tentative d'affection ne portait pas ses fruits, Théo porta sa princesse jusqu'à l'entrée... Et le lâcha, dans un « bong », en grognant à Bob de s'en occuper. Shin, gelé, le regard perdu, ne put murmurer un petit :

« J'ai... J'ai froid. Et pourtant je suis un demi-élémentaire. »

Libéré de ses chaînes, Balthazar se mit à sautiller joyeusement autour des cadavres en train de brûler, pour réchauffer ses muscles engourdis. Il jeta ensuite un regard inquiet à Shin, qui avait très clairement une sale tête. Il pointa une surface de sable, un peu à l'écart.

« Théo, met Shin là-bas. Je vais rapprocher les flammes, gentiment, et si elles commencent à trop le lécher, je les retirerai. Je vais pas lui mettre le feu.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Demanda Shin, à moitié-gelé, inquiet à l'évocation de « flammes » et « lécher ».

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura Grunlek, avec un grand sourire. Si ça sent le cochon grillé, c'est bon signe.

\- Me laisse pas avec lui, s'il te plaît, le supplia Shin. »

Bob leur tira la langue.

« De toute façon, leur dit-il, tu risques rien. A moins qu'un élément aléatoire ne survienne, tu ne prendras pas feu. Enfin, je veux dire que dans tous les cas tu ne brûleras pas quoi. »

Shin lui jeta un regard méfiant, presque effrayé. Tout ça n'était guère encourageant. Mais il n'avait même pas la force de répliquer. Il se sentait vide, comme s'il était déconnecté de sa nature de demi-élémentaire. Les flammes se rapprochèrent doucement de lui, et il ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir doucement par la chaleur.

Shin étant hors de danger, Théo se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers Bob. Il lui tapota l'épaule gentiment, le mage pivota dans sa direction, yeux dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir de la pommade ? Là maintenant, tout de suite. Parce que j'ai fait une attaque tout à l'heure, dans la grotte. Il m'en faut. Genre maintenant.

\- Le matériel ! Cria Bob, se rendant compte d'un détail important. C'est vrai ça, où est notre matériel ? Grunlek, ta vision nocturne, tu vois quelque chose ?

\- Il y avait des caisses, là où j'ai sorti Shin du puits, dit calmement Théo. Et il y a des trucs sur la table derrière, dit-il en pointant une table en pierre derrière lui, couverte de papiers. »

Théo, Grunlek et Bob se répartirent donc le travail. Bob se dirigea vers des caisses situées de l'autre côté des flammes, sa robe, bien qu'arrachée partiellement, le protégeant toujours de celles-ci. Il garda un œil sur le demi-élémentaire, désormais roulé en boule à côté du feu, pour éviter qu'il ne brûle. Théo se dirigea lui vers la table, et Grunlek vers les caisses près du puits.

Le nain ouvrit difficilement une première caisse, avec son seul bras valide. Il y trouva une grande quantité d'éléments alchimiques : fioles, instruments, quelques plantes, tous neufs pour la plupart. Leur équipement ne se trouvait pas ici. Grunlek chercha des choses à transporter, qui pourraient être utiles pour leur voyage. A défaut, il trouva quelques éléments d'ingénieurie, qui lui arrachèrent un sourire, quand il repensa à ses années de formation avec Ugryn. Il décida de mettre ses connaissances à l'épreuve pour caser son bras métallique dans une position qui ne le gênerait pas. Il était difficile de faire quoi que ce soit en traînant son membre derrière lui, et pire, il risquait de s'abîmer à force de traîner dans la poussière, ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas.

Théo s'occupait lui des papiers sur la table. Il trouva une grande liste de noms, tous inconnus, avec, tout en bas, leurs noms à eux. Il y avait aussi des papiers couverts d'observations et d'analyses, en particulier sur Grunlek, Bob, Shin, et quelques interrogations sur sa propre personne, sur son lien avec les gemmes de pouvoir. Il y a encore quelques jours, il ne savait même pas que ça existait. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir vu Grunlek tiquer, la première fois qu'elles avaient été utilisées contre eux. Le paladin en était certain, c'était un art interdit, et donc une hérésie. Il haussa les épaules, ramassa tous les papiers, et retourna vers les autres.

Bob découvrit de la nourriture dans sa boîte, en grande quantité. Seulement, c'était des choses à manger tout de suite, qui seraient difficiles à transporter par la suite. C'était toujours mieux que rien, mais il était déçu. Il informa mentalement Théo et Grunlek de sa trouvaille, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Shin, et il se mit à chercher quelque chose ressemblant à un bâton. Il avait perdu le sien au village, dans leurs aventures précédentes, et ça lui manquait cruellement. Il trouva un balai, dans un coin, en arracha la tête, et donna un petit coup au sol avec. C'était mieux que rien. S'il le taillait, il était même sûr de pouvoir en faire quelque chose de plutôt potable. Il abandonna aussi la connexion mentale, qui commençait à l'épuiser mentalement. Il n'y avait plus de danger immédiat, ils pouvaient parler maintenant.

Théo s'était approché d'un garde calciné, à la recherche d'une épée. Il en avait une, en effet, mais la lame, rouge-vive, indiquait clairement qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'elle se refroidisse. Bob pencha la tête sur le côté, et lui indiqua la cellule d'un geste de main.

« Va fouiller celui dans la cellule. J'ai pas eu une image claire de ce que Grunlek lui a fait, mais il doit encore avoir son matériel sur lui. »

Le paladin haussa les épaules, et se dirigea vers la prison dont il était sorti à peine quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Il grimaça, il souffrait toujours du poison, et il espérait sincèrement que Bob puisse lui arranger rapidement ça. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il trouva le tas informe composant les restes du garde au sol, et se mit à le fouiller, avec une grimace de dégoût. Hormis quelques instruments de chirurgie et quelques pièces d'or, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant. Bob, qui l'avait regardé faire, lui sourit à son retour, mesquin.

« C'est pas toi qui disait qu'il ne fallait pas piller les cadavres ?

\- Ouais, mais là, c'est pas pareil. C'est un méchant. Et puis la Lumière...

\- Ouais, c'est un méchant quand ça l'arrange, lâcha Grunlek en riant, toujours penché sur son bras mécanique.

\- Et puis partage les pièces d'or, ajouta Shin, tout juste réveillé.

\- Nan, c'est moi qui les aient trouvé, grogna le paladin.

\- Et c'est moi qui l'a tué, continua le nain. Donc c'est mes pièces d'or.

\- Non, c'est ton bras qui l'a tué, acheva Bob, hilare. C'est les pièces d'or de ton bras techniquement.

\- Exactement, voilà, c'est à mon bras, donc vous les donnez à mon bras, dit Grunlek avec un grand sourire.

\- De toute façon, on s'en fout, on est en train de crever, finit Théo, en rangeant les pièces d'or dans son slip. »

Parce que oui, il fallait pas déconner, c'était quand même ses pièces d'or. Théo jeta un regard autour de lui, avant de pousser un soupir.

« Cassons-nous, on a plus rien à faire ici. »

Bob tira une grimace, peu convaincu. Il se tourna vers les autres, et hocha négativement la tête. Il n'en avait pas tout à fait fini ici.

« Ecoutez les gars, on est dans un état lamentable. Il y a sûrement des personnes au dessus, et elles ne nous ont pas entendu, parce que l'on a pas fait tant de bruit que ça. On a probablement un peu de temps avant que des gardes viennent faire leur ronde ici.

\- On ne sait même pas ce qu'il y a au dessus, grogna Shin, qui reprenait un peu de couleurs.

\- Ouais, bah allons-y ! s'exclama Théo.

\- Non, répondit le mage. Je vais faire une torche, en rassemblant le feu. Derrière, il y a de la bouffe. On va se mettre dans la partie sombre, et on va s'en remettre un petit peu, histoire d'avoir de quoi affronter ce qui nous attend au dessus. Et si un abruti se ramène, je pourrais toujours éteindre sa torche.

\- Mais on a la surprise ! Cria Théo, qui ne comprenait pas le choix du mage. On pourrait sortir, les tuer tous et partir d'ici. On va pas se reposer dans le donjon de l'ennemi.

\- Mais l'ennemi ne sait pas encore qu'on est libre !

\- Si vous voulez, je pourrai aller inspecter les lieux, dit timidement Shin.

\- Toi, tais-toi, t'es mort, lui répondit sèchement Théo.

\- Ouais, repose-toi, confirma Bob. »

Sur ces mots, le mage se dirigea vers Grunlek, pour voir ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il analysa rapidement ce qui se trouvait dans la boîte. Il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour préparer l'onguent tant espéré par Théo. Il ramassa ce qui pouvait être utile, et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la table en pierre, pour être plus à l'aise. Le paladin attrapa des choses à manger, et les distribua au groupe, pour qu'ils reprennent un peu de force. Bob s'attela à la préparation de la pommade, avec l'aide de Grunlek. Il prépara quelque chose d'assez rudimentaire, mais qui pourrait amplement suffire à soulager Théo au moins pendant quelques heures. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Théo, lui fit signe de se retourner, et étala la crème tout le long de son dos, s'inquiétant quelque peu en voyant que le venin semblait de plus en plus présent et de plus en plus corrosif.

Les aventuriers, nourris, un peu plus en forme, se décidèrent enfin à quitter cet endroit, et à s'aventurer dans le couloirs. Après avoir grimpé un long escalier, il pénétrèrent un endroit un peu terreux, mais en grande partie en pierres. Les installations étaient humaines, c'était un signe encourageant. Ils ne devaient pas être très loin de la civilisation. Cependant, en écoutant mieux, ils décelèrent des choses inquiétantes, derrière les parois. Des choses qui grimpent, qui grattent, qui montent. Rien de très encourageant.

Théo ouvrait la marche, son pantalon éclairant un peu l'endroit, suivi de Shin, encore très faible, et Grunlek et Bob à l'arrière, surveillant que rien ne les suivaient. Le groupe s'arrêta à une intersection. Devant eux se trouvaient d'autres escaliers, qui montaient, entre deux parois de lierre très épaisses. En plissant les yeux, le paladin se demanda même s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose à l'intérieur de ceux-ci.

« Shin, viens, on va monter là dessus, dit Théo en pointant le promontoire au dessus des escaliers. On aura un aperçu sur la salle. Même si je sens qu'on va pas aimer ce qu'on va y voir.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée, grogna Bob. Tu vas briller comme une étoile, tu seras une cible facile. Je serai plus d'avis de laisser Grunlek passer, avec sa vision nocturne. Le problème, c'est qu'il est pas très en forme. Théo, tu peux le soigner, avec le reste de ta mana ? »

Théo ne semblait pas pour l'idée, il lança un regard hautain au nain, mauvais, avant de soupirer.

« De toute façon, si je le fais pas, on va encore me dire « Ah là là, Théo... » Gnagnagna.

\- Je comprendrai, si tu ne le fais pas, dit Bob avec un grand sourire qui disait exactement le contraire.

\- Laisse-tomber, lâcha Grunlek, je vais aller voir et...

\- Allez, je le fais, dit Théo, en appuyant bien sur chaque syllabe pour montrer qu'il était pas content.

\- C'est pour la bonne cause, lui dit Bob, compatissant. S'il se prend un pet, il tombe inconscient et on va devoir se le traîner. Tu sais combien ça pèse un nain ?

Grunlek, blasé, décida d'avancer sans eux. Il grimpa les marches et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité, sous le regard bienveillant de Shin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois avec tes yeux de nain ? Entendit-il Théo dire, derrière lui. »

L'intéressé plissa les yeux, cherchant du regard un quelconque danger. Il repéra rapidement quelque chose, au dessus de l'arche devant lui, dans le lierre, se glissant silencieusement. C'était reptilien, de type serpent. Un très gros serpent. Et bien sûr, le seul chemin praticable était celui qui passait en dessous. Il jugea bon de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre le groupe, pour ne pas avoir à parler trop fort.

« Il y a quelque chose là-haut, dit-il calmement. Un serpent.

\- On pourrait demander à Shin, l'ami de la nature, d'y aller, proposa Théo.

\- Tu déconnes ?! C'est un serpent, c'est dégueulasse, railla Shin. Je voulais que Bob fasse des flammes moi.

\- Quoi ? Je vais pas faire des flammes, je sais pas si ça réagit comme un mammifère.

\- Eh bah on va faire du bruit, lâcha Théo. On va y aller en faisant des « goulou-goulou » et il aura peur ! »

Bob songea alors à brûler le lierre, mais Théo lui rappela qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où ils étaient et qu'il n'avait pas envie de mourir asphyxié ici. Grunlek les laissa se chamailler et lança un regard au serpent. Il n'avait pas bougé, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur présence. Il commençait même à se demander s'il n'était pas possible de juste passer silencieusement. Il proposa l'idée aux autres, qui acquiescèrent.

« Moi, je pourrais passer en mode furtif, dit Shin. Et essayer de voir ce qu'il y a au bout de cette arche.

\- Mais tu ne vois rien dans le noir, répliqua Grunlek. Je vais te guider.

\- Ou il te porte, hasarda Bob. Mais attendez ! J'ai une question. Enfin, j'ai un truc improbable. Le slip de Théo brille. On sait que Théo utilise sa foi. Mais est-ce qu'il a besoin de le porter ?

\- Tu prendras pas mon slip, grogna le paladin. Et puis je vais pas passer mon slip à Shin, et puis ça marchera pas s'il est trop loin. Si c'était aussi simple, j'aurais déjà ouvert une boutique de « Slips de la Lumière », je te signale. »

Comme pour accompagner ses paroles, Théo posa une main sur son armure, prêt à la défendre. Il finirait pas à poil dans ces couloirs pourris. Shin et Grunlek décidèrent donc de partir en éclaireur, la main de l'élémentaire accrochée sur l'épaule de son ami nain. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les ténèbres, côté à côté, laissant Théo, inquiet, déjà prêt à se battre, et Balthazar, assez faible, qui risquait bientôt de devoir piocher dans sa vie pour agir, voir pire, dans son côté démoniaque. Leurs aventures reprenaient de plus belle.


	24. Episode 23 : Le maître des par Hakukai

**EPISODE 23 : Le maître des lieux**

 _Par Hakukai_

Alors que Théo et Bob se dirigeaient lentement vers le pilier situé à la droite de la petite salle, un long et sombre couloir s'étendait devant les yeux de Shin et Grunlek. L'archer, la main posée sur l'épaule de son ami et n'ayant pas sa nyctalopie bien utile, lui murmura doucement :

\- Grunlek, tu vois quoi ?

\- Pour l'instant, je vois un long couloir. Avance doucement et surtout ne fait pas de bruit …

\- D'accord, répondit platement le demi-élémentaire en s'exécutant.

Les deux aventuriers passèrent alors l'arche recouverte de lierre sans difficultés majeures, laissant le paladin et le pyromage angoissé dans la pièce arrière.

Après quelques pas dans un silence presque complet, Grunlek finit par apercevoir un tournant et enjoignit à Shinddha, en chuchotant le plus bas possible, de serrer la droite à cause de son manque de visibilité. Le seul bruit qui brisait le silence étouffant était les petits grattements que le groupe entier pouvait entendre à leur gauche, et confortant le Golem dans son choix de rester sur la droite du couloir.

Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, les deux compagnons purent entendre un son provoqué par un élément liquide, et les grattements s'étendirent de leur gauche jusque sous la terre. Ils continuèrent d'avancer malgré tout, et l'ingénieur décida de se diriger vers la droite du pilier qui se dressait désormais devant eux, par simple mesure de prudence.

Tandis que le Golem passait devant lui pour le guider, Shin se rendit compte de sa proximité immédiate avec le mur et il posa sa main libre dessus pour assurer son avancée, après avoir créé deux poignards de glace et ce, malgré sa faiblesse.

Du côté de la pièce reliée au couloir, le demi-diable, inquiet pour ses compagnons de voyage, demanda doucement à l'Inquisiteur posté à côté de lui :

\- Putain, Théo, tu les vois ?

-Nan, je vois personne… Tu veux qu'on avance un petit peu ?, lui demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Nan nan nan nan nan ! J'ai peur de les appeler en plus, ça pourrait attirer des saloperies…, répondit-il en faisant une moue préoccupée.

Pendant ce temps là, Grunlek et Shinddha commencèrent à entendre, en plus du bruit liquide, une voix humaine étouffée et à peine audible : il leur était impossible de discerner ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Le Nain fit stopper l'archer et s'efforça d'écouter avec plus d'attention, les sens en alerte.

Grâce à cet état de concentration avancé, il put finalement entendre une petite voix, presque lasse :

 _\- A l'aide … Pourquoi vous me faites ça ? … Pourquoi ? Ca retombera un jour … Il y aura une justice._

Après s'être rendu compte que cette voix répétait à peu près la même chose, il s'adressa à son compagnon en chuchotant :

\- Shin, t'as entendu ? Y'a une sorte de toute voix très faible … C'est quelqu'un qui appelle à l'aide, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est quelqu'un qui est là depuis longtemps… C'est assez particulier, je- j'arrive pas à en savoir plus, mais apparemment c'est quelqu'un qui serait torturé ou enfermé…

\- C'est une voix féminine ? Masculine ?

\- Aucune idée. J'ai juste entendu vraiment un appel à l'aide, comme quelqu'un de blasé qui aurait souffert depuis longtemps…

\- D'accord … Vers quelle direction à peu près tu peux identifier la source ?

\- Tout droit, en face. Toi, qui es demi-élémentaire, est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose par rapport à toute cette eau qui, apparemment est devant nous ?

\- Euh…

Shin se concentra un instant et donna au Nain quelques détails à propos du liquide : il avait l'air épais et spongieux, et se trouvait dans la même direction que l'écho de la voix. Après cette brève description, l'ingénieur hocha la tête et reprit :

\- Vu que l'on a toujours le mur sur la droite et que ça vient d'en face, je te propose de continuer à avancer… De toute façon, il n'y a que cette direction …

\- Et qu'est ce que tu vois en face, Grunlek ?

\- Pour l'instant rien, y'a juste le mur et le couloir. Je pense que l'on peut tourner sur la droite, mais le son, lui, vient d'en face.

Restés à l'arrière, Balthazar chuchota fébrilement au paladin de la Lumière :

-Tu crois qu'ils sont morts … ?

\- Ouais …

Après cet échange plus qu'enrichissant, le mage décida de monter la garde pendant que Théo allait méditer dans un coin pour se régénérer quelque peu, chose qu'il réussit à faire parfaitement, voire trop pour leur situation plus que stressante.

Le chevalier, après avoir fini sa méditation, prit la place du mage pour monter la garde, afin de le laisser méditer aussi.

Grunlek continuait d'avancer, suivi par Shin. Il arriva finalement à l'angle d'un espace bien plus vaste que le couloir, où il put voir des piliers en pierre et une colonne en verre épais et étrange. A l'intérieur de cette colonne, il y avait un liquide d'une couleur surnaturelle, d'une nature inconnue pour le Nain et dedans y flottaient des individus, endormis ou morts, il ne le savait pas vraiment, conservés comme s'ils se trouvaient dans du formol. Le Golem put d'ailleurs remarquer que certaines parties de leur corps manquaient à l'appel et que leur nombre avait une étrange résonnance avec leur propre groupe : ils auraient pu être des Aventuriers, ou même des Héros. Ils étaient entreposés dans d'étranges cuves avec une base en pierre, et parfois, quelques bulles apparaissaient dans l'étrange liquide. Ces personnes semblaient avoir été victimes de gens malintentionnés, probablement des scientifiques qui s'en étaient servis pour des recherches.

La voix que l'ingénieur avait entendu plus tôt était plus proche et venait de sous la terre, à un ou deux mètres devant lui. En effet, il voyait devant lui un début de trappe en métal qui se dessinait sur le sol dallé.

Il avança tout doucement vers cette plaque et prévint Shin :

\- Il ne va plus y avoir le mur sur la droite. Ne va pas sur la droite. Mets bien ta main sur mon épaule, y'a une grille juste devant. Je pense que c'est de là que vient la voix.

-Mais on ferait bien de prévenir les autres … Partir à l'aventure tous les deux …

\- On sait pas encore si c'est safe et tu veux que j'aille chercher les autres ?, s'étonna-t-il. Mais le but, c'est quand même d'avancer dans le noir et du coup, si je les faisais arrêter là dans le noir c'est pas forcément …

\- Ouais, mais vaut mieux pas laisser les deux là-bas parce qu'ils vont faire une connerie … J'le sens, j'le sens, on va entendre des flammes, ils vont tout péter …

\- Eh bien, ils vont être un peu patients pour changer.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? On part à l'aventure tous les deux et on va essayer de voir ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Oui. Surtout, reste bien derrière moi.

Les deux aventuriers arrivèrent finalement au dessus de la trappe en métal, accroupis, et Grunlek murmura avec précaution à l'intention de l'individu coincé en bas :

\- Pschitt, pschitt !

 _\- Aidez-moi … S'il vous plait …_

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le Nain.

 _\- Bien …Il y a quelqu'un …_

\- Oui.

 _\- Vous êtes … Vous êtes encore venus pour m'achever ? Ca ne suffit pas tout ce que vous avez fait ?_

\- C'est pas nous du tout, répondit Shin.

\- Nous on essaye de s'échapper, rajouta le Golem.

\- Est-ce que vous savez ou se trouve la sortie, par hasard ?, s'enquit l'archer de glace, avant d'entendre un grognement animal et une supplique.

 _\- Aah … Pas encore …_

\- « Pas encore », c'est-à-dire ?, l'interrogea le demi-élémentaire.

 _\- Ils me mordent … Encore … Et encore … Et encore …_

\- Qui ça ?

 _\- Les créatures qui sont avec moi en bas … Si vraiment vous voulez vous échapper, je peux … Aaaah ! Pourquoi ils me font ça ?_

\- Est-ce qu'on peut vous aider sans libérer les créatures ?, demanda prudemment Grunlek.

 _\- Elles sont avec moi …_

Suite au silence causé par sa déclaration, le prisonnier reprit d'un ton suppliant :

 _\- Je suis l'Intendant Bragg… Je suis l'Intendant de la Vieille Tour._

\- Ah, lâcha l'ingénieur, sans intonation particulière.

 _\- Ils m'ont capturé … Ils ont récupéré des choses sur moi… Ils veulent … Ils veulent contrôler … Les gemmes de pouvoir… Ils ont compris des choses…_

\- De qui vous voulez parler ?, dit Shin. Si on vous libère, est-ce que vous nous en parlerez plus en détail ?

 _\- … Oui…_

\- Ok, est-ce que … Vous pouvez nous décrire ce que c'est, ces créatures ? … Ca m'a l'air très risqué …

 _\- Des … reptiles … Ils sont dans le charnier avec moi._

Grunlek, pendant que le prisonnier et l'archer discutait, observa la grille pour trouver un moyen de l'ouvrir. Il s'aperçut alors que le système d'ouverture était très simple et que, même avec un bras immobile, il pouvait s'en occuper sans problème.

Il entreprit alors d'entrouvrir le plus silencieusement possible la trappe, afin de voir ce qu'il se trouvait en dessous : au fond de cette sorte de prison, de deux mètres cinquante de hauteur, il y avait un charnier avec des cadavres en putréfaction et de l'équipement. Il y avait aussi, entre les morceaux de corps, des sortes de lézards qui se promenaient.

L'ingénieur mécanicien, grâce aux mouvements lents de ces reptiles, put en voir un se rapprocher du corps de l'Intendant et le mordre au niveau de la jambe.

\- Alors, qu'est ce que tu vois ?, lui demanda Shinddha.

\- Je vois l'Intendant et apparemment … Y'a pas mal de corps et des sortes de gros lézards qui sont en train de le manger tout doucement …

\- Très bien. Combien de lézards ?

\- J'en vois deux, mais je vois aussi une sorte d'araignée ou de je ne sais pas trop quoi … Ce que je te propose, vu c'est que c'est quand même assez haut, je vais t'abandonner là. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais revenir très très vite, je vais aller chercher les autres.

Remarquant un étrange mouvement qu'il lui apparaissait comme dangereux, Grunlek referma brusquement la trappe, et l'araignée qui avait bondi jusqu'à lui se cogna contre la plaque de métal.

\- Tu pars tout seul ?, s'enquit l'archer d'une petite voix, ne semblant pas perturbé plus que ça par l'attaque.

\- Je te laisse, je vais juste les chercher. J'en ai vraiment pour deux minutes. Si tu veux, je vais te reconduire contre le mur d'où on vient. Au pire des cas, tu as juste à longer le mur dans le sens inverse et tu seras où on était.

Le Golem, après avoir guidé l'élémentaire, refit le chemin inverse pour aller chercher Théo et Bob, sans rencontrer de grandes difficultés sur le trajet.

Arrivés là ou Grunlek avait laissé Shin, le reste du groupe put enfin voir ce que leur ami Nain avait vu, les rendant plus que perplexes et le mage et le paladin purent enfin entendre ce que leurs autres compagnons avaient perçu avant eux : un appel l'aide, provenant de sous leurs pieds.

Cette situation fit naitre de nombreuses interrogations dans l'esprit des Aventuriers : Quelles sont les choses mises à l'œuvre dans ces souterrains ? Qui était l'instigateur de tout cela ?

Tout cela, ils le savaient pertinemment, allait plus loin que ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer …


	25. Episode 24 : Au cœur du par Myfanwi

_Hey ! On est de retour :D Désolée pour le retard, on a eu un petit contretemps. Ca devrait aller plus vite désormais ! Bonne lecture, on arrive bientôt à la fin de la saison 1 :D_

 **Épisode 24 : Au cœur du charnier**

 _Par Myfanwi_

Le groupe est de nouveau réuni. Balthazar a les yeux rivés sur les cuves dans lesquelles baignent de parfaits étrangers, peut-être même d'autres un aventuriers. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine à la pensée qu'ils auraient pu finir à l'intérieur de l'un de ces bocaux s'ils n'avaient pas réussi à s'échapper. La voix de Grunlek le sortit de ses songes, il pointait une grand trappe en métal, au sol.

« L'intendant est là dedans. Si on le libère, il pourra nous aider, et nous guider... Et puis c'est aussi une des raisons premières pour laquelle on se trouve là. Il est à environ trois mètres sous terre, mais le problème c'est qu'il y a deux gros lézards et une araignée à l'intérieur.

\- Hum, poursuivit Shin'. Et il est sur le point de claquer en plus.

\- Oui, il n'est pas très, très frais. »

Bob, toujours perturbé par les prisonniers des cuves, finit par prendre la parole, en se grattant frénétiquement la barbe.

« Je vais m'intéresser aux cuves. Théo pourra sans doute aider l'intendant avec un sort de soin. Mais cette fois ne lui demande pas comment il veut mourir, ça lui donnera plus de chances.

\- Le problème, ça va être de l'extirper de là, murmura Shin. »

Le paladin quand à lui se contentait de fixer les cuves. Ces gens souffraient, et dans sa religion, on abattait toujours un homme en souffrance. Il aurait bien aimé briser la vitre d'un grand coup de bouclier dans la vitre. Puis il se rappela qu'il n'avait plus de bouclier, et se mit à bouder. Il décida de parler, pour soulager sa conscience.

« En temps normal, je les auraient tué parce qu'ils sont en train d'agoniser. Mais avec le serpent à côté, ça ferait trop de bruit. »

Les trois autres aventuriers le jugèrent un instant du regard, trouvant certainement suspect le fait qu'il opte pour une méthode calme. Shin baissa les yeux vers la trappe, avant de se tourner vers le paladin, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

« Si tu veux vraiment opter pour le meurtre, il y a toujours l'intendant hein.

\- Roh, ça va, grogna le guerrier, vexé. Je ne suis pas un monstre non plus... Lui on peut le sauver. »

Personne ne l'écoutait. Grunlek, Shin et Balthazar s'étaient regroupés devant la trappe, pour organiser une stratégie et sortir l'Intendant Bragg de cette mauvaise passe. Bob se mit à faire les cent pas dans le petit espace, en pleine réflexion.

« Grunlek peut plus se servir de son bras, Shin il lui reste des flèches... Et moi je ne peux pas balancer faire la technique du lance-flammes, parce qu'on va tuer l'Intendant. Ce que je peux tenter...

\- J'ai toujours deux petits couteaux de glace pourris, le coupa Shin.

\- Ce qu'on peut tenter de faire, reprit Bob, c'est de balancer des flammes sur l'épée de Théo. Il a plus de bouclier, mais il a une épée. Comme ça on pourrait soit faire peur aux bestioles, soit les illuminer, soit leur faire plus de dégâts peut-être.

\- Ou alors tu peux me laisser un bouclier de feu, lâcha Théo, comme j'ai pas d'armure... Han allez, ouvrez la trappe et j'y vais quoi.

\- Mais je...

\- Arrêtez d'être des tarlouzes, laissez-moi faire ! »

Grunlek et Bob se lancèrent un regard désespéré, alors que Shin l'imaginait déjà en train de glisser comme un caca. Le mage finit par pousser un soupir peu convaincu.

« Bon... Grunlek, tu vas ouvrir la trappe avec ton bras valide. Shin, tu tires sur n'importe laquelle de ces saloperies, en leur balançant tes couteaux et en les touchant en plein vol. Théo, tu vas foncer comme un bourrin avec ton épée, et moi je vais tenter, avec les flammes qui sortent de ma torche pour essayer d'en choper une ou deux au cas où ça dépasse et qu'on arrive pas à les choper. On fait ça ?

\- … Ou on laisse sortir l'araignée et on la tue ici, lâcha Théo. Il y en a qu'une seule non ?

\- Ouais, mais on a pas un très bon passif avec les araignées, lui rappela le demi-élémentaire, en pointant le cou du paladin. »

Le guerrier leva les yeux au ciel devant la lâcheté de ses compagnons. Il attrapa Shin et Bob, les poussant derrière la trappe, puis saisit Grunlek qu'il plaça à côté de lui. Formation en carré, une vieille technique de combat datant de son apprentissage à l'Église de la Lumière et qui avait toujours fait ses preuves jusque là. Cependant, Balthazar ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Je reste persuadé que ma stratégie est la bonne. Grunlek part derrière la trappe, comme ça il est protégé, on laisse l'araignée sortir et on l'abat.

\- Ouais, mais il reste toujours les deux très gros lézards en bas, le coupa Grunlek. On en fait quoi ?

\- Les lézards ça grimpe pas aux échelles. »

Un semblant de stratégie commençait à se mettre en place. Pendant que Théo, Grunlek et Shin se mettaient en place, Bob se chargea de prévenir l'Intendant, pour qu'il puisse se protéger, voir sortir de lui-même. Il n'était pas franchement emballé par l'idée, mais promit de faire le maximum. Le nain hocha la tête en direction de ses compagnons, pour leur indiquer qu'il était prêt. Le paladin fit reculer le mage et l'archer, qui se préparèrent mentalement à accueillir leur invitée.

« Maintenant ! cria Théo. »

Grunlek puisa dans ses dernières forces pour tirer la trappe d'un coup sec. Il manqua de basculer en arrière quand l'araignée bondit de la fosse... Mais pas du bon côté. Elle se retrouva juste à côté de l'ingénieur, beaucoup moins sûr de lui maintenant que son principal outil de défense était complètement inutile. Il décida donc de se replier vers Bob, pour laisser le champ libre à Shin, tout en gardant à l'œil la créature, juste au cas où. Théo bourra le demi-élémentaire, perdant un peu l'équilibre en passant. Il ne coupa qu'une patte à l'animal, qui s'apprêta à riposter. Shin se ressaisit et planta sa dague entre deux morceaux de chitine, juste à l'arrière de la tête, la tuant sur le coup. Il lança un regard noir au paladin, qui s'excusa d'un simple haussement d'épaules.

Balthazar, resté à l'écart, pointa la carcasse du doigt.

« Bon. Théo, tu descends. Grunlek, tu peux récupérer le venin de celle-là ? Des fois qu'on ait besoin de plus de pommade.

\- Il n'y a pas que Théo qui risque d'en avoir besoin, dit calmement le nain en se dirigeant vers l'araignée. L'intendant est resté en bas avec, il a peut-être été piqué. »

Pendant ce temps là, le paladin plongea à pieds joints dans la fosse. Il manqua de perdre l'équilibre alors que ses pieds trempaient dans un mélange de sang, de viande et de cadavres, ce qui lui arracha une petite grimace de dégoût. Les deux lézards pivotèrent dans sa direction, attirés par cette nouveau morceau de viande. Théo constata à leurs ventres rebondis qu'ils étaient plutôt bien nourris ici. Il y en avait deux, un gros et un plus petit.

« Bob, je m'occupe du gros, tu descends après finir l'autre ? »

Le mage tira une mine dégoûtée. Il était hors de question qu'il rentre là dedans. Ça grouillait probablement de maladies et il n'avait pas envie d'attraper la peste. Il reprit contenance et lâcha rapidement un « Non, sinon je vais être en danger » avant de s'éloigner de la fosse. Théo abattit sa lame sur le gros lézard qui se rapprochait un peu trop près, lui ouvrant méchamment le côté. Mais pas très profondément. Ces bestioles étaient plus résistantes que prévu.

Le lézard se retourna, et plongea sur le paladin. Mais il rata sa cible et se focalisa sur un bout de jambe dépassant du charnier, sans aucune attache, sur lequel il s'acharna. Surpris par ce retournement de situation, Théo ne vit pas l'autre lézard approcher. Il mordit dans son armure, froissant un peu la plaque et arrachant un cri de surprise au paladin qui lui donna un coup de pied pour le faire reculer, un peu pris de panique. Shin tenta de l'aider en balançant un couteau sur le petit reptile, mais l'arme se planta dans un bras un peu plus loin, inconnu au bataillon.

Théo planta de nouveau le gros lézard, lui ouvrant le flanc de plus belle, ce qui énerva l'animal. Il se rendit compte que ce qu'il mordait n'était pas sa cible, et braqua son attention de plus belle sur le paladin. Tous deux furent surpris par l'irruption des flammes de Bob dans le charnier, qui éloigna le petit lézard et distrait le plus gros, permettant au guerrier une marge de manœuvre plus importante. Shin envoya lui un nouveau couteau de glace sur le petit lézard, pour le mettre définitivement hors combat. L'attaque le toucha au flanc, l'amochant salement. Théo en profita pour abattre son épée sur le gros lézard, le décapitant sans qu'il n'ait rien vu venir.

« Meurs saloperie ! lâcha t-il, triomphant. »

La tête vola à travers la fosse, atterrissant à côté de l'intendant qui la repoussa légèrement du bout des doigts, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage. Shin tenta d'abattre le deuxième lézard d'un lancer de couteau, mais rata sa cible. L'animal se réfugia dans un coin, sur la défensive. Théo se dirigea vers lui, et le coupa en deux d'un coup sec, mettant fin à sa vie tel un bouclier sur le visage d'une petite fille.

« Heureusement qu'il y a un héro ici, lâcha t-il fortement, pour que tout le monde l'entende.

\- Ouais, heureusement qu'il est modeste, railla Shin par derrière. »

Le paladin se tourna vers l'intendant, fébrile, qui leva le menton vers lui. Ses yeux se remplirent d'espoir, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il tendit mollement le bras vers lui, alors que Théo gonflait le torse et faisait luire son armure. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Théo de Silverberg venait de sauver la vie de quelqu'un, en plus précieux et utile pour la région. L'intendant lui devait désormais sa vie.


	26. Episode 25 : Ne pas faire de par Myfanwi

_Hey ! On avance progressivement vers la fin de la saison, on espère que cette retranscription vous plaît toujours autant :) La saison 2 est déjà au programme, et plusieurs épisodes ont même déjà été retranscris, ça avance bien :D Bonne lecture !_

 **Épisode 25 : Ne pas faire de vieux os**

 _Par Myfanwi_

Laissant à ses compagnons la tâche de sortir l'intendant Bragg de la fosse, Grunlek, le front plissé par la réflexion commençait à déduire certaines choses sur les corps flottant dans les cuves en verre en face de lui. Les victimes étaient en mauvais état, certaines parties de leurs corps avaient disparues : un bras ici, un morceau de chaire là. Le nain frissonna en repensant à tous ces bouts de cadavres dans la fosse derrière lui. Combien de personnes étaient passées par ici ? Combien d'aventuriers ces ordures avaient-ils réussi à piéger ? En plissant les yeux, il vit quelque chose luire sur les parties manquantes, comme de la poudre. Ses connaissances raciales lui indiquaient clairement qu'il s'agissait de pierres précieuses. Ce qui le dérangeait était le fait que cette poudre semblait attachée aux corps, comme une partie intégrante de leur corps, comme si ces aventuriers étaient en train de se cristalliser et produisaient leurs propres pierres.

Néanmoins, il était impossible pour lui de distinguer si ces malheureux étaient encore en vie. Des mécanismes dans les cuves permettaient sans aucun doute de se débarrasser des corps, certainement dans le charnier. Deux grilles d'aération de chaque côté du mur attirèrent également son regard. Un moyen de retirer le liquide ? Si ces trappes étaient visibles à la vue de tous, peut-être le liquide était-il inoffensif ? Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans sa petite tête barbue, et bien trop peu d'éléments pour y répondre. Ce n'était pas ici qu'ils trouveraient de quoi aider. Il chercha des yeux un levier, un bouton, ce qui alerta immédiatement Balthazar, qui observait son manège depuis un petit moment déjà

« Non, ne le fais pas. Ce liquide est infesté de pierres de pouvoir et on ne sait pas où il va. Je n'aimerai pas croiser une créature mutante dans ces couloirs parce qu'elle aurait absorber dieu seul sait quoi.

\- C'était surtout pour voir si mon bras y réagirait, lui répondit pensivement Grunlek.

\- Le plus important, c'est de sortir Théo et l'Intendant de la fosse, de le soigner et surtout de lui poser des questions sur le mécanisme. Il pourra nous dire si c'est dangereux ou pas. Si jamais il n'en sait rien, on testera, mais ça viendra dans un second temps. »

Grunlek hocha la tête et emboîta le pas du mage, se dirigeant de nouveau vers la cuve au centre du couloir. Shin surveillait la scène d'en haut, une grimace de dégoût collée au visage. L'odeur charmante des cadavres en décomposition mêlée au sang frais des bestioles massacrées par Théo lui donnait une vision charmante de ce tas de chaire lui donnant fortement envie de vomir.

Le paladin, quant à lui, tournait sur lui-même dans le charnier, analysant les différentes choses l'entourant. Hormis ce qu'il restait de l'Intendant collé contre le mur et apeuré, il n'y avait plus rien de vivant ici. Il se dirigea d'un pas lents vers le seigneur.

« Madame, vous allez bien ?

\- Théo, soupira le mage au dessus de lui, c'est un homme. On te l'a pourtant répété !

\- Oh ça va hein, c'est un putain d'elfe, ça a pas d'importance.

\- Non... Non, c'est pas un elfe non plus, on a déjà parlé de ça... »

Peine perdue. Le guerrier avait déjà focalisé son attention sur autre chose. Il s'accroupit devant une armure presque intégrale, cadeau bienvenu vu la situation actuelle. Tout sourire, il souleva le plastron, entraînant avec des intestins, une colonne vertébrale et ce qui semblait être les vestiges d'un bras, sous le regard d'un Shin horrifié qui s'éloigna de quelques pas en se tenant la bouche. Cette fois c'était sûr, il allait vomir. Mais c'était secondaire. Il relâcha le morceau de métal qui s'écrasa dans un « splash » glorieux et se tourna vers Bragg.

« Vous pouvez bouger ?

\- Je.. Je pense que oui, si je peux m'appuyer sur vous. Ils m'ont... Quand ils...

\- Ouais, lâcha t-il agacé. La réponse est oui, c'est parti, dit-il en se dirigeant d'un pas sûr vers lui, l'attrapant au ventre dans le but de le soulever.

\- Non ! Non ! hurla Bob. Théo fais pas le con, soigne-le d'abord ! J'ai pas envie qu'il crève parce que tu lui casses la colonne ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Le guerrier ferma les yeux, et relâcha brusquement, dans un soupir assez fort pour que le mage l'entende bien, l'Intendant qui s'écrasa dans le charnier sur le dos. Il s'abaissa sur lui et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine. Il vida un minuscule bout de sa psyché, pour faire plaisir au demi-diable et se releva, fatigué. Il comprit au regard du mage que ce n'était pas suffisant.

« Je voulais garder le reste pour Grunlek, mentit-il honteusement pour se justifier.

\- Théo...

\- Han ça va, hérésie de mes deux. Je vais le soigner ton elfe. »

Il souleva d'une main l'intendant, d'une patience incroyable, par la nuque et vida le reste de sa psyché. Plusieurs de ses plaies cicatrisèrent sous ses yeux, ce qui satisfait amplement le mage, et il reprit aussi un peu de couleurs, lui donnant moins l'impression d'être aux portes de la mort. L'intendant Bragg était hors de danger. Théo se releva, s'inclina de manière sarcastique devant Balthazar le dévisageant toujours au dessus de la cuve, avant d'attraper l'épaule de Bragg pour le soulever.

« Allez, on y va, grouille

\- Oui.. Oui, répondit l'intéressé, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix face à l'insistance du paladin. »

Théo regarda étrangement l'Intendant quand celui-ci posa sa main sur sa propre épaule. Il y avait eu comme une pulsion qui lui avait déplu. L'essence des ténèbres composant cette hérésie ambulante entrait en conflit avec sa magie pure et réparatrice, et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il tendit simplement le paquet vers le haut. Bob attrapa immédiatement le haut de son corps, cherchant du regard un soutien avec de la force dans les bras, ce qui n'était pas vraiment sa qualité première. Shin, qui était parti vider les pommes qu'il avait mangé plus tôt dans un coin de couloir, vint rapidement à son secours, masquant au mieux sa pâleur. Ils remontèrent l'Intendant et l'installèrent près des cuves en verre et de Grunlek.

En voyant le regard du paladin se diriger de nouveau vers l'armure, Bob poussa un soupir. Son ami ne pensait vraiment qu'à ça. Sa vie ne se résumait-elle donc qu'à manger, frapper et dormir ? C'était désolant, il se jura de lui apprendre à s'amuser quand ils auraient deux minutes de libre.

« Récupère l'armure, finit-il par concéder. Mais ne la mets pas ! Je vais la purifier par le feu avant, j'ai pas envie que t'attrapes la peste ou je ne sais quoi. Et tu te laveras les mains aussi, c'est dégueulasse. Demande à Shin de te pisser dessus, ou un truc dans le genre.

\- C'est lourd, grogna Théo. Viens m'aider au lieu de te plaindre pisseuse des villes. »

Balthazar lança un regard vers Shin, qui écarquilla les yeux et se retourna, fuyant vers l'intendant Bragg. Le mage tira une grimace. Il fallait tout faire soi-même dans ce groupe. Il s'assit sur le rebord, et se laissa glisser dans le charnier. Ses pieds nus s'enfoncèrent sur bien dix centimètre dans cette bouillie d'organes et autres choses peu alléchantes. Il souleva les lambeaux de sa belle robe de mage qui n'avait plus de beau que le nom et rejoignit Théo, en priant pour ne pas glisser. Il aida ensuite le paladin à balancer les morceaux d'armure en haut, vers Grunlek qui les récupéraient du mieux qu'il pouvait et les expédiaient dans un coin de la pièce du bout de la chaussure, tirant une grimace à chaque fois qu'un morceau de chaire se détachait du tout. Le nain récupéra aussi un fusil, auquel une main était encore attachée, qu'il expédia avec le reste.

Balthazar se concentra ensuite sur les deux lézards abattus par Théo. Il attrapa le plus gros des deux et le souleva par la queue, tâchant sa robe-pagne déjà sale d'un peu plus de sang. Il cherchait un sac de venin, n'importe quoi pouvant permettre de servir soit d'arme, soit de baume pour soigner Théo. En ouvrant la gueule de la tête qui avait volé plus tôt, il découvrit derrière les dents une petite glande. Il passa son doigt dessus, et perdit immédiatement le sens du toucher. Du paralysant à faible dose. Ces reptiles gardaient leur garde-manger en vie et en bon état, ce qui était, il devait se l'avouer, très malin. Il sourit, ravi. Il tira le gros lézard vers l'endroit où Théo faisait passer les pièces de son armure, et tendit la queue à Grunlek, premièrement très surpris par le changement brusque de la matière, puis par le cadavre décapité qu'il sortit de la fosse. Le mage attrapa le plus petit et le balança par au-dessus, juste à côté de Shin qui sursauta devant ce cadavre inattendu.

« Ce serait bien qu'on retrouve nos équipements, grogna Théo, en passant les derniers morceaux de l'armure. C'est pas que j'y suis attaché, mais c'est une épée sacrée, une armure sacrée, et je vais me faire tuer par mon ordre si je les perds. Et puis imaginez si le caleçon de Bob craque. Je vous préviens si je vois son cul je le tue. Assez d'hérésie pour aujourd'hui. »

Bob, outré, réajusta les restes de sa robe autour de sa taille. C'est vrai que se changer était un luxe pour lequel lui-même serait prêt à tuer. Ces scientifiques avaient commis un crime en découpant son précieux bout de tissu aux ciseaux. Heureusement qu'il avait prévu le coup et en avait une de rechange dans ses affaires. Encore fallait t-il retrouver les dites affaires. Il fut sorti de ses rêveries par quelque chose le saisissant à la taille. Théo balança le mage rêveur en haut, le laissant se manger le sol, et escalada à son tour la fosse. Les deux étaient dans un état peu engageant, les jambes couvertes de morceaux d'organes et de sang. Grunlek était déjà penché sur les reptiles, Théo décida d'engager la conversation avec l'Intendant, qui se remettait tant bien que mal de ses émotions.

« Bon, vous êtes qui ? L'intendant Bragg c'est ça ?

\- Oui, oui, répondit-il distraitement, avant de tourner ses yeux bleus vers lui.

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?

\- L'organisation s'est retournée contre moi. Contre nous.

\- Quoi quelle organisation ? Comment... ?

\- Doucement... Je sens votre empressement et il est justifié. Je vais tout vous avouer, tout vous expliquer. La guilde des Intendants dont je fais partie a cru bon d'investir une partie des richesses dans une organisation capable de comprendre les gemmes. Il y avait quelque chose à l'œuvre. On a bien compris, on a bien saisi qu'une partie de la population avait développé ces dernières générations des dons particuliers. Vous, les mages, les pyromages, ajouta t-il en pointant Bob du menton, certains nains au contact de cette technologie inédite qu'ils semblent posséder... Et donc la guilde a alloué un budget à cette organisation qu'on a appelé la Lune Invisible. »

Il rougit, visiblement gêné par sa prochaine révélation.

« Pour ne pas effrayer la population, on a... Enfin on voulait garder tout ça sous contrôle ! Mais le chevalier Vladimir Hannibal, qui est à la tête de cette organisation, a commencé à comprendre des choses sans nous en faire part. Apparemment, il a établi lui-même des objectifs parallèles. Et nous, les intendants, sommes tombés, les uns après les autres. Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard, quand le chevalier est venu me voir. Il m'a dit quelque chose... Comme quoi les gemmes lui parlaient, l'appelaient, pour un destin plus grand encore et qu'il voulait faire quelque chose avec ça. Et ce donc j'ai peur, c'est qu'il se dise que celui ou celle qui maîtrise les gemmes de pouvoir maîtrise peut-être même la psyché qui en découle. Regardez ce que vous en faites aujourd'hui : enfants de diables, élémentaires, nains avec cette technologie, ou même vous, paladin. Voyez ce que vous faites de cette psyché et imaginez quelqu'un capable de maîtriser ces gemmes de pouvoir, les surdévelopper. »

Balthazar, concentré, réfléchissait à toute vitesse. La situation lui échappait. Leur échappait. Peut-être même plus encore que ce qu'il croyait au début. Ce périple tranquille pour lequel il avait pris la route avec ce nain, cet élémentaire et ce paladin, il y a déjà bien des années, prenait des allures de sauvetage du monde allant à l'encontre de tous leurs principes. Mais avaient-ils seulement le choix ?

« Ils pourraient en faire une armée ? Demanda t-il à mi-voix.

\- Peut-être, répondit l'Intendant. Qui est à l'abri de ça ?

\- Et vous avez des gens fidèles encore ? L'interrogea Théo, lui aussi soucieux, plus pour l'avenir de son ordre que réellement pour le monde cela dit.

\- Quelques uns... Là... Je crois pouvoir reconnaître une partie des catacombes qui avaient été condamnées dans la Vieille Tour. On est sous la ville.

\- Vous êtes déjà venu ici ? Vous connaissez le chemin ? Continua le paladin, espérant pouvoir trouver rapidement la sortie de ce trou à rat.

\- Oui... On avait alloué une partie de cet endroit pour les recherches de la Lune Invisible. Le chevalier Vladimir Hannibal passait régulièrement ici. Il nous rendait ses comptes et puis il est devenu de plus en plus secret au fil des mois. Il contrôlait l'information qui transitait entre les intendants au moment où l'on a commencé à se rendre compte de la supercherie. »

Shin serra les dents. Une question dans tout ça restait tout de même sans réponse. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les cuves en verre. Il donna un petit coup dans l'une d'elle, avant de se tourner vers le dirigeant de la Vieille Tour. Il s'adressa à lui sur un ton un brin agressif, poussé par la peur de finir comme ces pauvres aventuriers.

« Et eux alors ? C'est vous qui avait fait ça ? C'est vous qui menez les expériences ?

\- Non. Bien sûr que non. Qu'on soit bien d'accord : je n'ai jamais autorisé cela.

\- D'accord, d'accord, intervint Bob en se plaçant entre eux, voyant la situation dégénérer. Mais vous savez s'ils sont morts ? On peut encore quelque chose pour eux ?

\- Je pense... Je pense qu'ils sont dans un état de... J'ignore s'ils peuvent revenir. Il faudrait pouvoir consulter les travaux, savoir ce qu'il a fait dessus. De ce que j'ai pu discerner, il a établi un lien entre la nature divine de certains individus, la psyché et les gemmes de pouvoir. Je pourrai même en conclure qu'il croit pouvoir créer des gemmes, à partir de certaines personnes.

\- Bon, acheva le mage. Une chose à la fois. D'abord sortons d'ici, mettons-nous en sécurité. Connaîtriez-vous un endroit où l'on peut se reposer ? »

Bragg se redressa légèrement, pointant le couloir derrière lui. Il y faisait sombre, mais le groupe n'était plus vraiment à ça près après tout ce que les aventuriers venaient d'endurer.

« On peut aller dans mes quartiers. Si vos équipements sont encore ici, si mes effets y sont encore, vous pourrez prendre tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Mais je ne saurai vous dire l'état de l'endroit, ni même si le chevalier Vladimir pourrait être à l'intérieur.

\- Bien ! dit joyeusement Bob, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Tenez le coup monsieur l'intendant, on va vous sortir de là ! Grunlek, comment avancent les sacs de venin ? »

Le nain, qui avait surtout commencé à couper des steaks dans les bestioles, arracha rapidement les glandes des reptiles. Théo manifestait son besoin d'avancer, en poussant de long soupir pénibles et en donnant des coups de pieds dans l'armure ensanglantée pour attirer l'attention du mage. Ce dernier s'occupa de purifier l'armure rapidement. Derrière eux, Shin, qui avait l'ouïe la plus fine, entendit un sifflement inquiétant, provenant de l'endroit d'où il venait. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Le bruit qu'ils produisaient depuis un moment avait dû réveiller le serpent.

« Euh... Les gars ? Ce serait bien de se bouger le fion là. Il y a d'autres problèmes qui arrivent... »

Théo enfila vite sa nouvelle armure avec l'aide du mage, et le groupe emprunta le couloir, pour quitter les catacombes. Le paladin prit la tête du cortège, tandis que Shin et Bob restaient largement en arrière pour aider l'intendant à avancer. Malgré les soins, il était toujours fébrile et qui plus est représentait leur seul espoir. Ils avaient tous intérêt à ce qu'il reste en vie. Sur la route, le mage interrogea l'intendant sur les dangers potentiels qu'ils pourraient trouver dans ses quartiers : gardes, pièges et autres mauvaises surprises qui auraient le malheur de les surprendre. Mais la fatigue l'emportait sur le reste, et il ne réussit qu'à lui soutirer que très peu d'informations.

Théo passa près d'un squelette accroché au mur qui attira son attention. Il plissa les yeux, quelque chose clochait. Le cadavre luisait, comme s'il était recouvert d'une poussière de diamant, mais surtout semblait tenir debout tout seul, ce qui alerta quelque peu son esprit d'inquisiteur. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner un coup dedans, le bras du squelette se leva, le faisant sursauter. Il bondit en arrière, en dégainant son épée. Grunlek, derrière lui, semblait réfléchir, le visage penché sur le côté. A son approche, le squelette vibrait, tout comme son bras, attiré comme un aimant. Un sourire se forma sur son visage.

Voyant Théo prêt à détruire cette hérésie sur os, Bob lança un regard vers l'intendant, qui semblait aussi surpris que lui, voir effrayé. Le mage prit les devants et se plaça devant le paladin, histoire qu'il ne commette pas une grosse bêtise, et pour laisser un peu de marge à Grunlek pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Le nain le remercia du regard et s'approcha du squelette fou, s'agitant de plus en plus à son approche. Le bras métallique avait faim, c'était bon signe, il allait peut-être enfin retrouver l'usage de ce dernier, qui commençait à peser fort lourd.

Shin créa deux nouvelles lames de glace, et en tendit une à Grunlek. Il gratta légèrement la poudre sur le bras du squelette. Il en retira une petite quantité assez importante et plaça la poudre dans un compartiment sur son bras qui s'était ouvert pour. Il se referma immédiatement, et il y eu des petits clics, comme si les mécanismes de son bras se remettaient en route un à un. Soudain, ce dernier se tendit violemment, arrachant un cri de surprise à Grunlek, qui tenta de reculer, méfiant. Aux dernières nouvelles, son membre mécanique avait tenté de le tuer, il restait méfiant. Le bras se replia, ses doigts s'écartèrent, et le bras redevint léger, comme il devait normalement l'être.

Investi d'une nouvelle motivation, un large sourire éclaira le visage du nain. L'aventure pouvait reprendre.


	27. Episode 26 : Les retrouvai par Mastroyal

_Premier épisode de Mastroyal, le dernier arrivé dans le groupe d'écriture :D On lui souhaite la bienvenue au passage !_

 **Episode 26 : Les retrouvailles**

 _Par Mastroyal_

Dans un claquement assourdissant de métal, le bras de Grunlek se referma et de nouveau, ne fit qu'un avec son maître. Grunlek se releva, plia et déplia ses doigts à titre expérimental, puis se mit enfin à sourire, malgré son état de faiblesse. Dans son dos, l'Intendant Bragg posa une main sur son épaule :

\- Maître nain, est-ce que tout va bien ? Je ne voudrais pas vous presser, loin de là. Mais nous avons une affaire urgente à traiter.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Grunlek d'une voix apaisante. J'avais besoin de ça pour me sentir entier de nouveau. À présent, vous pouvez être sûr que ça va beaucoup mieux. Enfin… ajouta-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante, il est vrai que je suis encore un petit peu frêle et il faudra songer à se reposer. Mais à part ça, avoir mon bras qui de nouveau fonctionne, ça va cent fois mieux.

L'intendant, sans poser d'autres questions, se releva et rejoignit Théo qui continuait à avancer dans le couloir, bientôt suivi par Grunlek. Derrière eux, B.O.B., qui entendait siffler le serpent dans l'obscurité, s'approcha du squelette devant lequel Grunlek avait récupéré l'usage de son bras et au prix d'un colossal effort, lui arracha le crâne. Shin lui lança un regard circonspect et dégoûté et lâcha un petit "Enfin un duel que tu as réussi !" auquel B.O.B. essaya de ne pas prêter attention. Ce dernier examina son crâne sous toutes les coutures à la lumière de Théo et celle de sa flamme, puis tenta de le ranger dans sa sacoche… avant de se rappeler qu'il ne l'avait plus et finalement, se contenta de le garder en main. Shin, quant à lui, songea d'abord à profaner à son tour le squelette pour lui arracher un os et en faire une arme, mais se souvint qu'il avait la capacité de générer des dagues de glace, et donc haussa les épaules et se mit à suivre B.O.B.

Pendant ce temps-là, Théo, au détour du couloir, aperçut devant lui une statue de femme tendant le bras devant elle ("Heil, Hitler !" 1), la paume ouverte vers le ciel. Au creux de cette paume, reposait une quinzaine de pièces d'or recouvertes de poussière et au sol, s'en trouvaient d'autres ainsi que quelques pièces de cuivre, sans doute tombées de la main de la statue. Théo commença par examiner le bras de la statue, puis ramasser une grosse pierre au sol et la leva au-dessus de sa tête tel King-Kong.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda B.O.B.

\- Ben, je vais péter le bras de la statue. Comme ça, s'il y a un mécanisme activant un piège, je le désamorce.

\- Ce ne serait pas plus intelligent de remplacer les pièces par quelque chose ayant un poids équivalent ? intervint Shin.

\- Et surtout Théo, ajouta Grunlek, tu pars du principe que casser le bras de la statue ne déclenchera pas le mécanisme. Faudrait que tu m'expliques.

Théo garda malgré tout sa pierre, dépité, tandis que Grunlek et Shin s'approchèrent de la statue et se mirent à l'examiner afin de déterminer si, oui ou non, il y avait bien un mécanisme trahissant un piège. Ce fût Shin qui le découvrit, remarquant en effet un mécanisme assez ancien et rouillé et qui ne risquait pas d'être activé en y allant par la force, mais qu'il valait mieux désactiver par sécurité. Shin se mit donc à l'ouvrage, en entendant B.O.B. lui conseiller "d'y aller doucement avec cette statue. C'est sa première fois". Théo finit par récupérer les pièces, puis jeta sa pierre sur le sol avec un énorme bruit, avant de poursuivre la route. Il finit par arriver devant un immense escalier, où il put constater que, loin d'être abandonné, ces lieux étaient utilisés de façon très fréquente, l'absence de poussière sur les escaliers trahissant toutes les allées et venues. Le haut de ce dernier restait caché par les ténèbres, mais Bragg informa le Paladin que, normalement, ce passage conduisait à sa suite privée. En haut des marches, les aventuriers débouchèrent dans une petite pièce circulaire où deux portes se découpaient. L'une, d'un vieux bois clairsemé, laissait filtrer un courant d'air et devait mener à l'extérieur. L'autre, d'un bois très épais qui, selon l'Intendant, conduisait dans ses appartements, bien qu'il précisa que les aventuriers pouvaient également emprunter l'autre porte pour sortir du manoir par-derrière.

\- Mauvaise idée, répliqua B.O.B. S'il y a des gardes, on risque de tomber sur eux. Il vaut mieux entrer dans les appartements, car les gardes ne s'y risqueraient pas. De plus…

Mais le pyromage s'interrompit brusquement et tourna la tête en même temps que ses camarades vers la porte en bois épais. Des petites voix de femmes se faisaient entendre, ainsi qu'une voix d'homme horriblement familière et légèrement perverse qui faisait : "Oui… Hmm… Vas-y… Bouge encore… Oh, tu es mignonne…". Les quatre aventuriers se regardèrent. Tous avaient reconnu la voix d'Elyren, le gardien de la Tour. B.O.B. se précipita vers Théo en bousculant Grunlek au passage et murmura :

\- Hep ! Tu entends ce que j'entends ?

\- Oui ! répondit le Paladin d'une voix sadique et mielleuse.

\- Bon… D'habitude, on est d'accord que les gens font ça à poil ?

\- Je sais pas, je pensais pas à ça. Je voulais juste le tuer.

\- Ben, justement. Ca veut dire que tu auras l'avantage. Tu pourras le chopper, le frapper dans la bouche…

\- C'est vrai, on pourrait lui brûler la b*te, aussi ! renchérit Théo dans son amour pour la torture.

\- Bon, on y va à trois ? proposa B.O.B.

\- À quatre, plutôt ! intervint Grunlek qui avait tout entendu.

\- Théo et moi, en tout cas, on a du biff avec ce mec ! répondit B.O.B.

\- Super ta blague, Grunlek, au passage ! remarqua Théo.

Cette dernière parole les entraîna dans un débat autour de la blague de Grunlek qui leur fit perdre du temps, jusqu'à ce que le sifflement du serpent derrière eux les ramène à la réalité. Ce fût B.O.B. qui finalement conclut la discussion :

\- Ah mais oui ! À quatre, dans ce sens là ! Bon, on y va ? À trois, on enfonce la porte et on le défonce lui !

Théo prit cette mission très à coeur et, d'un seul coup de pied, défonça la porte et déboucha dans un appartement relativement luxueux. Devant lui, il vit un magnifique lit légèrement débraillé, au pied duquel se tenait un coffre. Une odeur d'encens flottait dans l'air et de l'autre côté du lit, se trouvait un paravent, empêchant de voir le reste de la pièce. Presque au même moment, Elyren passa la tête derrière le paravent en s'exclamant :

\- Mais bon sang ! Je vous ai dit qu'à cette heure-ci, c'est pas un moment pour passer, pour faire des allées et venues… Oh ! fit-il en remarquant Théo et les autres.

\- Chope-le ! hurla B.O.B. à l'adresse de Théo. Merci… ajouta-t-il pour paraître un peu plus poli.

\- La petite fille a l'air derrière, et non plus devant ! ricana Grunlek. Ca ira ?

Théo ne l'écouta pas, étant déjà parti à l'assaut, et donna un puissant coup de poing à Elyren qui bascula en arrière et termina sa course contre un arbre d'intérieur, l'air hébété. Théo passa de l'autre côté du paravent, et vit devant lui une scène qu'il qualifierait volontiers de "surréaliste". De charmantes jeunes femmes étaient assises en tailleur, et jouaient avec l'équipement des aventuriers. L'une, par exemple, tenait dans ses mains l'arc de Shin et imitait une lyre avec, une autre jouait avec un gantelet d'armure, une troisième tapotait sur un des livres de B.O.B…. Elles étaient légèrement dévêtues, une odeur d'alcool plus forte que celle d'encens se faisait sentir. Elyren, toujours au sol, regardait la scène d'un air surpris. Théo regarda les jeunes femmes et s'écria :

\- La première qui bouge, je lui fais la même chose !

Une d'entre elles poussa un cri strident et recula à tâtons vers un tas de livres qui traînait par terre et dit précipitamment :

\- Mais… Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de nous ?! Arrêtez ! Nous n'avons rien fait de mal !

\- STOP ! hurla Théo. La première qui bouge, je lui défonce la gueule ! Vous vous mettez dans le coin, là-bas, et vous ne bougez pas ! ALLEZ !

Pendant tout ce remue-ménage, Grunlek s'approcha d'une commode de l'autre côté du lit, et récupéra quelques pièces d'or qui traînaient, pendant que l'Intendant Bragg lâcha un "Oh ! Espèce d'ordure !". Théo s'avança dans la pièce, où les jeunes femmes l'évitèrent soigneusement tout en demandant : "Qui êtes-vous ?", "Pourquoi nous agressez-vous ?", "Qu'avons-nous fait ?", à quoi il répondit par un : "SILENCE !". Les jeunes femmes se laissèrent alors gagner par les larmes, tandis que le paladin se planta devant la porte d'entrée d'un air menaçant. B.O.B. s'avança à son tour dans la pièce, et la balaya du regard pour y voir ce qui était intéressant. Il repéra notamment l'épée de Théo sur le sol, l'armure de Théo sur un mannequin, une torche accrochée au mur (même si ce n'est pas très intéressant)... B.O.B. se dirigea vers l'épée et la ramassa, tout en maintenant à distance une jeune femme qui se trouvait à sa portée, et jeta un coup d'oeil sur un bureau, non loin. Il y vit des cartes du Cratère dont certaines étaient accompagnées d'annotations sur les localisations des gemmes de pouvoir, des notes sur la géopolitique du Cratère, une dague, une boussole, un sextant (qu'il confondit d'abord avec un compas), des pièces en cuivre, une bouteille d'alcool de poire et une pomme. B.O.B. récupéra un sac et y fourra son crâne ainsi que tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Shin, de son côté, se dirigea à son tour vers le bureau et y prit la pomme, avant de traverser à nouveau la pièce en direction d'un coffre juste à côté de la porte d'entrée principale. Il l'ouvrit, et y découvrit du linge, plutôt propre, qui devait servir de draps de rechange à l'Intendant. Shin, sous les conseils de B.O.B. et de Théo, se servit de ces draps pour attacher et bâillonner les jeunes femmes après les avoir regroupées. Théo put enfin quitter son poste et se dirigea vers Elyren qui tenta (inutilement) de lui échapper en rampant sur le sol tout en lui adressant un regard mauvais. Le sang du paladin ne fit qu'un tour ! Il attrapa le gardien par le col et le lança à travers le paravent, où il finit par atterrir sur le lit et sur le dos, en poussant un hurlement de douleur, et en gémissant :

\- Ca… Calmez-vous, Messire paladin. Voyons, je… Je n'ai rien fait de mal… Je n'ai rien fait de mal, arrêtez ! Vous… Vous êtes un paladin ! Vous êtes quelqu'un de bon… Enfin… Je crois.

\- Va falloir réviser vos notions sur les paladins ! répliqua Théo pendant que B.O.B. était secoué d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

Et pour faire bonne mesure, l'Inquisiteur envoya une nouvelle fois son poing dans la bouche du gardien qui cracha quelques dents sur le sol. Après seulement, Théo se calma et dit :

\- Bonjour, Elyren. Tu te souviens de moi ?

L'Intendant Bragg eut un regard désapprobateur, mais laissa le paladin s'occuper du gardien et s'avança à son tour au centre de la pièce. Elyren tenta une nouvelle fois de protester :

\- M… Mais… arrêtez ! J… Je… Je n'ai rien contre vous. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites à ces pauvres jeunes filles ?

Théo souleva le gardien par le col, planta son regard menaçant dans ses yeux, et gronda :

\- Maintenant, tu vas répondre à toutes nos questions ! Pas la moindre hésitation, sinon, je te pète les jambes !

\- Mais… Vous pouvez demander autrement, voyons. Vous… Vous êtes plus barbare qu'un paladin…

Mais Elyren paya son insolence en recevant un nouveau coup de poing dans la tête qui le fit tomber dans les pommes.

\- Et voilà, soupira B.O.B., t'y es allé trop fort.

\- Pas grave, répliqua Théo. Donnez-moi l'alcool de poires.

\- Oh, putain ! T'es qu'un salaud ! grommela B.O.B. en allant lui chercher l'alcool.

L'Intendant Bragg recula pour laisser passer B.O.B., impressionné par la violence dont faisait preuve Théo. B.O.B. tenta de le rassurer :

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Ca aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, on aurait fait ça proprement, dans les règles. Mais…

\- Mais je les connais, ces jeunes filles, l'interrompit Bragg. Ce sont des servantes de mon manoir. Ca va ? Vous allez bien ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des jeunes femmes.

\- Mais pour les jeunes filles, tout va bien, reprit B.O.B. Il n'y a aucun souci, on veut juste éviter qu'elles donnent l'alerte. C'est juste lui, dit-il en montrant Elyren du doigt. On a un sacré passif, avec lui, en fait. C'est rien.

\- Je veux bien vous croire, messieurs. Mais quand même, ces jeunes filles n'ont rien fait.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? interrogea Shin.

Spontanément, l'Intendant tenta de les libérer. Mais Théo l'arrêta :

\- Non ! Ne les libérez pas ! On ne les libère pas !

\- Elles seront libérées sitôt qu'on sera partis, ajouta B.O.B. De toute façon, elles resteront pas bien longtemps ici et on leur fera absolument aucun mal. Cependant, on ne peut pas risquer qu'elles déclenchent l'alerte tant qu'on ne connaît pas la loyauté de vos gardes.

Bragg réfléchit quelques secondes, puis déclara :

\- Ca me convient pour l'instant, mais n'en abusez pas.

Au même moment, Elyren revint à lui, du sang entourant sa bouche qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il marmonna :

\- Mais… Ce n'est pas très urbain, ce que vous faites. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Bon, déclara Théo. Maintenant B.O.B., on va pouvoir lui poser les bonnes questions.

\- Je peux lui poser la question, du coup ? interrogea B.O.B.

Pendant que Théo levait les yeux au ciel devant la stupidité de la question, Grunlek fit le compte des pièces d'or qu'il avait ramassé sur la commode et dans le coffre-fort en dessous, et arriva à un total de 100 pièces d'or. Tout en contenant sa joie, il ramassa le reste de son équipement et le remit sur lui, puis prépara les baluchons pour le départ, tandis que B.O.B. lui demanda de fouiller le dernier coffre au pied du lit. Théo fit signe à Bragg de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit, et se tourna vers Elyren et cracha :

\- Alors maintenant, Elyren, tu vas nous expliquer tout ce qui se passe ici. Pourquoi tu es là, pourquoi Bragg est là, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette ville, et d'où sortent toutes ces araignées qu'on croise partout, autour de la ville.

\- Et surtout, pour qui tu travailles ! ajouta B.O.B. pour ne pas avoir l'air moins sévère.

\- M… M… Moi ? bredouilla Elyren, en reculant légèrement à chaque mot. Alors… À la base, je suis un fonctionnaire, messieurs.

Il recula encore un peu, sur la défensive, et adressa un nouveau regard malveillant à Théo.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce regard ? Non mais, tu vas te calmer, ouais ?! gronda Théo.

\- Écoutez, je… Je voulais juste un peu m'enrichir, poursuivit le gardien. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi est-ce que l'Intendant Bragg était enfermé. Moi, je pensais qu'il était en vacances.

\- En vacances ?! Et tu bosses pour qui, maintenant, enfoiré ?! rugit B.O.B.

-Mais… On m'a payé pour le silence, justement, répondit Elyren. Écoutez, je… je travaille pour le chevalier Vladimir Hannibal. Il… Il n'est pas là depuis quelques temps, déjà, mais… J'ai eu des consignes claires. Je devais juste… investir cette propriété et puis… continuer de la faire fonctionner normalement. Il y a des gens qui allaient et venaient vers ces souterrains, mais je ne devais pas poser des questions, garder les yeux fermés. Écoutez, mon… travail de fonctionnaire m'incite à la discrétion. Vous allez pas quand même pas m'en vouloir de faire mon travail…

\- Suffit ! s'exclama B.O.B. Suffit… Vladimir Hannibal… C'est un nom intéressant, ça. Ca se trouve où ? Dans quelle région du Monde ?

\- Il… Il a dû partir pour faire des choses. Cela fait des jours que je ne l'ai pas revu. Moi, je ne le suis pas à la trace. Écoutez, mon employeur…

\- Ah là là là là, mais c'est pas assez convaincant, ça, soupira B.O.B. Théo ? S'il te plaît, tu veux bien lui forcer à se souvenir d'une ou deux informations sur la localisation de notre ami Hannibal ?

\- Je peux lui casser un doigt ? demanda Théo.

\- Oui, répondit B.O.B avec un grand sourire. C'est ce que je te demande, en tout cas.

Théo abattit son poing sur l'index d'Elyren qui hurla de plus belle, ce qui choqua considérablement les jeunes filles, juste à côté.

\- Calmez-vous, calmez-vous, mesdames, fit Shin qui les surveillaient. C'est normal, c'est un paladin. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Il n'y a pas de problèmes, c'est normal. C'est la "paladinade" qui est en cours.

L'Intendant Bragg regarda Théo d'un air choqué et murmura :

\- Vous étiez obligé ?

\- Oui, répondit l'inquisiteur. C'est comme ça que ça marche dans les Églises de la Lumière.

\- Cet homme, ajouta B.O.B., cache des informations sur l'homme qui vous a détrôné et enfermé dans un cachot. Si vous voulez, on peut vous laisser le faire vous-même. Mais personnellement, je préfère que Théo lui pète un doigt.

\- Écoutez, hurla le gardien, renseignez-vous auprès des écuries ! Je suis sûr qu'ils savent par où ils sont partis ! Je sais pas, il a dû… emprunter la route pour… Je sais pas… À tout hasard, vers la Cité des Merveilles. C'est tout ce que j'ai entendu dire ! Oh, faites quelque chose pour mon doigt !

\- Eh bien, voilà ! fit B.O.B. d'un air satisfait, comme une maman félicitant son fils. Voilà !

\- Menteur ! intervint Shin en espérant détendre l'atmosphère. Ca s'appelle le "Pays des Merveilles" !

Théo, sans prêter attention à la blague de Shin, demanda à l'Intendant Bragg s'il disposait d'informations quant à la localisation de cette Cité des Merveilles. Le fils des Ténèbres répondit en disant qu'il s'agissait d'une des plus grandes exploitations de pierres précieuses du Cratère et qu'elle se situait à la frontière, à une ou deux semaines de voyage.

\- Très bien, fit Théo. Bon bah, au revoir…

\- Attendez ! dit Shin. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur ce Vladimir Hannibal. Quelle était sa fonction ? Quel était son rôle ? À quoi il servait dans tout ce… rififi ?

\- Eh bien, répondit l'Intendant, je l'ai engagé pour les études sur les gemmes de pouvoir. Lorsque la Guilde des Intendants l'a engagé, afin de faire ces études sur les gemmes de pouvoir, il a commencé, petit-à-petit, à faire ses propres analyses, à me tenir de moins en moins au courant de ses résultats. Et, du jour au lendemain, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a découvert, mais… Il m'a jeté dans le cachot où vous m'avez trouvé. Je ne pensais pas survivre.

\- Est-ce que vous étiez au courant pour les aventuriers kidnappés et torturés dans ce donjon ? interrogea B.O.B.

\- Non ! répondit Bragg. Je n'ai pas validé ce genre de chose, voyons. Je fais partie de la Guilde des Intendants, vous vous rendez compte ?

\- Bon, fit Théo. Ben, du coup, on va pouvoir y aller. Ah, mais avant, une dernière chose. Est-ce qu'il y a une issue, dans le couloir d'où on vient ?

\- Ben, oui, répondit B.O.B. Il y avait une porte qui menait vers l'extérieur, et une autre qui menait ici dans cette chambre. Pourquoi ?

\- Bah, parce que, maintenant qu'Elyren a parlé, je comptais lui donner mon épée et l'envoyer dans le couloir pour se battre contre le serpent.

B.O.B. éclata de rire et déclara :

\- Bah, écoute, il y a une épée et une armure, ici. Il n'a qu'à se servir.

\- Cette épée et cette armure sont à moi, répliqua Théo.

\- Ah, pardon.

\- Ce que je comptais faire, c'était de me débarrasser de cette vieille armure rouillée que je porte actuellement et que j'ai trouvée sur un cadavre et la lui laisser. Même chose pour l'épée rouillée.

\- Écoute Théo, reprit B.O.B., même si ce que tu proposes est extrêmement puissant et extrêmement jouissif, on ne va pas faire ça. On va juste lui mettre une attelle pour son doigt, l'attacher au lit, et puis nous casser d'ici. Quelqu'un viendra sans doute le libérer d'ici trois quarts d'heure, mais on s'en fout, on sera loin d'ici.

Pendant ce temps-là, Grunlek inspecta le contenu du coffre au pied du lit. Dedans, il y trouva principalement du linge, et… Une vieille fourrure de loup. Il eut un pincement au coeur en pensant à Eden. En voyant cela, Elyren s'efforca d'adopter un ton rassurant :

\- Euh… Rassurez-vous, ce… ce n'est pas votre créature, qui se trouve là. Rassurez-vous.

\- Et comment va Eden ? demanda Grunlek sans préambule. Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur elle ?

\- Et où est-elle ? rajouta B.O.B. Parle, fumier !

À ces mots, le gardien lâche un petit "Oups !" :

\- Écoutez, je… vais me montrer conciliant, et… coopératif. Ne… Ne vous énervez pas. Euh… Je…

Il hésite, cherchant ses mots, puis avoue d'une seule traite :

\- Bon, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on l'empaille. Mais… Peut-être que ce n'est pas encore fait.

\- Bon, une bonne chose de faite ! fit Shin.

\- Après, fit Grunlek en mitraillant Shin du regard, s'il y a un loup empaillé, à côté, il y aura un Elyren empaillé !

\- C'est vrai, approuva B.O.B. Après tout, la taxidermie sur les humains, c'est pas quelque chose dont on n'a jamais entendu parler. Détail : où se trouve le magasin de l'empailleur, en sortant d'ici ?

\- De… Derrière la boucherie, à l'extérieur, dans le centre-ville.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut prendre des indications ? demanda B.O.B.

\- Moi, je prendrais un steak d'Eden, en passant, dit Shin.

\- Et un Shin empaillé bientôt, aussi ! marmonna Grunlek.

Les aventuriers attachèrent solidement Elyren au lit, puis sortirent du manoir en repassant par le passage et en sortant par la porte en bois clairsemé. L'air frais de la nuit qui leur caressa la peau leur donna un sentiment de liberté jusque là inespéré. Mais cette félicité fut brutalement interrompue lorsqu'ils entendirent, au loin, un cri de loup. Un cri que Grunlek jurerait, il en était certain, être celui d'Eden !

1\. Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une blague, une note d'humour, pour atteindre le point Godwin. Il n'y a aucune intention néo-nazie derrière, il est donc inutile de reporter.


	28. Episode 27 : On the road par Juliabakura

_Et on enchaîne avec l'épisode 27 :D_

 **Episode 27 : On the road again**

 _Par Juliabakura_

Émergeant par l'arrière du manoir, au milieu de la cour, dans la nuit noire, nos aventuriers étaient à la file indienne : Bragg menant la danse, suivi de Théo, Grunlek, B.O.B et Shin clôturant la marche.

Le hurlement d'Eden retentit. Un cri inhabituel. Quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu dans les plaines sauvages, mais ressemblant à un appel à l'aide, qui se propagea entre les murmures des badauds de Noctambule.

Grunlek avait retenu les éléments qu'Elyren leur avait donné concernant l'endroit où était prisonnière sa précieuse alliée, derrière la boucherie. Ne voyant aucun garde dans les alentours, notre ami nain, mal en point, se mit à courir du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Balthazar plus précautionneux rattrapa Grunlek par l'épaule en lui murmurant :

"Attend, attend, attend. Justement. Pas de précipitation. On y va calmement.

\- On a vraiment pas de temps à perdre ! fit remarquer le nain.

\- Je sais ! Mais on y va calmement. Comme si on a toujours été là. On avance."

Shin approuva cette technique, tout en proposant de créer une brume épaisse pour les aider à se dissimuler. Ce que réprouva immédiatement Grunlek et B.O.B, trouvant la brume plus suspecte si elle se levait d'un seul coup.

"Les mecs, il fait nuit. Les mecs sont bourrés. On avance dans la ville, comme si on a toujours été là ! rappela B.O.B."

Grunlek n'écouta pas les conseils de son ami mage et se mit à courir vers l'origine des grognements. Comme l'avait souligné le demi-diable, les ivrognes se retournèrent au son de son pas lourd et rapide. Ils semblaient dévisager Grunlek, cherchant dans leur mémoire embrumée par l'alcool des traits familiers.

L'un des badauds se mit à demander à l'approche de Grunlek :

"Monsieur !"

Ces derniers n'attendaient pas de véritable réponse. Ils allaient retourner à leur vacation, quand Grunlek leur répondit :

"Bonsoir ! Belle soirée !"

Immédiatement, ils s'arrêtèrent pour observer l'étrange groupe qui s'était composé derrière ce nain blessé et courant : un paladin à l'armure de plates, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, qui pouvait passer plus inaperçu, derrière Shin brandissant son arc, et l'intendant Bragg.

L'ivrogne écarquilla les yeux en voyant le protecteur de la ville, il s'approcha et alors que sa bouche allait émettre un son, B.O.B prit les devant. Réflexes de la vie citadine, le mage s'approche vers eux en clamant :

"Oh là ! Oh là, l'ami ! Est-ce que ça vous direz de partager avec moi, cette délicieuse bouteille de Brandy durant cette soirée merveilleuse ? Après tout, il faut fêter le retour de l'intendant. Mais, on gardait la surprise, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le demi-diable souriait à pleines dents. L'ivrogne, surpris, lui répondit :

"Mais, je croyais que l'intendant était parti en voyage d'affaires. Nous n'étions pas prévenu de son retour.

\- Mais justement, enchaîna B.O.B., justement ! C'est parce que nous préparions une surprise. Si vous voulez bien garder votre langue dans votre bouche, le temps de déguster cette délicieuse bouteille avec moi. Je suis sûr qu'on pourra annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde dès que la fête sera prête."

B.O.B jeta un coup d'œil vers Bragg. Il espérait que ce dernier ait compris le message et qu'il allait le suivre dans son jeu, afin de concentrer l'attention des villageois le temps que Grunlek et les autres aillent délivrer Eden. Théo ruminait légèrement. Son poing le démangeait de venir percuter la bouche de certains d'entre eux. Hélas pour lui, le demi-diable avait pris les devants.

Balthazar alla auprès des ivrognes pour partager la bouteille récupérée dans le manoir, accompagné par Bragg, un sourire gêné au coin des lèvres.

"Oui, oui...Une fête surprise. En effet, souffla-t-il.

\- Ne les embêtez pas pendant que nous préparons tout ça ! Goûtez moi ça plutôt. Regardez moi ça ! Mmm, un régal !"

Le diable ouvrit la bouteille sous le nez des ivrognes. Les hommes aux chopines avancèrent. L'un d'entre eux, bien guilleret annonça :

"Ah mais oui ! C'est une nuit parfaite pour savourer votre alcool !

\- C'est ça ! La fête avec les feux d'artifices !"

Balthazar occupé, les autres alliés purent continuer leur route sans être dérangés par les soiffards. Grunlek, toujours en tête, s'approcha rapidement de l'arrière de la boucherie, où une voix plus sombre se fit entendre :

"Allez, petit. Laisse toi faire ! Tu fera une magnifique fourrure. Allez !"

Voyant sa louve en danger, Grunlek se précipita en criant :

"Arrêtez ce que vous faites tout de suite !"

Face à lui se trouvaient deux hommes, en tablier taché de sang. Chacun d'eux possédait des instruments tranchants, voir coupant ou perforant. A la vue d'Eden blessée et dont le pelage blanc possédait des tâches rouge de son sang, Grunlek s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas subi d'autres blessures que lors de ses derniers combats. Visiblement les deux hommes n'avaient pas encore commencé leur œuvre, mais ils ne l'avaient pas non plus aidée en la soignant. Eden était en train de reculer, dans une impasse. Elle grognait, laissant apparaître du sang sur les babines, provenant sans doute d'une blessure infligée à l'un des deux hommes. L'individu fiévreux de cette morsure, bougonnait :

"Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir sale bestiole !"

Grunlek s'interposa immédiatement entre le boucher et sa belle louve blanche prêt à la défendre envers et contre tous, à la grande surprise du boucher.

"Qu'est...Qu'est-ce que tu veux petit homme ?

\- Nous venons de la part d'Elyren, répondit Grunlek. Il vous a été demandé de vous occuper de cette louve. Cet ordre est modifié. Maintenant, nous avons besoin de cette louve. Donc vous allez cesser tout de suite ce que vous êtes en train de faire."

Le boucher peu ravi observa le nain en lui répondant :

"Ah oui ? Et sinon, quoi ?"

Grunlek ne semblait pas être satisfait de cette réponse, il s'approcha du boucher :

"Vous n'avez pas vraiment envie de connaître l'autre alternative.

\- Vous allez me donner un demi-coup pour me menacer ? C'est ça ? Demi-homme ! provoqua l'homme, qui ne connaissait rien de tout ce qui s'était passé dans les douves du manoir."

Théo et Shinddha avançaient prudemment, tout en laissant leur ami régler la situation. Le demi-élémentaire généra au creux de sa main de l'eau qui se figea. Une forme de flèche se plaqua entre l'arc et ses doigts, menaçant l'un des deux hommes. Le manipulateur de liquide semblait avoir pardonné à Eden, ou peut-être voulait-il simplement venir en aide à son compagnon nainesque. Quant à Théo, son envie de taper avait déjà été largement satisfaite face à Elyren.

Grunlek usa de son poing mécanique afin d'enseigner sa manière de combattre à celui qui osait le défier. Un coup dans le ventre semblait être la meilleure solution pour lui apprendre à ne pas se moquer d'un nain. Et surtout de changer sa manière de penser. Même si l'être était d'une taille inférieure à la sienne, il ne donnait pas des coups de poing comme une fillette.

Le boucher reçut le coup, un hoquet sorti de sa bouche. Un pas en arrière, surpris, il lança en direction de Grunlek :

"Mais... Mais ça va bien non ? On fait notre travail ! Vous êtes fou ?

\- Oui, mais je vous ai demandé de l'arrêter, enchérit Grunlek. Vous m'avez un peu menacé... Je vous montre...

\- Oh, on se calme. On se calme, reprit le boucher. Doucement, doucement. Très bien. Contrôlez ce loup de malheur. Faites quelques chose. Il a blessé mon ami."

La main du boucher désigna Eden qui était toujours sur la défensive.

"Prenez-le. Emmenez-le ailleurs. Faites-en ce que vous voulez. Mais emmenez le hors de notre vue. S'il blesse qui que ce soit dans le village, je vous le promet, demi-homme ou pas demi-homme, maître pugiliste, ou je ne sais quoi, vous allez finir au sol. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?"

La menace du grand gaillard ne sembla pas effrayer le moins du monde notre ami mécanicien qui ajouta :

"Ne faites pas des promesses que vous ne pouvez pas tenir. Mais en tout cas, ça m'arrange. Donc ça me va très, très bien. On va vous débarrasser de cette louve. C'est pour ça qu'on était là."

Grunlek ne fit plus attention au boucher. Il se tourna vers Eden et tendit sa main faite de chair et de sang, vers son museau, avec comme objectif de calmer l'animal. Toujours sous le choc, sous le traumatisme de ce qu'elle avait vécu, au lieu d'être apaisée, la canidé mordit la main de son maître. Grunlek eut un petit rictus de douleur, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Malgré ses blessures, malgré la douleur, le nain tenta de calmer sa compagne de voyage, en lui murmurant d'une voix douce et suave :

"Ce n'est rien, c'est fini. C'est moi."

Grunlek contrôlait ses émotions. Il ne voulait pas de violence contre cet animal. Il l'appréciait. Elle comptait beaucoup à ses yeux. Elle les avait déjà aidé dans le peu du voyage qu'ils avaient entamé. Cette reconnaissance put se voir, par le geste de l'animal qui relâcha sa mâchoire. Délicatement, elle posa sa langue pour lécher les blessures superficielles qu'elle venait d'infliger, les oreilles baissées. Elle courba son échine, s'approcha doucement pour se blottir auprès de son maître.

Théo et Shinddha se posaient intérieurement des questions quand aux relations maître-animal. Etait-ce normal ? Avait-elle besoin de boire son sang ? Ou un autre lien particulier les unissait ? Quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Un mystère que seul le nain et la louve pouvait comprendre.

Ne prêtant pas attention à ses camarades, Grunlek la délivra de sa chaîne. Enfin libre, elle adressa à ses deux geôliers un grognement, les surprenant. Le maître du canidé attrapa délicatement sa créature en lui chuchotant sans savoir si elle allait comprendre ses mots :

"On s'en va. On s'en va."

De son côté, le paladin venait de se rappeler d'un détail important, d'une chose essentielle qui s'était déroulée avant leur captivité. Les araignées. Curieux, il s'approcha des arbres afin de voir si d'autres œufs de ces créatures maudites étaient visibles. Malgré la noirceur de la nuit, Théo fut soulagé de ne pas découvrir d'œufs... Mais la joie fut de courte durée quand il distingua des toiles hors-normes. Les mutantes devaient être encore présentes dans les environs. L'inquisiteur ne chercha pas davantage d'informations, étant encore blessé, il ne préféra pas tenter le diable.

Et en parlant de diable, revenons quelques instants sur les beuveries de notre demi-diable. Balthazar partageait sa bouteille, tout en surveillant de loin les actions de ses amis. Sans pour autant pouvoir savoir ce qu'ils faisaient réellement. Sa plus grande inquiétude était le manque de discrétion de Théo, qui avait une fois encore usé de ses pouvoirs de paladin, en faisant briller, d'une lumière tamisée, son armure. Pas de quoi passer inaperçu. La mission du mage était plus délicate. Continuant d'attirer l'attention, Bragg, bien que gêné continuait de suivre le manipulateur de flammes dans son improvisation, le sourire crispé à l'idée de devoir organiser une grande fête pour son soit-disant retour.

Afin de garder les pensées claires, Balthazar faisait mine de boire. Il versait régulièrement de l'alcool à ses compagnons. Discrètement, il vidait sa chopine à terre. Avec un œil vigilant, il espérait que le reste du groupe ne se soit pas plus éloigné de l'objectif et qu'ils se débrouillaient bien dans les négociations de la liberté de la louve, sans lui.

Il fut rassuré quand il ne sentit pas l'atmosphère aussi tendue que sous le manoir. Rien de bien méchant en somme.

La menace étant écartée, Shin rangea dans sa ceinture sa flèche de glace, prête à l'emploi si nécessaire. Bien que le premier problème soit réglé, il savait également qu'un autre se présentait à eux. Quelques mètres plus loin, il y avait des gardes. Et montrer patte blanche avec une louve tachée de sang à côté d'eux ferait désordre dans la ville. Balthazar les avait remarqué lui aussi.

"Shin, on a pas à s'inquiéter. On a Bragg avec nous. Tout le monde pense qu'il dirige toujours la ville. Avec lui on pourra passer où l'on veut sans problème ? proposa Théo.

\- Tu es sûr de cela ? s'étonna Shin en se rappelant que ce dernier avait été fait prisonnier dans sa propre demeure.

\- Après, on ne sait pas qui sont les gardes corrompus ou non, rappela Grunlek, plus méfiant.

\- Bah, ça nous permettra de faire le tri, râla l'inquisiteur."

Shin attendait qu'on lui donne ses instructions. Son plan de base était de monter sur les toits pour faire des signes au mage afin de l'avertir qu'ils avaient récupéré le paquet et de partir en vitesse. Même s'il était plus simple d'aller le voir directement. Il dut se contenir, se poster de manière assez visible pour le mage, mais pas pour le reste de la populace.

Il fit des signes avec ses mains, essayant d'imiter un loup pour que le mage le perçoive et vienne les rejoindre. Fatigué par tant de complication, le paladin se dirigea vers le mage en expliquant clairement :

"C'est bon, on a le loup. Allez viens, on y va."

Le mage sourit et finit la conversation avec ceux qui l'entourait :

"Eh bien messieurs. Ce fut un bon moment partagé avec vous."

Les ivrognes l'avaient trouvé fort sympathique. Ravi d'avoir pu utiliser ses compétences de social et de sa vie citadine, il leur proposa qu'au moment de son départ, des affaires coquines l'attendait selon ses dires et qu'ils aillent partager avec les gardes qui travaillaient durement dans cette région, une chopine de la part de l'intendant Bragg. Les badauds qui trouvèrent le mage très sympathique acceptèrent avec joie et lui obéirent sans aucune objection.

Pendant que les paysans se chargeaient de cette mission, Bob tenta de converser à la manière du manipulateur d'eau. Des gestes rapides et très visibles afin de l'avertir de partir. Cela, alors que le paladin était à ses côtés. Shin essayait de comprendre l'intention de B.O.B. Il leva un sourcil circonspect, signe d'incompréhension face à ses gestes. Ce n'avait pas la même valeur que le pouvoir de télépathie, bien plus simple que la communication par les gestes.

"Bon. On peut y aller, souffla le paladin las."

Il aurait préféré reprendre des forces, quitte à se poser dans la chambre de l'intendant, mais Balthazar leur rappela leur mission et les dangers de la ville et la nécéssité de partir au plus vite de la ville. Par ailleurs, il lui décrit la situation dans la chambre de l'intendant : un gars à qui ils avaient mis des coups, attaché, tout comme des filles qui étaient également bâillonnées.

Théo n'était pas contre, se rappelant également que B.O.B avait une faiblesse pour les jeunes demoiselles. Balthazar se demandait parfois si son allié était réellement paladin. Lui qui souhaitait faire régner la justice, serait prêt à laisser le plaisir de la chair parler. A se demander qui était véritablement bon, entre le paladin de la lumière et le demi-diable. Ils finirent par prendre la route vers le chemin de la cité des merveilles.

Théo se sentait faiblard, à cause du venin qui coulait dans ses veines. Il avait ressenti ses effets dans le manoir. Bragg et B.O.B durent se mettre ensemble pour maintenir son état de santé, sans pour autant pouvoir le soigner complètement. Ils avaient traversé la région à pas rapides pendant quelques jours, pour s'éloigner de la ville qui voulait leur tête.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit qui leur inspirait plus confiance. Là, ils purent ralentir leur rythme de marche. Ils avaient prit ce chemin, car au loin, ils avaient repéré une tour qui pourrait leur servir d'abri. Ils allaient pouvoir enfin se reposer après cette marche accélérée, qui certes n'était pas remplie d'araignées et de dangers en tous genres, mais qui ne leur avait pas permis de reprendre un peu de leur esprit et de leur souffle.

Chacun retrouva un peu de sérénité, après avoir échappé, par exemple, à une dissection vivante pour le mage. Grunlek était rassuré pour Eden qui avait reçu quelque soins. Shin remarqua que cette dernière sentait le chien mouillé sans pour autant le dévoiler à voix haute, par crainte de reproche du Nain, ou de morsure de la louve. Cependant, le nain pu constater que sa compagne boitait et surtout qu'elle semblait apeurée. Non pas en réaction de sa captivité, mais en réaction de l'endroit où ils venaient d'arriver.

"Théo, l'interpela Balthazar. Peux-tu soigner Grunlek ? Je serais plus rassuré si vous êtes tous les deux en forme, au cas où il nous arrivait quelque chose. Shin et moi avons aperçu une vieille tour là-bas. On pourrait s'y reposer. J'ai aussi des questions à poser à Bragg."

Grunlek acquiesça à la proposition du demi-diable, visiblement très affaibli. Il n'était pas contre devoir protéger ses alliés, mais n'était pas au mieux de sa forme pour pouvoir combattre au vu de ce qui leur était arrivé.

Le paladin n'était pas très ravi de partager ses soins envers son camarade nain, ce qui lui valu les reproches du demi-diable. Il lui rappela bien gentiment que sa méditation pourrait l'aider pour restaurer son énergie afin de tous les aider à se soigner par la suite. Bougonnant légèrement, Théo imposa ses mains sur les blessures de Grunlek. Dans une lueur apaisante, certaines de ses plaies se refermèrent redonnant un peu de vitalité au mécanicien.

Une fois les soins prodigués, Théo reprit la route en éclaireur, afin d'estimer les dangers qu'il y avait aux alentours. Se concentrant vers l'horizon, l'inquisiteur crut voir la cime des arbres bouger. Des mouvements sans doute produits par le vent, ce qui pourrait être normal, s'il n'avait pas détecté que certains mouvements ne paraissaient pas naturels. Ils étaient contraires au vent. Sur le qui-vive, le paladin tira son épée de son fourreau en prévenant ses alliés :

"Attention ! Il y a un truc qui arrive. Peut-être. Ou plusieurs... Énormément... EN GARDE !"

Shin espérait que quelqu'un dans la forêt lui réponde : "TA GUEULE !" .

"Shin... Que voient tes yeux... D'élémentaire..."

Malheureusement, son hypothèse ne fut pas la bonne. Il put déceler des silhouettes, des formes au-dessus des arbres. Des bestioles plus grosses que la norme, encore plus imposantes que les araignées qu'ils avaient pu affronter.

Une...Deux... Trois. Peut être une dizaine ? Une quinzaine. Non beaucoup plus. Shinddha les distingua et la peur pu se lire dans ses yeux. Partageant son information, Théo soupira en murmurant pour la première fois une réponse censée :

"Bon. On se casse."

Tous acquiescèrent à cette idée. Balthazar proposa d'invoquer son cheval pour sauver deux personnes. Cependant, aucun membre ne souhaitait laisser les autres à l'arrière face à ces horribles créatures. Ils préfèrèrent rester groupés en direction de la tour, la barricader, quitte à mettre un mur de flammes pour effrayer les bestioles.

Théo ouvrait la marche, suivi de près par Grunlek et Eden. Balthazar s'était senti poussé des ailes et était arrivé finalement le premier. Il avait trouvé la tour, ouverte, sans porte. Ou du moins, cette dernière était dégondée, au sol à la grande surprise du mage.

Sans attendre, ils entrèrent tous dans l'espace de la tour. Shinddha proposa au mage de fondre les gonds afin de fixer à nouveau la porte et permettre de se barricader. Le demi-élémentaire poussa tout le monde dans la bâtisse, y compris la louve avec qui il avait eu quelques altercations, préférant fermer la marche avec Bragg. Le manipulateur d'eau passa discrètement et vit à ses côtés l'intendant, qui trébucha à l'arrière, dos à une araignée. Cette dernière se tourna et s'approcha de lui.

Fort de son courage, Théo sortit, tel un héro, pour aller protéger l'intendant terrifié. L'araignée colossale remarqua l'inquisiteur, s'apprêtant à l'attaquer avec ses mandibules. Théo dégaina son épée pour protéger Bragg.

Pendant ce temps, Grunlek releva la porte, et l'examina. Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire avec ses connaissances en mécanique. Tout reposait sur le mage qui devrait fondre les gonds pour maintenir le bout de bois.

Bragg avança jusqu'à la tour, tandis que Théo subissait une attaque de l'araignée. Son armure et son bouclier le protégeait de ses crocs. Cependant, la vile créature insista lourdement. Les bruits qu'elle produisait attirèrent, doucement, l'attention des autres araignées. Dos au sol, Théo se protègea. Shin se précipita vers son camarade pour le récupérer et 'aider à entrer dans la tour. Grunlek bloqua la porte et B.O.B usa de sa psyché pour son sort. Le mage réussit à souder le fer des gonds pour la bloquer. Grunlek maintenait parfaitement la porte, avec Théo et Shin comme assistance pour éviter que l'araignée entre. Elle n'insista pas longuement et les héros d'un jour furent soulagés.

Pour un court moment.

Car le bruit des pattes d'araignée se propagea, tout autour d'eux ainsi qu'au dessus de la tour, indiquant que les créatures se dirigeaient vers leur destination. Vers la Cité des merveilles.


	29. Episode 28 : La porte de par Juuri San

_Désolée pour le retard ! Voici l'épisode 28 :D L'occasion de vous introduire Juuri San, une de nos nouvelles auteures ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Épisode 28 : La porte de l'étoile**

 _Par Juuri San_

Les aventuriers soufflèrent de concert. Ils avaient, miraculeusement, réussi à fuir ces araignées de malheur. Le sol trembla sous leurs pattes, par le poids dantesque de chacune, et de leurs tailles allant de paire avec leurs chitines monstrueuses. Ils arrivaient presque à compter le nombre du troupeau, qui glaça le sang de certains d'entre eux. Grunlek sentit en son fort intérieur qu'aller vers la porte de l'étoile n'était absolument pas une bonne idée. Du tout. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Bragg, qui tentait de se rassurer en regardant les postures des différents membres du groupe.

Le silence se fit soudainement. Ils se regardèrent tous dans les yeux, se demandant silencieusement si la possibilité de sortir de la tour allait les mener vers une mort aussi douloureuse que ridicule. Ils opinèrent tous ensemble silencieusement pour rester à l'abri entre ces murs, pour au moins se reposer un minimum. Le nain se craqua les épaules, fatigué par ces trois jours de marche non-stop, autant que Théo qui affichait une mine fatiguée. Bob et Shin partirent de leur côté pour trouver un point élevé pour que le demi-élémentaire puisse faire le guet. L'archer avisa un coin parfait et tendit son corps pour sauter. Aussi habile qu'un chat, son pied prit appuie sur mur et il bondit sur le bord de la pierre, se relevant avec souplesse sur le rebord le plus haut de cette vieille tour. Son regard scruta l'horizon plongée dans les ténèbres, captant les éclats de lumière lunaire brillants sur la chitine des araignées s'enfonçant dans le noir, toutes suivants un même chemin. Il fut effaré par leur nombre imposant plus que par leurs bruits.

Théo, d'en bas, lui fait un petit signe, celui de se reposer pour le moment. Le danger semblait s'être écarté, et un peu de sommeil ne ferait pas de mal aux muscles endoloris des aventuriers après ces nombreuses péripéties. Grunlek prit avec une joie à peine dissimulée les bourses d'or volées plus tôt, amour nain pour l'agent oblige pendant que Bob sortit les cartes, elles-aussi dérobées, pour analyser le terrain et les environs, sous l'œil habituellement intransigeant du paladin qui ôta son armure pour mieux profiter de ses quelques heures de sommeil. Le mage s'endormit à son tour sur les parchemins, après avoir compris que cette fameuse « Porte de l'étoile » était des plus petite, de taille humaine sans doute, s'assoupissant après avoir compté les sept jours de marche qu'il fallait pour la rejoindre. La torpeur s'installa progressivement dans le groupe, aidée par une douce chanson en élémentaire fredonnée par Shin en haut de son perchoir, et tous sombrèrent dans l'inconscience.

Ils se réveillèrent tous d'un coup. Un haut le cœur les secoua, à la limite des vomissements. Un sentiment de malaise, pire, un sentiment de catastrophe serrèrent leurs gorges, les arrachant au doux bras de Morphée. La nuit ne semblait s'être finit, aucun d'entre eux n'en était sûrs avec leurs têtes sonnées par ce réveil brutal. L'effet ne semblait pas seulement les toucher uniquement, toute la région devait être touchée par ce déferlement de puissance. La cité des Merveilles devait être la cause de cette impulsion alors que l'aurore pointait. Théo enfila prestement son armure tendit que Shin descendit de son mur et que les autres se réunissaient près de la porte. Balthazar usa de ses capacités de pyromage pour chauffer les gonds de la porte à blanc et Grunlek n'eut qu'à décrocher un coup de poing pour faire voler la porte. À peine ouverte, les traces profondes des pattes d'araignées dans la terre leur sautèrent aux yeux, montrant le chemin à suivre sous la lumière nouvelle du jour.

Ils reprirent la marche. Bragg semblait toute fois inquiet de l'état du paladin, offrant son aide pour essayer de le soulager, voir de le guérir, annonçant être un descendant d'une lignée de médecins et de guérisseur. Bob avait ricané sous cape, les preuves contre l'Intendant l'ayant suffisamment alertées pour ne pas laissé un inconnu trempé dans cette histoire de gemmes touché à son ami. Il surveilla donc les moindres faits et gestes de Bragg à la recherche de celui qui confirmerait tous ses soupçons, recommandant souvent à Théo de bien se détendre pour les aider à les guérir tous, invoquant même Brasier pour que l'inquisiteur ne marche pas trop et qu'il n'accélère pas l'effet du poison. Le nain, lui, flatta l'encolure d'Eden en vérifiant régulièrement l'état de la patte de son amie canidée, se souciant peu de Bragg et des émois de Bob.

En milieu du voyage, alors que Bragg préparait un onguent naturel avec des plantes sauvages que Shin lui avait dégoté, le mage décida de mettre au clair les intentions de l'Intendant. Il s'approcha de ce dernier, examinant les gestes de l'autre homme, qui, soudain méfiant de la brusque approche et du souffle du demi-démon contre sa nuque, se retourna vers l'autre.

« Ça fait trois jours que cela dure, maître mage. Votre attitude est un peu oppressante, si vous avez quelque chose à me dire ou à me reprocher, dîtes le moi, fit Bragg, un peu dépité par l'attitude de l'autre.

\- Depuis trois jours, les coïncidences s'accumulent. Vous êtes l'intendant de la Tour, vous avez un général sous vos ordres avec lequel vous commencez vos expérimentations sur les gemmes de pouvoir, il vous met en taule parce que vous deux, ou lui même, découvrez quelque chose au sujet d'araignées empoisonneuses dont vous savez mystérieusement soigner les effets alors que pour connaître les effets d'un venin, il faut au moins connaître l'existence de ce venin. J'ai des suspicions et je ne doute pas sur le fait que vous soyez notre allié. Nous ne vous aurions pas sauvé sinon et pour tout vous dire, j'apprécie votre compagnie. Cependant, j'ai peur que vous nous cachiez quelque chose ou que vous nous cachiez des méthodes pour soigner notre compagnon. Si vous êtes responsable de tout ce bordel, je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur, on fait tous des erreurs, cependant, j'ai beaucoup de question et je n'osais pas vous les poser, mais maintenant, vous m'y voyez forcé, conclut le mage en reprenant légèrement son souffle.

Bragg fronça légèrement les sourcils, attentif à la parole de Bob, avant de prendre lui même la parole pour rétorquer :

\- Et bien… me voilà ravi que vous ayez crevé l'abcès, lâcha t-il en ignorant le petit « navré » de Balthazar. Écoutez, je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas évidement tout blanc dans cette affaire… La guilde des intendants ont tenté des choses, peut être, probablement visionnaire...et il y a eu des dérapages. Regardez le chevalier Vladimir Hanibal, où est ce qu'il en est venu… Il a découvert des choses… je, je sais que nous sommes allés trop loin, en cette connaissance, qu'il y a des choses interdites, qu'il faut mesurer. Ces araignées, peut être, probablement est ce le résultat de ces recherches… mais, qu'est ce que vous voulez que je défende ? Nous sommes dans un domaine visionnaire, nous sommes dans un domaine qui dépasse le commun des mortels ! Si aujourd'hui je vous dit que je suis coupable, oui, je peux vous le dire, coupable. Coupable de quoi après tout ? Coupable d'avoir tenté des choses qui n'ont jamais été expérimenté ? Et, ce que je sais aujourd'hui, c'est que le chevalier que nous poursuivons est probablement en train d'essayer de faire pire encore… Est ce que ça veut dire que je suis contre vous ?

\- Non, non… en temps que mage, vous avez gagné mon respect après tout. Ma fonction m'impose et m'oblige à expérimenter de nouveaux domaines et à toujours chercher du côté de la connaissance ! Si vous cherchez un homme d'éthique, vous êtes tombé sur le mauvais bonhomme, rit Bob. Ce que je vous reprochais, ce n'était pas forcément d'être responsable de tout ça, c'était pour savoir si vous derrière vous aviez un agenda caché ou si votre objectif ultime était de vous aussi lier soit à ces gemmes de pouvoir soit aux araignées. C'est ça la seule crainte que j'avais, mais du coup vous semblez être cool donc…

\- Je suis forcément lié à tout ça… à cause de tout ce qui a été fait… et, je vous le promet, et je vous le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher, mon principal objectif, là, maintenant, tout de suite, est d'arrêter la folie de ce chevalier qui est probablement en train de mettre en place des choses qui vont à l'encontre de tout ce qui peut être bon pour ce monde.

\- Alors nous sommes d'accord et nous sommes amis, fit le demi-diable avec un sourire. Vous pourriez m'apprendre à faire cet onguent magique ? Parce que, si jamais il arrivait malheur à n'importe qui même à vous, je suis désolée de le dire, mais j'aimerai quand même pouvoir continuer à soigner mon compagnon si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, c'est pour ça que je regarde au dessus de votre épaule depuis trois jours…

\- Le temps n'est pas à l'apprentissage. Je vous promets quand tout cela serra terminé, je vous apprendrais tout ce que vous avez besoin d'apprendre, vous en avez ma parole.

\- Mmmh... »

Après cette scène, le groupe se remit en route assez silencieusement, pour finir en fin de semaine au lieu tant attendu et craint. La Porte de l'Étoile. Shin se trouvait en premier, éclaireur parfait avec ses sens aiguisés de demi-élémentaire, il pourrait repérer les éventuels dangers avant les autres. Il remarqua avec Théo beaucoup de toiles d'araignées tendues sur la plaine, avec de grandes masses sombres se profiler près de la porte, en nombre. Le paladin n'arrivait pas à voir plus loin, au contraire de l'archer qui, du coin de l'œil, perçut une silhouette se débattre dans une gigantesque toile, un paladin au vu de son armure imposante. Son oreille entendit à peine un appel à l'aide, si faible qu'il n'arriva pas à différencier un homme d'une femme. Ils reculèrent légèrement pour trouver une stratégie afin d'éviter un maximum les araignées.

« Mon seigneur, fit Bob en tournant sa tête vers Bragg, vous auriez une astuce pour contourner les araignées, tromper leurs sens ou un point faible quelconque ?

\- Euh… écoutez, peut être qu'en ayant été immergé dans cette ambiance, moi je peux essayer éventuellement de faire diversion en y allant… ou je peux essayer d'avancer pour voir comment elles réagissent…

\- Mais vous allez vous faire bouffer, ne faites pas ça ! » s'exclama Bob, outré.

Tous se retournèrent vers l'intendant, les suspicions de retour. Était il fou, courageux, ou conscient que les araignées lui obéiraient s'il marchait en plein milieu du champs de bataille ? Et comment sauvez la personne coincée dans les toiles ?

« C'est louche, lâcha Théo d'un ton dur.

\- Attendez, vous vous rappelez pas le coup de la tour !? Vous avez faillit vous faire bouffer donc c'est quoi le délire maintenant ? Vous allez volontairement plonger dans les araignées ? Acquiesça Shinddha.

\- Me dites pas que les recherches sur les gemmes de pouvoir sont liées sur le contrôle de ces araignées ? » s'énerva Bob.

Bragg leva ses mains devant lui en geste d'apaisement, ce qui ne fît que plus énerver le demi-démon et assura que les recherches portaient sur pleins de domaines différents, que les araignées pouvaient être reliées à elles mais il ne savait pas dans quelle mesure, ce qui calma un peu Bob.

« Si vous aviez accès à une petite dose de gemmes de pouvoir, pourriez nous nous frayer un chemin ? Demanda le mage en prenant soin de ne pas parler directement du crâne cristallisé dans sa sacoche avant de le sortir.

Tous se mirent à réfléchir ensemble. Bob continua d'être perplexe sur la fidélité et l'honnêteté de Bragg. Attirer les araignées vers eux pour voir leur agressivité, idée sortit par Théo, fut la plus potable. Ils décidèrent d'attirer une ou deux araignées vers eux afin de tester le pouvoir du crâne sur les animaux, afin d'être sûr de pouvoir aller jusqu'à la porte. Ils choisirent Shin pour attirer une araignée et les autres entourèrent Bragg pour l'empêcher de fuir, Bob collant le crâne couvert de gemmes dans les mains de l'intendant en attendant que le demi-élémentaire ne lance un caillou sur l'araignée la plus proche. Korry prit une pierre qui lui sembla adéquate, se concentra sur son lancé quelques secondes et lança. Fort. Beaucoup. Trop. Fort.

La pierre frappa de plein fouet la première araignée, puis ricocha avec force sur une autre, puis une autre… Tellement que Shin n'en devint que plus bleu, en voyant toutes les araignées touchées se ruer vers eux avec rage...


	30. Episode 29 : Issue en toile par Myfanwi

**Épisode 29 : Issue en toile de fond**

 _Par Myfanwi_

Horrifiés, les aventuriers virent impuissant les araignées converger dans leur direction. La confrontation était de tout évidence inévitable à présent. Les bruits des premières araignées alertées par le projectile de Shin attirèrent les autres bestioles plus éloignées. Théo poussa un long et profond soupir, alors que Balthazar et Grunlek applaudissaient.

« Bravo Shin, lâcha ironiquement le paladin. Meilleur archer de l'univers !

Non, mais ça a marché, se défendit l'archer. Vous vouliez une distraction, et bah voilà. Elles sont distraites ! Et puis je suis un archer, pas un lanceur de cailloux, c'est de votre faute ! »

Les araignées courraient désormais dans leur direction, il leur restait moins d'une minute pour trouver un plan de rechange. Bob hurla que Bragg ne leur servirait à rien, mais qu'il pouvait tenter de jeter une boule de feu dans le tas et son cheval dans une autre direction, puis de courir jusqu'à la porte pour essayer de survivre. Ce à quoi Théo répondit vivement qu'ils allaient tous crever et que la porte était fermée de toute façon, en grand optimiste qu'il était. Bob plissa les yeux, en direction de la toile. Quelque chose luisait : une clé, d'une taille gigantesque. Il sauta joyeusement en pointant l'objet du doigt, ils étaient sauvés s'ils réussissaient à se coordonner.

Grunlek et Théo dégainèrent leurs boucliers, se préparant à parer les araignées qui pourraient gêner le mage dans son entreprise. Une énorme bête s'abattit sur le nain, le faisant tomber sur les fesses. Bob, qui préparait son sort, lança un regard noir à Théo qui ne semblait pas prêt à bouger. En s'en apercevant, il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien... Je vais sauver le nain... Sinon vous allez encore râler. »

Il donna un grand coup de bouclier dans le monstre, qui recula, ratant le nain de peu. Grunlek remercia son ami du regard, alors que le paladin criait au mage :

« Tu vois qu'il sert pas qu'à défoncer des petites filles mon bouclier ! Et puis elle est pas morte d'abord ! »

Bob tenta de jeter une boule de feu vers la femme dans le but de la libérer, mais le cri de mécontentement de Théo vis à vis de son acte le déconcentra et le sort explosa à quelques mètres de son objectif. Le mage fit la moue, vexé. La jeune femme prise dans la toile hurla de peur, en voyant les flammes si proche d'elle, en harmonie avec les insultes de Théo tournée vers le mage, qui restait digne, les bras croisés.

Shin décida à son tour d'agir. Il posa une main sur l'encolure de Brasier, avant de monter dessus. Il voulait sauver l'inconnue des flammes, pour se faire pardonner. Il donna un coup de talon dans la cuisse du cheval, qui s'élança au galop dans la mêlée, le demi-élémentaire s'accrochant tant bien que mal à la crinière de l'animal. Il lâcha les mains pour saisir son arc, et tira une flèche sur une grosse araignée blanche se rapprochant dangereusement de la personne prisonnière des toiles. La créature poussa un cri quand un de ses yeux creva sous l'impact, et elle changea de cible. Il était désormais certain que l'archer était devenu son ennemi pour la vie. Fier de lui, Shin allait crier de joie quand il s'aperçut qu'Eden courrait à côté de son cheval. Il serra les dents, cette fichue louve allait encore lui voler la vedette, il en était certain.

Balthazar, concentré sur la création d'une nouvelle boule de feu, fut de nouveau déconcentré par Bragg, cette fois-ci, tirant doucement sur sa manche avec un regard effrayé.

« Il y en a partout !

\- Oui, il y en a partout, bien observé ! »

Il lui tapota gentiment la tête et retourna à sa boule de feu. Le mage jeta un regard à ses compagnons, toujours en train de repousser l'araignée. Grunlek réussit à lui mettre un grand coup de son bras mécanique, créant une large fissure dans sa carapace qui décontenança la bestiole, n'appréciant pas de voir des proies lui résister. Elle poussa un cri, et sortit son dard, prête à attaquer. Théo tenta lui aussi de frapper, mais le monstre, plus prévenant, releva la patte à l'instant fatidique, faisant basculer le paladin en avant, uniquement retenu par le nain devant lui. C'est aussi grâce à cette attaque ratée qu'il put voir de nouvelles araignées, arrivant de tous les côtés, y compris derrière eux. Il hurla à Bob de se replier vers la porte. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire de toute façon.

Le mage s'exécuta, traînant l'intendant derrière lui. Leur mouvement provoqua des bruits de toute part, comme si les créatures convergeaient dans leur direction. Balthazar avait fait quelques recherches en chemin sur les créatures, et il en avait déduit qu'elles chassaient à l'oreille et au mouvement. Malheureusement pour eux, courir était ici la seule solution envisageable pour survivre. Bob tira au passage sa boule de feu dans un tas de petites araignées se rapprochant trop vite, enflammant avec elles leurs toiles et les arbres alentours.

« Oui ! Je suis un vrai mage, cria t-il de joie en pointant son œuvre, tout en poursuivant sa course. »

Cette joie fut de courte durée. Les araignées criant de douleur dans le brasier attirèrent d'autres arachnides. La situation allait vite devenir critique.

De son côté, Shin atteignait enfin le chevalier embourbé dans la toile. Il descendit de cheval, et constata que la toile le retenant prisonnier avait commencé à prendre feu. La femme était trop faible pour s'extirper seule du piège. Il poussa un juron et bondit sur le chevalier, dans l'espoir de la décrocher de cette manière. Elle fut éjectée sur le côté, mais lui sentit la toile lui bloquer les bras. Plus il se débattait, plus il s'embourbait dans la masse de fil. La clé était face à lui, mais la panique avait pris le pas sur la raison, et il tentait désespéramment de se libérer à présent. Le chevalier, toujours embourbé, poussa un soupir lourd de sens.

Sur la terre ferme, en voyant des araignées se rapprocher de plus en plus, Brasier commença à s'emballer, cherchant à fuir. Eden passa entre les jambes du cheval, pour foncer vers Shin, qu'elle avait vu tomber. Derrière elle, Bob et Bragg arrivait eux aussi, jetant quelques regards à Grunlek et Théo, toujours avec l'araignée géante. Les deux guerriers décidèrent d'un commun accord de se replier vers la porte, de peur d'être rapidement dépassés par le nombre d'araignées. L'inquisiteur évita de justesse le dard de l'araignée, qui se planta dans le sol, et tira Grunlek pour fuir. Tous deux arrivèrent bientôt au niveau de Bob et Bragg.

Brasier se cabra et fuit en direction d'un endroit plus calme où il fut accueilli par encore plus d'araignées. Bob arrivait derrière lui, une boule de feu en formation, pour libérer l'endroit autour de Shin et lui permettre de se dégager sans danger. Le sort carbonisa une dizaine d'araignées, qui se mirent à crier de plus belle, attirant d'autres amas de créatures à l'horizon.

Pour le demi-élémentaire, la situation se compliquait de seconde en seconde. Il avait généré deux dagues de glace dans l'espoir de couper les fils, mais plus il en enlevait, plus il s'enroulait dedans. Et pour conclure ce tableau parfait, la mâchoire acérée d'Eden se planta dans son mollet, le faisant hurler de douleur. L'animal plaqua les oreilles en arrière et tira de toutes ses forces l'archer pour le tirer des toiles, malgré ses diverses insultes et menaces de mort. Ce dernier essaya d'attraper la clé, mais un mouvement brusque d'Eden fit cogner sa dague contre elle. Il murmura un « putain de merde », alors que la clé tombait sous la toile, hors d'atteinte. Alors qu'il regagnait la terre ferme, la jambe en sang, le feu s'étendit soudainement, se rapprochant du chevalier prisonnier.

La situation était désormais plus que critique.


	31. Episode 30 : Le dernier par Myfanwi

**Épisode 30 : Le dernier rempart**

 _Par Myfanwi_

La situation est de plus en plus critique. La tentative désespérée d'Eden pour aider Shin a aggravé le problème. La clé est encore plus éloignée et il va être plus difficile de la récupérer cette fois. Grunlek, toujours en pleine course, put voir au loin sa louve sortir le demi-élémentaire de son piège... Et ne pas lâcher sa jambe, malgré les insultes de l'archer. La nain eut un petit sourire, les relations entre ces deux-là s'amélioraient de jour en jour.

Brasier passa à toute vitesse devant lui, paniqué. Le cheval s'enfonça dans le tas d'araignée. Son hennissement de douleur ne tarda pas à revenir aux oreilles de son propriétaire un peu plus loin, qui sentit la connexion magique qu'il avait établi avec cesser immédiatement. Grunlek arriva près des toiles, constatant qu'il allait être difficile d'aider le chevalier, lui aussi en mauvaise posture.

Au centre de la clairière, Théo évita lui de justesse une attaque d'araignée, qu'il repoussa d'un grand coup de bouclier. Il recula en marche arrière, pour couvrir Balthazar et Grunlek, non loin de lui. Bragg, effrayé, ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, ayant bien compris que cette grosse brute épaisse de paladin pouvait faire un formidable bouclier humain en cas de problèmes. Le groupe était presque réuni autour des toiles retenant le chevalier prisonnier. Il allait maintenant falloir maintenir leurs positions sans se faire tuer, une tâche d'une importance primordiale.

« Bon, écoutez-moi, j'ai un plan, lâcha rapidement Théo. Bob, tu brûles les fils qui retiennent la gonzesse prisonnière. Pour éviter qu'elle prenne feu, Shin l'arrose par derrière.

\- Ou alors je gèle la toile et elle se brise d'elle-même, répondit l'archer, en dégageant enfin sa jambe de la gueule d'Eden.

\- Évite de la geler, poursuivit Balthazar, en pointant la guerrière. Il faudrait pas lui péter un bras. »

Bob, en s'accroupissant, put voir de nouvelles araignées converger vers eux. Il serra les dents, avant de trottiner vers la porte, Bragg sur les talons. L'intendant aurait bien aimé se rendre utile mais les aventuriers eux-même ne semblaient pas savoir ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. En voyant d'autres bestioles arriver vers eux, le chef de la Vieille Tour tira frénétiquement la manche du mage.

« Il y en a qui arrivent là ! Et là ! On va mourir ! »

Balthazar tenta de créer un grand arc de cercle pour les protéger, mais les plaintes de Bragg le déconcentrèrent et il n'arriva pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour faire bouger le feu dans la bonne direction. Derrière lui, Shin mettait son plan en action. Il posa ses deux mains sur la toile et la cristallisa. Elle devient rapidement blanche et aussi fragile que du verre. Un simple coup pourrait la briser désormais.

Grunlek, montant la garde, constata rapidement que d'autres grosses araignées approchaient. Il allait falloir faire vite. Les arbres, les buissons grouillaient de bestioles, si bien qu'il était impossible de les dissocier. Tout n'était qu'araignée. Il donna un grand coup dans la toile pour attraper le chevalier. Cependant trop embourbé dans les toiles, il ne réussit pas à le dégager. Mais ses mouvements permirent tout de même de dévoiler un passage dans les fils pour récupérer la clé. Le nain lâcha la guerrière pour saisir le petit objet métallique, source de tous leurs problèmes.

C'est alors que Théo fut pris d'un éclair d'héroïsme.

« Je vais la chercher. Je suis un paladin, je ne peux pas laisser des innocents mourir.

\- Parce que c'est pas toi qui la tue ? le taquina Balthazar, en riant sarcastiquement.

\- On va bien finir par la sauver, lâcha Grunlek.

\- Nan, mais cherchez pas, c'est peut-être son destin de mouri... Euh, nan, j'ai rien dit, ajouta t-il précipitamment en croisant le regard de la guerrière. »

Théo tenta d'atteindre la guerrière, mais son épaisse armure empêchait la fluidité de ses mouvements. De plus, le feu rongeait de plus en plus la toile, et commença même à lécher l'armure de la guerrière, qui se mit à gémir, de douleur et de peur. Elle allait finir carbonisée parce que des abrutis se prenant pour des aventuriers n'avaient jamais lu un livre de codes de chevalerie de toute leur vie. Bob finit par réagir devant leur incompétence, faisant reculer les flammes pour laisser une plus grande marge de manœuvre à Shin, toujours en train de geler la toile. Il étendit ensuite le feu dans un arc de cercle autour du groupe se battant avec la toile, se mettant lui en danger face aux araignées progressant de l'autre côté.

Shin finit de geler la toile, permettant à la guerrière de se libérer d'elle-même. Dangereusement au dessus du vide, un soutien physique n'était pas de refus. Grunlek montra la clé à l'archer, avec un petit sourire narquois, le faisant rougir, vexé, alors qu'il venait quand même de sauver quelqu'un.

« La clé ! Hurla Bob. Vite ! »

Grunlek accourut et rentra le bout de métal dans l'orifice prévu à cet effet. Un long cliquetis métallique résonna dans l'épaisse porte, et l'ouverture finit par se produire. L'intendant Bragg et Balthazar s'engouffrèrent dans le passage les premiers, en bons lâches qu'ils étaient, laissant les autres se débrouiller derrière avec la guerrière. Shin tira la jeune femme hors de la toile et la poussa sans ménagement vers la porte, Grunlek les suivant de très près. Seul Théo resta en arrière, bien caché derrière son bouclier, pour dissuader les bestioles de les suivre, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Vous ne passerez pas ! hurla t-il d'un ton vaillant, lui faisant ainsi perdre de précieuses secondes. »

On peut dire que cette phrase eut l'exact effet inverse. Théo put voir plusieurs arachnides remuer du fessier. Elles prenaient de l'élan pour lui bondir dessus. Sa parade serait décisive. Deux araignées lancèrent l'assaut. Il leva son bouclier le plus haut possible. L'arachnide s'écrasa dessus, mais lui arracha aussi le bouclier des mains, le laissant à découvert. Grunlek et Shin le tirèrent en arrière, et la porte se referma. Théo, bouche bée, se releva d'un coup et se jeta contre la grille.

« Rendez-moi mon bouclier bande de saloperies ! Je l'ai payé vachement cher en plus ! »

Théo se tourna vers la guerrière, occupée à vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Il avança d'un pas mécanique vers elle et lui arracha son bouclier des mains.

« Donne moi ça. T'es trop faible pour t'en servir. »

C'était un bouclier plus petit, moins épais et beaucoup plus moche, qui ne remplacerai jamais le sien dans son cœur. Mais c'était déjà ça. Et puis c'était pour couvrir son cul qu'il avait perdu le sien, alors elle n'avait rien à dire. La jeune femme, blasée, n'opposa même pas résistance. De l'autre côté de la grande porte, des cris et des bruits de pattes pouvaient encore se faire entendre. Un long frisson parcourut l'échine du groupe, qui décida de se mettre en marche, loin de cet enfer.

Bob fut le premier à entendre des cris humains, un peu plus loin devant lui, légèrement paniqués. Le mage poussa un soupir. Cette journée commençait sérieusement à s'éterniser, il avait envie d'aller se coucher et de manger un gros rôti de lapin dans le coin d'une taverne paysanne. Grunlek lui tapota gentiment le dos.

« On a pas trop le choix. Courage. »

L'érudit aurait bien engueulé Bragg pour son incompétence, mais le regard vide et apeuré de l'intendant l'avertit que ça ne servait à rien. Et puis il fallait dire que si Shin n'avait pas provoqué les araignées, tout ce qu'il s'était passé plutôt ne serait certainement pas arrivé.

Le groupe se mit en marche au pas de course, et déboucha bientôt dans un long couloir rocailleux. La jeune femme en profita pour se présenter. Elle se nommait Stella, paladine de la Cité des Merveilles. Elle était en train de surveiller la porte quand les araignées avaient surgis de nul part, la piégeant alors qu'elle tentait de se replier. Elle leur expliqua aussi qu'elle avait été prise en traître par un homme avec une rapière, qui avait provoqué une espèce d'explosion à ses pieds, sans qu'elle n'en connaisse l'origine. Elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience et s'était réveillée ensaucissonnée dans la toile, d'où elle avait pu voir le nombre d'araignées grandir, attirées par la Cité.

Deux gardes se trouvaient devant eux, à priori des mercenaires, vu leurs tenues plus guerrière que celle portées habituellement par des sentinelles. Ils semblaient terrorisés et ne remarquèrent même pas leur présence. Les bruits d'araignées tout proches se mêlèrent rapidement à quelque chose d'inédit. Une grande impulsion psychique traversa le couloir, saisissant le groupe aux tripes. Les aventuriers, secoués, manquèrent même de lâcher leur équipement. Eden sembla elle aussi touchée par la pulsation, se recroquevillant en couinant. Le bras du nain vibra, et il craint de nouveau d'en perdre le contrôle, alors que des mécanismes s'activaient à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

Les deux mercenaires, décontenancés, se mirent dos à dos, pointant le groupe de leurs armes. Ils ignoraient s'ils étaient des alliés ou des ennemis, et leur nervosité ne tarderait sans doute pas à provoquer un accident. Les aventuriers n'y prirent même pas garde. Bob lança vaguement un « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? », alors que Théo et Grunlek partaient déjà loin devant.

« Je... Je ne sais pas, begaya un des gardes. On a vu des hommes passer, ils... ils maîtrisaient des choses. Ils sont dans la salle avec le... le puits de symbiose, le puits d'énergie et...

\- Combien ?! hurla Bob, pour les faire parler plus vite.

\- Je.. Je sais pas, j'en ai vu un ou deux... Non, deux je crois, je sais pas, je sais plus. Et puis il y a des bruits de métal et des choses qui se produisent à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette salle ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?

\- Je sais pas ! On a pas voulu y aller ! Et... Et cette impulsion psychique obsédante... Nous, nous on est juste là pour travailler, pour... pour protéger notre patron qui est derrière dans la pièce. Nous, on a rien...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette salle ?! répéta Bob, en le secouant.

\- Il y a un puits d'énergie dans cette salle et puis ils sont en train de faire des choses, je ne sais pas quoi ! »

Théo revint sur ses pas.

« Tu tireras rien de lui. Qu'ils prennent plutôt l'autre glandue de paladine là, qu'ils s'enferment dans la salle et qu'ils se mettent en sécurité, on se débrouillera.

\- Faites ça, enchaîna Bob. Enfermez-vous et n'ouvrez sous aucun prétexte, jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment. »

Les deux mercenaires obéirent, Théo tira Bob à sa suite pour rejoindre les autres, un peu plus loin. Le paladin prit la tête du groupe et emprunta le passage en face de lui, menant vers la fameuse salle où se trouvait le puits d'énergie. Un mauvais pressentiment le pris directement aux tripes en rentrant dans la pièce et il ralentit l'allure. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une grande ouverture, au sol, une flaque abyssale, laissant s'échapper de l'énergie. Une sphère étrange l'entourait, pulsant comme si elle était vivante, alors que des vagues de condensation s'engouffraient à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Derrière ce puits, vêtu de sombre, debout sur une partie rocheuse légèrement surélevée se tenait un homme. Il avait des cheveux longs, noirs, et le regard perdu dans le paysage déformé par la magie. Théo put aussi remarquer, sous sa cape, de longues chaînes noires, rampant au sol, trouvant leur source en haut d'escaliers, dans le fond.

Le paladin fit un pas en avant. Une pulsation sembla émaner du lieu, rendant son pas hésitant. C'était comme si toute la montagne dans laquelle est enfouie la Cité des Merveilles était entrée en résonance, comme si elle vivait ce qui était en train de se produire.


	32. Episode 31 : Levée de par Juliabakura

_Hey ! La saison 1 est enfin intégralement rédigée :D On publie vite les derniers chapitres et nous nous lançons dans la saison 2, avec de nouveaux auteurs et encore plus d'epicness ! Cette première saison sera elle relue et intégralement corrigée par la suite pour être offerte à l'équipe d'Aventures ! Merci à tous les participants qui ont écrit et continuent d'écrire !_

 **Episode 31 : Levée de Boucliers**

 _Par Juliabakura_

Théo arriva dans la salle faite de roches, d'un puits magique et d'un homme aux chaines se trouvant au pied d'un escalier, suivi de près par ses camarades. Le paysage se déformait sous la magie. Le paladin usa de sa présence pour hurler d'une voix forte :

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Ses entrainements à l'Eglise de la Lumière et ses instincts de combat lui firent sentir un coup de rapière venant de sa gauche, bien avant de voir l'assaillant. Il esquiva sans aucun soucis cette attaque avec son bouclier, créant une légère entaille dans sa protection. Il se positionna tout de suite en position défensive et baissa son bouclier, pour tourner un regard froid et haineux envers l'homme à la rapière qu'ils avaient affronté dans la maison en ruines.

"C'est toi ! Tu as tué cet enfant ! s'écria le paladin. Je vais te le faire payer.

\- Ah. C'est vous, répondit placidement l'homme à la rapière. Eh bien, vous avez tardé. On va finir le travail.

\- Allez, finit Théo, prêt à encaisser les coups et à provoquer son adversaire."

B.O.B les avaient écouté de loin et se dit intérieurement que c'était les plus belles phrases de duel qu'il lui avait été donné d'entendre.

Grunlek resté derrière, Théo attendit sa réaction pour pouvoir l'épauler du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Le paladin se déplaça vers la droite pour être toujours en face de son adversaire et permettre ainsi une ouverture sur le flanc de l'homme à la rapière, voir son dos pour que Grunlek agisse. Il s'était mis en mode tank.

L'homme à la rapière jongla avec son arme d'une main à une autre. Il regarda vers le sol, avant de tourner ses yeux vers le paladin, le regard en biais, plutôt satisfait. L'adversaire jetta un regard en arrière avant que Théo ne le provoque :

"Je ne serais pas aussi simple à tuer qu'une petite fille.

\- Le principal c'est de le croire, envoya l'homme à la rapière. Ou... Je ne sais quoi... Mercenaire ?

\- Paladin ! Inquisiteur ! Et votre futur assassin aussi.

\- Oh ! Prétentieux en plus.

\- Ouais ! souriait Théo l'air ravi."

Le chevalier Vlad en bas des escaliers avait adressé un regard à Théo quand il était entré dans la pièce, il éleva la voix à l'encontre de son larbin :

"Ne le laisse pas approcher ! J'y retourne. Finis le travail. Et... Si tu dois passer à l'étape supérieure, n'hésite pas. Ils ne doivent pas s'approcher."

Un bruit de chaînes se fit entendre. Les engins métalliques s'animèrent sous les vêtements du chevalier et il fut tiré en arrière.

Les aventuriers se firent la réflexion que tout ceci était assez étrange. Ils n'arrivaient pas à déterminer si c'était lui qui se déplaçait avec ses jambes, ou si c'était les chaînes qui le tiraient en arrière. Le chevalier continuait à les observer tout en remontant les escaliers qui montaient à l'étage supérieur.

Théo s'interrogea, au discours du chevalier, sur le fait que son adversaire, l'homme à la rapière avait sans doute une autre forme, une autre magie, quelque chose à développer pour les combattre.

Grunlek insista sur le fait que le chevalier ne voulait pas qu'ils avancent vers lui. Donc qu'il était plus faible et qu'il fallait l'atteindre avant d'en subir les conséquences.

Shin remarqua que le sang qui dégoulinait sur le sol provenait du chevalier en lui-même. Sur ses jambes coulait ce liquide rougeâtre, comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose. Comme s'il avait subi des blessures, mais pas liées à une attaque. Il n'arrivait pas à les distinguer précisément, entre son armure, et son épaisse cape.

Grunlek décida de charger avec son poing vers le "Billy" à la rapière, pendant que Théo attirait son attention pour lui laisser une ouverture. Le nain fonça, le bras mécanique en avant en hurlant :

"Ca c'est pour la dernière fois !"

Il réussit à donner un coup puissant dans le flanc de son ennemi. Il entendit un craquement étrange. Pas celui d'os, cela ressemblait plus à celui d'un objet minéral.

"Des gemmes... pensa Grunlek."

B.O.B et Shin entendirent le bruit également et tous deux revoyaient la scène de l'hécatombe, s'imaginant une ceinture de gemmes explosives.

L'homme à la rapière fut propulsé deux mètres vers le puits. Il accusait le coup, lâchant un grognement sans pour autant tomber à genoux. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers son assaillant, le regard mauvais.

"Ah bon, c'est comme ça. Deux contre moi ? Alors que l'autre fois, j'avais mon binôme ! Que tu as mis de côté, Théo, le paladin... Le courageux paladin.

\- Ouais ! répondit le concerné. Maintenant tu n'as plus de petite fille pour te protéger. Je les ai toutes tuées !"

Les amis du paladin se retenèrent à nouveau de rire face à cette évocation, ce débat qui faisait rage dans le groupe depuis l'altercation.

Le mage demi-diable se retourna enfin en direction de la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Il analysa la situation avant de se diriger vers le puits tout en se disant : "Qu'est-ce que peut bien être ce bordel ?"

B.O.B semblait voir que le chevalier Vlad était en lévitation légère, un peu comme les fantômes de certains contes orientaux, propulsé par une magie extérieure et tiré vers l'escalier derrière lui, qui montait avec les chaînes qui semblait être animées. L'adversaire avait le regard confiant. Par sa nature, B.O.B sentait vibrer tout l'espace d'une énergie psychique qui l'enivrait presque.

L'érudit comprit que l'origine de ce phénomène venait de devant lui. Il prenait toute la mesure de la situation. Lors de ses études, il avait entendu parler de ces puits d'énergie : un élément trop rare pour être étudié mais suffisamment présent pour être connu. Les puits destructurels étaient des puits d'énergie, de vide, aspirant l'énergie dans l'espace et qui l'amenant vers...Nul part.

Le démon en lui s'enivrait de la situation, car il voyait tout autour du puits se matérialiser cette énergie. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'en s'approchant un peu de cette entité, il pourrait puiser dedans, peut être même y réveiller des talents qu'il ne soupçonnait pas.

"Je sais que c'est le démon qui me parle, pensa B.O.B l'air grisé en entendant la voix intérieure lui susurrant des mots inquiétants à l'oreille."

Le mage tenta de se renconcentrer sur ses connaissances pour comprendre la mécanique de ce puits. Il arrivait à déterminer que la magie et l'énergie se colmataient autour du trou avant d'être aspirées à l'intérieur, tel un drain. Intéressé par cette information, le mage se demandait s'il ne pouvait pas puiser, au final, lui-même dans cette énergie.

Au loin, Théo veillait d'un oeil aguérri sur la progression du demi-diable, un mauvais pressentiment au fond de lui, peut-être de voir un effet négatif apparaître à l'approche de l'hérésie par le biais de ce puits. Cependant trop occupé à combattre, il ne pouvait pas attraper son ami et le persuader de ne pas s'en approcher.

Balthazar sentait que sa réserve de magie avait été consommée récemment. Qu'il devait récupérer de cette force. Il connaissait les risques, les dangers de cette entité. Il y avait une possibilité que cette dernière puisse décupler ses sorts et mettre fin rapidement au problème. Malgré le charme qui opérait magiquement, le mage tentait de reprendre ses esprits, sentant le piège de la tentation se refermer sur lui.

"N'OUBLIE PAS ! SI TU TE TRANSFORME EN DEMON ! JE SUIS CENSE DE TE TUER ! gueula au loin Théo à l'attention du mage."

Balthazar comprenait que s'il tombait dans le puits, il risquait d'y avoir plus de problèmes que de solutions.

"Si tu te transformes, B.O.B, je te fais un placage à la Théo et je te pousse dedans ! enchérit Shin. Rien à foutre."

B.O.B, rassuré par les preuves d'amitié autour de lui en grand nombre, sourit. La raison reprit le dessus et le mage tenta de faire le tour du puits pour éviter ses émanations et aller au combat face au chevalier. Cependant en passant, les effluves s'emparèrent de son esprit.

Un pas puis un autre, Balthazar s'approchait de plus en plus, les yeux révulsés vers le ciel, un peu enfiévré par cette énergie sous forme de condensation brumeuse qui entrait dans ses narines. Il en aspira quelques bouffées. Exalté, il sentit sa réserve magique être légèrement restaurée.

"Oh...C'est délicieux, susurra-t-il pour lui même en étant à deux doigt de lécher le bord, sans en prendre conscience. Le demi-diable était persuadé à 2 000% de pouvoir faire mieux."

Shinddha, non loin de son ami, avait en tête dans un premier temps le chevalier Vlad. Il voulait à tout prix l'arrêter. Il devait choisir d'aider ses amis qui voulait régler leur compte avec l'homme à la rapière, ou le mage qui s'enivrait de magie sans se préoccuper de sa vie.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? A quoi rime tout ce rituel à la... Con... ! s'écria Shinddha Kory."

Le chevalier continuait pendant ce temps d'être trainé par les chaînes en arrière, il prit même le temps de répondre à son interlocuteur :

"Cela doit cesser. L'emprise des dieux et des diables sur notre monde. Cela doit cesser. Ils se croient...Omnipotents. Ils se croient au dessus des hommes. Ils ont investi notre monde. Mais cependant... ils oublient...Que ce n'est pas le leur. Je vais leur retirer cette satisfaction. Je vais leur retirer ce semblant d'autorité. Et ils comprendront alors ce que c'est que d'être de simples mortels. Et vous aussi, vous comprendrez ce que c'est que d'être dépossédés de votre Psyché.

\- Ca va...Je suis un humain déjà. soupira Théo en se rappelant qu'il était le seul humain à ne pas dépendre de la magie."

B.O.B comprit entre deux éffluves d'énergie l'origine de ces impulsions mentales qui les dépossédaient peu à peu de leur magie, leur donnait mal à la tête. C'était pour ça que le demi-élémentaire partait en sucette, qu'Eden mettait sa tête entre ses pattes et que même les deux personnes ayant le moins de puissance magique se tenaient la tête en saignant du nez.

"Ils veulent détruire les dieux ? supposa Shin.

\- Non. Ils veulent détruire la magie, répondit B.O.B en se citant mentalement toutes les créatures dépendant de cette dernière."

Soudain, le paladin observa les alentours à la recherche de Bragg, se souvenant subitement de son existence. Eden était encore à l'entrée, méfiante et très apeurée par tout se qu'il se passait dans les environs, stressée. C'était pour elle une première d'avoir autant d'impulsions psychiques dans une pièce. Elle n'était pas qu'un simple animal, sa part druidique souffrait. Elle avançait, mais pas à pas.

B.O.B étant hors jeu ne put rien voir. De son côté, Shinddha était concentré sur le chevalier Vlad et cristallisa une fléche pour se préparer à l'attaquer, ou plutôt réaliser un tir de somation.

L'adversaire, détendu, observait la scène comme si elle se passait au ralenti. Comme s'il arrivait à voir les choses une demi seconde en avance. La fléche se planta à côté du chevalier. Ce dernier fit un léger mouvement de tête et adressa à Shin, un petit sourire désolé, voir déçu.

L'homme à la rapière analysa la situation. Il observait ses deux assaillants : Grunlek et Théo. Il voyait le bouclier du paladin et l'attaque chargée du nain. Il semblait les compter à la manière d'une chanson enfantine. Le doigt passant de l'un vers l'autre. Il hésitait avant d'attaquer. Il se dirigea vers la jambe de Théo. Ce dernier bondit en avant, l'homme à la rapière s'élança pour essayer d'éviter le bouclier du paladin. Mais le guerrier de la foi avait prévu cette action. Il redescendit son bouclier pour parer l'attaque, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer son assaillant. L'homme à la rapière fronça les sourcils. Il semblait penser à autre chose, comme s'il préparait une nouvelle stratégie à appliquer.

Grunlek tenta une seconde fois d'attaquer son adversaire avec la même technique. Cependant, l'homme à la rapière l'avait envisagé. Il usa de son arme pour dévier l'attaque, fit un pas de côté avant de s'approcher du puits, en entrainant Grunlek avec lui, les rendant ainsi proches l'un de l'autre et du puits.

Théo analysa la situation et tout en hurlant à B.O.B de ne pas partir en cacahuète. L'homme entrainé au combat reconnaissait les aptitudes de son adversaire à la rapière. Ce dernier préparait une attaque puissante envers eux. Théo choisit de baisser le bouclier pour tenter d'attaquer avant lui afin de lui produire un plus gros coup avant. Le guerrier réussit à donner un violent coup d'épée dans sa direction. La lame se mit à dévier le long de sa rapière, jusqu'à sa garde et l'épée se planta dans le sol, laissant les deux ennemis au corps à corps, relativement proches.

B.O.B continua à humer délicieusement la magie depuis ses narines. A la manière d'un requin qui aspire le sang et s'en délecte.

"Oh... Le bonheur. Le régal...La mana...la puissance... Le délice. Le délice ! Ohhh ! souffla-t-il complètement enivré."

D'un coup d'oeil absent, en mode ébétitude, il chercha Bragg du regard. Mais la magie avait drogué son cerveau et il ne savait pas si ce qu'il voyait été réel ou non. Il semblait décrypter sur le visage de Bragg une profonde inquiétude à leur égard.

"C'est pas très grave... C'est pas trés grave... susurra B.O.B à son attention."

Il avait même l'impression de voir Shin en femme. Peut être à cause de ses cheveux longs.

Balthazar tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit et de son corps, de passer outre l'ivresse de cette magie. Il savait que c'était bon... C'était même très très bon... Le démon en lui susurrait que s'il s'approchait d'un pas en plus il pourrait restaurer d'avantage sa magie.

"C'est très bien... répéta-t-il en boucle en essayant de se défaire de cette entrave."

Le diable lui rappela qu'il pourrait en extraire encore plus de puissance, plus de réserve de magie.

"OOOOHH ! Il triche ! Il triche ! s'égosilla B.O.B en se parlant à lui même. Il triche ! Il triche ! Le Diable triche, mais on le savait. Il ne faut pas... Il ne faut pas... se martelait-il l'esprit encore embrumé par toute cette puissance."

La curiosité de Balthazar était telle qu'il avait envie de tester le puits avec un sort. Il se mit à caster un sort en utilisant le plus de magie possible pour envoyer une boule de feu vers l'homme à la rapière. Avant de se rapeler que ses amis n'étaient pas loin. Il ravisa son choix de cible pour l'envoyer vers le chevalier Vlad.

Du bout des ses doigts, conscient qu'il réussissait plus souvent les mauvaises acitions que les bonnes, il déclencha l'enfer sur terre devant les yeux ébahis de ses amis. Il tendit ses bras et ses mains en avant, avec un petit sourire d'ivresse. Les flammes allaient droit devant avant d'être ensuite englouties par le puits à la déception du pyromage.

"On le savait, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer quand même. soupira grisément B.O.B."

Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, habituellement le mage ne pouvait pas bouger en préparant son sort. Mais l'énergie du puits l'avait visiblement attiré vers lui. Le précipice n'était plus très loin. Sa réserve de magie venait de se remplir à nouveau alors qu'il n'était qu'à un pas de tomber dans l'abysse.

Shin s'étonna que les flammes s'étaient faites aspirées contrairement à son projectile constitué de glace magique. Il essaya d'en comprendre la raison et si Balthazar avait été capable de raisonner correctement, il lui aurait annoncé que c'était la magie qui avait généré un objet physique et non le tir qui l'était. Par conséquent, le puits ne pouvait pas l'absorber.

Il retenta son attaque, mais en visant cette fois la tête. Cependant, s'étant approcher du puits pour générer sa flèche de cristal qui se matérialise dans sa main, l'aura de magie et d'énergie vint chatouiller à son tour les narines du demi élémentaire. Une fièvre entêtante le prit à son tour. Sa part demi-élémentaire lui susurrait à l'oreille un pouvoir sans nom. Elle lui rappelait qu'il était au dessus des simples mortels et au-dessus de ses camarades. Le rôdeur avait comme un sentiment de supériorité et il pensait qu'en puisant dans ce puits, il pourrait certainement avoir plus de pouvoir qu'il n'en avait eu jusqu'à maintenant.

Balthazar remarqua d'un coup d'oeil fatigué que Shinddha se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il avait presque envie de lui émettre la remarque de ne pas faire ce geste, car cela pouvait avoir des connotations légèrement sexuelles.

"Ca... a l'air bon, souffla Shinddha, enivré à son tour."

Il avança d'un pas, puis d'un autre, récupérant de la magie tandis que B.O.B lui répondait dans le même état :

"Oui, c'est délicieux."

L'archer n'avait pas oublié l'action qu'il était entrain d'entreprendre. Même charmé par la magie, il s'était mis en position pour décocher sa flèche. Le projectile passa au-dessus du puits, alors que Shin était envahi d'une nouvelle motivation. La flèche sembla arriver à destination, mais une chaîne sortit de sous la cape de Vlad et la dévia. Aucun de ses bras n'avait manipulé la chaîne, ils étaient restés le long de son corps. La flèche se brisa en plusieurs morceaux tandis que Vlad continua sa marche vers les escaliers.

"J'ai vu assez de tentacules dans ma vie pour savoir comment ça va finir cette histoire, soupira B.O.B toujours sous l'effet du puits. C'est l'inquiétude. Je vous l'avoue, c'est l'inquiétude."

L'homme à la rapière fonçait quant à lui sur Théo. Il avait décidé de contourner l'attaque du paladin. Une idée lui avait traversé la tête. Il se baissa, tendit la jambe et tenta d'embrocher par dessous. Cependant, ses mouvements n'étaient pas suffisamment précis et rapides, laissant une ouverture dans sa défense pour une attaque d'opportunité. Grunlek et Théo se mirent en position pour attaquer tous les deux en même temps. Grunlek donna un coup de poing dans le torse. Un horrible craquement se fit entendre et le nain vit voler devant lui des éclats de gemmes. Alors que l'homme à la rapière se repliait, Théo donna un coup d'épée de haut en bas, trancha la clavicule et lui ouvrit le thorax en produisant une plaie plus que béante, nappant son armure d'un épais filet de sang. L'adversaire tomba en arrière, dans le puits dans un râle terrible.

"Ca c'était pour Béatrice ! Ou quoi qu'était son nom, cria Théo.

\- Oh le con ! J'ai envie de le suivre, enchaîna B.O.B au plus près du puits.

\- Dis moi comment c'est en bas. Les lumières, les couleurs, ajouta Shin dans le même état que le mage.

\- Rah ! Il est tombé dans le puits. Il va risque peut-être de revenir, s'énerva Théo."

Tous se mirent à chercher du regard de manière plus ou moins sérieuse le général Vlad avant de remarquer qu'il était parti.

"Comment ça parti... Il peut pas être parti ? fit B.O.B dans un état ombrageux.

\- Il faudrait peut être aller le rattraper, enchérit Théo.

\- Va falloir y aller, ajouta Grunlek, prêt à se battre.

\- Bien, on a pas le temps d'attendre que l'autre remonte. Courrons vers le véritable ennemi, clama Théo."

Tout du moins avant d'entendre les demandes de Shin et B.O.B pour se recharger le maximum en magie. Le paladin arrêta sa course pour aller récupérer ses deux alliés.

Ces derniers étaient vraiment dans un piètre état. N'ayant plus conscience de la réalité, comme s'ils étaient complètement drogués. Force bleu et force rouge étaient dans un état d'ivresse, à deux doigts de tomber dans le puits sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. La seule différence qu'il y avait entre B.O.B et Shin étaient ses yeux uniformément rouge. La folie faisait en sorte qu'il avait commencé à se déshabiller pour agir de manière entièrement inconsidérée. Ils prirent des voix sensuelles et complètement hors contexte, inconscient du destin tragique qui pouvait se jouer à tout instant.

Théo se précipita vers eux, pour aller les récupérer et les tirer en arrière.

"Oh non ! pleurnichèrent les deux drogués."

Grunlek resta quant à lui vigilant, surveillant les mouvements de Bragg qui se dirigeait vers l'étage supérieur.

"EH ! hurla Théo en tenant toujours fermément ses deux alliés. Restez là ! N'allez pas trop loin !

\- Il faut l'arrêter ! répondit L'intendant.

\- Oui, oui, bah viens derrière nous. Vous n'avez pas d'arme, vous savez pas vous battre, alors derrière nous, renchérit l'inquisiteur.

\- C'est louche, souffla Grunlek inquiet.

\- D'accord, je vous attends, reprit Bragg avant d'avancer un ou deux pas.

\- C'est mieux, enchaîna le nain.

\- J'AI DIT STOP ! râla le paladin ayant remarqué les pas supplémentaires.

\- Un dernier point de Psy ! pleurait Shin.

\- Oh non ! Oh non ! râlait B.O.B en tentant de se débattre.

\- Allez, les Jacky ! Terminé la came ! Allez, on va au boulot maintenant ! finit-il par s'énerver en réussissant à extraire ses alliés du pouvoir du puits.

Plus ils étaient loin du puits, plus les deux aventuriers dégrisaient peu à peu, puis finalement complétement, en remarquant leur position quelque peu...Etrange et complétement farfelue : B.O.B sur Shinddha prêt à lui lécher une partie de son corps. Remarquant le geste qu'il allait commettre et ayant retrouvé tous ses esprits, Balthazar s'éloigna du demi-élémentaire l'air paniqué et dégouté, voir honteux en lançant des petits :

"Oh merde. C'est pas vrai ! Ohhh... Mais...Ce n'est pas toi Théo ?"

En plus de s'extirper de l'emprise du puits, Shin avait réussi à puiser encore un peu de magie pour sa réserve personnel.

Théo ouvrit la marche avec Shin, Grunlek et B.O.B. Le mage réfléchissait durant sa course sur le pourquoi du comment de ce qu'il venait de se passer et essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passerait si on se jetait dans le puits, à cause de l'expérience qu'ils venaient de subir. Tout ce qu'il comprenait c'est que plus il approchait du bord du puits, plus il partait en transe et perdait toute conscience de la réalité, la raison. Mais il pouvait l'utiliser à son profit. Cependant, dans son cas, s'il ne fermait pas les vannes, il pouvait perdre rapidement les rennes de son autre lui.

Shin semblait prêter plus d'attention au bruit du puits afin de savoir si quelque chose en sortait, au vu des indications laissées par ses alliés concernant leur précédent combat. Théo était déjà dans l'escalier. Grunlek avait également avancé en sa direction. B.O.B avait rejoint Bragg en faisant un grand tour, tout en soupirant à la vue du puits.

Le rôdeur venait pourtant d'entendre des craquements. Quelque chose qui montait. Très rapidement. A un rythme effréné. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu une créature avec ce rythme là, c'était probablement celui d'une araignée géante.


	33. Episode 32 : Circonstances par Myfanwi

**Episode 32 : Circonstances Aggravantes**

 _Par Myfanwi_

Théo et Grunlek s'engagèrent dans l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur sous les regards inquiets de Balthazar et Bragg. Le mage leur murmura de se dépêcher, voulant vite en finir. De son côté, Shin, penché légèrement au dessus du puits, plissa les yeux. Quelque chose était en train de remonter, ce qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Bob qui s'était tourné vers lui remarqua quelque chose d'osseux entourer la jambe de l'archer. Il s'apprêtait à lui hurler de reculer quand la chose le tira dans le puits d'un mouvement sec, sans que le malheureux ne puisse réagir. Seul son cri de surprise et de détresse leur parvint aux oreilles alors qu'il se retrouva propulsé dans le trou sans fond.

Une patte se posa sur le bord du puits, puis une seconde. Une créature se dressa doucement hors du précipice, mi-araignée, mi-homme à la rapière. La partie humaine était bien amochée, signe que les aventuriers avaient quand même réussi leur coup, mais aussi, plus surprenant, recouverte de gemmes de pouvoirs. Certaines semblaient endommagées, d'autres au contraire toujours active. Il avançait vers Bob et Bragg, en parlant d'une voix d'outre tombe :

"Qui croyez-vous…

\- TA GUEULE ET CRÈVE !"

Bob lâcha l'enfer sur terre devant lui sans réfléchir, en hurlant comme un fou, pendant plusieurs secondes. Quand il relâcha son sort, épuisé, il se rendit compte que le feu n'avait même pas effleuré sa cible. Il en resta bouche bée.

"Ah bon ? grogna le monstre, mauvais."

En entendant le bazar dans la salle principale, Théo et Grunlek redescendirent immédiatement pour venir en aide à leurs compagnons. A cette cacophonie vint s'ajouter une nouvelle impulsion psychique, qui résonna dans la montagne, faisant vibrer chacune des parois de celle-ci. Les aventuriers sentirent un bout de leur psyché leur être violemment arracher, ce qui eut pour conséquence de les déconcentrer quelques précieuses secondes.

"Il faut que quelqu'un plonge dans le puits pour récupérer Shin ! Beugla le paladin par dessus le vacarme.

\- Ouais, bonne idée, lui répondit le mage sur le même ton. Et après on fait comment pour remonter, gros malin ?!

\- Et puis vu comment le gars qu'on a envoyé dans le puits est ressorti... poursuivit Grunlek."

Tous s'imaginèrent un instant ce qu'ils feraient si Shin remontait avec des fesses d'araignées. Le pauvre, il ne pourrait plus jamais baiser, il fallait à tout prix le sortir de là. Il y eut un long silence.

"Donc on considère qu'il est mort ? lâcha Théo le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Bah... Ca arrive, répondit Balthazar. Il va falloir qu'un élémentaire le reressucite."

Grunlek pouffa derrière eux, nerveusement, tout en priant sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas sérieux. Allez savoir entre le paladin psychorigide et le mage mégalomane. Dans tous les cas, le problème était le même : un puits, un mutant et Shin tombé les dieux seuls savent où. Le nain chercha dans la pièce un mécanisme de défense pour fermer le puits, en se disant logiquement que Shin n'avait pas dû être le seul à tomber dans le vide. Théo envisagea lui un instant de balancer le demi-diable au dessus du puits, mais l'intéressé, suspicieux, devina son plan et secoua vivement la tête.

"N'y pense même pas, espèce de trou du cul rouillé. On n'a pas le temps !"

L'homme à la rapière les dévisageait pendant ce temps-là, se demandant si ses adversaires avaient oublié sa présence. Le mage, devant l'insistance de ses compagnons, finit par obtempérer, à la condition que ce soit Grunlek qui le tienne. Il avait plus confiance avec le nain qu'avec son potentiel futur bourreau, ce qui était fortement compréhensible. Théo fut chargé arbitrairement en conséquence de l'araignée à la rapière. Bragg quant à lui sourit simplement et s'éloigna de quelques pas en murmurant que c'était tous des tarés.

Ailleurs, au même moment, un demi-élémentaire d'eau chutait dans un puits sans fond en hurlant si fort qu'il se promit de se réincarner en chanteuse d'opéra dans sa future vie. Et pourtant, sa main rencontra quelque chose de solide. Il s'y accrocha fermement, c'était probablement ici sa dernière chance de survie, comme si le dieu du destin s'était finalement rendu compte que tuer ses meilleurs cobayes n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Il osa un regard vers le fond. Des créatures fantomatiques se mouvaient dans les ténèbres. Pire encore, elles grimpaient dans sa direction. Il serra les dents, il ne voulait pas devenir une demi-araignée élémentaire. Autre problème, il sentit soudainement tout sa psyché être aspirée. Ce puits pouvait être comparé à un vampire assoiffé, la moindre énergie était bonne pour le substanter. Malheureusement pour l'archer, il était une source assez intéressante pour maintenir l'intérêt du trou sur lui. Un bruit dans les bas-fonds lui rappela le danger imminent qu'il courrait. Dans un geste désespéré, il puisa dans sa force vitale et bondit, propulsé par sa nature élémentaire. Il atterit in extremis au rebord du puits qu'il agrippa fermement. De là où il était, il put clairement entendre la voix mélodieuse de Théo :

"Ramène-toi ici, espèce d'enculé ! Je vais te purifier ta gueule !

\- Ah tiens donc, répondit le mutant irrité. Le petit paladin se prend pour un bienfaiteur...

\- Pas du tout, mais allons-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?!"

Balthazar s'écarta de quelques pas, profitant de la diversion. Il pointa le puits à Grunlek derrière pour lui faire comprendre de le rejoindre. L'araignée à la rapière se rua sur Théo, crochets en avant, pour lui asséner un méchant coup. Le guerrier leva vainement son bouclier, la patte de l'arachnide le traversa et vint se planter entre deux plaques de plates. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur.

Grunlek rejoignit le pyromage près du puits, ce dernier lui indiqua l'endroit idéal pour se placer.

"Bon, j'ai peu d'espoir pour Shin, lui confia le mage. Mais je peux encore aider. Tiens-moi au dessus du puits, je vais me surcharger en psyché et brûler ce connard là bas. Théo le tiendra pas longtemps."

L'ivresse de l'énergie sortant du puits leur fit un peu tourner la tête, mais ils tinrent bons et se mirent en position. Grunlek ferma sa prise sur la ceinture du mage, qui se pencha en avant en commençant à puiser la magie alentour, concentré. Mais notre demi-diable sentit soudainement son soutien lâcher. Il ferma un instant les yeux, priant pour avoir rêvé, mais il bascula en avant.

"Oh le con ! OH LE COOOOOOOOOoooooooooo..."

Le bras de Grunlek avait frémit. Il savait très bien ce que ça signifiait. De peur que son bras s'ouvre en deux et mâche Bob comme il l'avait fait avec le garde de la Vieille Tour il y a quelques jours, il relâcha la pression, ne se rendant compte de son erreur qu'en voyant le mage disparaître dans le trou. Le nain, contrarié, vit les doigts de son bras de métal se tourner vers son visage, il en oublia de suite le demi-démon, comprenant que ce n'était pas bon signe du tout.

"Théo ! Au secours !"

Le paladin, toujours aux prises avec l'homme à la rapière ne l'entendit pas. Grunlek plaça son bras humain devant son bras mécanique par prévention. Il avait complètement perdu le contrôle, son membre agissait de lui-même. Une nouvelle impulsion psychique agita la montagne, ce qui finit par réveiller Théo. Il se rendit alors compte que Grunlek se battait avec son propre bras, que le mage avait disparu et que Bragg était en train de fuir vers l'étage. L'idée de se saisir de l'intendant pour le balancer sur le mutant lui traversa brièvement l'esprit. Foutu pour foutu...

"Eh ! Connard de traître ! beugla le guerrier à l'attention du fuyard."

Il essaya de se libérer pour le poursuivre, mais il n'y arriva pas.

"Grunlek ! Aide-moi !

\- Je peux pas ! lui hurla le nain. Je suis coincé !"

Cette seconde de déconcentration fut fatale au golem. Son bras mécanique repoussa sèchement son bras humain et l'un des doigts se planta dans son oeil droit. Il poussa un cri horrible en s'effondrant sur le sol. Il se débattit, ou convulsa, il ne savait plus trop en tentant de repousser son bras mécanique sans sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il le savait, s'il s'endormait, il était mort.

Shin, accroché au bord du puits, tentait tant bien que mal de survivre. En tout cas, ça, c'était avant de voir Balthazar passer devant lui. Le mage lui frôla la joue.

"Je t'aimais."

Dans un réflexe, l'archer surpris essaya de le saisir sans succès. Le mage trouva un autre point d'appui beaucoup moins stable : la jambe du demi-élémentaire, qui sentit un poids s'ajouter sur le bas, compliquant relativement sa remontée.

"Bouge pas, grogna le mage, je remonte !"

Sans aucune gêne, le demi-diable escalada l'élémentaire, qui se tortilla, chatouilleux. Le mage passa la tête au dessus du rebord, assez pour voir Grunlek à terre, hurlant, le doigt planté dans son oeil.

Le nain, paniqué, essaya de se calmer. Lentement, il retira le métal de son organisme. Le bras retomba au sol, sans vie. Du sang coulait le long de son visage et la douleur le lançait, mais malgré tout, il se tourna vers Théo et l'homme à la rapière. Leur assaillant était couvert de gemmes de pouvoir, il fallait à tout prix le détruire. Il se tourna de l'autre côté, Eden était couchée dans un coin, tremblant comme une feuille. Les cris, l'agitation et les impulsions psychiques avaient eu raison de son courage.

L'homme à la rapière souleva le paladin empallé du sol et se tourna légèrement vers le puits. Théo comprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et se débattit de plus belle en hurlant de douleur et de colère. Le monstre n'y fit pas attention et le balança vers le puits. Le guerrier se rattrapa au bord par un coup de chance incroyable. Il s'apprêta à remonter quand il entendit :

"Ah putain ! Une seconde échelle, tout ce qu'il me fallait !"

Le paladin sentit les chaussures à talons de Bob s'enfoncer dans sa blessure alors que le mage l'escaladait sans aucune considération. Théo, agacé, le laissa faire, et sentit une deuxième main lui aggriper la cheville. Shin emprunta le même chemin que son prédécessuer, s'excusant à chaque centimètre grimpé.

Les trois aventuriers se retrouvèrent bientôt près de Grunlek, en rang. Ils avaient tous survécu, mais pour combien de temps encore ? L'inquisiteur en Théo, surpris par l'énergie du puits, se sentit soudainement plus en confiance. Le bras du nain se réactiva lui aussi, l'inquiétant quelque peu. Shin et Bob résistèrent à l'ivresse pour le moment, épuisé par leur récente escalade.

A ce tableau d'héros atypiques vint s'ajouter Eden, qui sentant son maître baisser les bras s'approcha de lui. Ses poils se hérissèrent et elle poussa un grondement sourd vers leur assaillant. Mais dans son regard, Grunlek put lire quelque chose qu'il lui manquait actuellement : de l'espoir. Après tout, vu la situation, c'était la dernière chose à laquelle ils pouvaient se raccrocher. Le combat ne faisait que commencer.


	34. Episode 33 : L'affrontem par Juliabakura

**Episode 33 : L'affrontement final, 1ère partie**

 _Par Juliabakura_

Les aventuriers étaient dos au puits destructurel. Ils essayaient de se raccrocher au peu d'espoir qu'ils leur restait. La situation semblait être désespérée.

La stratégie était compliquée à mettre en place. Shin ne possédait plus de Psy. Grunlek était fortement blessé. Théo proposa mentalement, par le pouvoir télépathique de B.O.B de jeter Eden sur l'homme à la rapière afin d'aller vaincre le chevalier Hannibal. Ce que Grunlek refusa de suite.

"Pour vaincre un monstre, il faut parfois un autre monstre, proposa télépathiquement le demi-diable. Si je me transforme, tu n'aura plus qu'à me tuer Théo. Après tout c'est ta mission."

Tous refusèrent, ne souhaitant pas prendre le risque de devoir affronter deux monstres au lieu d'un. Même si B.O.B était sûr de son plan et qu'il était persuader d'arriver à contrôler sa partie démoniaque.

"Je pourrais ouvrir une vanne, insista le Pyromage. Bien sûr j'aurai besoin d'une plus forte volonté pour redevenir moi-même, mais c'est possible les gars !"

Le refus fut de nouveau catégorique.

"Alors j'utiliserai toute ma puissance de feu tant que je serais à côté du puits. Grunlek ! Si ce coup-ci, tu pouvais me retenir pour de vrai, ça serait cool. Car je pourrais puiser dans le puits autant que je veux pour lui en mettre plein dans la bouche ! Mais du coup ! Il ne faut pas se tenir devant moi. Les deux autres, faites le tour si vous voulez l'attaquer. Il faut tout lâcher les mecs !"

Un petit moment de silence prit place, puis mentalement, Théo répondit :

"Ce n'est pas une bonne strat, mais je n'ai pas de meilleure proposition.

\- Moi, c'est te retenir qui me fait un peu flipper, avoua Grunlek.

\- Ca on a déjà essayé ! Ca n'a pas marché, rappela Shin en se souvenant douloureusement de la situation vécue quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Mettez vous à deux à me retenir alors, proposa B.O.B en se plaçant au bord du puits pour aspirer le plus de pouvoir possible et ainsi infliger le plus de dégâts.

\- Shin, place toi en sorte de pouvoir infliger le coup de grâce à notre ennemi, demanda Théo. Je me prépare à attaquer ou à protéger B.O.B si le monstre approche."

Shin se mit à courir dans la direction proposée par ses alliés, tandis que Grunlek attrapait fermement le mage avec son bras non-métallique.

Le mage s'apprêta à ouvrir sa conscience pour aspirer toute la magie qu'il avait à sa disposition, afin de lancer la sauce. Théo et Grunlek se concentrèrent, avec l'aide d'Eden, qui les supportaient, tout près d'eux. Le nain put sentir son pelage tâché du sang de son maître contre lui, ce qui lui permis de recouvrir toute sa motivation et de tenir fermement Balthazar.

Au même moment, au dessus de l'ingénieur, le paladin s'était figé, crispé. Les émanations de psyché commençaient à lui monter à la tête. Bientôt, Théo ne parlait presque plus la langue commune. Il était en train de prononcer des versets inquisiteurs de la lumière, d'une voix grave, automatique. Son armure commença à luir d'une lumire menaçant peu naturelle. L'état d'esprit d'inquisiteur prenait le dessus légèrement sur la raison du guerrier, insinuant dans son esprit qu'il tenait B.O.B du bout des bras, au dessus du puits. Ce qui l'empêcha de maintenir correctement le mage. Mais Grunlek était plus attentif et plus alerte cette fois-ci, et il doubla sa prise avec son bras mécanique, au cas où son ami bourrin décidait de commettre une bêtise.

Sentant qu'il n'allait pas tomber une nouvelle fois dans ce gouffre de magie, B.O.B se concentra. Même si sa confiance était ébranlée à l'écoute des versets que Théo était en train de prononcer. Le mage se savait la proie de la folie du guerrier, et il craignait qu'il lui vienne l'envie de lui planter une épée au travers du corps. Grunlek était son seul espoir.

La concentration du mage se fit plus intense. L'envie de déployer toute sa puissance pour écraser cette affreuse créature s'imposait dans son esprit plus que la peur de mourir. Il voulait le cramer, le voir gémir de douleur sous une pluie de flammes et de braises. Le mage avait complètement laissé tomber le contrôle du démon. La vanne était désormais ouverte. La puissance allait déferlé. LUI allait sortir. C'était la décision la plus malsaine à prendre. Mais il l'avait prise.

Grunlek se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise. D'un côté, il y avait Théo qui prononçait à voix basse et le regard fou :

"Je suis la justice."

Et de l'autre, maintenu par son bras nain, son ami mage perdant conscience humaine, pour laisser parler la bête à l'intérieur de lui :

"Oui...Oui...Le pouvoir ! Je veux le pouvoir absolu !"

Le corps de Balthazar s'embrasa soudainement, ses yeux devinrent rouge sang. Une énergie comme jamais jusqu'à maintenant prenait le contrôle de ses mains. De son côté, Théo n'allait pas mieux. Bien que sa main touchait celle écailleuse du demi-diable, ses yeux devinrent luminescent, concentrés sur B.O.B. La transformation du demi-diable continua. Même si la conscience humaine s'évanouissait, le mage sentit ses omoplates se délocalisaient et se développer.

Shin s'éloigna en crabe. Il les observa de loin, puis dans un soupir lança l'assaut contre l'araignée à la rapière. Il tira une flèche glacée sur la créature qui se brisa sur la chitine. La créature se retourna vers lui et s'approcha de ce dernier, provoqué. Il bondit soudain sur lui avec les crochets en avant.

Au même moment, B.O.B se mit à incanter des paroles venues des enfers en parfait contradiction avec les versets de la lumière que l'inquisiteur continuait de beugler de plus en plus fort pour couvrir la voix du démon. Les yeux uniformément rouges, Balthazar lança l'enfer sur terre sur la créature. La flamme se déploya comme elle ne s'est jamais déployée avant. Son énergie se décuplait de seconde en seconde. Il relâcha son emprise sur le démon un peu plus dangereusement cependant. Ce n'était plus sa voix. Ce n'était plus son corps. L'enfer se déversa sur terre alors qu'en face de lui, la créature hurla de douleur sous l'assait.

Malgré la crainte qu'imposait la novelle forme du demi-diable, Grunlek continuait à le maintenir au-dessus du puits, tout en essayant de se protéger des flammes lui-même. Il faisait également attention à Eden pour qu'elle ne s'avance pas trop non plus et à Théo, une des mains sur le pommeau de son épée. Il voulait soutenir B.O.B un maximum et pas le laisser tomber comme la dernière fois. Sous son unique œil valide, Grunlek voyait les flammes progresser de secondes en secondes, la boule au ventre.

Alors que Théo tentait de reprendre ses esprits, comprenant finalement qu'il n'agissait pas normalement, une nouvelle secousse magique se fit ressentir. Des rochers commençaient à tomber du plafond, pour s'effondrer dans le coin de la pièce. Une vibration puissante comme il n'y en avait pas eu jusqu'à cet instant se fit sentir, conséquence certaine de l'action du demi-diable combinée avec ce qui se passait au dessus de leurs têtes. Tous ressentirent leur puissance baisser, voir leur vitalité. Tout cela avait un impact sur leur corps et leur esprit. Chacun ressentait leur partie mystique, leur puissance magique se détacher d'eux. Comme si on arrachait leurs âmes.

Seul le demi-diable semblait encore connecté à tout ce qu'il se passait. Ou tout du moins, la partie démoniaque qui se réveillait en ce monde.

Peut être eut-ce un effet bénéfique sur le paladin qui reprit pied dans la réalité. Il était un peu déçu de ne pas s'être laissé emporté comme le diable de son ami, il aurait eu une bonne raison de l'embrocher. Il constata également, que la seule chose qui retenait leur ennemi dans la pièce était l'énergie formidable produite par le pyromage à moitié transformé. Il sentait qu'il ne servirait à rien de rester sur place aux côtés de B.O.B, car Grunlek le maintenait.

Théo se prépara à attaquer à nouveau la créature quand l'occasion se présenterait. Le mage avait encore une légère conscience de ce qu'il se passait dans les environs. Il sentait que d'ici peu, il y avait de fortes chances que le rituel de Vladimir aboutisse.

Il aurait voulu agir, réussir à se contrôler à nouveau et pouvoir aider ses alliés. Mais il se sentait pris au piège. Un mécanisme magique violent et très intelligemment posté. Quand il avait ouvert les vannes auprès du puits magique, pour pouvoir puiser son énergie au maximum, il s'était piégé lui même. L'énergie offerte par ce puits était enivrante et le démon s'en délectait. La consicence vulnérable, le démon pouvait prendre un malin plaisir à puiser dans le puits tout en attaquant. Ainsi, il restait bloqué, l'air complètement happé entre le démon et l'interaction du puits magique. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que pousser d'avantage ses flammes pour éliminer celui qui était en face de lui. Et cela malgré les regards inquiets de ces alliés qui avaient bien remarqué l'expression étrange qu'avait pris son visage.

Théo aurait désiré retirer son épée pour la planter dans le corps de son allié démoniaque. Cependant, il constatait que le plus grand danger n'était pas présent dans cette pièce. Il savait que B.O.B ne pouvait pas rentrer sa nature démoniaque à cause du puits. Il était le seul rempart pour occuper la créature.

Shin fit remarquer à Théo que les impulsions psychiques s'accélèraient et qu'ils devaient se dépêcher de monter à l'étage supérieur pour arrêter le processus pendant que le mage arrivait encore à maintenir la créature.

Ce dernier sentit ses omoplates se détendre. Quelque chose d'organique se déploya.

A l'étage supérieur, Shin et Théo arrivait dans une nouvelle salle, rougeoyante. Le chevalier Vlad était au centre, les bras pointé vers le sol. Il avait du sang, tout le long de ses jambes. Probablement le sien. Sa cape était largement ouverte, pour laisser apparaître son torse. Ce dernier n'était plus humain, mais constitué d'une technologie qu'ils avaient déjà vu, la même que celle de Grunlek. C'était une sorte de technologie ancienne, avant-gardiste. Ses chaînes étaient fixées au mur et à des immenses gemmes de pouvoir qui lui rentraient littéralement dans le torse.

Ils virent également des sortes de tubes, qui sortaient de ses flancs, ou peut-être de ses côtes, avec des sortes de rouleaux qui étaient implantés à l'intérieur. Il y avait du sang qui coulait entre les plis de ses parties mécaniques, signe que c'était récent. Vlad était en train de les regarder avec son visage blafard, fatigué.

Il arrivait au bout de quelque chose, et prononça doucement :

"Vous. Vous n'en avez pas marre d'être commandé par des dieux ? Ces dieux qui sont venus dans notre monde ! Et qui prétendent que les mortels leur appartiennent ! Vous ne voulez pas... Vous ne voulez pas reprendre votre monde ? Vous qui adorez des dieux qui vous asservissent ! Vous, en particulier, paladin, ou inquisiteur ! Détachez-vous de ces attaches ! Soyez libre de leur emprise !"

Théo remarqua que l'espace était fragilisé à cause des secousses et de l'énergie complètement déployée du rituel du chevalier devant lui. Des pierres pourrait bientôt s'effondrer voir pire que cela.

Shin, plus spécialisé dans la nature, analysa l'endroit et avait comprit lui aussi que tout ici allait s'écrouler et plus particulièrement le sol, zébré de larges fissures. Mais son œil aguerri vit autre chose dans cette salle, dans un coin plus sombre, une obscurité étrange qui n'était pas naturelle. Bragg se trouvait là, jouant avec les illusions et les ténèbres. Il se rappela que Bragg était enfant des ténébres.

Shin ragea face à ce possible traître se cachant derrière le chevalier Vlad et se rapprochant doucement vers ce dernier. Vlad restait concentré, tout en les observant lui et Théo.

Shin espérait que ce dernier puisse faire quelque chose d'utile, tout en se posant mille et une questions sur la manière dont ce dernier avait réussi à traverser sans que le sol ne s'effondre et sans se faire remarquer.

Théo proposa au demi-élémentaire d'aller briser les trois gemmes de pouvoir qui ravitaillaient le rituel de Vlad. Shin avait un peu peur des conséquences du contact agressif avec ces dernières, se rappelant la douloureuse rencontre avec elles.

"De toute façon, on va crever ! argumenta l'inquisiteur. Qu'on crève maintenant ou plus tard, peu importe. Autant tout casser ! Autant crever en tout cassant."

Plusieurs hypothèses se firent rapidement dans leur tête : l'attitude de Bragg et de ses futures actions pourraient les compromettre. Les gemmes également pouvaient servir de bouclier.

Sous la direction de Shin, ils longèrent chacun les bords pour se diriger vers les gemmes.

Une nouvelle impulsion énergétique se fit ressentir montrant que l'origine venait de ces chaînes.

Shin sentait à chacun de ses pas les vibrations du sol, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que tout ne s'effondre.

Théo donna un énorme coup d'épée dans la gemme. Il reçut en pleine face une impulsion énergétique avant de sombrer dans l'inconscienc et d'être happé dans ses souvenirs.


	35. Episode 34 : L'affrontem par Juliabakura

**Episode 34 : L'affrontement final – Dernière partie**

 _Par Juliabakura_

Théo se remémora son passé : un moment important dans sa vie d'adolescent, un passage triste de sa vie. Il se revoit dans sa demeure famililale devant un autel érigé à l'intérieur. Sur cette stèle de pierre, son père, revenu de la guerre. Un corps sans vie, couvert de blessures. Les compagnons de guerre de son patriarche avaient ramené son corps au dernier membre de cette famille. Lui, Théo de Silverberg. A ses côtés se tenait son précepteur et maître d'arme, l'homme qui l'a entrainé, éduqué, tout comme son père : Viktor Oppenheimer. L'adulte s'approcha de l'adolescent encore choqué de trouver le corps de son dernier parent ainsi.

"C'est parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort, avait murmuré l'adolescent, cachant ses larmes et sa tristesse. Moi, je le serais."

Vitkor posa la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, l'air sombre et affligé, il souffla :

"Je suis désolé Théo. Mais j'ai une terrible nouvelle pour toi."

Un léger silence s'installa.

"Dans les derniers moments de sa vie, ton père m'a demandé de te transmettre un message. Ce sont ses dernières volontés et elles ne peuvent être contredites. Dans son testament, il a interdit à l'Eglise de la Lumière de t'enseigner la voie des paladins.

\- Pourquoi ? prononça l'adolescent d'une voix calme et posée.

\- Il ne veut pas que tu suives, le même chemin que lui."

Viktor semblait gêné alors que l'adolescent resta étrangement muet. Pas de cris. Pas de larmes. Pas d'énervement. Pas de pitié. Théo restait de marbre face à cette révélation.

"Je suis désolé, Théo. Mais tu ne pourras jamais devenir paladin."

Théo ressera les poings avant de répondre avec un air déterminé :

"Mais si ! Je serais paladin ! Quoi qu'il arrive ! Même si je dois entrer dans l'ordre des inquisiteurs !"

Après un moment de silence :

"Tu n'auras pas le soutien de la Lumière, alors. N'emprunte pas cette voie, fils, le supplia son précepteur.

Pas besoin du soutien de la Lumière pour répandre la justice ! enchaina Théo."

* * *

Sur ces paroles, l'inquisiteur de la Lumière reprit connaissance dans la Cité des Merveilles. La gemme avait explosée en éclats et la chaîne retenant Vlad perdit son animation, elle perdit toute vie. Shinddha avait effectué la même action que le guerrier de la Lumière. Il usa de son pouvoir de glace afin de générer un bras glacé, il transperça à son tour la gemme de pouvoir avant de plonger comme Théo, dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

Durant sa jeunesse, plein de vie, Shinddha se tenait dans une plaine au bord d'une rivière... Encerclé de mercenaires. C'était quelques temps après sa renaissance en demi-élémentaire. L'église de l'eau était déjà à sa recherche afin d'effectuer quelques expériences sur lui. Il savait que même armé de tous ses moyens, il était en mauvaise posture. Les hommes devant lui étaient armés et entrainés, prêts à en découdre avec lui. Les armes sorties, l'un d'entre eux dit :

"Allez. Baisse les bras. Il y a l'église de l'eau qui ADORERAI t'étudier. Tu le sais très bien. Ca fait déjà quelques temps que tu refuses nos propositions. Mais ça, ça ne se REFUSE pas.

\- Laissez moi tranquille.

\- Non.

\- Je ne fais pas partie de cette église ! Vous l'avez compris ! s'énerva Shinddha. Je suis... Je suis... Je fais partie du clan Kory. Je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça ! Foutez moi la paix ! Sinon je vous... Je vous balancerai une flèche, en plein dans les joues !"

Les mercenaires s'observèrent, l'air amusé avant de répondre d'une voix froide et sans sentiments :

"Est-ce que l'on a dit que tu avais le choix ? Hein, Shinddha ?"

Soudain, les visages des mercenaires devinrent livides. Ils se regardèrent les uns et les autres, l'air paniqué.

"C'est bon... C'EST BON ! Ok ! Ok ! Ok d'accord !"

Les hommes se retournèrent et s'enfuir tandis que derrière le demi-élémentaire, un bruit énorme se fit entendre. Un bruit d'eau non naturel. Intrigué par cette peur inconnue, Shinddha se retourna pour en comprendre l'origine. Il vit une créature formée d'eau face à lui, un colosse de plusieurs mètres de haut. Un élémentaire d'eau venait de lui sauver la vie. Cette dernière essaya de communiquer avec Shinddha, par le biais de paroles vaguement humaines :

"Tu n'es pas destiné... A finir ici..."

Interloqué, Shinddha balbutia :

"Qui... Qui êtes vous ? Je ne suis pas un demi-élémentaire. Je suis... Je suis un archer. Je suis le fils du clan Kory. Je n'ai rien avoir avec tout ça ! Cette malédiction de... qui me poursuit."

Après une légère pause, l'archer reprit :

"LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! VOUS ÊTES QUI ?"

La créature se retourna vers son camarade demi-élémentaire. Un semblant d'expression se lut sur son visage. Cependant, il était impossible de savoir si cette expression était bienveillante ou malveillante. La créature s'affaissa et ne fit de nouveau plus qu'un avec le courant.

* * *

C'est sur cette image que Shinddha Kory revint à la réalité, avec la gemme de pouvoir explosée à ses côtés.

Les deux camarades ne revenaient complétement de leur voyage dans leur passé que depuis peu, et tous deux furent surpris de voir à la sortie de la pièce Bragg, en train de courir. Cette scène surréaliste fut suivie de près d'un cri de Vlad au centre de la pièce. Ils pouvaient remarquer que les tubes qu'il avait auparavant dans le buste avaient disparus. Le bras tendu, le chevalier Vlad hurlait :

"NON ! LES CODEX !"

En prêtant plus attention, Shinddha et Théo purent apercevoir dans les bras de l'intendant les tubes en questions.

Le sol se mit à vibrer sous le coup d'une nouvelle impulsion, provoquant des fissures de toutes parts dans la pièce. Le sol s'affaissait, provoquant une ouverture vers la salle du dessous. Heureusement, les deux aventuriers avaient réussi à reprendre suffisamment tôt leurs esprits, pour se raccrocher aux bords du sol qui étaient encore à l'étage. La dernière chaîne qui était accrochée à Vlad, maintenait le chevalier non loin d'eux.

Au même moment, à l'étage inférieur. Les cris strident de la créature s'amenuisait. Il ne restait dans l'air qu'une odeur de cochon grillé. Un bruit d'objet lourd se fit entendre, et des débris de roches s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Alors que B.O.B pensait être maître de la situation, Grunlek fit signe au demi-diable de faire attention. Leurs têtes se relevèrent, ils virent le plafond qui s'émmiétait. Des rochers commençaient à en tomber dans toute la pièce. Un gros bloc de pierre tomba par ailleurs juste à côté d'eu, puis un autre. Tout commençait à s'effondrer. B.O.B hésitait. Il ne savait pas s'il avait vaincu la créature avec ses flammes. Et surtout, il espérait avoir encore le contrôle de son esprit pour que son corps lui obéisse.

Grunlek constata la méthamorphose de son ami demi-diable, il passait du côté de la bête, avec des ailes lui poussant dans son dos. Il aurait voulu l'avertir mais son attention fut distraite par le chevalier Vlad, en train de chuter, toujours accroché par la dernière chaîne à l'étage supérieur.

Grunlek et le peu de conscience de B.O.B pouvaient apercevoir Shin et Théo toujours au dessus, se cramponnant, tandis qu'une nouvelle vibration résonnait de plus belle.

Etait-ce le seul point sur lequel il fallait s'inquiéter ? B.O.B sentait sa conscience partir peu à peu. Son démon prenait entièrement le dessus sur lui. Le pouvoir du puits et les vannes ouvertes lui laisserait bientôt libre court à son envie d'exterminer tout ce qu'il y avait sur son chemin. Son pouvoir était intense, incroyable.

Théo observa cette perte de contrôle du mage, mais il vit également Vlad, pendu à cette dernière chaîne, au dessus du puits magique. Il hésita.

En bas, au plus près de son ami demi-diable, le maintenant toujours par le bras pour ne pas qu'il sombre une nouvelle fois dans le puits, Grunlek put voir passer Bragg avec les parchemins dans ses bras, tout près des flammes, ignorant qu'il était en partie responsable de l'effondrement de la pièce supérieure. L'intendant était en train de fuir, tandis que la montagne s'effondrait sur elle-même.

"Bragg ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? hurla le mécanicien.

\- Il faut fuir ! Il faut fuir ! enchaina l'intéressé sans attendre un moment de plus dans ces futures décombres.

\- Bragg ! Attendez nous !"

Conscient que ses mots n'avaient pas de portée, Grunlek observa sa compagne de voyage.

"Eden, va avec lui !"

La louve obéit à son maître, tandis que Grunlek hurla une nouvelle fois son ordre, en vain :

"Attendez nous à l'entrée !

\- Oui, bien sûr... murmura l'intendant."

Le problème Bragg réglé, Grunlek se reconcentra sur B.O.B. Le plafond qui s'effondrait sur eux pouvait désormais avoir des conséquences sur leur santé physique. Conscient que B.O.B n'était plus vraiment maître de lui-même, le nain usa de la force de son bras mécanique afin de le renverser sur le côté et lui faire lâcher son sort. Il allait tout tenter, même s'il devait trainer le pyromage contre son gré pour le sortir de la pièce.

Voyant que la situation était sous contrôle en bas, Théo se reconcentra sur son objectif premier : détruire les gemmes qui retenait Vlad. Et cela même au péril de sa vie. Il longea le bord pour se rendre vers le bijou magique et le détruire. Un violent coup dans la gemme la fit se fissurer sans grande conséquence pour lui. En revanche, la chaine lâcha le chevalier Vlad. Une nouvelle impulsion provoqua une onde psychique qui engendra une nouvelle perte d'énergie chez nos aventuriers.

Shin observa la chute de Vlad dans le puits, plus ou moins satisfait. Rapidement, le demi-élémentaire chercha des possibles accès pour s'enfuir de cette pièce et rejoindre ses camarades afin de partir en vitesse de la montagne. Il profita de son élan et du moindre recoin pour arriver à rejoindre Grunlek et B.O.B.

Tout était entrain de s'écrouler. Mais Théo était encore à l'étage supérieur.

Grunlek réussit à concentrer toute sa force pour tirer B.O.B et le propulser loin du puits magique. Le mage s'effondra sur le sol, son faible état physique ne pouvait faire le poids à un nain.

Théo essaya à son tour de trouver une sortie. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser le même stratègéme que son ami rôdeur, étant plus lourd. Avec son armure, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se jeter dans le vide sans risquer d'y passer. Il déglutit, comprenant que sa situation était peut-être désespérée. Il fallait que les autres sortent, tant pis pour lui.

"Ne m'attendez pas ! Fuyez !"

Les pierres continuaient de tomber. Shinddha n'arrivait plus à percevoir où se trouvait Théo. Tout était sur le point de s'effondrer. S'ils restaient quelques secondes de plus, ils finiraient enfouis. Avant de partir, Shin remarqua des mains qui s'agrippait au bord du puits.

Conscient qu'ils n'avaient plus de temps pour continuer le combat, Shin se précipita vers B.O.B et Grunlek afin de s'enfuir avec eux.

Le mage essaya de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Cependant le puits avait encore emprise sur son esprit. Le demi-diable repoussa son ami demi-élémentaire, pour tourner les flammes vers le dernier ennemi encore vivant. Shin aida Grunlek à se relever, puis, le nain tira B.O.B pour lui sauver la vie. Balthazar était en train de lancer ses flammes puis se mit à se débattre en hurlant et pleurant. Il se mit à hurler, hystérique.

"Non ! Je peux le faire, je peux le faire ! Je suis un Dieu ! Lâchez-moi ! Bande d'enculés ! Je suis invincible !"

Shinddha continuait de chercher du regard Théo derrière eux, mais il ne le trouva pas. Il crut néanmoins entendre sa voix répondre :

"Barrez vous ! Ne m'attendez pas !"

Entre les éboulis et les rochers, Shinddha ouvrait la marche pour sortir, le coeur lourd. Grunlek maintenait B.O.B sur lui en suivant de près son camarade. Ils esquivaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient les rochers.

De son côté, notre inquisiteur s'était cogné contre un rocher, se blessant la jambe sérieusement. Il réussit à descendre les escaliers, en boîtant, à bout de forces. Il put voir le cadavre noirci au sol de ce qui restait de l'homme à la rapière. C'était un parfait décor d'apocalypse, parfait pour une fin digne de ce nom. Il savait au fond de lui, qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de traverser tout l'espace pour sortir. Sa jambe était en trop mauvais état pour lui permettre d'arriver à temps là bas. Son regard buta sur le bord du puits, où, accroché à un fil de la mort, le chevalier Vlad lui faisait face. Il se releva alors qu'il était proche de la chute.

Théo boitilla vers lui, l'arme dégainée. S'il devait mourir, ce serait l'épée au poing. Le chevalier Vlad en fit de même avant de prononcer faiblement :

"Vous auriez pu être libre de l'emprise des dieux. Vous avez décidé de mourir, en tant qu'esclave !"

Tous deux se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. L'obscurité commençait à gagner les lieux, conséquence de l'écroulement de la montagne sur elle-même. Avec conviction, sentant la fin venir, Théo récita d'une voix forte, dénuée de peur :

"Des ténèbres jaillit la lumière. Unis, nous ne craignons pas la peur. Où que vous cachiez sur terre, tremblez ! Nous sommes les inquisiteurs !"

A l'extérieur de la montagne, Shin, Grunlek et B.O.B refirent surface. Ils se retournèrent tous trois vers leur sortie. Ils espéraient voir Théo jaillir de la porte qu'ils venaient d'emprunter, son armure l'illuminant pour bien se la péter et prouver qu'il avait survécu. Mais tout s'effondra, alors qu'ils étaient à l'entrée de la cité des merveilles.

Grunlek vit tout de suite Eden, blessée gravement sur le flanc, heureusement pas mortellement. Le nain essaya de lui redonner un peu d'espoir, en s'accroupissant près d'elle. Il ne voulait pas y croire, tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar.

La montagne s'affaissa sur elle-même. L'espoir de voir Théo émerger faiblit de seconde en seconde. Balthazar perdit son sourire, réalisant la gravité de la situation. La seule chose qui restait de Théo était son bouclier, brillant au milieu du carnage.

Un bruit sourd, puissant. Et, plus rien.

Nos aventuriers s'arrachent ainsi des entrailles de la montagne. Essouflés, fatigués, et venant à peine le temps de réaliser l'horrible vérité.

Leur ami Théo n'est plus. Et ne sera jamais plus.

Les larmes n'y pourront rien.

En quelques secondes, son acte de bravoure fut récompensé par le sacrifice.

Le monde se moque pourtant bien des héros. La vie reprend ses droits, faune et flore retrouvent leur équilibre. Les impulsions psychiques finissent en rumeurs. L'histoire farfelue d'un demi-diable, d'un nain et d'un demi-élémentaire réunis aujourd'hui autour du bouclier de Théo s'achève ici.

Amers, mais résolus, ils font le serment de réclamer justice. Et empruntent le chemin de leurs nouvelles aventures.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard...

Grunlek et Shinddha s'éloignaient vers l'horizon, laissant quelques secondes à B.O.B. qui observait une dernière fois le bouclier de son ami. Après un dernier adieu, il les suivit, le visage fermé et le coeur lourd, afin de les aider.

Soudain, quelqu'un s'approche de cette tombe sans corps, où repose le bouclier et l'épée du paladin tombé au combat. L'inconnu fit soudainement briller ce bouclier, laissant présager de bien étranges hypothèses pour le futur à venir. Un espoir ? Un regret ? Allez savoir, tout est possible dans le Cratère.

* * *

 **Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette première saison d'Aventures, nous revenons très vite avec la deuxième, très bientôt. Merci à tous les auteurs qui ont participé à ce projet, anciens comme nouveaux, vous avez fait un travail superbe ! Et merci également à Mahyar pour nous avoir autorisé à monter ce petit projet ! Nous repartons vers de nouvelles aventures, à très vite !**

 **Myfanwi et son équipe.**


End file.
